


Born Muggle

by ShyLeatherMan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Death Eaters are still out there, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fae & Fairies, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Muggle, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Muggle Harry Jungle books the wizarding world, No character bashing, Openly gay Albus Dumbledore, Past Child Abuse, Surprise Pairing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, competent adults, mentions of xenophobia and racism, no beta we die like men, segregation issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 100,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLeatherMan/pseuds/ShyLeatherMan
Summary: What if the story of how the Potters died was true? What if Harry Potter was no one exceptional or special in any way? What if he was all alone, beholden to the Dursley's? Harry Potter was just another Muggle, there was no reason for a future Death Eater like Draco Malfoy to care about him...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	1. An Ordinary Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first posted work ever. I have several in the works from varied fandoms and hope that you enjoy them. new posts every Monday.

Harry’s vision swirled with lights, red and blue, a pain at his forehead where a shard of something lodged there. Snapping awake in a cold sweat in his bed Harry shot up. The old memory of when he was just a baby, of when his parents died was blurry and faded but still lingered in bad days. The car crash had left its mark, a ridged line up the right side of his forehead, from metal or glass he didn’t know. It was the only proof he ever had someone had once cared.

His bed tucked bellow the stairs was dusty from footfall overhead, they hadn’t unlocked the cupboard for him to leave but he knew they were awake. His guardians the Dursley’s were his only relatives and aunt Petunia was his dead mothers’ sister, his only blood relative. He lived with his uncle Vernon, his aunt and their son-

“Wake up!” Dudley, he yelled in glee as he ran up and down to stomp on the stairs hard and loud. The action sent waves of new dust pouring down on his head. Harry heard the click of the door opening and wrestled out of the sheets that had tangled with Dudley’s oversized hand me down clothes.

Harry finished preparing their breakfast like he did every day and watched them dote over Dudley like he was a gold idle. 

“What’s wrong with you boy! Stop skulking!” Vernon spat through his mustache and scowled like he did every time he looked at him. 

Harry had taken too long, looked over at the tv a bit in curiosity and the scolding was here. They never wanted him around unless it was to throw him about in one way or another and he should have grabbed his food and ran for the cupboard like they wanted but sometimes he missed the timing. 

Don’t exist. Don’t exist. Harry chanted to himself as he shrank inward as the adult towered over him.

“I’m sorry uncle.” He said as evenly as a ten-year-old could.

“As well you should be. Now off you go and be quiet.” Vernon nodded to himself seeming sated for now. 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice and made a break for it. He heard the usual speech echo after him into his hiding place.

“-useless and went and died. Leaving their bastard with us. We take him into our home out of generosity and he has the gall- “Harry tuned out the familiar complaints.

There was a time Harry used to dream and wish that one day he’d be taken away from here when his parents came back for him. On his eleventh birthday he made that wish one more time and as he waited for a knock on the front door outside. As sleep took him in his cupboard his heart broke. 

Four years later Harry is still scraggly, but the light of childlike innocence had melted away with his ability to smile. Fifteen and still locked in a cupboard much too small for him every night, told his mother was a tramp and his father a floundering idiot Harry was beginning to lose his will as well. 

He sat out in the grass, taking in the fresh air he could after a day of teasing at school from Dudley and his friends. He thought of them more often than not these days. 

It had started small; Piers had been a rat faced boy that came over every day when they were kids. Best friends with Dudley he was always there and more often than not helping to hold him down to take someone’s punch. He still looked like a rat of course, no one can change that much, maybe it was Harry that changed? He started to look-

Harry blushes and scrubbed his mopey black hair. Why did it have to be piers? Anyone, even another bloke, any bloke would be better than one of his tormentors. It was like Harry was finding ways to punish himself now, make himself more miserable. The revelation of his disposition only added to what the Dursley’s would call his list of faults. 

Strange. Abnormal. That’s what they’ll call you. He thought to himself, a fear that this secret could be sniffed out ran up his spine with a gust of wind.

Harry thought on it, he thought it the most when looking at Piers though. One day of staring too many without Harry even realizing brought with it his fear.

“The fuck you look’ in at? D, think you gave him a concussion?” Piers laughed.

Harry paled and worked to jostle his way out of Malcom’s grip.

Dennis and Gordon closing in to join.

“I saw him look at you funny yesterday too.” One said.

“And the day before.” Another added.

A laugh from behind-Malcolm. “Think he’s a poof?” 

The gang laughed and snickered and then the thought set in. The stupid oafs took almost a solid minute to really put their own words together. Harry gulped down his tongue, the lack of denial didn’t help but saying no would make it a game for them. Harry was trying to play dead now, let them get it out of their systems till they walked away eventually.

“-you-you What? Want to go down on me? Dudley what should I do with a freak like this?” Piers asked an insane glint to his eye.

Harry had been in pain from the moment of his crush awakening, to be rejected was tear wrenching, to be hated was despair. He had little feelings to waste and he held them in as best he could as he listened to his fate.

“Only one thing we can do. Beat the fucking daylights out of him.” Cheers sounded at the order given by their leader. “make him regret the day he was born mates, no one looks at my best mate like that. Insulting my friend was your worst mistake Punss.”

The beating left him bruised and bleeding at the edge of school. He slept against the corner wall where they left him out of sight till twilight; he told himself it was because he was tired, but it was actually because he couldn’t move. Getting up he hobbled to the park down the road. A familiar swing set rocked back and forth with the autumn breeze.

Sitting down on the swing gratefully Harry looked down at his arms, splotched with purple and red smears. They’d never done it so hard before, left him so broken, save a few broken bones. Was it only ever going to get worse? He felt soar and light headed. Through the ache a different spike of pain hit at the center of his chest.

A warm burn at the corners of his eyes began and when it became too much his eyes glossed over till fat tears spilled two trails down his cheeks. The darkness of night began and hid him well enough he began to cry in full force. Hiccupping and gasping as he rubbed his face in a futile effort to contain the mess. It was his first crush. 

So, he sat on the swing in the park crying and bruised as was custom recently thinking how the moment of true peace was worth the slap in the morning from his uncle and accusation by his Aunt Petunia who would liken him to his mother for staying out. He wondered in that moment as he thought of his dead parents if maybe he should have died too back then and if that’s where all this was going anyways why he shouldn’t spare himself more pain by letting go of life early.

___________________________________________

Draco Malfoy, heir of the renowned pure blood line and son of Lucius Malfoy. His father, a prominent political figure and master of dark Magic’s. Raised as the son of a death eater, those that sought dominion over all others for their superior magic and lineage, Draco had expectations to meet. More than that, he wanted to.

As a child Draco was promised the world, anything you can dream of he would get and deserve, and when he was sent to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry he started his journey to prove it. With his friends and bodyguards Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle both heirs to equally fitting death eater families they took their place in Slytherin. It wasn’t long before he rose to house boy through his calculating and manipulation all while securing the house their house cup at the end of his third year.

If some foul play here and there helped him get to where he was who was he to complain? It was their faults for being so bloody easy. 

Fifteen and cooped up, the gang that had expanded to include Pansy and Zabini were bickering about their Hogsmeade day. It had gone fine but left something to be desired. Zabini was quick to point out that something was butter beer.

“And how do you suppose we get it?” Vincent looked at Zabini like he was a saint, he wanted it and he knew Zabini was smart. At least smarter than him, which wasn’t too hard.

“If it’s hard to get here we’ll go somewhere else.” He chimed back with a grin.

Draco lit up with the unspoken plan, an idea already forming. “We go to the muggle world.” He smirked. The gang all turned wide eyed at him. “What’s wrong, scared of owning the first town you walk into and taking whatever, you want? We might get caught in diagon alley using magic but what muggles going to be able to stop a bottle of vodka floating out a window?”

Their faces lit up back, brighter with every word. They were going to sneak out and party like gods. Then Pansy sobered up.

“But what about the magic trackers on our wands?” 

“I’ll get us some substitutes to use when we’re out. How good is your broom work?”

“Not good at all. And I wouldn’t trust these two.” She turned a gaze at Crabb and Goyle with a raised eyebrow.

“Portkey it is then.” Draco nodded.

One week later the house elf delivered his things and they were off. They trudged outside the school’s barriers that prevented transport spells. With an excited grip on the innocent looking book he could stow anywhere in their dorm from now on he cast the spell with his unsanctioned wand. Their forms twisted into the core of a black hole that unfolded them in a whirlwind onto the wet grass of a field outside the muggle city.

Gregory whooped, and Vincent clapped Draco on the back in congratulations. They were out, and the group descended into tactical formation as they rounded a few stores to pinch their spoils. It wasn’t long before Draco’s two oldest friends were splayed out and totally buggered. They’d probably throw up using the portkey on the way back.

It was around the time they were thinking of heading back Draco heard a howl- no not a howl. “What is that?” He turned to his two lucid companions who shrugged.

“Ready to go if you are?” Pansy looked between them both uncaring.

“Why don’t you two take these fops back and send the portkey to me after and I’ll catch up.” He said instead, the cries were only growing.

“Roger That. I’m wasted, and I want sleep, tell us all about it tomorrow.” Zabini went to grab the boys and they were off, the portkey popping back after another second. 

Past the field and surrounded by a playground a slumped figure was hunched into their hands. Sniffling and gasping. The sight was pathetic and Draco with intrigue sauntered over. He upturned his chin as he stared down at the boy he made out in the dark waiting to be addressed. Notice me. Pay attention.

The sound of footsteps caused Harry to tense, this was a public park, but it was also the only place he could be alone. After a moment he steeled himself and looked up. A boy more gorgeous than any he’d ever seen was standing there, the look on his face was the same one he saw every day. White gold hair glinted in the lamplight in an ethereal glow and the pale skin looked like porcelain. The most striking though were those eyes, silver and shining like a predator.

“Hello.” He said lamely through his constricted throat. The scratchy sound making Draco look at him further down his nose. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Draco asked in a somewhat chastising tone.

Harry just looked up at him, Draco held no sympathy, this boy, this dirt covered muggle looked like an utter mess and it was fitting. His father would have agreed. He snorted to himself at the thought.

“You should answer when your better asks you a question.” He added when he got no response.

“I’m sitting.” Harry breathed a laugh, the tiny sound barley making it to the blonde’s ear.

“What’s so funny muggle?” He spat in irritation at the clear disrespect.

“It just figures Dudley would find someone like you to come here.” Harry looked down at his knees as he picked at the swing chains.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I didn’t ask to be like this.” Harry started letting a pause fill the air before he broke and continued his confession. He’d never told anyone how he felt before. “I didn’t ask to like him, I don’t know why. I’m different, I’m a freak, you can say it and get it over with too. It’s just not fair he had to send someone so handsome.” Harry croaked with a new spill of tears. 

Draco felt his jaw drop. What the bloody hell? Were all muggles this crazy? He shut his mouth, but his eyes remained wide as saucers as he looked down at the curled-up boy. He was braced for torture and Draco had never beaten someone  
with no spirit before. The Weasels always gave a fun fight, but this...

“You think I’m handsome?” He asked instead of all the other questions he felt floating about his head. Harry twitched and rose up to look at him again. Draco took him in a second time, the bruises on his face obscured his finer features, a classic jawline and emerald green eyes blood shot beyond appreciation to name the ones he could see in the dim light. “You don’t look so horrible.” He muttered back to Harry. It struck him he was paying a lesser being a complement but didn’t care to mind. He was bisexual himself not that anyone needed to know, he would most likely have an arranged marriage, and anything less would bring shame to his father.

Harry breathed in with some difficulty. He looked up into silver eyes in a subconscious plea. He hugged himself.

“I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” 

Draco thought he was shocked before, now he was stunned too. Even he knew he wasn’t nice; the snakes would have fallen over laughing. This muggle was absolutely insane as he thought, thinking a Malfoy would be benevolent to him. Or was his life that awful?

“You are the strangest creature I’ve ever met.” He stated bluntly. When the boys open expression flashed with more despair Draco felt frigid. “You shouldn’t broadcast weakness or others will pray on you.” He added and regained the sight of those tired gems looking back at him in wonder.

“They pray on me no matter what. Who are you?” He asked rubbing a wet trail off his cheek.

“Draco Malfoy, and you? Do you fight back?” Muggles fought with their bodies like barbarians, it explained the marks.

“Harry Potter. No, there’s five of them and I live with one. You’re really not Dudley’s friend?” Harry seemed almost hopeful.

“They outnumber you. Smart but hardly something to be proud about when your only target is constantly bleeding and passive.” Draco scoffed, he could send the lot of them flying to the hospital if he wanted, but one muggle needed an army to beat up this malnourished looking skeleton. “No, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure to meet this insect Dudley.”

Harry choked on a laugh. Insect. Dudley was an insect to this complete stranger. He was so similar but pleasantly cold instead of hot headed. Like a soothing balm. 

“You really are nice. Thank you.” He whispered. 

Draco had never felt more awkward in his life. He didn’t do anything worth thanking, it was a rare kind of thing. He shuffled his foot. It was getting late anyway.

“Goodbye Harry Potter.” He went to leave somewhere he could use the portkey.

“Goodbye Draco Malfoy. You can find me here again if you like.” The strained lilt to his words were an obvious cry for his return. It felt good.

“I’ll remember.” He called back over his shoulder. 

It was an impulsive reply. He had already decided with those words he’d meet this lowly muggle again. It wasn’t about being better either, it was about being the best, Harry’s best. He’d never been looked up to like that before, if he kept coming back he’d be needed. He had followers but no one like this and it fed a kind of hunger Draco never knew he had.

Returning to school he regaled the others of his finding, a stray muggle he’d toyed with and they laughed. He didn’t quite have words to describe Harry to them and he felt a need to keep what he did have to himself. No one had to know about the crying boy who’d looked at him with Star light in his eyes. That boy was Draco’s.


	2. A New Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco plans to save Harry and a good dog gets pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the people who gave hearts for my first chapter and the bookmarks that tell me people are waiting for updates. It's a completely mortifying and reassuring feeling to know someone wants what I'm posting. Thank you so much.

Harry felt his body give out as he slumped down into bed. Returning back with a face full of fresh bruises got him yelled at.

“Out on the streets getting into fights!” 

Yes, yes, he was clearly ungrateful. Dudley had stayed to watch the whole thing with a smile till Aunt Petunia shooed him to school. At least he was grounded and shoved into his tiny storage space where no one could hit him. If there was one thing uncle Vernon cared about it was reputation, no ward of his was going to walk around looking abused just because he was. 

Harry smiled into the pillow for the first time in years. Draco Malfoy. He replayed the memory till he fell asleep with the ray of hope and comfort it gave him. 

He snuck out every night after, bending a wire hanger to unlatch and latch the cupboard’s outside lock and swiping a forgotten spare key from a drawer, no one would miss it. It was the most freedom he’d ever had, and he spent it sitting and waiting in the park on his swing. 

Looking up at the stars mostly drowned out by city light he crossed his fingers like he used to and started to wish. Wish that Draco would come back. This was one that could come true after all.

It was one week till he saw Draco again. 

The boy had sent his friends back like last time in a similar state and came sauntering up. A feeling of triumph in his veins at the rapt attention he received upon his entrance. 

“Good night Harry Potter.” He smirked. 

“Draco.” Harry’s smile was wide and open like nothing Draco had ever seen. He had no way of knowing he’d just made a wish come true.

The boy was healed a bit, in better shape simply by not having cried for hours like last time. The purple stained his pale skin, his skinny figure obscured by baggy clothes, but Draco could now make out the sunken cheeks. He looked worse off in different ways instead and it set a fire in him somehow. This was his muggle. How dare they.

“Harry, has this Dudley harmed you again since last time?” He asked Cooley. That signaled the start of their respective hunting for information.

“Not anywhere you’d see, just pushing. Let’s not talk about him.” Harry fidgeted and blushed as he thought of one of the things that had got him through the week. “What did you do before you came to talk to me before?”

“Same thing I did tonight, took my friends out drinking.”

“Oh, you’re older than me then.” Harry ducked his head.

“I’m fifteen.”

Harry shot back up to stare Draco down. The blonde was unfazed and possibly unimpressed. He gave a cocky smirk at Harry’s disbelief. “Me too. Your underage.”

“A keen observation, who’s going to stop me?” Harry shrugged back. “Tell me, what do you do for fun around here?” 

“Couldn’t tell you. I guess there’s the zoo, don’t think they’ll let you bring your drinks with you. Do you live around here?”

“You live with people that make you look like that and you don’t do fun huh. No, just taking an unsupervised trip.” Draco stated as he took the swing next to Harry. His heart stopped as he adjusted to watch Draco who pushed himself back and forth on his toes. “What is your life exactly?”

“My parents died, I live with my aunt and her family...” Harry wanted to say it but stopped, sensing the hesitation Draco simply fixed him with a gaze till he continued. “I live in their cupboard; they hate me and say my parents deserved to die. Dudley and his friends like to use me as a punching bag. I don’t have anywhere to go...” a few tears leaked out by the end and he trailed off. That was his life.

Draco had never heard something so utterly horrible; muggles really were the worst he snarled to himself. The doe eyed boy had wiped his tears away to keep looking at him, sense of wonder still there as he tried to take in Draco’s every detail. Something had to be done, he would see to that.

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked as Draco’s brow furrowed furiously. He untwisted his features to look back at the muggle.

“I’m thinking I’d like to set their house on fire on your behalf. Do you think you can wait another week?”

“For you to set the Dursley’s house on fire?” Harry quirked a brow.

“At least you have a sense of humor. No, I’ll tell you if it works.” No need to give false hope by giving specifics but if one plan didn’t work another would. “Till next week, same time and place.” He nodded a goodbye as he got up.

“Goodbye Draco. Please come back again.” Harry called out weakly.

“I said I would.” He called back.

___________________________________________

“I’m saying he’s heavily abused and needs new guardians.” Draco argued loudly.

“This is not a matter for a magical ministry, the boy is in the muggle’s domain and holds no wizards’ rights. Therefore, I cannot file to have him removed.” The minister scoffed back.

“And I’m telling you- “Draco increases his volume”-my cousin has agreed to take custody. Sirius Black wants to legally adopt, he has been denied children on murky terms before, you cannot tell me this has nothing to do with that. You would condemn a boy’s life because of prejudice. Sirius and Lupin have been together for over a decade and are more than stable enough to adopt. One of these two even teaches children at Hogwarts and is loved by the student body. It would do no harm to the magic community for them to raise a muggle boy and has nothing to do with you aside from your job to file that damn paperwork. If you don’t you will have the whole of the Malfoy family breathing down your neck!” 

The minister was pasty white by the end of his lecture. Draco hoped he wouldn’t have to prove that last part, father helping a muggle boy that would be the day, luckily no one outside the death eaters would understand to question it.

Now it was just time to tell his cousin Sirius he was adopting. The investigation would be fast once they saw how Harry lived, it wouldn’t be hard to pass judgment. This was the best place to send Harry, he couldn’t bring him to the manor or hide him in the dorms after all. Sirius would be happy to be saving the life of a boy like him and his husband.

Taking the floo over Kreacher fawned over him like always before telling Sirius he was there. The shaggy man was a colorful contrast to the neat and tidy gentleman, Lupin, who followed in after.

“What’s this I hear of good news my boy.” Sirius pulled him into a hug before they sat down.

“It’s about this boy over in the muggle world.”

They raised eyebrows at that. “Someone’s been breaking curfew.” Lupin crosses his arms. Right, teacher.

“In confidence.” Draco gave him a meaningful look that earned a smile. “Yes, I’ve broke curfew. I met a boy who I’m having investigated by the ministry for domestic abuse for grounds of claiming him for you two.” He let them work through the surprise.

“You think that would be enough?” Sirius asked looking over to his lover with hope.

“If we’re a clearly better option it would help things. Their arguments before always centered around that.” Lupin nodded.

“They’ll give us hell about how he’s muggle and it’s not their jurisdiction, how Lupin’s a werewolf, how you don’t meet ‘certain conditions’ like you’d expect and probably a few other weak excuses, but this could work. And for this boy, Harry Potter, it has to.” It was decided.

___________________________________________

Harry sat at the swing next week as the Stars came out, the Dursley’s blissfully unaware. He looked out to where he hoped, no he knew, Draco would come from, and then he did.

Beside him a mangy dog trotted over, matted black fur did nothing to fill out its figure. He leaned over to pet its head. The big eyes looking up at him made him smile, dogs were something special, they could tell your intentions with a sniff and if they saw you were good, they loved you. It was probably the very reason the Dursley’s hated them, Vernon called them barking rabid mutts.

“And what’s your name?” He asked ruffling the sweet old dogs’ ears and scratching behind his ears. He earned a lolling tongue of approval as he squashed the fluffy face.

“Sirius.” Draco supplied.

“Serious? You don’t look very serious. You look more like a lassie or a biscuit to me.” Harry jested as he untangled a bit of fur.

Draco laughed; the sound made his heart soar. “He looks like he likes you.”

“And I like him, ya.” Harry bent over to plant a kiss on Sirius’s head before finally finding the strength to turn away and face Draco. 

“I have some good news.” He began with a grin, “You’re going to be leaving the Dursley’s soon.” 

Harry stared into space for a long moment, of all the things to say. “What did you do?” He whispered; a look of terror spread on his face. Draco watched him like a hawk at his reaction.

“Some people are going to be investigating your treatment, I also talked to a relative that wants to adopt you. I trust them, and they would take care of you.” 

Harry licked his lips nervously. “No one cares what happens to me Draco, when uncle Vernon finds out you tried to ruin his reputation, I’ll be more than locked in a cupboard. You have to take it back. Please.” He walked over and shook Draco’s shoulders madly; the blonde could feel the heavy tremor in the grip. “You don’t know me, we’re not friends,” he teared up,” take it back. Please, Draco you have to.” 

“No. I’m going to help you leave and they are never going to touch you again.” Draco answered calm but stern, it was final. “I don’t really have an excuse for doing this, but I’m a Malfoy, I’ll do what I like when it suits me.” He upturned his chin in superiority, the familiar gesture solidifying his words.

“I’d prefer if you had a reason.” Harry buried his chin down into his clavicle with a frown.

“Fine, you may be as unexceptional as any other muggle or mud blood, but at least you are pleasant. There are very few people that do not annoy me or try to pretend, your easy to read and pay attention when I talk.” Draco couldn’t help a blush as he glanced down at Sirius who was watching.

“I like your voice.” He muttered back like it explained everything.

“Yours is not so bad either. Now, once the child services investigate and find your living conditions unacceptable, you’ll be held at a representative’s home till they can call the meeting discussing removing the Dursley’s custody and then afterwards the adoption I mentioned. Understand?”

“I hope your right about this.”

“Always.”

Harry gave a small smile despite his nerves. “Will they like me? Your relatives. Are they nice like you?”

“They will love you. You’ll be relieved to hear they’re like you, my cousin and his husband have wanted to make a family for a long time; you’re not the only one who wants that. I didn’t want to say anything before I got it rolling just in case anything had to change. This is happening, I probably won’t find you here next week.” He smirked.

“You still don’t know me.” Draco watched Harry’s wide eyes water, “how can someone so kind exist. “

“I didn’t do anything.” Draco found himself protesting. “How can someone so stupidly innocent exist?” He threw back.

“You just walked over and made me your business. It took you one short conversation- “Harry launches forward.

It took Draco a moment to take in he was being crushed in a hug. It was like a drowning man trying to save himself by dragging you down. It loosened after a few frantic breaths only for Harry to settle into it, he was in no hurry to part from his hero. Draco gave in and rubbed his back a bit till Harry released him.

Draco cleared his throat. “Yes, well, there’s another similarity. They’re huggers too.” He backed away awkwardly. “So, now you know. Just wait a bit and tell them everything even if it’s scary got it. The more they know the better.” Harry nodded with a shaky determination. As Draco turned to walk away, he added over his shoulder, “and I’m not nice... or kind.”

“You are, you just don’t like advertising your weakness.” Harry countered as a Goodbye.

Draco and Sirius returned home, and he shifted back into a human. Sirius pulled Draco into another crushing hug Draco took as best he could. “He looks like he could be ours...” Sirius choked out. He loved him; Draco knew he would. Come to think of it the messy black hair did resemble Sirius’.

He watched Sirius recount his meeting to Lupin like he’d been on a grand adventure and they smiled to each other, hands wandering in comfort, their chests tight with anticipation that ebbed between fear and joy. The same feelings no doubt ravaging Harry right now all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you liked what you've read so far please give me hearts so my work can be better found by others. Another update will come on next Monday as promised.


	3. Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things happen to those who try. Here come the competent adults y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is starting to look like a story now, I'm writing the fourth chapter right now and wondering how much legalese I should research. I also need to make a proper name for Cho Chang since it's two surnames and not a real Chinese name. Apparently translaters gave her the name Zhāng Qiū, but I want something that has importance in the story so I can expand on the idea that china's wizarding world would have a lot of Divination and name meanings would be given through that because both are such an important aspect to Chinese culture.

Harry lay in bed nervously, the steps of his uncle knocking dust down onto him as they went to bed. He had been wishing a lot lately, tonight he did again. Thinking of Draco, he tried to imagine his new family. He would have parents, he thought disbelievingly. It hadn’t even fully registered that they would be two fathers that understood. He felt exhausted as the days passed and he hoped each time he heard a door open or close that it was for him.

Finally, three days later a doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon muttered as he pulled it open and froze. Men in black robes swept in and Harry watched through the cupboard slots as they went to the living room. He expected to be brought out to serve tea, but Petunia seemed to be doing it. He crossed his fingers with a drumming heart that it meant they were who he thought and not just important friends they didn’t want to see him.

“Stay here!”

With a few yells of indignant protest and footsteps his cupboard was opened, and Vernon grabbed his arm to drag him out. Harry found himself pushed into the room; two stiff men stood patiently. His family looked somewhere between furious and worried as Vernon bumbled and was promptly cut off.

“Good morning mister Potter, we are with the ministry. We are here today to inquire into your care by your guardians here.” One gestured with a sweep of his hand.  
“I’m Auror Milton and this is Auror Rodolfus.” 

“We weren’t even informed of this-visit!” Petunia shrilled. 

“The point to not announcing ourselves was to see his living conditions unchanged for the occasion.” Milton responded. This seemed to start up the yelling again.

“I won’t have you coming into my home and telling me how to do things! Potter is treated how he should be, no more no less. Now get out!” Vernon boiled over. The Auror’s were not impressed.

“I will be conducting this interview with you, your wife and child here. Roody will talk to you in private Mister Potter.” With that he seemed to be done with Harry and Rodolfus strode over to meet him.

“How about we talk in your room young man?” He said as he guided Harry out. He could see Vernon pale and start screaming about getting the cops. They were the cops! Harry thought a bit perplexed.

It wasn’t more than a few feet till they reached the entry hall and Harry turned to open his cupboard. It didn’t seem to faze Rodolfus as he inspected the space before squeezing in next to Harry on the mattress. 

“Well this isn’t good at all is it? How about the clothes, looks a bit off.” He started softly. 

“I get hand me downs from Dudley, sometimes Uncle Vernon.” Harry muttered. This was hard.

“Are these everything you own?” He asked nodding his head in encouragement.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon would say technically it’s not mine though.” He whispered.

Roody hummed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of swirly candy, plopping it into Harry’s lap. He smiled as he watched the boy slowly take it, inspecting with a polite thank you before trying it. Fruit punch Jelly marble read the label and Harry tucked the wrapper away to keep it.

“How many meals do you eat?” Harry didn’t even answer that one, by the look of him Roody didn’t need to wonder much either. “Do you want to leave?”

“Yes! Please I want a family, a real one! Please mister Rodolfus.” Harry nearly fell apart.

“Then that settles that. Grab whatever you want and let’s go. And call me Roody.” He smiled patting his shoulder before stepping out into the entry hall to wait.

He stuffed a few shirts and pants into his old school bag, a once over told him he didn’t need anything else. He didn’t have much else. The toys he had as a child faded and broken, things he’d found for himself, often Dudley’s. The tiny green men had been lost a long time ago, he still remembers crying over them. They had fought away his demons so many times.

Stepping out with his bag they waited for Milton who came after a few agonizing minutes. He left a speechless Dursley family in his wake, whatever he did left them pale as ghosts. Roody pointed wordlessly to the cupboard and that was all Milton seemed to need.

“We have a minister volunteering to house you while we lead you through proceedings. I trust you are ready?” 

“Yes sir, thank you.” With that they stepped out into the streets and down the road. It was a bit odd; shouldn’t they have a car?

“You are about to witness sensitive information. You are not to tell anyone or try and sell proof of what you see, or you will be held accountable. This is a special circumstance and if you wish to leave at any time you may under oath or memory alteration.” Milton stated in a scripted tone. “Now hold my hand and take a deep breath.” 

Harry didn’t know what to think. Still, what else was he supposed to do as he stared into the very serious gaze of the man that was supposed to give him a new life. He sighed inwardly and taking his hand made a show of taking a deep gulp of air. The last thing he understood was the gentle chuckle from Roody before the world seemed to end. He felt like he was thrown into a punch, familiar enough that he didn’t stumble too much upon reentry.

“That’s wonderful Mister Potter, many first time apperator’s throw up. Take your time.” Milton said as he guided Harry to a bench.

Suddenly they were in some kind of onyx subway station. People everywhere, not bothering to glance his way as they shot out of green flames or jumped in them and incinerated. Harry stared wide eyed trying to understand where he was.

“How- “He gargled on his uneven breath.

“Magic.” Roody sat down next to him. “You see, the British government and magical parliament are joint. Child services extend as well. Usually it’s not muggles but abandoned muggle-borns who get brought into the magical world, but you have someone who wants you, don’t you?” He smiled.

“…Yes, I know Draco Malfoy. He said his relatives would adopt me.” Harry gasped out as he tried to steady his breathing,” Do you know their names? What are they like?” He replied even while he continued to stare out, entranced, Roody supposed he might be in shock.

“Hmmm. I heard it’s Sirius and Lupin.” He stopped to get a nod from Milton before continuing. A bolt of lightning rushed down Harry’s back at the first name, the dog’s name. “They were pretty famous back in school, I was a few years off from them myself but there were a few pranks I saw them pull, if you’d like to hear over some tea while we get you sorted.” 

___________________________________________

Harry had effectively drooled out of his mouth several times as he tried and failed to eat everything he was handed. Roody was trying to help him pace himself but got admittedly distracted in his story telling. A few Aurors and a secretary had tuned in and added bits as Harry sunk into his seat by the duo’s work space. He had cried spontaneously a few times, laughed hysterically and panicked at least once that he was messing up his chance because he wasn’t “good enough”. He’d never felt more self conscious, which was an accomplishment.

By the end of the papers being filed Harry had been given bad tasting medicine for his stomach and was so tired from emotional exhaustion he didn’t notice when he had started to doze off. He woke up to a loud overly joyous voice cutting into his dream and startled in fear that everything had been in his head, still in his cupboard. He sighed when he found his two escorts, who now seemed to be guiding a red headed man in a warm brown suit and coat over to him. 

“Harry Potter! Excellent, my boy, simply excellent! Arthur Weasley, head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the ministry. Not many folks here will be as conscious of just how difficult this change is going to be for you, so I volunteered to house you as we go through your case.” Curiously Arthurs voice grew softer as he continued to speak, the tone drawing Harry ever closer. The tingle of happiness still ringing like a tiny bell in the man’s words despite the seriousness of it.

“Thank you mister Weasley.” Harry choked out as he accepted a too long handshake. The foreign concern had made him cling to Roody, he was gentle; and if Roody was gentle then Mr. Weasley was what Harry imagined Santa Clause was like, Jolly. His eyes hurt from staring unblinking with big eyes at the man that only seemed to indulge the moment with an ever-brighter smile.

It was wonderful in that terrifying way that he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and it just didn’t, leaving behind a sense of both relief and a continued renewal of tension. It was with that strange combination of rushing emotions and hyper focus that Harry let Mr. Weasley throw a soft arm around his shoulder to keep him close as they weaved out of the ministry, waving goodbye to most everyone they passed. It seemed that he had a good reputation, of course, but as always, the worry set in and a little voice tried to whisper ‘the Dursley’s have a good reputation’. 

“Look up Harry, I’d hate for you to miss this. It being your first time I thought we’d walk you down DiagonAlley before going home for the day.” Harry glanced up and gasped, “You’ve had a time of it, I’m sure the air will do wonders before packing into the house, it’s snug with all the children but I promise we’ll have you nice and tucked in with them in no time.”

Harry distantly felt the hand ruffling his messy black hair as he tried to understand the new landscape of casual magic filling his vision. The small cramped walkway of cobble stone and rich wood storefronts that seemed to warp and glue to each other half-hazardly. The same kind of people, now mostly dressed in flowing cloaks, walked along quietly.

Mr. Weasley was a good guide, walking him down the street and pointing out interesting facts about things Harry had never seen before. At some point they ended up stationed in front of the Brooms, a heated discussion on what the hell Quidditch was. Harry tested out how safe he really was and deliberately argued albeit gently against a few points that had Arthur brighten. 

“I just don’t see how those rules would maintain a proper match length.” 

“That is a part of the snitch certainly, you never know when everything could go the other way, when all your teams hard work could be overturned. Alternatively, you could choose to simply keep watch of the other team’s seeker in order to try and take that danger out of the equation. In the end it’s about wild variables on the field to encourage the players to the last moment whenever that is.” 

“What if everyone on a team went after the snitch though? Then even an open goal wouldn’t matter.” 

“Ah—Actually that might work unless they get penalized… We’ll have to bring that up at dinner, maybe the fam will have a counter point to that.” Arthur checked his watch and with a laugh at how long they’d let their walk get he had them floo together into the Burrow. 

The cacophony of immediate yelling and chatter filled all of Harry’s senses as bodies moved to surround him and Arthur.

The night went on like that, every time something bad could happen it didn’t. Harry was full for one of the only times he could remember, and at a dinner table with other people which had never happened. It felt like the entire family was there to show him the room he was going to use. They didn’t have to, but they gave him a one-person room that belonged to a son currently living in Romania apparently training dragons. The respite from being crowded was welcome, the pleasant surprise of getting that peace and quiet in a clean and warm bed was barely being processed through the tears as he sat down on an overstuffed quilt.

___________________________________________

“Nice boy, isn’t he?” Arthur smiled as he helped Molly fly the dishes into the kitchenette with a swish of his wand.

“is he going to be okay, the poor dear looked half starved.” She tittered to herself.

“He’s in a state for sure, but I’m sure you’ll have him all fed up before the court hearings even begin.”

“What’s he even doing here? You said he’s from work and all but—” Ron cut off with a furrowed brow. His parents looked at each other in silent conversation. 

“It wouldn’t be my place to tell his story and I would like to retain his trust as much as I’m sure you’d be accepting. For now, why not just try to make friends with the boy. And word of caution, go easy on the magic around him and don’t push him on it.” Arthur ruffled Ron’s hair as he tried to promptly escape.

“I’m too old for that!” he whined as he bolted up the stairs to his room for the night. He paused at his door for a moment, “Good night everyone.” He yelled and resounding yells answered from behind closed doors. Molly just yelled back and giggled to herself as she shook her head in exasperation.

“Half yours.” He joked.

“Half yours.” She laughed and whacked him with her hand towel.

The sounds of the Weasley family sung along with the moan of the house settling, a steady heartbeat that while familiar to them had been easing Harry from his last episode of the day into sleep. The shock long ago settled in his bones now buzzed in the back of his mind.

___________________________________________

It was at this time of night, in a far darker corner of this estranged and hidden world that a dark figure screamed out in rage. Black curls frizzing with magical discharge and flailing limbs that only focused enough to point her wand. A black lace corset and dress kept pristine by the house elf she had taken from the Black household so long ago. 

Bellatrix Lestrange had been the perfect Black or so she says, would have been if only she had been a son or so her father told her. Now she was throwing dark curses left and right, shattering important vials of potions and hitting those too slow to block. The Death eater’s militia, those too known from the war to live in public had just been sent the news. A Black heir was being adopted. A muggle one.

The heresy of it, the pure unadulterated insult. The damn mutt had already married a werewolf and Bellatrix was almost impressed under all that anger that Sirius had actually managed to disgrace their family more. True it would have angered her if he had chosen any child of any blood not pure and having any Black history in them to keep the family going, but that was not currently the point! 

Bella huffed and snarled viciously to herself once her body trembled from exhaustion and magical drain. She allowed her thoughts to stray to the portraits, a devilishly amusing thought it was indeed. What would the old crone’s have to say, to scream and sling at the newest Black mistake to grace their halls. Bellatrix knew more than most how incredibly annoying the stupid paintings were, how impossible to shut up. The weak-minded little rat would be in tears long before she would reach them, and she would reach them…

___________________________________________

Harry woke to the loud chorus of the Weasley home being set into motion. Doors opening and closing in distinct purpose as everyone got up and readied for the day together. Following that lead another first awaited Harry, opening his own door. The thought sent an adrenaline spike through his body, making him tense and wake fully. 

It was a hovering observation for some time he hadn’t wanted to dwell on; the new reality he lived in that left him feeling floaty like it was just a dream, a reprieve, from the real world and couldn’t possibly last. He used to float at times back at the Dursley’s, back when he needed it to stop and never did so he just let that part inside him, he could help, leave for a little while. 

Now it was out of fear that it would end. Once the door opened, once he had to look at what was in front of him, how long would it last? How much had he misunderstood? How long would they tolerate him before realizing he was worthless? That thought made him feel like he was hiding something. Wasn’t he though? That’s why he was always confined to the cupboard, because he wasn’t right in the head and didn’t know how to act in front of “Decent folk”. 

Now he was hyperventilating. Taking in deep breathes and pushing them out like a bellow. The same pattern as yesterday but without Roody to help him through it. Now he was crying. He wanted Roody. He wanted Draco. Everything was so nice and he just had to ruin it again.

Just then as his vision started to swim through the tears the door swung open. The young redheaded boy waltzing in before he’d realized what he was stepping into. Ronald froze an instant later as he was about to loudly announce breakfast to the new boy who had already been beaten downstairs by the others. He’d meant to make things quick, to get back down there before all his favorites where snatched. Now he didn’t know what to do.

“Hey mate.” He mumbled out hesitantly. “You doing okay there?”

Harry choked on a gasp and shook uncontrollably, only spurring on the inner voices and their insults.

“S—sorry.” He managed to croak out between gasps.

The murky figure in front of him inched closer and his instincts made him flinch away.

Ron stopped dead as the boy retreated from him. He was breaking out in a sweat from the immediate panic he was sucking up from the situation. Trying to find the right way to do this, but he just didn’t know. It was with a total lack of finesse and the sound of Harry only getting worse that Ron finally doubled down and walked over with more confidence than he felt. 

Harry sobbed when the figure moved again, so used to no escape he gave up and let them close the distance. He let out a guttural cry he’d been hiding in his throat, trying not to alert anyone, the moment two arms came around him in a barely there hug. 

Ron cringed at the sound, his mother’s ears could hear crying over anything and he just knew she’d grill him over this.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not hurting you. It’s just a hug.” 

Harry let himself break down for what felt like the millionth time in his life and let himself fall into Ron’s chest. Gripping onto the soft yarn sweater Ron slept in and rocking with the added weight. Once he had a few minutes to let his eyes dry up and stop beating their own rhythm he pulled back from the death grip he’d had on the poor redhead.

“Sorry.” He spoke just above a whisper. “Sorry…”

“Dad didn’t say why you’re here, but I’m reckon it’s got to be a tough time for you. No apologizing for feeling bad, if you don’t say what’s wrong no one knows and nothing gets fixed… So, I suppose this makes us friends now.” Ron declared.

“What—” Harry choked on a new wave of immediate tears and lunged forward to hold onto Ron again. He sobbed louder than he had during his panic attack. He felt Ron flail and grab on to him, a sound of confusion mixed with a groan for air at the tight hold.

“I’ll take that as a yes. You’re crushing me, and food also. Food is good, let’s get—” Ron fought to drag Harry along as He refused to let go, he knew it was childish. He knew he was overreacting, causing trouble, but he couldn’t let go. Never wanted to let go.

“I never had a friend before.” He managed to get the words out during Ron’s struggle. Ron looked at the boy curling himself against his front as he pulled them to the bathroom. 

“Well, now you do. First use the bathroom, then come down stairs with me for food. Then, after all that, then we can do friend stuff.” Ron negotiated like it was a hostage situation, Harry seemed to contemplate the deal a bit and laughed at the dismay playing out on his victim’s face.

“Deal. You—” Harry stopped talking after letting go, Left the sentence to die on his tongue. It only seemed to manifest like a hydra, splintering off into many more. ‘You’ll wait for me?’ Turned into ‘You won’t change your mind?’ and so on as he heard the door close behind him. He stood there for a minute, too much like he had in the bedroom, like an abandoned toy.

“I don’t hear you getting ready.” Ron yelled through the door. It was the only thing that helped bring Harry back to life. The promise he wasn’t alone. That help was just a thin door away. That people would come looking for him if he didn’t keep functioning.

“Good job son.” Ron’s father said from a few steps down the stairs. “Your mother has everyone waiting, so no need to worry.” He said before going back down with a smile.

That was perhaps the most responsible and caring thing Ron had ever done up to that point. Past the fights with his siblings and feeling like all the achievements had already been divvied up between Percy, Bill and Charlie; Ron had spent his early years simply wishing for the adoration of his housemates. The ongoing dream that he would be head boy the next year for sure, the work he put in every year to keep that spot he earned alongside Ginny in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The only thing was… that was all for him. This right here, was for someone else, and he couldn’t say how he felt about that, but it wasn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read so far, you've all given me a reason to keep writing and posting. Knowing that it's for someone makes not only a difference, but it gives what I make a meaning beyond the expanse of my own mind. I'm thankful that there is a platform out there where my writing won't just gather dust and die without finding the people it was meant for.


	4. The Whirligig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle is on the case and Harry is walking to the door of everything changing irreversibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading to this point. I do apologize for taking so long to get back to Draco but there will be romance when we get there. My brain can't force plot to happen when it doesn't make sense, everything must make sense!

The Files of one Harry Potter and the acquisition to remove him from his current guardianship flew through the ministry’s social departments in the clutches of a certain official’s Owl. It’s huge bug eyes not faltering to look from its intended path. The little thing diving into an office and slamming enthusiastically down on top of a similar file; to be precise, the request of adoption for one Harry Potter by the Black head and family.

The man at the desk straightened, his long fingers moving to cradle the Owl to its perch before opening his new work. He hummed as the information he read reminded him of darker times. The sound calling forth his familiar.

“What is it master?” a hiss called from below as a giant snake began to coil up his leg.

“Proof.” He said meaningfully. “Proof that there is yet another child in need of us my friend.” Tom reached down to pet her head as Nagini found his lap.

“Another Hatchling?” She almost purred. “I heard of a Hatchling that came through while we where out, will I get to warm it?” 

“I’ll ask him when we meet, but do be gentle, even muggle-borns can be scared of snakes, and this one is wholly alien to our world.” He mused. “Perhaps he will find comfort in your protection at the hearing.”

___________________________________________

It was an unusual case to say the least. The little men in their tailored high point hats, half burrowed in the chewed-up mounds of grass. Harry watched at first as the poor, if not exceedingly grumpy things were pushed from the Weasley’s land. They seemed to spit and growl indiscernible profanities from between gnarled fangs.

Ron had the cusp of a spell about his wand before he was intercepted from his usual routine of throwing the tough invaders over their old fence. He stalled as the Jumpy boy he’d hauled along for chores stared him down. 

“What mate? Stay over there with the shovel and keep them from running past. I have to throw em’ a ways or they just run back. Can’t let em’ stay or they upturn the whole green.” Ron deflated as Harry gave him a look he knew too well to be a silent order. “What you want then?” He tried.

Harry just turned and walked over to the magical beings, who had seen fit to rebury themselves. He watched in fascination as they nibbled down the roots of weeds and small bunches of mushroom heads. “Come here often then?” He attempted.

The one closest, he gained eye contact with, hissed a bit before giving up and ignoring him. “Don’t be like that.” He smiled.

They’re eyes watched him from underneath overgrown brows that obscured the parts of their faces unobstructed by beard. The hand Harry moved disappearing in the grass before coming back with a dandelion flower he offered out. The man quickly snatching it up and settled in as Harry started to help pull the weeds from the ground and passed them over a bit at a time.

“Come on Ron, the sooner you help them weed, the sooner they’ll go home.” Harry stated triumphantly as Ron looked on in mild shock.

Mrs. Weasley had been dumbfounded when she’d looked out her window to see her two young boys hand feeding her infestation. Lawn Nome’s had always been a personal nightmare for her, the humanoid beings never once listening to reason as she saw it, but Arthur just told her to let it be this once for Harry. Her threat that he would be the one to do the job later only made the man laugh like always, the sounds of “yes dear” trailing behind him as he fled.

“So, you think they could be a good thing?” Ron asked doubtfully as he watched a few full Nome’s trot off into the pastures beyond. “They’ve never been subtle about destroying the farm land before…”

“Everyone has to eat. They might eat one more than the other but that doesn’t mean they aren’t doing what any other being does. Those crops are food, you’re just in the way sometimes.” He teased. “I don’t know enough about it, but maybe if you pile the weeds and things you throw out or don’t need, they’ll just take it without making holes.” Maybe once they aren’t so angry with you throwing them all the time, they’ll even talk to you.”

“What would a Nome even sound like? I’ve only ever heard them scream at me.” Ron replied as he watched Harry wave off the last one.

“Gee I wonder why.” He laughed. “Maybe we could make little houses for them. Do they already have houses? How cute are their houses? Ron!” Harry urged as they stretched back onto their feet.

“They have hats. They probably have houses. Never thought about it.” The red head just shrugged.

“Oh, come on, where’s your curiosity? You live life surrounded by magic and never once wondered where it came from? What other magical races are like beyond their connection to wizards?” Harry argued with more energy than he’d ever had. 

“You sound like there’s anything new to know about it. Magics been around for forever, longer than science. Fact, curtesy of dad, the development of muggle technology and science was spearheaded by alchemists. In other words, wizards. If there was more to it don’t you think we’d have seen something change by now. The fact no one’s seen an advanced Nome society should prove that.” Ron shrugged. Somewhere along the line his indifference or rather uninterest had faded as they discussed the possibility. Hermione would have been proud he was just paying attention.

“And don’t you think you should have a television?” Harry countered.

“Don’t get you’re point. Muggle technology that requires your location to be visibly connected to a network is dangerous and illegal outside sanctioned crossroads or districts. One of the things you learn as a kid when you ask if you can get one. I’m still depressed my request for the Leaky Cauldron to get one was vetoed by the owner.”

“Alright, counter—counter point! Why couldn’t the same reasons apply to Nome’s if they also want to protect their advanced civilization from wizards that would attack or invade it?” Harry grinned triumphantly as Ron shook his head at the thought.

“I’m still trying to process the fact that they left on their own. Go easy on me here.” He huffed in defeat. It was a relief to see his new friend looking so at peace now that the morning was passing, he would just have to take that as his win for the day.

The rest of their time was spent retaliating against the twin’s pranks and Harry following along with Ron like a duckling as he learned. It was easier to take all the change with someone to buffer it all and remind you that you’re not in trouble, that you have permission, even if it was for the most basic things. Ron had never felt so wanted or needed.

The summer went by like that. The warm welcome slowly giving Harry enough support to let himself trust. To really trust the people around him. It had been moments of showing his fear or discomfort, of going along with everyone and hoping; now he was letting himself smile and talk openly almost all of the time. When it got too much all he had to do was go quite in the background and let the chatter roll over him in waves. Unlike the Dursley’s, his presence in their space wasn’t pushed behind a wall to be forgotten; They still turned to see if he got a joke or said little things for him to nod along to. It had been startling at first, but then it had become wonderful.

Too soon it seemed, the time for the hearing were here. Arthur had seen his face after informing him and with a hug had said he’d be staying until they were over. “And don’t forget you are very welcome to come over any time. I have many son’s my boy, but none of them I have had the courtesy of meeting as a man before a son like I have you.”

Harry’s breathe caught at the words. “I don’t mean to be a bother.” 

“Nonsense. It’s perfectly normal to be scared or to want to stay with us after all you’ve been through; but this is only one of your homes now, you have another to look forward to very soon.”  
___________________________________________ 

Tom sighed in relief as he signed the final review of the case before the hearing. Ruddy having provided him with his and his partners memories and those recorded by the Dursley family. It had been a clean-cut case except for the matter of placement. Even then, it was mostly the problem that the Pink menace, Dolores Umbridge, and her position as undersecretary to the minister had continued to attempt her dismantling of safety measures and rights for sentient beings.

She was bound to attempt something, no matter how unprofessional it may be, in the name of her cause. This would no doubt be a big target, something to make an example out of. The thought set Tom on edge.

With that known and the stage set it was no doubt time for Dolores to make her entrance. Pink wedged heels clicking as she strolled down the hall. Her entirely rose-pink outfit contrasting against the black marbling. Her tight knit curls the quintessence of the modern women from the 1950’s gilded age, along with that smile that said everything was fine even as she spat insult.

It had never been enough for the woman that wizards had colonized the magical world centuries before. It had never been enough that she came from one of those prestigious families or that magical beings like the bank trolls had long since lost their war for the territory that should have been theirs. 

The pure unfiltered hate in her had been something perfected, and stowed away after the defeat of Grindelwald. The time to end muggle dominance was over, set free from the old ideal she had fostered another not so dissimilar kind. The werewolf’s, the vampires, the fairytale creatures that have no place in civilized society; they would be culled and erased from her world.

Her especially critical focus on werewolf’s had led her to where she was now, combing through Minister Fudge’s records for any mention of the recent proposals she had put forward. None had made it through it seemed and she seethed at that in her own way, by finding the closest important document about a magical being and shredding it. 

It was as her polished nails worked through the stack that she found a name she remembered. Remus Lupin, the disgusting creature she had so long ago failed to throw out of Hogwarts, but as she went to tear up the paper its words caught her eye. An adoption form. 

“Now that just won’t do.” She tsked to herself.  
___________________________________________ 

The day was upon them. Harry had been fussed over by Molly who had insisted on brushing his hair for an uncalculated duration of time. Now he was sitting in Arthur’s office with the Auror’s who would escort him to the court room once it was time. Jitters shook him as he clutched the gifted sweater Molly had made him—the first real piece of clothing that he owned—that fit him. 

He couldn’t hear the Minister’s gavel as it pounded the desk before him, or see the Dursley’s as they were escorted in to testify along with the memories that the counsel would review as a first hand source. The sensitivity of the minor in question taken into account as he was kept from the immediate trauma of facing his abusers directly. That did not mean there would be no unpleasant experiences today.

Ms. Dolores Umbridge had subsequently found herself in her usual seat, enchanted pen and typewriter that would require signatures after the hearing were scratching away at each letter recorded. One would go to the judges and minister; the extra was for her private records. The personal information of the Dursley’s was the first thing she’d be sending off at break. The muggles themselves were of little import, just a means, a means her people would take pleasure in using.

It was dead quiet in the chamber by the end of the pensive viewing. Stony faces recounted the testimony and outlined the lies and mistruths. Damning evidence, they all knew it from the start. Many scenes like this one had happened over the years in these rooms. After the war countless men and women were sentenced to Azkaban for far worse. The Dursley family was just another abusive household, nothing these witnesses haven’t seen before. 

“—The case is ruled as abuse of a minor—” The Minister began to announce the findings over some last-ditch argument Vernon and Petunia were screeching about, but a silencing spell cut them off quickly. “Thank you. Both Guardians present are in violation of the statuettes outlined previously. They will be charged for 15 years of abuse, neglect, endangerment, and several counts of assault to a child age 1-15. Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley will be returned to the muggle courts to be sentenced immediately for a minimum of 30 or more years with fines at sed courts discretion. The matter of Dudley Dursley will be held then with the mandate that he be sent to a reform school and evaluated. This court is to break for one hour.” The minister sat with a thud.

The jury chattered to themselves as the muggles were escorted out, Dolores sliding out of sight with her papers. Her focus such that she didn’t even realize she was passing the very boy her actions would affect as she walked down the halls to her desk. A round white puffball of an Owl she’d named Cotton years prior took the letter she made and quicker than most shot out of sight to deliver her orders.

Harry was at the entrance of the court room when a tall man in a straight black suit stood before him. The long and rather huge snake at his feet bobbed its head at him in interest as it coiled in place. 

“Mr. Potter, it is my pleasure to meet you.” He smiled softly, the practiced ease of his movements drawing Harry in. “I am Tom Riddle; I am your case worker. I am to present you with news of the rulings before you enter.”

“They said I wouldn’t have to see them.” Harry looked around him. The Dursley’s long gone through another entrance.

“Yes, you will not have to see them again. I’m happy to tell you that we have a conviction on the Dursley’s; they are going to be held accountable in muggle court for what they did. Now we just need to get you a family, I look forward to helping you with that.” The snake bumped his leg and Tom snorted down at it. “Yes dear.” He answered her with sarcasm and a wrinkled nose.

“This is Nagini, she loves the children we take care of. I am obligated on her behalf to ask if she may look after you and if you would be interested in holding her. I should say being climbed though really.” He tried to joke but he sounded a bit awkward for all the composure he’d shown till now. 

“I’ve never pet a snake before, how do I do it?” Harry crouched down to reach his hand out for her. Nagini slid into his palm and rested her head up his forearm.

“You’re a natural already. She likes to talk too so don’t be nervous if she hisses at you.” He beams. 

“She feels nice.” Harry mumbled as Nagini sang praise back to him he couldn’t understand. “It’s nice to meet you too Nagini. I hope we can be friends.” He talked back in a hushed voice so no one else would hear. When Nagini lifted her head to nod an unmistakable yes Harry almost gasped. “You’re magic, aren’t you?” another nod.

“Alright,” Tom looked at his watch before offering a hand up, “It’s time to get this show on the road.”

Harry stood before a huge door that seemed to warp only to dwarf him further. The intimidating fact that his entire future depended on what lay behind that door weighing him in place but not quite in reality. A heavy breath, an image of a scraggily dog, a lick from a forked tongue to his limp hand. Sensations whipping through him as he allowed the polished man before him to guide him onward.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized last night after my family watched troll hunter that my nomes are just troll hunter nomes. Well, guess it just be like that sometimes. I hope you liked the little I was able to develope Tom, It makes me wonder how his and Dumbledore's relationship are going to go if and when I get to that in this story.


	5. Hope and Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final vote and Harry's new life are about to begin. That includes the consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice a different scene break in this chapter before I go back and edit the others, I don't like how it looks on my phone and I need to experiment. I don't like my narration much yet but I'm hoping once we get past setting the world up and settle into events the more I'll adopt a more detailed voice. Right now we're just struggling past all the same information in every other fanfic and I need to get to a point where I'm blazing more of a trail, not sure where its going on that trail but its at least semi-logical so it can't be that bad.

Double doors swung open to a dimly lit room. An open floor circled by raised bleachers that reminded Harry of a theatre’s second floor seating. A high set series of desks split the seating in two and in the highest desk’s seat sat a man poising a gavel, the minister. 

Harry gathers up Nagini’s front half to hug to his chest as he watched the crowd before him take their seats. On the open floor sat a set of chairs and Tom led him to them. Taking the seat in the middle Harry relaxed as Arthur came to take the spot to his left and Tom to his right, creating a wall, warm shoulders touching his. It was once they had settled and the snake he’d been diligently petting found her place that he finally found himself take a breath.

With a slam of the court’s doors and a pounding of the gavel that shook Harry’s heart in his chest that the Minister spoke. “Break is over, all those in court will return to their places and we will continue our ruling on the case of Harry Potter’s removal from the Dursley’s and possible adoption.”

He gestured and Tom stood to address the room. “Tom Riddle, case worker for Harry Potter speaking. We are unanimous in the removal of Harry Potter from the Dursley’s as the court has decided previously today. With that proposal addressed it is now time to broach the subject of adoption.”

“I have reviewed the aforementioned documents and swear under perjury that all I say is the truth. The Black family head and his spouse have requested guardianship of Harry Potter and have registered all pertinent information that prove they are suitable. I have audited this and do here by agree they are an appropriate candidate for adoption.” Tom said as he took out the file and began to outline all points of the documents for the record.

“On the case of prejudice, I would like to remind the court to not make harsh decisions based of stigma. This will be an ongoing case for me and we will have monthly reports on this minor’s wellbeing and access to basic needs. Do not deprive this boy the chance at a family on the idea that it is not the right one without giving him the opportunity.”

The minister nodded in approval at Tom as he sat back down, “Order in the court. Now that we have been given all necessary information to make an informed decision there is individual statements to attend to. Harry Potter, if you would stand before the court to be addressed?”

Harry fumbled against the pounds of muscle Nagini had tangled him in before he walked forward. All eyes stared down at him through the low flickering candlelight that edged the walls. An almost iridescent spotlight paling Harry’s skin to white as the people he looked out at were blinded from his sight to nothing more than shadow figures. 

“We are required to ask for your testimony in this hearing in order to take your Will into consideration when we deliberate. If there is anything you would like to state let it be known to the court now.”

Harry opened his mouth in response only to feel his throat close on him. A moment later he felt the weight of Nagini on his feet and focused on it as be began to speak. “I know that what I want has always been secondary to my circumstances. I know that everyone here will make their choice regardless. I am here because I was finally put first by someone, so I’m asking for just one more thing and I know it’s a lot, but it doesn’t cost any of you anything... please let me be adopted. This doesn’t undo the life I lived. I only have a bit before I’m a legal adult anyways, but I was promised there were people who wanted me in their lives anyway.”

The crowd was silent around him as he returned to his seat and he clung to Nagini and leaned a bit more into Arthur’s shoulder who reached out to pat his leg.

“We ask Arthur Weasley to the stand for his account.” 

Much the same as Tom, Arthur spoke in an official tone when he stood. “Arthur Weasley speaking, for the record. I am to speak on behalf of Harry Potter based on his time living with me and my family. He is an exceptional young man who has exhibited signs conducive with severe and prolonged abuse. Despite this I would like to state he is of sound mind and body and his account should be taken with the same weight as my own. I approve of the request for adoption by Sirius Black and Remus Black Lupin.”

“Sirius Black stand and give your account.” 

“Sirius Black speaking, for the record. Me and my husband have been to a few of these hearing in the past for much the same request we are here today for. We would like to adopted Harry Potter. We have been denied before on grounds of my family’s history of mental deficiency and Remus Lupin’s lycanthropy. It is my understanding that these reasons are discriminatory and have been used to deny the right of parenthood from us. We are both mentally fit and capable with access to medical magic and transport to saint mongos at any time through floo. We are located in an undisclosed and heavily warded home that will be shared only with Harry Potter and his caseworker for safety reasons. I will say that it is in a location that gives Harry the option of a muggle school and other muggle world amenities that he may choose to travel to at any time. We have talked with head master Dumbledore on this matter as well and have been granted permission to extend schooling at Hogwarts under the special requirement that a magic user will aid him in the required assignments.” 

At the end of Sirius’s speech as he sat the jury had finally broke their silence, whispers and arguments alike lighting under not just Sirius’s bold statements, but his declaration of allowing the first muggle into Hogwarts in all its years of existence. A sounding of the gavel had the room still once more and Remus stood to take his own account, the last before they would decide.

“Remus Lupin speaking, for the record. Hello, you all know me. I have taught some of your children and gone to school with most of you. I know that me and Sirius were not always the most responsible back then and I do apologize for that even now. I have been given the unique chance in my position to not only speak on behalf of a long-suffering minority in the magical world but to also teach my students the danger and very real ways to stop that danger associated with werewolves among many other things. When you have lived your entire life with something it becomes second nature to live accommodating it. I am not the reckless youth of my past; I am not a danger to society and most importantly I am not a danger to my family or the children under my care. I have always been willing to fight for this and I do it now again this day in hope that you will make the kind decision instead of the “logical” one.” Remus dipped into a shallow bow before returning to Sirius, their hands clasping together in a tight grip.

“The jury will convene for their vote and I will call final vote in the courtroom momentarily.” The minister stated as men and women stood to file out into an adjacent room.

The private vote before the formal one in court was a heated debate wrung out for an extra half hour by Dolores and her associates in the jury. The overall support from the other side of the lane was defensive, louder voices accusing them of supposed indecisiveness. This is the place appeals went to die so many times. The same arguments looping every time, it was a lame duck of a decision in the end. Someone would probably change their minds at the official call in the courtroom. No one bothered to count.

The group shuffled back in and took their places, the looks passed between each other masked with indifference. Black not applicable for the vote aside; Lucius Malfoy, Griselda Marchbanks, Tiberius Ogden, Albus Dumbledore, and countless other established Wizangamot seat holders straightened and waited for their signal.

“All those in favor of adoption in the case of Harry Potter my now cast their vote.” Minister Fudge stated. Harry’s eyes scanned the crowd as hands dangled up to be counted. His clutch on Nagini tightened as he caught the eyes of one that hadn’t raised their hand, Green eyes pleading. They seemed to come to a choice and raised their hand to be counted with the others, a kind of defeated look on their face. His breath caught and he looked to another, he mouthed “Please” at them and somehow it worked. The usually quick count edged on till anyone that had resigned to be undecided gave in. The minister watched in interest till he too gave his vote, siding with the obvious majority.

“Those against.”

Every known purist and anti-creature party member affirmed their vote, a small faction that had counted on the swing voters. Their defeat was palpable, Dolores seethed in her chair as she transcribed.

“The request will pass. The required aforementioned inspections will be held by Tom Riddle case worker and the exceptions of Mr. Potter’s muggle heritage will be seen as a muggle born’s and he shall be applicable to all laws therein. Note we will revisit conflicting Squid laws at a latter date” 

A final smack of the gavel ended the vote. Papers were signed Harry’s new parents had to fight through tears to look through the contract for their signature line. Nagini coiled around his waist so his hands were free when they rushed over to hug him.

“I know you.” Harry laughed through a tiny sob into Sirius’ shoulder. The larger man adjusting his hold to pull Lupin in close so they could both get to their son.

“I know you too, you’re my precious baby.” Sirius babbled.

“You were right, next to each other he looks just like you at that age. Let’s just hope you don’t take after your other father, spare me the heart attacks.” Remus joked as he cupped Harrys cheek and ran his other hand as far around Siruis back as he could to help keep them tied together like a knot. He cried silently in comparison to the other two, of which had managed to scrunch their faces up in almost identical ways. He couldn’t stop smiling at the image, wishing he had a picture to keep of this moment forever.

___________________________________________

Cotton, our little feather whisp of an owl that had been sent on her errand a few hours ago came to her destination. Her fluffy shape nestling into a corner nook of a windowsill at the end of the hidden Lestrange residence. 

A death eater ran down the hall with the letter in hand, a hesitant excitement at news they could use. Bellatrix had been plotting the executions she would be handing out at the next attack this year when he came before her, managing not to undo her exceptional mood. She tore the envelope swiftly and one handed, flicked the parchment open to read it.

4 Privet Drive, Surrey

Use werewolf claw markings, leave no magic trace. Relocation of Harry Potter to follow.

Bellatrix felt her mouth twist into a vicious sneer of predatory glee. Her time was coming soon.

___________________________________________

Draco listened in mock disapproval as his father would have wanted. He had returned home in a state and Draco wasn’t too guilty at the joy it instantly gave him. Harry was safe. The thought was enough to almost ruin his act as he listened happily to every little complaint of how things had gone.

“Perhaps this will be the thing to prove the point once and for all to the wizarding community.” He added neutrally, almost laughing when his father took what he said in the interpretation he expected.

“Mark my words boy, this is the start of another war. Soon the old ways will be at risk and people will have to make a choice. Malfoy’s are survivors and have stood above disaster and tragedy since before the witch burnings. I expect the same of you when the day comes. I know you will do us proud.”

“I promise with all my heart, I will be true to those qualities no matter what trials we face.” He nodded; it was still sometimes rare to receive the kind of respect Lucius was doling out right now. The man had a hard past and had never expressed love well to anyone but Draco’s mother, and in this case, Draco knew it would be hard not to betray that love before he could make good on it. 

He had come to a rather drastic decision about his muggle that he would have to stay true to despite the conflict between his family beliefs and his loyalties. Regardless, it was both the Malfoy and Slytherin thing to do. Lucius had brought their family name out of the mud after their great-grandfather had made a show of his banner standing with Grindelwald, and Lucius’ father’s association with the death eaters that he had to continue to honor even now. The man had no preference short of putting their family first. Taking care of your own was the lesson Draco was taught at a young age. Now it was time to put that lesson into practice.

He’d never had reason to act on his etiquette like now, no reason to put his foot down or turn over a new leaf with people he’d foolishly scorned over the years. There was an intimidating wall of obstacles already poised before him, but they were his own making and simply conditional on his willingness to see this through. It was time Draco grew up a little, the future was coming for him either way and he wanted to be ready for it.

Either way, he hoped the person he was going to choose to be would still be able to carry their name without condemning his parents. He did love them, would always love them despite the requirements that came with the life they all lived together.

___________________________________________

Harry was puffy eyed and carrying his old bag that Molly had taken liberty to restitch with some colorful thread in all the places it was falling apart. He had told her it was fine but she had packed a full meal in there for whenever he wanted it while he was stuck at the ministry. To be honest he had forgotten, he wasn’t used to just having food with him and had been too nervous to feel hungry so the bag felt just a bit heavy as he toted it into the Black house.

The tall and thin townhouse had slid into existence between two cream colored ones. It was a juxtaposed black to go with the family name and certainly not the neighborhood. The whole thing shook and groaned at their entry; the strangely welcoming old home reminded him of the cupboard in a good way. He didn’t feel out of place, and it was all that way, history and culture leaking out of the cracks of each wall.

“It not up to date yet, we have to do some cleaning but we did do up your room already just in case—you know.” Sirius fumbled as Harry looked around.

“It’s brilliant.” He said in response earning a surprised sound from the man. It took Harry grabbing his hand and pulling to get Sirius to pay attention again. “Show me around?” Harry asked quietly.

“Of course!” He accidently yelled back a bit making Lupin choke on a laugh as he followed them exploring the different rooms.

“I must warn you of just one unfortunate thing. We’ve taken down the paintings except for—"

“Filth! Scum!”

“My mothers. Its rather glued there and no one can get it down.” Sirius looked down at Harry apologetically. “Walburga was never a very nice woman when she was alive, especially towards the end. Don’t take anything she says to heart.”

“Magic painting?” Harry arched his brow.

“we put a curtain over it but she doesn’t exactly need to see to scream at me.” Sirius cringed.

“Where is she? Or should I just follow the—” Another string of insults wafted down the hall and Harry snorted as he went to where it was coming from.

As promised a velvet red curtain hung over a wall by the staircase and kitchen entryway. He pulled it back to hook behind the stair barrister.

“And what do you think you’re doing here! Get out of my house!” A red-faced woman that looked oddly like Julia Child with intricately braided black hair running to her hips was standing in the frame of a full-length canvas pointing at him furiously.

“My name is Harry miss, I’m your grandson starting today.” He stated plainly in the polite tone the Dursley’s always demanded.

Walburga scoffed, “My grandson. unless you are Bellatrix’s child you are not my grandson. Be gone putrid child.” She batted the air beside her.

“I’m not going to let you push me around, I’m here because Sirius and Remus want me.” An uncertain lilt flickered in his words as he looked back at her intently. “I came to meet you because I wanted to not because I had to. Why are you so horrible?”

“What!” She shouted back and started to resight every curse word she could think of in her fit. “If I had a wand, I would teach you more than just manners!”

Harry pulled the curtain closed on her and she screamed. “I’ll uncover you if you use your indoor voice. I grew up with enough of the kind of person you’re being and I can tell you I’m bloody tired of it. What you have to say doesn’t mean anything to me because I don’t know why you’re even mad in the first place.”

Walburga didn’t budge and Harry eventually had to give up for now as Sirius came over, ears covered, to get him. He called over Walburga’s noise one last time anyway, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Grandma!” He promised her and he caught Sirius’ begrudging smile at the exchange.

“You really don’t have to.” He told him down the hall.

“I’m going to though, sorry about the noise.” 

“It’s quite alright, if nothing else you may have tired her out some.” 

“Magic paintings are weird.”

“The weirdest.” Sirius agreed.

“Are they all like her?” Harry asked as he was sat down in the parlor.

“All of them are different but paintings are known to be a bit chatty or annoying in some way. When I went to school, the paintings in Hogwarts would watch students and Gryffindor’s dorm entrance was even guarded by one that would keep us out sometimes just because she wanted to sing to an audience.” 

The bright conversation had the three settled in for the evening, the night progressing at an easy pace as Harry was taken care of and shown his room. His. No one else’s. Not to borrow or to share or to be locked in. This was his home, and this was his room, and this was his family. He hadn’t known how wound up he was till he was left alone, apparently the huge cry he had with his new parents wasn’t enough and he stuffed his head into the closest part of his bed to sob into. 

Frustration curling in his gut at the sadness he couldn’t turn off. It was just bursting out of him now that he didn’t have to keep himself together for anyone else. He didn’t even know where it was coming from anymore, he had everything he’d ever wanted and he was still crying. Why was he crying? He crawled into bed and buried himself in the thick sheets as he used them to wipe his eyes.

“It’s okay now. Draco promised, and it’s okay now. Doesn’t matter if she doesn’t like me. They like me. They really do, and Draco and Arthur said too, and Ron said we’re friends. It’s okay.” He murmured the words till they melded into a mantra that drove him to sleep.

___________________________________________

A snap like a firecracker went off somewhere down a neighborhood road. No one would think anything of it, just another kid playing around after dark with friends.

The asphalt lit with periodical street lamps, a figure passing through them cast its shadow across the ground; with each step the shadow grew as it danced around the light sources, sudden sparts sprang from the bulbs and they turned dark. The figure seemed almost to eat the light as it went, a foreboding trail that lead up to none other than 4 Privet Drive. 

The house was empty unfortunately, the estate itself locked down till the Muggle sentence would be passed on the Dursley family soon. It was a loss Bella would mourn. All the best things you had to fight for and this was only the first step. Sure, a brutal muggle death would have held her for a bit, but hopefully she could just impart what she was going to do to her disgusting brother and his misfit family on all the available furniture. This just had to give her an opportunity.

She slipped on the gauntlets she’d made with Werewolf claws, with its bewitched strength she giggled as she tore off the door from its hinges. She began to rake them along the wallpaper and the family portraits, leaving gashes behind. Then the antiques were slashed off their shelves to shatter on the floor. It was cathartic and Bellatrix made sure for the rest of the night not to leave a single spot untouched.

She looked forward to the news article Dolores would send soon for her about their work. There was only one person that could be to blame for what happened here tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for giving this story a try. My first posting here has considerably less smut than I always originally think before I start writing. Is it a curse, have I offended the smut gods? I hope you'll give me a heart regardless and if you want to be alerted to updates every Monday maybe you want to bookmark. *mumbles thank you to myself a million more times as I try to end this note*


	6. The Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a Witch hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your Yugioh cards ready because its time to Duel!

Tom is pissed. He went past livid about an hour ago when he’d first seen the paper headlined “Werewolf sized mistake!” He’d rushed over to the ministry only to receive an order to bring Harry back. He’d done something in that moment that may have made things worse in some part for how it looked.

“I haven’t been told the address yet. I’ll ask the next time I see Black.” He lied through his teeth. Grimmauld place was the safest ward they could leave the boy behind, especially if someone was trying to scare them out into the open. 

He was convinced that someone had to be Dolores. Only so many suspects existed and they had to have been at the hearing to know about anything that had happened. She made her play; her move was to separate them and Harry taken out of Tom’s and his new parents hands posed danger to his life. Everyone was worried about the wrong monster here. 

Did it look bad that the Blacks had seemingly gone into hiding after getting the child? Yes. Would they have done it without him on the same boat anyways? Absolutely.

Tom took the time to sneak out and floo to the Black resident with a plan in mind. He came into the scene of Sirius and Lupin fighting in low tones and glancing furtively over to the table Harry sat at eating the breakfast they made him. He looked every bit as happy as Arthur had described when he was staying with him if not for the pinched brow that indicated he was trying to listen in. 

“Smart kids can tell when there’s trouble.” Tom teased and the pair jumped in surprise to turn to him.

“Mr. Riddle.” Remus said cautiously as he eyed the man. His hand had subtly grabbed onto Sirius, worried in part for what his husband might be tempted to do given the circumstances.

“Mr. Lupin,” Tom nodded, “It seems the other boot has dropped as it were. I came here today to discuss how we may solve it.” 

The room seemed to breathe again and Tom was ushered to sit down on the sofa in the next room. He couldn’t help a grin as he caught Harry sneaking over to listen in, he had warned them when he came in.

“What are they saying at the ministry?” Remus seemed to be taking charge of this discussion, the dark silhouette of Black hovering a bit behind him with a grave look plastered to his face.

“They have told me to take Harry Potter back into custody. I should apologize in advance that I may have implied that I had no means to reach him.”

“You lied for us?” Hope was showing in their eyes.

“Although it may not be the best for your defense. We cannot afford to let any of you to be taken in. I need time to find proof that it wasn’t you that broke into the Dursley home last night. Once you’re carted in front of that Jury again their opinion is going to be what sways them right now. This was a big step to take against our world’s segregation issues. If it wasn’t this it would be something else and that may still be the case. I don’t know how many people are going to act out, this was just the first attack. We cannot let this go down the way they wanted or it could permanently ruin all of your lives.” Tom was practically snarling by the end; Sirius wasn’t far off. It was a fight they were asking for by doing this.

“We can stay here till it settles and you have a plan. The less we incriminate ourselves the better I presume. Come back soon with good news.” Remus watched Tom stand to leave.

“I intend to. I’ve wanted this person stomped out of existence for a while.” With steel in his heart Tom was gone with the prowl of a large predator ready to hunt.

___________________________________________

Harry was already an unstable emotional ball of energy before this. He’d been hyperaware of everything since leaving the Dursley’s and now it was finding an outlet. Not a good one to be sure, as he started to panic. 

No, he couldn’t let them see him like this, he thought as he ran out into the hallway. There was already a very good reason to justify him being upset if he couldn’t hold it in. With a drag of the curtain he revealed Walburga in all her plump, angry glory. The shouting so familiar it almost had a calming effect.

So, someone was after him, he thought as the cruel words of Walburga washed over him, but never soaking in. They were going to ruin his parent’s lives. He wasn’t going to get to stay or have a family if they won. His eyes flickered up at his in-denial grandmother. 

“What would you do?” He cut into her rant and she stopped abruptly at his tone. Calculating eyes watching him.

“About what Whelp? I have made what I would do to you abundantly clear.” She scoffed.

“What would you do if someone was trying to destroy your family? How would you protect them?” He asked softly up at her. She never faltered, a strength that defined her more than her hate.

“I would do anything. What can you do; is a better question for such an incompetent child.” She declared easily. He got an unsettling feeling like he was being sized up.

“I…I could help…”

“By doing what?”

“They…” His eyes fluttered and he shook his head as he thought, “I can get them to come out because they want me?”

Walburga raised a shapely brow at him, “That is not a bad idea. Do die while you’re at it will you?”

“That would be counterproductive, but I see your point. Any other requests while I’m out?” He teased. When she was having a proper conversation, Harry had to admit he didn’t exactly dislike her, which was kind of nice. This had actually helped him through his panic attack.

“Insolent pup.” She cursed under her breathe,” if you see Bellatrix, do tell her to send the house elf home. It is incredibly unseemly watching those two dullards try to sweep.” Walburga relented indignantly.

“Okay, I’ll let her know for you.” He smiled. “I’ll even leave the curtain open for you so you can scare the hell out of the next person to cross your path.” He heard a laugh as he went to leave, but didn’t bother to look back; she would never let him see her smile if he understood her character right.

He ran up to his room and grabbed his backpack, everything still inside and sighed in relief as he took stock of exactly what he had.

___________________________________________

Tom had managed a scent spell on Cotton, one of the stranger ones, the little owl nodding its head into his hand as he stroked her chin and between her eyes as payment. Big eyes fluttered up at him as he watched her relax. Now he just had to find the corresponding recipient based on what he smelled. The best part? No one could detect what he did because it was already done and had no lingering signs like a trace spell. Ruddy had once told him it was his blood hound magic. 

It was then Minister Fudge and Dolores returned to the space. He deposited Cotton and stood before them determined. The tight smile on Dolores’s face was tugged down in mock disappointment at the events of the day. The minister just looked tired.

“What can I do for you Mr. Riddle? I can only hope it’s good news.” He spoke as he slumped down into his desk chair.

“Yes sir, there is a bit of both.” He waited till the Minister straightened and waved a hand for him to continue. “I’ve gone over the scene at the house and I have found reasonable doubt against the current lead of a werewolf related attack.”

“What!” Dolores screeched, cutting off when Fudge gave her a stern look.

“The damage to the walls especially is straight lines and anything held seemingly lacks markings from a duclaw. Distended as a thumb or not there should be one no matter the kind of werewolf.”

“That doesn’t mean anything! Think of the child!” Dolores yelled over him and the Minister slammed his fist down on the desk.

“You better be sure of that.” Fudge spat, angry at Dolores and what this report would mean for them. “We can’t be wrong about this matter twice.”

“I’m certain that it is the remnant segregationists we’ve been fighting and threatened by for the last decade. They always manage to receive information from the inside that no one should know and we already know they have used similar tactics for vampires in the past. This is not a step out of bounds or beyond their ability.” Tom said with every bit of conviction he had.

“Do what you have to, I’ll sign off on whatever you need to get this matter put behind us.” 

Dolores seethed as she wrote out the requested paperwork for an Auror team under Tom as a taskforce. She had given up arguing when she was threatened with being kicked out of the room. Now she was just thinking of a way to sabotage their efforts without hinting that she was the informant. 

___________________________________________

Harry had left a note, so he wouldn’t be in too much trouble… He just imagined if it was Draco, Draco would forgive him, right? That was not helping. Harry was making his way with an old jumper’s hood obscuring his features, old sneakers kicking a few bottles out of his way as he stood before the Leaky Cauldron. He was shown how to get to Diagon Alley by Arthur that first day and made his way past the brick entrance without being stopped by anyone. He was keyed to the wards since then, no illusions or confusing feelings that would send him away like other regular muggles.

He was new to this, but he was catching on. He understood that Grimmauld place was safe because it kept everyone else away. He needed to be somewhere they couldn’t trap him, but could still reach him, neutral ground. 

Harry found his place in front of Gringotts Bank and opened his backpack. Taking out the party poppers the twins had given him as a gift over the summer and several other small items he allocated them to his jean pockets. Once he was inside no one could take him off the premise as long as he had business, and Harry Potter wanted a very extensive talk about opening up his own bank vault.

Standing on the threshold of the bank he quickly pulled down his hood and yelled down to the crowd bustling through the intersection of cobble roads, “I’m Harry Potter! Tell however did it that no one’s taking me away from my Dads! If they don’t like it, they can tell me to my face!” He finished with slamming the door just as loudly and wobbled over to a corner. The Goblins inside either sneering or ignoring his entrance completely.

It was official, Harry had just called some stranger out to the school yard after class and now he just had to wait for them to show. Hopefully they would show. Hopefully they thought they could get away with this too.

“Mr. Potter.” A voice called from the closest accountant’s table. He looked up to see a man growing steadily impatient. He was stout with a hooked nose and pointed ears adorned with gold cuffs that caught the eye. The Bank’s open hall plan allowed Harry to look out at the others writing furiously at their work places and noted the uniformly well kempt attire. These were Goblins, despite their sharp teeth and sharper countenance it was reassuring to see they were just like anyone else Harry would ever talk to.

“Hello, I’m here to discuss how I can start business with the bank please?” He asked nervously as he watched the man stare down at him with suspicion.

“I should have you thrown out for what you’re trying to do here. Despite doing our trade with all sorts, wizards have always been despised here let alone a muggle.” The Goblin’s nose crinkled up to one side. “Why should we let you stay when it will surely cost us to house your little party.” His tone dropping.

“If you let me stay,” Harry looked around frantically for an excuse. He caught himself on instinct looking at what he hoped would work. “I’ll clean the whole reception area? —Before and after!” He said loudly enough that a few other Goblins turned to watch the show. 

The place was in order, sure, but Harry saw countless webs and dust piles strewn about the area like they had only made time to wipe off the galleons they were processing. Every one of these people was busy and it showed in how little they had time to do anything else. One of the shorter men even had a spider that had begun to weave a web on them.

“And the meeting rooms.” The Goblin added.

“And the meeting rooms!” Harry nodded frantically, a smile spreading on his face. “Thank you so much! I’ll do a good job I promise!”

___________________________________________

Tom was down the road from his mark, the Death Eater he had tracked from his Blood Hound spell was obscured by a low black hood and changed features that gave a distinct uncanny valley only altering a face with magic can do when you know what to look for. He just needed this one Death Eater and Dolores would be caught by the tail. He was moments away when something changed and another joined his mark, whispering furiously. 

They were rushing for the boundaries of the Alley’s wards to apperate away. Tom had to act fast and he ran after them full tilt. The first he was after was too fast, gone the second his foot stepped over the boundary line. 

“Petrificus Totalus!” The full body bind; He lunged forward with his wand, it swiped towards his slower opponent like a knife and sent out a strike of light. The Death Eater had only turned enough to see the spark coming before he hit the ground with his full weight. Every muscle was locked in place except vital functions and he breathed heavily on the floor as Tom stood above him.

“You are going to tell me where your friend went.” Tom needed the other one. Had to catch the one with memories of Cotton to collaborate his accusation. Without that probable cause his case against Dolores couldn’t even be properly investigated without being roadblocked. The bureaucratic tape was too complicated and unevenly laid to give him any certain results if he didn’t start with proof from the beginning. The same reason why she had managed her position for so long.

He sent for an Auror on his taskforce to collect this one, Tom still had a scent to track. It was faint and disappearing with the wind but if he just got his broom out—

___________________________________________

Harry had his hands deep in a bucket of murky water laughing to himself about the absurdity of life when the doors opened. A few wizards had come in to try and pry him out now only to be sent away by the Goblins. A picture flash this time had him fluttering his eyes open and closed to get his bearings.

Some woman in a shiny green suit jacket and knee length skirt was stomping over like she belonged here. Harry was behind a desk beside someone who said their name was Griphook when he’d asked. 

“Harry Potter, Rita Skeeter, writer for the Daily Prophet.” She started, her note pad and camera floating around her in a hypnotizing whirl. “What are your thoughts on your adoptive werewolf parent Remus Lupin—scratch that,” She instructed the self-writing notepad that scribbled furiously. “What was your experience surviving a werewolf attack from your own father.” She swept her hands about as if she was presenting the idea, the mock role of an over enthusiastic actor trying out a part.

“He didn’t—”

“Poor dear! Traumatized! A tragic outcome to a—”

“Shut up!” Harry saw red as he went to lunge over the table. Instead he watched in shock as Griphook had the wards throw her out. With a wave of his hand and some foreign language, Rita Skeeter was propelled backwards and shot out onto the street. 

“No soliciting!” One of the Goblins near the doors yelled after her as the entrance slammed shut again.

“ha…” Harry looked over at the entirely unhappy occupant of the desk who he’d accidently disturbed. “Thank you Griphook.” He smiled broadly at the deep frown that looked back at his.

“We do not tolerate disruption of our work here. Continue with yours as well boy.” He looked back to his ledger and took up his feather quill again. 

Silence was filling the room back up and Harry went back to trying not to make too much noise as he swept around the highchairs that allowed the Goblins to sit above eye level of the people walking in. He had never liked cleaning really, until he’d helped Ron with chores and this felt something like that. He was tolerated, anyone else could just get out if they didn’t want to use the bank and he was kept safe here. It was all for the express purpose of watching a muggle and a wizard beat each other up for entertainment, and they got their floors cleaned, win-win. Despite that, the curtesy they were showing was heartwarming.

He spent a good half hour polishing the dulled statues, busts and pillars around the rather large Lobby. Each moment passing had Harry feeling panic at the prospect of Sirius or Remus coming up to check on him at home. Each false alarm from an Auror or pedestrian walking in and looking him over was torture. 

That was an overstatement, what Bellatrix was planning to do was torture. The clacking of heels echoed in the open space like a theatre stage. She had a lace trimmed cloak in pitch black covering every feature except a few hanging curls of frazzled black hair. Her pale fingers the only relief against the dark shape she cut in the middle of the candlelit marble floor.

“Harry Potter.” She called out in an uplifting tone. She was past the line of ministry officials falling over themselves outside, sweating through their clothes about Gringotts being its own country. The little bird had been a delightful surprise in accommodating her like this. “You called for me.”

He turned to the newcomer and tucked the cleaning supplies against the wall before readjusting his pockets with damp hands. “Yes, I did. Who are you?”

“Your Auntie Bella! Bellatrix Lestrange. And I’m going to kill you.” She smiled with her teeth, like she planned to bite him. In comparison to how the Goblins bared their sharp fangs he would believe she would do it before them any day.

“I’m going to do something a bit less extreme.” He breathed out heavily as his heart picked up a harsh pace. 

She laughed so hard at his words that she doubled over for a moment before snapping back up. It was like watching a signal flag for a race being waved and They both dove for it. Her towards him, him behind a divider screen.

He heard something explode and suddenly felt far less sure about this. “I just cleaned that!” He yelled back at her. The Goblins watched in interest, a few taking bets and arguing that if Harry died, they wouldn’t have him to clean up after like he promised. 

“You should know something!” He gasped out as a bolt of what looked like lightning missed him by a head.

“And what’s that? Your coffin size? I wasn’t planning on leaving much.” She cackled before throwing another bolt of light. That time he was sure she had missed on purpose, that wasn’t the best sign even if it was a good thing for him at the moment. 

“Actually, I was just going to warn you about the ever skid wax I used on that part of the floor!” He tore for her as her unsure footing gave, tackling her to the ground. He almost got a hold of her wand before she grabbed his glasses and he had to fall back.

“Got your eyes.” She sang as he ducked behind a pillar.

“Don’t need em’.” He wheezed, when he heard the crunch of her heeled boot dig into the lens’ he cringed. “That wasn’t an invitation to break them.” He complained partly to himself.

“Peekaboo!” Bellatrix jumped out in front of him with her wand poised. It was slow motion in his blurry vision. Squinting at her did nothing to clear the image and he just had to hope he was fast enough as he essentially quickdrew one of the twin’s party poppers in turn.

“Cruci—” BANG! Bellatrix hit the far wall so hard everyone heard a sickening crack. Harry was wobbling up from where he’d been thrown back by the force. Little whistling rockets were flying around before bursting in triumphant.

“Shit.” He gasped out as he tried to look down at the small unassuming cup of striped paper. “Definitely too much.” He would have to tell the twins to tone that one-way way way down. “Is she dead?” He called over to the Goblins that side of the lobby.

“Not yet.” One of them called back.

“But you are!” A shrill scream came from where Bellatrix had fallen, she was coughing and steadying herself on the wall with a hand. Her wand, unfortunately, still held tight.

“Oh ya, Sorry, Bellatrix, right? I just remembered, Grandma Walburga wanted me to tell you something—”

___________________________________________

“What do you mean he’s at Gringotts?!” Sirius was pale faced as he looked at Draco who had just barreled out of the floo.

“It means what it means Sirius! We have to get over there now, Harry baited a whole group of Death Eaters to Diagon Alley. They started attacking everyone to let Aunt Bella get past and the Aurors couldn’t stop them. Father told me when he came back, saying how he “did his part”. We don’t have time; the others are still out there!” Draco was rushing back into the floo.

Remus come up to Sirius with a piece of parchment in his hand. He didn’t even look over from where he watched the green flames of the fireplace fade. Sirius began to roll up his sleeves as they stepped forwards to the hearth.

“Do I want to know?”

“Says he’ll be back soon and not to worry.” Remus sounded exasperated.

“Why couldn’t he be more like you, he already has my looks and none of the blood to worry over. It’s not like he has to prove anything.”

They went up in flame and felt their bodies launch through a smoky filter that pulled them across the frigid London air to their destination. Catching their footing on the perch of the old Leaky Cauldrons fire place, the two could just catch the dead run of their nephew’s back. Draco however had a sight like tunnel vision, the streets around him seemed to close in till it was just a straight path.

The far-off sound of screams and implosions set off by dark magic filled his ears. It was always there; He’d met Bellatrix and then some for his father. She was too unstable, too important, not to pander to, but neither of them had really wanted to leave him with her. He needed a good dark arts teacher though and she was it. He’d managed to push that fact so far to the back of his mind sometimes it was even easy to act the part of the spoiled brat and even believe it himself.

His fear of his Aunt should have outweighed everything. Maybe it did. Maybe he was so afraid of her that thinking of leaving anyone else to her was enough to shock him into motion. That someone right now was Harry, his muggle Harry, who he’d left in that park at night months ago with a promise. He had been steeling himself for a moment like this, so incredibly important, happening too fast, with everyone ready to judge the aftermath, but all he could do was what he felt was what he wanted. It wasn’t what anyone else wanted despite his uncles, no, when he saw his fellow Slytherins or his father again he was going to be reminded of that reality.

First, the fight. Draco cast a leg locking jinx and a petrify on two faceless shrouds that had been deadlocked with some officials and took the opening it offered. He could hear shouts from behind him, warnings to stop, curses, the erupting exclamations at Sirius and Lupin’s arrival. He was tumbling over the top steps and pushed the door open to a new flurry of information.

Bellatrix looked tired, like she had been trying, like she had been dueling. The sight of her throwing spells indiscriminately and wheezing had him hiding behind the door for a moment before jumping inside to get closer to the questionable scene. She had torn stockings and what looked like a bleeding forehead, was it the forehead? She was limping too, but not enough to stop her from charging forward with a snarl on her lips.

“Why won’t you just die?” She yelled and threw an unforgivable somewhere beyond his sight. Draco rushed forward to see what she was aiming at, dreading the answer. 

Harry was a mess, covered in rubble and some kind of confetti that seemed to be floating about the whole room once he noticed it. He was throwing what looked like black liquorish, Draco remembered the horrible stuff, it always bounced out of the bowl on Dumbledore’s desk when it wasn’t full of lemon drops. He could see where some had latched onto Bellatrix to bite and made her shake wildly to try and break them off. It would have been comical if not for the fact that Harry only had so much. A child throwing rocks at an oncoming car going fifty.

Draco whispered to himself as he brandished his wand. The wisps of magic coiling around the wood like a spool as he readied his spell. He had to assume this wouldn’t be all she needed and he pointed his toes to the cover of a metal safe that had been wheeled out onto the floor and left there.

An upwards sweep on his wand sent the coiled magic out into a wave that thrashed forward into a small contained torrent, he knew form experience that Bellatrix never let go of her wand and he wasn’t going to waste the element of surprise on a failed disarming spell. He hit his back to the safe as he heard her fight the wave with a shield. The water he’d pulled from the air splashing to the floor and spreading across the marble flooring, leaving a thin puddle behind that seeped into his trousers where he crouched.

“Hey, that’s cheating—Aurors can’t fight on Gringotts soil. You want to start a war?” She spat venomously from beyond his hiding place.

“This is a family matter as I understood it?” He called back.

“Draco?” He could hear Harry call out. Laughter from his Aunt cut the air in turn.

“Little nephew Dray-dray? Come for an intermediate lesson? I didn’t think you had the spine, your father certainly doesn’t.” She teased.

“I wasn’t talking about you Aunt Bella.” He jabbed back.

“Oh, you mean your new cousin Harry. Fond of the rat, already are you? I’m surprised, for all the Malfoy’s failures I hadn’t thought one would actually shame their blood purity. I suppose I’ll been doing my sister a favor then.” The statement punctuated by a wall of knives appearing and flying at Draco.

One caught his sleeve at the elbow as he threw up a counter to them, and slipped behind the next closest object to try and obstruct her aim.

“That’s no way to duel, you have to bow and stand in front of your opponent. You’re being very rude!”

“Are we really related?” Harry yelled over her and drew back her ire.

“First cousins, yes. Hope that’s not going to challenge your attraction to my perfect good looks.” He yelled back before throwing a jinx over to Bellatrix as she tried to set fire to something.

“Oh, my fucking fuck Bellatrix, you are supposed to be fighting me!” Harry yelled and Draco dared to glance back over to see his Aunt getting clocked with a heavy marble chunk from one of the broken-up pillars. It was a horrifying few seconds as a flash of a curse pulsed between their two bodies, to close to see what it had done and too quiet to hear what she had cast. They both fell hard with a resounding thud. Goblins had rushed over from their own hiding places to crowd the two and Draco hurdled his obstacles to get there.

“Is he okay?” He fell to his knees quickly, a sharp crack of them hitting the floor as he leaned over Harry’s body. The buzz of Goblin voices became indiscernible with the siren drone in his ears from the rush of blood. He started to cast every healing spell he could think of, before one of the Goblins began to pry him away and he fought wildly to stay.

“Get the boy back, here he comes.” 

“If he’s still alive this should do it.” A scratchy voice of an old Goblin with gold cuffed ears was walking as fast as he could, a brew of something in his hands.

“What? What is that?” Draco asked weakly.

“The Brink. A special Goblin drink we use to heal ourselves in case of cave-ins. Living underground you have to know how to survive. Crushed, starved, gassed. This fixes most things. Comes from the luminescent moss. We wouldn’t let someone in our debt die before we’re paid back, and he has a lot of sweeping to do.” The man holding him by the shoulders griped.

“He did put on an excellent show. Haven’t seen something like that since the break-in a decade back. Not enough honorable fights these days, but I think I’ll count this one.” The old Goblin stated as he got up to put the now empty cup away.

“Still can’t believe he did that for you Griphook.” Draco looked over to see one of the Goblins in a huff as he patted out the singe on his tailed coat. His eyes widened in understanding, the fire just now, Harry had charged forward to stop her setting one of the Gobins on fire. He looked down at Harry’s face, as color slowly returned, with a sense of wonder. Muggles, what strange creatures…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is finally here, and we get some development from everyone. I'm so happy I got to write a fight scene that actually makes at least a little sense. I was worried it wouldn't be good, but I had fun making it. We've hit 20,000 words now and I'm really proud, I really want this to be novel length. Thank you again for reading, every time you do it gives this work a purpose. *Hugs*


	7. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and the start of new things to come.

Smoke was clearing from the main square of Diagon Alley. Patches of cobble stone path had been upturned or pulverized. Varied degrees of destruction mixed with pools of water, fire, a black hole being barely contained. A slowly spreading paralysis curse was seeping through the many porcupine quills stabbed into many unlucky bystanders. It was an unadulterated disaster, that only ebbed once the doors of the bank creaked open in a strangely deafening way.

The Death Eaters pulled back to the doorway trying to give their general cover for the retreat that would follow. Instead the group were hit from behind. Draco serving a widespread concussion spell, the shockwave not only disarming the Death Eaters senses but also throwing them face first to the stone floor. The Aurors took their chance and sprang into action against the downed terrorists. 

Harry was leaning hard into Draco, arms weakly clinging around his neck and shoulder where he could grip his white button down. He had managed to stand, incredibly, after receiving what the boy had described to Draco as a horrible death curse. Draco still had to half carry him at the least with one arm though.

His eyes were still a dangerous shade of yellow where there should be white, the same for his nails. A deep pain came with each contraction of his lungs as they refused to work. A stabbing pain in his kidney, appendix, liver, and every other organ permeated and could only be described as organ failure. His heart wanted to stop and for clutch seconds before the Brink elixir it had, now though it felt like it wanted to bust apart. His abdominal muscles spasmed and he was visibly shaking.

A wobbly voice croaked forth from his pale blue lips, “I’ll—b—back as soon—n as—s I can.” He said back to the bankers that had dragged Bellatrix out for them. 

“Once you can hold a mop and no sooner.” One chirped almost viciously. Harry couldn’t help a laugh that set off a new series of painful coughs and gasps.

Sirius and Remus were shaken to the core at everything they saw. They were still helping to contain the black hole a cursebreaker and Auror had begun to dissipate, but that meant they were stuck on the other side of the street, looking up the steps of the bank at their son and nephew. The two holding onto each other as they worked their way down to them. They had the look of survivors. It brought back memories of the day Remus had been bit, the days when they had fought and run from the Death Eaters themselves, the time Rudolfus had ended up in hospital. All permanent scars left in the wake.

For a chilling moment Sirius stared down Harry’s form as it came closer, and he wondered, what scars had been left on his sweet child now. He had already come with so many…

“Don—loo—li—tha—t.” Harry tried and choked on each word, bring Sirius back to the present. Harry was squinting hard enough to make an almost angry expression just to see him. Remus was the first with presence of mind to lower his now unneeded wand and rush forward to bring Harry into his arms.

The small gaggle came together as the wizards and witches around them raced to contain the situation. That was…Till Dolores.

“What are you all doing? Arrest that thing!” A shrill voice pierced the air. 

Harry felt the beating pulse of his heart in his ears and buried his head into Remus’s chest in a vain attempt to protect himself. Draco was already throwing up a shield to separate them from the new enemy before Sirius snapped around on his toes to point his wand. There she stood, like a beacon of light, blinding pink in the center of a gray dusty street.

“Where is Riddle? Where is the task force that is supposed to apprehend our fugitive? Will someone get this criminal away from that child or will I have to?” She was throwing blame and promises of taking action in a way that had Sirius snarl like he was in his Animagus form, ready to cast a volley of hexes and jinx. 

“As a case worker my job is to protect vulnerable youths from abusive situations. That means you Dolores.” Tom sounded from somewhere behind her and she spun around to see a part of the task force and Tom striding towards her.

“What is the meaning of this?” She screamed as he disarmed her and cast a binding quickly on her wrists.

“Dolores Umbridge Undersecretary of the Ministry, you are under arrest for the illegal and explicit actions of leaking sensitive and private information to terrorists. Your contact in this transaction has already been transferred along with several faction members into custody.” The finality in his words clear and Dolores fought uselessly as the task force took her and the Death Eaters in hand with their fellow Aurors.

“You couldn’t wait for me?” Tom huffed in exasperation, Nagini slithering past his feet to make her way to Harry in concern.

“He smells of death.” She hissed.

“N—gi.” Harry croaked out to her.

“What happened to him?” Tom was there in an instant and pressed his lips into a hard line at what he saw.

“Bellatrix, she used a slow death curse on him. Something that just, well I don’t know exactly, turned off everything inside him. The Goblins counteracted it but the damage is taking time to reverse.” Draco stammered out in a strained voice. 

“The Goblins. That is quite unusual, let me check him over.” Tom sent out a flash of green that left a film like glow over Harry’s skin and pulled back to twine itself into a piece of parchment. “That is very unusual.” He muttered; shoulders slowly relaxing.

“What is it?” Sirius threw his face into the paper and was gently pulled back by tom who sighed in response.

“He’s healing, with no remnants of the curse. Ideal, but confusing. The Goblins don’t have magic. How did they…?”

“No asking.” Draco voiced for Harry who had only managed to nod to Griphook who had told him to keep their secret brew from the wizards. “We can’t talk about it so don’t ask, and don’t imply anything to anyone. Just tell them that I countered it if you have to.” He felt the small squeeze of Harrys fingers on his shirt collar where it rested over his shoulder still. The motion pulled Draco back to the boy, he looked down at rumpled black hair glued to Remus’s chest and let himself stare.

“Suppose we won’t want this on record then.” Tom said before the parchment went up in flames. “Go back home now, and this time, do let me handle things.” He gave a pointed look to Sirius.

“I didn’t—” The man protested in surprise.

“Come on trouble maker.” Remus joked back at his husband as he took Harry in hand. “Care to come over for some biscuits? I can’t promise I have better tea than the Goblin’s though.” He smiled gently down at Draco.

The blonde hadn’t let Harry’s hand go as it slipped off him, his own holding the limp fingers. “That would be wonderful Uncle, we haven’t had time to sit together for a while.” He attempted to say in an unconcerned tone, but given the circumstances sounded incredibly forced. 

“Ni—gi.” 

“What’s he trying to say?” Sirius curled over Remus; eyebrows sown together.

“I expect it to be impossible for the young Black to pick up a fifteen-pound snake right now, despite her being a black mamba she is five times the size and cumbersome at times. However, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind coming with you four if you’d like Harry.”

Harry nodded, and peaked out from his father’s chest to see Sirius trying to lift the mamba up into his arms regardless of what Tom had just said. He huffed with the effort and Tom quirked a brow at him in amusement. 

“Really Sirius.” He drawled and gave Nagini a quick hiss that she seemed to reply to. “She’ll watch Harry and make sure his health doesn’t change, till then I have a lot of trials and an official declaration to run past with the minister so I’ll just walk you to the ward of the Alley so I know you’ll be safe.”

__________

Rita was salivating over her headline choices; Death eater round up hits home, muggle child used as human bait, the newest Lucius Malfoy publicity stunt puts his son in the firing range! Each word a piece of gold. The trouble would be choosing her favorite.

She quickly shrunk down into her Animagus form, a small green beetle, and took off to latch onto an Auror’s coattail. It was time for an exclusive only she could get. The group a morbid parade as they march down to the Ministry building. An emergency meeting was sent out to the seat holders of the Wizangamot, bodies rushing to where they needed to be all around where Rita hid herself. It was the biggest event they’d had since the last terror attack last year and by the looks on people’s faces everyone was well aware. The very instigators of that attack now held and incapacitated.

Tom made his way to Minister Fudge who had been debating furiously with other branch heads about what needed to be done. They all turned to welcome Riddle into the circle as they took his report. 

“Where is the boy?” Fudge was the first to ask.

“At home with his Parents, safe and healing fully. I expect to announce Bellatrix’s guilt in the case of the Dursley home break-in as it has been confirmed. There are no grounds for legal action against Remus, there never really was.” 

“I have to say I’m relieved,” Arthur remarked as he patted Tom’s shoulder. “It’s a good job we have people like you, old man.” He teased.

“Don’t make me jinx you on the way to the meeting young man.” Tom smirked. His visibly younger face crinkled at the eyes, a sense of calm came at the reminder of how far they’ve come since the day he’d met the scrawny red head all those years ago before he had grown into a middle-aged man with a small quidditch team’s worth of children. 

__________

Harry’s labored breaths grew a bit deeper as his lungs slowly release their seized muscles. Laying across the living room’s worn sofa, he watched passively as the others took seats in the adjacent armchairs. Without his glasses he was practically blind and he let his unfocused eyes lull him half-asleep as he watched the soft shapes settle. 

Sirius and Remus were partially trying not to look at their new son and the rest of their minds were dedicated to fidgeting in worry now that they had him back. “What could have possessed you to do something so dangerous?” Again, Remus was the more put together of them and spoke first. Sirius gulped his sudden nerves; another wave of adrenaline was primed for a fight or flight situation this just wasn’t.

“Would you believe… I don’t know.” Harry answered weakly, his words no longer cutting off with the difficulty of the action, just slowed and drawn out now.

“I wouldn’t.” Draco cut in, the look Remus had told them he would have said the same thing, was going to.

“I’ve never had a real family before.” Harry let his mouth close abruptly as they waited for him to keep going. When it was clear he wasn’t going to Draco had to prompt him once more. 

“And you thought you had to do this?” He said in the kind of serious tone one used for accusations. Not angry or blaming, but almost like passing judgment; it sent a chill up Harry’s spine, his instincts calling back bad memories of Petunia.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” He was gasping and it was impossibly difficult. The two men recognized a panic attack when they saw it and Draco wasn’t stupid, just inexperienced.

“Ssshhh, hush baby. We’re sorry. He didn’t mean to scare you. We aren’t mad.” Sirius draped himself over his son’s chest as he slid himself to the floor beside the sofa. The added weight didn’t help his breathing but it did help the panic. “You aren’t in trouble… I love you Harry. You’re the child we always wanted, you have to know that, you have to.”

Remus stood over the two of them and rested his hands over their heads gently. “I suppose we’ll just have to teach you self-defense so you never get hurt like this again without us.”

“Always the voice of reason.” Sirius jabbed through his own tears. They were doing a lot of crying lately.

“You aren’t going to send me back?” He knew it was an entirely irrational thought, it had slip passed his lips before he’d even thought it properly.

“No! I will never send you away!” Sirius was losing it just as much as he was now, gripping Harry a bit too tight and Remus quickly pulled him off before he could add his own panic attack to the list.

“Harry is safe Sirius. Look at me. That’s it Dear, You’re safe with me, here with me. Stay with me Love.”

“I just— “Harry inhaled sharply as he tried to make his words into something coherent. “I’ve never had power or control over anything… in my whole life… and then it was all going to happen all over again. I was gonna lose everything again before I even had it like my mom and dad, or friends, or—and I just couldn’t wait for it to happen. I didn’t want to watch. I had to do something, so I did the thing I thought would give me a chance. I was more scared of what would happen if I didn’t.” Harry closed his useless eyes and let himself pretend no one was there to hear. It was so selfish; they’d think he was selfish and he was. He hadn’t just done it to save Remus, he did it to save what he wanted.

“I cannot for the life of me tell if you’ll be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin.” Remus chuckled as Harry was lifted up into a loose hold and Remus snuck in to sit under his back. Harry couldn’t help but look up at the face peering down at him. “Either way, there are so many ways you can have control over your life. Take it from someone who’s been where you are now, there are times when you will have to live through things, but what you chose when it happened defined how we all live through the consequences, and that is power. Nothing you do or try will ever be just a mistake, and we will never punish you for them.”

“I could have said that better, couldn’t I?” Draco said as he pet Nagini’s head as she watched them intently.

“You’ve never been much of a people person.” Sirius hopped back into his usual mood as he wiped his face.

“I just meant, you know, that he shouldn’t have to deal with a mess like Aunt Bella. No one should, but especially not a simple muggle.” Draco flushed as his words didn’t grow any more kind.

“If anything, it was my mess to settle, she is my sister after all.” Sirius lamented.

“When you say it like that it makes me feel worse, I’m related to her too after all.” Draco scowled.

“So am I now, cousin.” Harry added and laughed at the disgruntled sound coming from across the room.

“This will not end well will it?” Draco sighed. Sirius gave him a knowing look.

“Welcome to the misfits club kiddo. Feel good?”

“It isn’t the most awful thing I could have done, like Remus said I just have to live through the consequences of my actions, but there is a reason I was taught to show no mercy. I will just have no remorse or weakness when the others challenge what I’ve done.” He stiffened.

“I like your weakness.” Harry smiled. His breathing leveling out, relieving everyone at the quick healing.

“No, Harry, you are not a weakness. What I do for you is not a weakness. This is an alignment. Starting today I cannot go back without repercussions and I will have to accept the price of that. Whatever anyone tells you about me, I am on your side and your side alone from now on.” Draco set his jaw. 

The words didn’t make full sense at the time, what they had done for their lives, to the wizarding world that had been one seam from popping. Draco knew, he hadn’t explained it well; Harry was a beacon to the magicless in an oppressed and old system that had played at advancement over the muggle world and fallen short at their own discriminations. After all, why should the winner apologize? Now, they had fought and won over the winners in several arenas. Harry had the same rights as a muggle born thanks to the court ruling, he had defeated a notorious Death Eater and lived, all of it proving to others that had less that they too could be capable of the same feats.

“I hope you come to Hogwarts with me next semester.” Draco murmured into the quiet room, it sounded so much louder than he’d meant.

“Is that an invitation?” Harry smiled.

“You need a class partner to do the practical portions of the lessons, right? Father said something about it when he was ranting. I just mean that if you do come, I’m willing to play the part, since we are—”

“Family!” He chimed back and Draco choked on his words, the obvious blush and demoralized look had Sirius howling in laughter.

“Practically brothers!” The older man added tauntingly.

“We are not!” Draco yelled back. “Cousins at most!”

“What about at least?” Harry asked, a bit unsure at his try at humor. A pause between reply had him readying an apology for ruining the conversation again.

“Friends… I suppose.”

“Does this make you my second or first friend ever?” Harry’s smile grew.

“That depends on who the other one is.” Draco said, the question clear.

“Ron Weasley.” Harry answered.

“Fuck. He hates me.” Draco stated in instant dismay and bowed his head down as he listened in defeat at Sirius’ finding even more amusement in the situation.

“No cussing.” Remus chided as he got up to make the tea he mentioned earlier. “And don’t burn the house down.” He called behind him.

“We are going to have to get you a few things before you can go.” Sirius gasped in and tilted his head back against the sofa seat to look up at Harry’s resting again on the cushion.

“Like my glasses.”

“What happened to your glasses?” Sirius scowled in confusion, he hadn’t thought too hard on it, but now that he mentioned it—

“Bellatrix stomped them. Not the first time someone’s done it but still.” He remembered the day Vernon had actually been annoyed at his son for a solid minute, the day he had broken the old out of date frame. Vernon was forced to replace them, since then his glasses were the only thing Dudley hadn’t pulverized.

“Sounds like a trip to the glass blower at Nocturn’s entrance.” Draco mused.

“Do you have special magic for seeing or anything like that?” Harry asked as he thought on it. Arthur had so much to ask on the differences of muggles and wizards and one of them had been dentists, oddly enough, wizards had potions for it. Like mouthwash, he asked, and boy had that become an intense conversation he hadn’t expected.

“If there is it’s not good for you. Augmented or enhanced body alterations are illegal no matter the method these days ever since the incidents of the second world war. Some do it anyways and get a few strikes on their records, but some of the damage they cause to themselves is punishment enough. I’ve known several people that have done it and they all have their good and bad thoughts on it. Regardless I doubt you’d want to end up like Mad Eye Moody.” He emphasized the name to make his point. Ya, Harry didn’t want to be Mad Eye Harry in this life… or ever.

“So, you were saying something about a glass blower.” Harry heard the chuckle from next to his shoulder.

“We can go in the morning once we’re sure you’re all healed up. I don’t want to rush you or we’d go today, fuck anyone who didn’t get the memo and gives us shit.” 

“No cussing, if you are the one who taught Draco, I might have to flog you.” Remus shook his head as he rested the tray of tea and biscuits down on the small table in the middle of their group.

“Gross, not in front of the kids Mr. Lupin.” Draco snatched a cup up and hid his scrunched nose behind it. 

“Don’t you set a poor example for our son, slinging the ‘G’ word around like that.” Remus turned his mock disappointed look to the blonde who scoffed at the accusation. 

Yet another earth-shattering moment for the muggle’s growing list. Having grown up surrounded by intolerance, every time the Weasleys had been kind and understanding it was almost too much. He had been so afraid that the people that wanted him wouldn’t be nearly as open as Draco had implied, and he had to reprimand himself mentally yet again for not having faith in the obvious. It was never going to be easy to trust, but it still felt like he was failing something every time he doubted them. The thing was, he was going to keep doing it, he was going to keep feeling guilt over it too. It would take a long time to change after a life of being made a certain way. 

For now, it just had to be this, him falling asleep to rumbling low voices as they said things, he would have never dared out loud. The intangible blanket of comfort and safety the lulling tones made were all he knew till it would be time to finish the long day this had been and be helped up to his room. If Walburga had said goodnight quiet enough for only Harry to hear as they passed her frame, he was too tired to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this finishes up a first arc for the story. Harry is adopted and had a showdown and we've introduced a good amount of characters to build from. The next arc should be the start of Hogwarts and god willing our Draco/Harry relationship development. 
> 
> I can't say I know if this is turning out well written, I hope that when I have a clear head and read the finished piece back that there won't be any utterly horrible mistakes. Despite this being a work in progress I'm overwhelmed by how many people have read this already and I won't miss the chance to say it again, Thank you. I hope that this can fulfill other peoples dreams like it is mine.


	8. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreacher comes home and Draco is losing a war in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some sexual content. We finally got some going, hope it'll be a good taste of what we're in for.

It was incredible how well Harry felt when he woke up, none of the extreme pain he’d fought through the day before seemed to remain in any nerve ending or stretched muscle. He had slowly unfurled himself from bed afraid of the sting of cramping organs, but nothing had even twinged. He readied himself for their day out, shuffling about the dark wood and bronzed room. Discovering a few creaky boards, he noted where not to step in the future absently.

“Why are you here?!” Harry heard as he stepped out into the hall. 

The thundering anger from Sirius was utterly jarring and Harry felt his smile drop with a weight of fear. He stepped tentatively down the steps and the slim hallway that cut through the house till he was next to Walburga and pulled her curtain aside.

“What’s going on Grandma?” he all but whispered.

She answered with a shout down the hall that made him jump. “I called for him.” 

Her voice traveling down to where a small scuffle of the argument cut short to travel towards them. Sirius stomping into view as a smaller hairless being followed, a deep frown and bare thread cloth all that adorned him. He stopped and seemed to force calm into himself when he saw Harry, a tick of worry that he might scare him.

“May I ask why you had him come back Mother?” He tried as best he could to sound neutral. 

“He is the Black Family House Elf. Why wouldn’t I? Besides the least you can do is be grateful to your own son for going out and getting him for me.” She sniffed; nose upturned. Sirius balked at her before looking over to Harry with raised eyebrows.

“Was this when you and my sister—?” He gestured vaguely. Harry nodded silently. “When—wait so, you, when you, ha! What did she say to that exactly?”

“Um, I’ll rip out your tongue first?” he said and devolved into an unsure pitch, grimacing as he waited those few seconds before Sirius started to choke on his laughter. The boy sighed visibly and Sirius noticed. He stepped over and pulled him into his arms.

“Good morning.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and stepped away to look back over at the old and rather hateful creature. Kreacher to be precise. “In light of losing your home with Bellatrix… you can stay here, but I don’t need your help.” He added stubbornly. They’d done just fine without a servant for the past twenty or so years.

“Kreacher is humbled by the Dirty traitor master.” He grouched lowly, Harry watched with wide eyes as the short man popped out of sight with a snap and a flash of light. Sirius seemed to mumble a few curses under his breathe. 

Great start to the day, Harry thought to himself before he wandered into the kitchen. He could at least let the tension seep out of him at the way Sirius had refused to be angry at him, had actually calmed down because of him. That was a very new feeling.

“Nagini, where have you been?” Harry bent over as the snake uncoiled to slither up to him. She gestured to a hole in the wall with her head. “Any rats in there?” He watched her tongue dart out a couple times, he thought she looked quite pleased with herself.

“Today we get glasses, I will personally feel much better once you aren’t squinting with that look you keep giving. How much does that actually help?” 

“Not at all, but I can see basic shapes and colors so I’m at least not blind.”

“You call that not blind.” His father grumbled.

“Where’s Remus?” Harry looked around as best he could but no appropriate outline stuck out as him.

“Had to go early to Hogwarts to get material set up for the next years classes. They only have a few weeks to get ready after all. You came just in time for it, huh. It might be a bit much at first, just remember you can leave whenever you want if it’s not what you wanted it to be. I can’t even pretend to image just how this is going to be for you, I have magic, and my family as you might have guessed did not like to associate with those that lived through other means. I just know that I loved it there and I don’t want you to not have that choice.”

“I said I wanted to.” Harry took the offered plate of food made up for him as they walked over to the small dining table outside the cramped space.

“I just worry. I know you’ve had a good time with the Weasley’s during summer break, but this is different. Social at least because you’ll be around a lot more children that might not be as understanding. Arthur is one of the kindest souls I’ve ever known, that sentiment weighs on how I think of his children.”

“No one is their parents Sirius.” Harry interjected. “Dad. God that feels strange. We are what we choose for ourselves. That is why you’re my Dad, but we will never be our parents.”

“It’s too early for you to be making me cry again today.” Sirius whined.

__________

Draco had stayed the night in the guest room, having worried how he would be received at home. He had owled his mother, Narcissa, to let her know and hadn’t gotten a letter back yet. That wasn’t promising, it meant she was either extremely mad or more likely that she was busy trying to talk sense into his father who was definitely extremely angry. 

The newspaper that morning had been a clear disaster, stating belief over fact as always, but with the clear backing of actual accounts taken by none other than Rita Skeeter. No one knew how that women got what she knew, but it was always something secret or meant to be held from press for a reason. She made almost all the stories she covered risk the careers or even lives of the people she wrote about, that energy was why she was the most infamous and well-known writer in any platform in the British magical community. This time it was about him and Harry, a thought he’d been trying to keep out of his mind till now.

It read “Pureblood Slytherin at Hogwarts and son of powerful political figure Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, was at the center of a horrible terror attack yesterday. In the Gringotts Bank, none other than the traumatized and weak muggle adopted by the Black family, was caught in a fight between wizards. The Young heir, desperately in love fought his own Aunt, the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel that would decide the poor muggles fate. After barely surviving the encounter the two escaped the bank in flames to be surrounded by the group of killers. Draco, the young boy full of passion and hope, let fly one final spell that bested the evil. 

Now we must ask ourselves, where were the parents? Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had failed to save their own son after years of attempted adoptions, raising the doubt yet again if they are capable. Lucius Malfoy has declined to comment on his own whereabouts at the time, implying that he may have chosen not to appear despite his own son’s life or death struggle. Two star-crossed lovers caught between domestic abuse and neglect. One with a dangerous predator for a guardian and the other a man that may prove more deadly to our muggle than the werewolf living in his own home. 

It is no secret that Lucius Malfoy and several other Purebloods have stood for maintaining both blood purity and power over lesser beings even in the times of Grindelwald’s crusade and the times that have come after. The mans continued resolute position now poses a challenge not only for the disenfranchised but for his own son who may be the pariah of his generation. Either way, the action is only beginning and we’ll be reporting on this hot topic till its end. 

Will the boys stay in love through these trials? Will Draco Malfoy be set in the arranged marriage expected of him in his position and leave the clearly inferior choice of a muggle? Or will things devolve further into violence? Either way somethings going to give!”

Draco set the newspaper in the fireplace to burn as he fumed over his cup of tea. They weren’t together and she was already saying they were destined for a tragic love story. Bullshit. That viper never had anything good to say about anything. Besides, she wasn’t wrong about one thing, he was expected to be matched soon, and he knew It was expected of him. He couldn’t keep disappointing them more than he was already going to.

He would be there for Harry, but he could not let himself need him in return. That just would not do. He had to be in control of himself and the effects he was going to cause to everyone he loved. It was never something he was ever supposed to question and he had tried his best to this point to keep it that way. The sick feeling on the edge of his mind was just growing pains, they would go away. He had already bargained with himself enough, he had Harry, perhaps not all of him and never would, but that was the cost for it in the first place. He would stand resolute on that.

It was a normal morning despite the yelling going on through a few walls, but eventually the two black haired residents made their way to the dining table, where he sat in a corner in the reading chair Lupin had added at some point. They talked gently and laughed, it was clear Harry couldn’t see anything when he knocked something over unexpectedly and he snorted. The boy jumping and spinning around to make out Draco’s shape. It was like watching a squirrel find the cat stalking it as he froze in place and he laughed at the image.

“Good morning Draco.” Harry smiled.

“Good morning Harry.” He replied primly, like he was uninterested, as if he hadn’t been watching the other boy since he’d walked in the room.

“Are you going to come with us?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course, I have to keep an eye on you.” He answered just as stiffly. 

Harry gave him a warm look anyways. He wasn’t fooling anyone, but it wasn’t his feelings that Harry could read, rather it was his nature. Harry wasn’t expecting anything, he just saw what Draco was and liked it. The same feelings that had overcome Draco the first time he’d met the boy and every time after continued to chew at his insides.

They were at Diagon Alley in the blink of an eye and walking down the gray streets, pops of magical glow and fresh or faded paint brightened the glum lighting of the day. It was going to start raining soon. Clicking of heels and boots alike surrounded them. Some turned to stare at the group, whispers just a bit too far for them to hear. An undercurrent of tension was there, but no one dared to open the lid to what was underneath yet. Draco and Sirius positioned themselves on either side of Harry in defense and the boy obliviously soaked in the close contact of two of his favorite people.

They stopped before Breakable Baubles at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Its little storefront covered in all kinds of glass from handblown to sea glass and stain glass art. Its washed and worn outer walls only served to draw you in to the colorful entrance jeweled in strings of beads that made up the doorway. Beyond it, in the background figures moved about the darker Alley like smog in human form. The implicit nature of them sending warning to any who looked not to come close if you aren’t meant to be there. 

Harry was bringing up one of the strings of beads to look at it properly, “I don’t know if this is the right kind of place.” He joked.

“Glass.” Sirius shrugged and Harry chuckled as he was guided in. 

It looked like someone’s workshop inside instead of a shop. The tools and open kiln laying out on a large table in the center where the owner clearly spent all their time. Snacks and empty boxes stuffed into the small trashcan under the workstation confirmed that thought.

An old man with chapped and painful looking lips walked in a moment later. He smiled as best he could and Sirius started talking with him. The man was quick to take Harry’s chin in hand to gaze like a Seer into his eyes. His tired gaze would have alarmed Draco from where he watched had the man not seemed like be speaking softly about a prescription, he knew what he was doing, knew it so well he hadn’t needed a single medical spell to check. 

Draco slowly relaxed and let his eyes drift to the pieces lining the walls of the room, a series of mirrors took a prominent place in the center. His curiosity drew him in and he wandered over to see what was special about them. Magic mirrors had many uses, if these were some, and he bet they were. The pearly coating on one was transfixing and he found himself lost in it before he realized exactly what he was seeing.

Every hit or injury Draco had ever had was visible, painted over him like they had never gone away. Clothes gone he threw a hand up to clutch at his shirt where a deep bruise covered his chest reds and purple. The others behind him just as morbidly hurt. The mirror showed the pain they had endured physically and he couldn’t be sure it didn’t do more. It was horrible to witness the naked forms of himself and his companions in such a state but he couldn’t look away from the side view he had of Harry, the litany of slashing red stripes across almost every inch, cuts and even a bone shard sticking out of his arm as it rested at his side casually. 

Draco looked down on his own thighs in the mirror knowing the caning marks would have littered his back just as prominently. Not because he had endured torture like Harry but because it was every single hit he’d ever taken for his mistakes or misbehaving. He wouldn’t call it abuse as much as Rita’s article still burned him.

It wasn’t until he began to feel the tingling of a sting seep into his flesh that he looked away. That was the other part of the mirror he realized all too late; the marks had begun to appear along his knuckles where his private tutor had frequently smacked him for improper wand holding. His fingers shook as the dull pain settled in. His eyes blinked rapidly to try and clear his thoughts only to find he had only turned to face another mirror. This had been why Lucius had smacked him when he was a child in Knockturn Alley years ago when he’d once tried to touch a dark item. It had probably been cursed come to think of it, his head ached with the sum of all those small smacks and drawing him away from the important part of that thought. He was quickly becoming disoriented.

The ornate rose gold frame held a smaller mirror that shined a bit oddly. Inside he saw what felt like the opposite of what he had, pale soft flesh rolling over itself, he wondered if looked long enough if he’d feel this one too. The image fogging his mind seemed to spread around him till he was somewhere else. A dark place with only the sound of skin on skin making him shudder. His body felt exposed and soon it felt touched, two hands pulled at his hips and he felt himself fall to a dirt floor. It was crisp and wet with dew, gravel cutting into his knees as he was bent over. The creaking of an old swing cut the silence and a few tear drops fell onto his back as those warm hands kneaded his cheeks. This was—

“Draco, what are you spacing out for?” Harry had ambled over to poke the blonde’s shoulder. The harsh snap of the illusion had Draco flinch and turn back to his muggle with a deep flush and gasping in air like he’d woke up from a dream.

“Magic mirror, don’t look in them.” He said weakly as he herded Harry away from them. His pain mixing with the lingering warmth of phantom hands made his attempt at composure worthless, but Harry thankfully didn’t press it.

“I see you’ve met the Day Dreamer.” The old man smirked with a glint in his eye as he turned to them with the two lenses he had produced. “And the Old Scar. Can’t say they’re safe but they are often the most fun to make.” He spoke conversationally before mumbling to his work station. “Now for the frame you picked.”

They left with Harry bright eyed, he had been staring at Draco a little too intensely than strictly necessary, but neither mentioned it. Draco had stuffed his reddened hands in his pockets to hide it, thank god nothing had appeared on his face that he could feel or he would have to explain himself. They couldn’t have gotten home sooner, as Draco excused himself to go to his guest room and hide. Harry watched him leave in concern, but let him disappear. 

Draco locked his door and collapsed in bed as the tingling of his earlier encounter made his body heat up, now unbidden by his surroundings. Hands worked their way under his weight to grab at himself and he thrust into the friction in frustration. His member was hard instantly and he let his mind wander back to the mirror. 

Harry’s hands contorting him into position, in that park they met in. His tears still falling as something entirely different happened in place of their talk.

He palmed himself and floundered for the zipper as he let the scene play out.

Harry was clothed in his imagination, having somehow taken his and now rubbed his denim fabric against the exposed hole he revealed as he had stretched his cheeks open. The back of his balls singing at the accidently contact made with the action. 

He finally managed to free his erection and choked on the feeling as he thrust into his fist. 

The sweet needy voice of that lost boy back then called out for him. Then a blunt object rested against his hole and he whimpered to himself at what he was dreaming, of what was about to happen. Harry thrust in, tight but smooth in his mind. 

Draco was humping the bed and suffocating in the sheets as he tried to turn his head to breath and keep pace, he was so close now.

He imagined Harry feeling everything he did as he used him from behind. He felt himself grow steadily more wet as his swollen cock throbbed and Harry egged it on as he set a brutal pace, taking what he wanted almost like he was starving for it and couldn’t stop. Like Draco had no say anymore, but to give himself and he didn’t have to think about the consequences. He could just let himself be fucked into the ground till he came.

Draco spilled onto his sheets, panting and overheated from his activity. He slumped into the mattress as he let himself roll through his climax, the white that filled his vision fizzing out as his head cleared. 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so immensely for reading my work, it means everything to me to have someone to share this with.


	9. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to say something meaningful here and it turns into a whole essay, I want so badly to give you good notes!

Draco couldn’t stay hidden at Grimmauld place forever till school started term. He had gone back reluctantly a few days ago when a house elf in a doily dress had popped in to retrieve him for his mother. Harry had smiled at his higher than thou attitude and hugged him tight, Draco’s hands at his shoulder blades were warm and reassuring.

Harry was still thinking about it, the way Draco had put on his act like when they first met. The tone of voice and tilt of his head, but the mock sneer was different, adorable somehow in a way only Draco could pull off. He’d been surrounded by horrible pretentious people all his life and watching Draco was like watching a one-man comedy group making fun of every last memory he had of them. He had this way of making the kind of person he was trying to be endearing despite past wounds. It was both because and despite that way of being that he was starting to love the blonde. Although the fear of another rejection was brewing bellow that, this time there was the smallest hope that at least Draco wouldn’t blame him for his feelings.

He was sorting through the trunk Sirius had gotten him, packing the paper and quills, textbooks and uniforms into place to get ready for the train. He listened to the soft hoots of the owl sitting on an armchair behind him. The snow-white owl had come with the name Hedwig and it had been a bit older than the others, having been too picky over the other customers, but when Harry had walked in with Sirius to pick a familiar, she had flown over to perch on him as he was looking. 

“Are you excited Hedwig?” He turned to her to pet the puffed-up chest of feathers she presented him with. He’d never had a pet before, would have been terrified of something Dudley could kill, but Hedwig was safe and he reassured himself of that as he spoiled her with treats. 

“She’ll get too fat to fly soon.” Sirius chuckled as he watched them from the doorframe.

“Oh, hi…dad. I was just getting everything packed up. How do you think Remus is? “He asked awkwardly.

“He’ll be just great once you join him over there. I would suggest you try calling him something too, he may be a professor, but I bet he’ll get all flustered if you called him father in class.” Sirius had a mischievous glint in his eye. “Man, I wanna see that. He’d be as red as his hair.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Harry smiled brightly.

“Kreacher will—” Sirius whipped his head around at the intrusion of the elf at his side. The scowling face was less crumpled in disapproval as he wormed his way into the room.

“What do you think you’re—” Sirius was just about to make the elf leave, but Harry stopped him as he turned his full attention to the being.

“Hello Kreacher, I would love to have you help. Would you like to come see me off with Sirius?” He asked gently. 

To Sirius’ surprise the house elf seemed to melt just a bit. That had never happened in all the years he’d known the hateful creature. There was a reason he had that name after all. The elf was being nipped playfully by Harry’s owl as Harry introduced the two and Sirius wondered when all this had happened without him noticing. It was strange how Harry’s willingness to understand others had opened them up, the most closed off and brittle people he could think of too.

“Kreacher will help the young master.” The elf nodded, not a hint of ridicule in the way he addressed the boy. A muggle. For a pureblood family house elf to show no disapproval over a muggle heir, Sirius could feel his head start to spin. Maybe he didn’t have anything to worry about after all.

“Thank you so much. Say thank you Hedwig.” Harry tickled the owl into hooting along with him to Kreacher. The older man would later look back on this memory and describe it as surreal when he would write to Remus.

They made their way to the train platform; Harry had been frazzled by the hidden area. Sirius had delighted in coming up behind him and placing his hands over Harry’s on the luggage cart before making them run full tilt at the brick column. He laughed as Harry squealed in surprise.

They went through the illusion and found themselves on a new enclosed platform with a train spouting fresh white smoke at them and obscuring faces from a distance. The engine was gargling its fire and a whistle sounded as soon as they entered the area. 

“It’s so bright.” Harry muttered as he took in the bright red paint and gold inlay of the wagons. 

Children and their family’s voices filled the space between loud machinery and drew his attention to all the people hugging and waving to each other. He took it all in for as long as he could, Sirius waiting patiently for him to be ready. Ron and his siblings were loading up a few paces away and when he spotted him the red head waved and pointed at the booth he was going to be in before boarding. Harry watched him disappear up the small ramp with his own trunk before taking a big gulp of exhaust filled air. 

“Time to go, huh.” He turned to Kreacher and Sirius where they flanked him. Ducking down he pulled the smaller man into his arms and whispered something in his oversized cat shaped ear. The elf huffed back before Harry pulled away to embrace Sirius one last time till they would see each other on holiday. “Be good while I’m gone, and try to get along with him. You’re a different person now and I think you can put things aside with him, Don’t you?”

He left before Sirius could form a proper thought. He watched the mop of black hair on his boy’s head merge with the sea of other children. He stood there with a silent Kreacher at his side as the train let out a wail and slowly started to inch forward. Harry waved from the window next to Ron. Life was moving so fast.

Harry had tucked his trunk on the above shelfing of the booth along with Ron’s and they reclined into adjacent velvet benches. The view of Kings cross station grew small behind them till it turned into nothing but fields of green. The world shook bellow them as the train gained speed and they were forced to close the window to stop the wind rushing in.

“Have you seen Draco?” Harry turned to Ron who instantly started to choke in response. 

“What would you want with that sod?” Ron exclaimed.

Before he could reply the door slid open and a wavy-haired girl already dressed in school uniform came in. She took the seat next to Ron without a second thought. Once in place she nodded towards Harry who just raised his brows in question.

“This is Hermione, she’s my housemate and um…” His cheeks painted themselves a soft pink as he fumbled over introducing the two. Hermione’s eyes crinkled in amusement at his attempt before thrusting a hand out in Harry’s direction.

“I’m his girlfriend these days, but we started as friends. I mean obviously.” She coughed a bit to clear her throat. “I’ve heard all about you from him, I hope we can be good friends too.”

“I’d really like that.” Harry shook her offered hand before his mind wandered back to his previous conversation. “I’ll be back in a bit once I find him okay?” He asked Ron as he stood to leave.

“Find who?” Hermione looked between them in question. Ron hadn’t put much stock in the Daily Prophets article before, assuming it was rubbish, but Hermione had been in the muggle world without the news. He hadn’t thought to tell her and he suddenly dreaded what she was going to think. She had been one of the most tormented muggle-borns in the school because of the Slytherin children, and Draco had always led the way.

“Draco, he’s my cousin now and my other friend. He said he’d see me on the train, but I want to look for him anyways.” Harry smiled before leaving, the door closing silently like the muggle had put extra care in closing it for them.

“Did I just hear what I think I just heard?” Hermione asked in a low voice.

“Afraid so. Rita Skeeter wrote about them, but I didn’t think it was real. You know how she makes things out of nothing. I mean what’s more believable, Draco pureblood the prick king of assholes caring about a muggle or Rita lying again?” He scooted a bit away from the suspiciously quiet girl. She was never silent.

“Alright, we’ll see how this goes, but as soon as he says a word about my blood, I’m going to beat him to within an inch of his life.” She said passively in the same tone as before.

Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he made his way through the different compartments and open seating of the other wagons. Three tries and he spotted the snowy blonde hair he was looking for tucked in a corner with a small group surrounding him. He had meant to say something, to call out, but when he heard a rather loud boy beside Draco he froze.

“Come on, aren’t you mad what she wrote about you? That bitch said you were in love with a fuck’n muggle rat!”

“I laughed so hard my side hurt the whole day that got published!” Another chimed in.

Harry felt his feet weigh themselves down in place as his throat closed in panic. Did Draco know already? Was this how he found out Draco didn’t like him back? It wasn’t fair, he never got to even say anything. It was like Piers all over again.

“Shut up you two, your brain cells would be better used going over the summer homework you’re still finishing on the train. Ms. McGonagall will have your heads if the penmanship is any worse than usual.” Draco scoffed. 

The boys beside him moaned their disapproval. Harry was still debating whether it was really okay for him to come over now when Someone pushed past him in the walkway.

“Alright, but just tell us, when do we get to… you know?” The first one bumped Draco’s shoulder in implication.

“No, I don’t ‘know’. Whatever you’re implying better not be what I think or I’ll have you strung up to the chandeliers in the great hall. That muggle belongs to me, and I have no intension of opening hunting season on him. Do we understand.” He growled, his superiority barely covering his intentions for all but Harry. It was instantly reassuring, a calming balm on the fears.

“Geez, you been act’n strange since we met up. Didn’t mean ta’ come between you and some fun, we just wanted to be in on it.”

“That’s quite alright, say what you want about it, but I have no desire to share my inferior cousin. It would only give an audience to my humiliation.” Draco sighed as if it was truly a bother.

Harry had to wonder past all that big talk why he was saying any of it. They’d understood each other fundamentally, but Harry hadn’t seen him have to navigate social life before and it seemed so different from how he was alone. The persona he’d come to like about the blonde seemed far more defensive and not at all playful. It was the spark of protective possession that helped Harry walk forward to the group. He was standing in front of them and caught between the sensation of blushing or paling, he didn’t know which. It was just going to be one of those moments.

“Hi, I came to steal Draco to spend some time together before we get to school.” He waved and attempted a smile at the sour friends looking up at him.

“Perfect, I’ve just finished double checking these essays. Get what you need done and I’ll look over anything else for you later.” Draco stood abruptly not giving anyone time to say something he would have to regret.

“And who are you?” Pansy stuck out her chin from where she sat next to Blaze.

“Harry Potter. Well, technically Black now. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled through the mixed reception. Draco tried to pull him away after he’d gotten free from the seating.

“Pansy Parkinson, Blaze Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.” She pointed to everyone going anticlockwise. Her critical eye watched the pair and Draco wasn’t sure what she saw. Out of everyone she was often the most perceptive. Draco was not sure how to feel about that at this moment. “You two have fun.”

“We will, thank you your majesty.” Draco jabbed before trying to pry Harry away again and this time succeeding. Down the hall he was still pulling Harry away by the forearm nervously.

“It’s alright you know. I’m used to it.” Harry placed his hand over Draco’s grip and the blonde stopped.

“How much did you hear?” He forced out.

“Enough to know you’re not comfortable talking about it so I won’t. Just… Don’t worry about it. I know who you are, and I’m really proud of you for everything you’ve done for me. I won’t forget that just because of some things your friends say.”

Draco spun around and threw his arms around the other boy. His frame was shaking as he hid his face in the crook of Harry’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t care if you did. It’s not like I’m standing up for you or anything.” His hold tightened. “Magicless humans aren’t worth thinking about, like birds without wings.” He choked.

“Are you calling me a Dodo or something? Because if so, you’re definitely a cockatoo with that hair and puffed up attitude.” 

“Don’t make fun of my hair, you’re one to talk with that dead weed on your head.”

“Oh, really? I see how it is.” They ribbed each other till Draco was finally ready to turn away and wipe his face.

“Thanks.” He mumbled as Harry started to guide them to their compartment.

“Don’t say it yet.” Harry teased as he opened the door. He stifled a laugh at the small curse that sounded behind him.

“So, this is Draco, Draco this is Ron and Hermione.” Harry introduced as he patted the cushion beside him in invitation.

“We’ve met.” Draco nodded as he sat down.

“This is so weird mate.” Ron said to Harry who could only shrug at the sentiment.

“Ms. Granger.” Draco attempted without looking at the girl in question who looked up from her book just enough to raise her eyebrow at him. The blonde glanced over at Harry with a look in his eyes that asked for help.

“What? You expect me to stand up for you?” Harry grinned. The three were watching with surprise before Draco reached over to punch his shoulder.

“Prick.” He laughed before falling back into place. “I just don’t know what to say.”

“How about an apology?” Ron called out from his corner and was gifted his own punch on the arm by Hermione. They were all feeling out the new territory and the stretches of silence only served to underscore their uncertainty.

“I’ve been taught never to apologize.” Draco started hesitantly.

“No surprise there.” Ron interrupted and Draco glare at him for a moment before continuing.

“I was taught a lot of things based on tradition and status that served mostly as a hindrance. My life’s problems were a different matter and I had only ever focused on what would affect my family negatively, not what my family’s affect on others were. Despite those things, being told you can never be wrong and looking at a crying girl you’ve hurt with your own magic should have been my first clue that not everything you’re taught is correct. I was wrong, and I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me in any way as I would not if the roles were reversed. However, if anyone asks or you try to repeat my words, I will utterly deny that this happened.” Draco crossed his arms and turned his head to stare out the window to signal he was done.

Hermione went back to reading with a small serene smile on her lips. That had been the first time a bully had ever been nice to her and it had been real, she could tell. That was enough for now. It gave her a very good feeling about this year.

“This is so weird.” Ron whispered to himself beside her as he watched Harry lean over to hug what was basically his lifelong nemesis for doing a good job.

“It’ll get easier, and you never have to go through this alone; if you need me, I’ll be there, just let me know.” Harry spoke to Draco in a hushed voice.

“I can’t just fix what I did. The others won’t be pleased that I’ve done this much already.” Draco said, mostly speaking his thoughts out loud.

“They’ll get over it or face my wingless wrath. You’re stuck with me and if they don’t like that I’ll just do em’ like I did Bellatrix.”

“You’ll throw liquorish at them?” Draco smirked.

“That was the nicest thing I threw at her.” Harry snickered back.

“What about me?”

“Ron!” Hermione chastised.

“What?”

“Yes, what about you?” Draco plastered on his best drowned cat impression, teeth glinting like he was ready to bite; where the other two stopped and assessed the threat Harry just burst out laughing. He started to punch at Draco’s arm repeatedly till Draco’s façade broke in favor of defending himself. “Hey, this is abuse! You all saw!”

“You’ll never prove it in court!” Harry snorted as Draco reached over to pinch his nose and they scrambled about till the food cart wheeled by and they had to stop bickering.

“Do we want something to share?” Harry looked over everyone’s faces.

“Up to you, I don’t need anything.” Draco shrugged.

“We could always bribe Ron into finishing his paper with something.” Hermione shook her head helplessly. Apparently, this was a common issue.

“Or I could compare him to Crabbe and Goyle, that’ll get him going.” Draco countered; Hermione seemed to like that thought while the boy in question complained. “Though I am slightly appalled at you, how much do you need to get done? It’s already been half the trip by now.”

“This, thank you.” Harry finished talking to the woman before closing the door for the cart to move on unhindered. “Alright, this one splits four ways so it’s perfect, we can celebrate the end of Ron’s homework with it. Deal?” Harry presented a good-sized diamond shaped wrapper, the paper divided into four separate colors for flavors with a good handful of sweets in each pocket. 

“That sounds wonderful Harry.” Hermione smiled up at him as he unfolded the collapsed table by the windows ledge to place it on and wordlessly asking Ron at the same time to get his things out.

After the tense beginning the group had slowly come together as time passed. Whenever it seemed hard to talk, they just turned back to Harry to be their neutral ground, to glue them together safely. The ride had been surprisingly enjoyable for everyone involved and even more surprisingly no one had fought the whole way there. Draco was still waiting for the second boot to drop, but for now he could just enjoy what he’d earned so far. Harry was close and touching him as he gestured or shared a candy, leaning in to sleep by the end. It was mostly unconscious, that’s what Draco told himself. There wasn’t anything wrong with Harry wanting to be near him after everything they’d been through. It was natural to be drawn to one’s protector. The look he was getting from the couple across from him had him stare in challenge back. He gave them the most judgmental look he could in response and the muggle-born girl just smiled, making him get the sudden urge to push Harry away despite his own want to keep him close.

“How do you know him?” Ron talked softly as not to wake the sleeping boy.

“Met him in the muggle world. Got my uncles to adopt him after I found out about his relatives. They had him kept like a house elf, only house elves are treated better.” He whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“Not my place to say. He’d probably tell you if you ask him later. All I know is I couldn’t leave him.” 

“So, you met before Ron?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, I suppose I’m the reason he’s here at all really.” 

“That’s crazy. I’ve never seen you care about anyone before.” Ron argued weakly.

“No offense taken.” Draco barbed back just as lackluster. “He was the only person I’ve ever known that didn’t fight back. I didn’t know what else to do. I still don’t. What I have to be for him contradicts everything I’m supposed to be. Honestly, my father had more than a few choice words for what happened at Gringotts.”

“So, it was true!” Hermione yelped and threw a hand over her mouth to stop her voice as they all looked at Harry who stayed undisturbed. “Ron told me, when he went to get you.”

“He started the fight, I showed up to him already having my insane aunt on her last legs. I threw a few spells, but they never connected. He used it as a chance to clock her though, so at least I wasn’t a complete deadweight. Rita Skeeter doesn’t know anything. She’s all talk. What happened was far more impressive than what she wrote, I saw a muggle beat the shit out of a serial killer.” Draco gave Hermione a meaningful look.

“I can tell you have something else to say.” She rested her head on her hands, elbows digging into her knees.

“Ever since…I’ve been thinking…I was stupid to think there was only one way to win a fight. It’s not always the strongest or the smartest who win in a fight, it’s the one who makes it to the end regardless of those factors. If a muggle can win a fight against a powerful witch, I bet there’s not much difference between purebloods and muggle-borns; but a part of winning may one day count on you being underestimated by someone like me. I can’t change other people as much as you can’t, I hope the knowledge that you can use that as a tool can be some consolation.” 

“You’ve had to learn pretty quick. You were the last person I thought ever would, I won’t say I’m not glad. You of all people have a voice that could influence all kinds of movements in the right direction someday. I just hope it sticks, if you go backwards, we’ll be the ones to hold you accountable for Harry’s sake. He is going to be my friend now too after all.” She answered.

“Deal.”

Ron was looking between them like they were two separate powder kegs and he wasn’t wrong. It was too soon in the school year to have to listen to one of Hermione’s lectures on morality and stuff. Worse was hearing Draco go at it with her like they were two wizened old men on a porch somewhere and not kids. Honestly, what deity had Ron offended this time to be forced to listen to all this when he just wanted to think about Quidditch practice.

Hermione herself was still uneasy about this huge change. No one could change that much and that fast, but she owed it to herself to believe at least this one time. She had fought all her life for the composure she now wore, and if anything, she saw something similar she’d never noticed before on Malfoy’s face; a look he was allowing himself to slip off just a bit in their private company. She understood how hard that was, sometimes she couldn’t do it, even with Ron until she blew up from the stress.

Before long, the castle was in the distance, a backdrop to the open wood platform where the train stopped. Trees lining a dirt road to their destination. The abrupt halt, dislodged and woke Harry from his peaceful slumber. The school year was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with these chapter updates, Thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> It took awhile, but I think we're finally getting there. This arc is the falling in love arc of the story, where we get to all the fun stuff before the ramp up to the end. I'm hoping to meet at least 50,000 words for this story so it can be a proper short novel and we are at 30,000 right now!
> 
> Hermione is finally here and I hope that the interactions with her are good enough to sound like an actual human. Luckily she's always sounded far to grown up for her own good so that lends itself a bit of leeway for me to play with by making her negotiable for certain things a kid would just not be having normally. 
> 
> Draco is falling back into his rightful place in society and trying his best to be neutral about it, somehow not managing to say something that would break our hearts to his friends, but honestly its not because I didn't see the potential; rather its about how he is naturally the kind of person to drop hints and dodge making statements that could be taken and used in publication for bad reasons because he's been taught exactly how to act. In that sense we swap out the cliche of self made angst and showcase a useful manipulation skill that may later serve or hinder our love interest. Not all habits are bad, but all habits are repeated, right?


	10. What are your colors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting hat, as foretold in the legends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft good boy Dumbledore. We needed some of that after all the stories I've read were he's just a dumb mean old man who abuses Harry with no real plan while screaming at the top of his lungs that is in fact a smart. I know people want to flip the table on Tom being evil and Dumbledore being bad, but it just comes out as needlessly mean sometimes. Is that just me? 
> 
> As per my tag no bashing characters and Dumbledore is a sweet grandpa for reals. I assume who he's with is obvious but just to clarify for people that don't like huge age gaps in their romance he is not with Snape. No Snape things are happening. He can get his own fanfics when the time comes.
> 
> Also I'm not sure what to do about the ghosts... I might just leave them out so I don't have to apply real life ghost theory to this because I am not doing fake stuff for that. If it becomes relevant or needed then it does. Cho Chang might also have to take a back seat so the characters I already have can stay in the spotlight and develop. I want to use her in something where she can be important though.

“Well, I may be forced to assume my true identity soon.” Draco huffed as they got ready to leave. 

“Don’t forget to tell them how manly you were when you beat me up for the rest of the ride.” Harry snorted as he pulled down his trunk and Hedwig who’d been sleeping quite peacefully since she’d been stowed. Harry saw the glint of recognition in Draco’s eyes once he finally noticed her.

“She liked you?”

“She didn’t like you?” He questioned with a growing smile.

“She bit me the moment I walked in the shop as a child.” He frowned.

Hermione laughed in her hand, “Is that why you never got a familiar?”

“No, I just don’t like animals.” Draco stuck his nose up and went to leave.

“Don’t discriminate against your own people like that cuz.”

“Call me that in public and I really will have to beat you up.” Draco slammed the compartment’s door as he retreated.

“He’s so nice, isn’t he?” Harry turned to the other two gleefully, Ron just looked at him like he was crazy as they got their things down.

They made their way to the horseless buggies, an hour later it was dark out with lanterns lighting their way up to the huge front doors of an old Scottish castle. They had passed a defensible ravine with one aged wooden bridge to get there and Harry could now see the castle they approached was located on a sloping cliffside leading to a huge lake and dense forest cresting the territory. The lake was dotted by orange lanterns making their way closer till he could make out the nearest boat. He followed his friends inside and one of the teachers told him to leave his things here and to wait for the first years in the open entryway.

“Guess this is where we part ways.” Ron looked the spindly boy over in slight concern. “You gotta get sorted with the rest of the littlies. It’s real important because you get put in a house and dorm room when you get sorted. Transfers don’t happen so often; I’ve maybe seen one in the middle of the year. Good news is you’ll get sorted with a group so you’re not the only one up there.”

“You’re mother hening Ron, he’ll be fine. Besides it’s one of the most memorable first moments you get coming to the magical world, it’s a few years late, but he still gets to do it and I’m glad for him.” She turned to Harry now, “I just know you’ll love it, because I did. If Ron hasn’t told you I’m muggle-born so I’m coming from the same place as you.”

“I’ve heard that word before, never thought much of it. What is a muggle anyways, I thought it was slang the way Draco used it when we met? Can’t say I’ve tried to find out with everything else going on.”

“You serious?” Ron’s patented ‘you’re crazy’ look was back.

“Muggles are non-magical humans. I can’t believe no one’s told you that.”

“Why don’t they just say that?” Harry grumped.

“Because all wizards are ridiculous as I’m sure you’ve begun to discover.” Hermione joked and Harry nodded in agreement as seriously as possible.

Not long after he was left behind the short crowd of children swarmed in around him till, he was overrun up to the waist in first years. The chattering and discord only small children are capable of on field trips began. 

“Quiet down everyone.” A stern woman in a severe hair bun called out from just a few steps above them. “My name if Professor McGonagall, I’ll be your transfiguration teacher here. I know we’re all very excited for our first-year learning magic, but the first lesson you will learn here is to act appropriately. I expect all of you to file up into a line that will stand at the entrance to the dining hall and from there you will be called alphabetically to be sorted. You will remain silent in respect to each other and your future house mates. Once the ceremony is over you will be free to be as loud as you find necessary.”

Harry allowed himself to be manhandled by two of the younger students that were nervous and needed to hold hands as they marched into the hall. Their little hands tightened on his fingers as they all took in the beautiful sight of floating candles and a starry night sky painted along the ceiling. Recognition flickered in Harry’s eyes as he watched falling stars streak across the stone arches and other masonry details as if they weren’t there. Magic portrait? Did that count? 

Four long tables stretch the length of the room and seated the full number of students in the school, they were all color-coded with banners and small trimmings along the student’s uniforms. Along the opposite wall to the entrance they lined up at was a raised table full of older people he assumed were the teachers. A stand had been placed in the middle up those few raised steps to allow an old bearded man a stage to speak from. 

He was tall and pure white in everything but the outrageously happy lavender purple gown and cap he wore. The gold thread shimmered in diamond patterns and made it look like he was a giant fluffy quilt meant for hugs. Maybe that was the point, with a face that looked more joyous and ready to break into tears than any of these children had probably ever seen; before Sirius and Remus Harry wouldn’t have known just what that look was.

“Welcome to Hogwarts my children.” A gentle and withering voice sounded clear across the hall.” I am Dumbledore, principle of this school. It is so lovely to meet every one of you, and I hope that you will not simply see me as an authority figure, but as a friend to come to if you are ever in need. My doors are always open to you, simply find a head of house or teacher and they will bring you to me for some tea.” Dumbledore seemed to chuckle off handedly, when Harry turned his gaze to see what he was looking at he found a very sharp glare from McGonagall.

“I’m not supposed to say that, I’ll be in trouble with my dear Mickie over there.” And McGonagall turned bright red as she continued to give him a scolding look. “But I think it’s important to remind all of you that just because you’re away from home doesn’t mean this won’t become a home or that you have no family to come to when you feel lost or sad. I have and will always see anyone walking through these doors as my dear children I have been given the gift of raising with everyone here.” He gestures to the table of teachers. Remus! “With that said I hope next year I will get to say ‘Welcome home’ to every one of you.”

Dumbledore moved from the perch he had to take out a simple wooded stool and someone brought out an old brown witch hat, pointed at the top just barely after what looked like years of use. “This is the sorting hat; it is a very special enchanted garment from the times of founding Hogwarts. It may seem like any other hat, but isn’t that the point? You may look like any ordinary child, but each of you has a sparkling soul inside. You will be given a dorm and a group of other students with like minds to grow with, to compete or relay on. Just remember that these houses are meant as a tool to help you find yourself, not divide you from others of difference. I was once a Gryffindor and I will say openly to anyone who asks that I have and will always love a certain Slytherin I was blessed to know for almost all my adult life. It helps to guide you to those with talents you may be lacking in and I still learn new things everyday being with my partner.” The older man was speaking dreamily and it was clear he was floating off to his own world from all the reminiscing, a man in a dark robe that covered almost all his skin, face obscured by loose hanging black hair, took hold of him and lead the headmaster back to his seat.

McGonagall took it upon herself to stand up next to the hat and began calling names. Harry’s trained eyes had danced from every face in the hall, finding Draco, Ron and his siblings as well as meeting a few curious looks thrown his way. He caught sight of the dark-haired man give Dumbledore something in a vial and the old man’s eyes cleared of their fog as he seemed to radiate a new wave of energy and laughed off the others worry. So, it was a regular occurrence? He did look incredibly old. Harry had to be broken free of his own growing concern over the man at his name being called more sharply than the first.

“—Harry Potter Black.” McGonagall called out sternly and he flushed, rushing forward to comply. 

He heard a few small laughs and words of encouragement as he made his way past the long dining tables. Who made them so long? He was taking forever to get all the way to the teacher and even though it was a few seconds he felt like he’d been guilty of a leisurely stroll through the gardens. He threw himself down into the seat hastily and the blood rushing to his ears almost drowned out the woman’s voice. 

“Relax young man, I know its overwhelming. Just relax.” She coaxes before putting the hat down on his head.

Harry didn’t really know what to expect, He hadn’t really been paying close attention to how this worked. The musky smell of aged fabric wafted down to his nose as his mind blanked. What if it didn’t work for him? He didn’t have magic, what if the hat didn’t let him be in a house. Where would he have to stay if not one of the dorms? Would he be sent away?

“So many possibilities.” A deep voice echoed in his head and he yelped at the sudden intrusion. The voice laughed in the back of his mind, leaving a buzzing not unlike the vibrations of your vocal cords there to linger. “Calm now boy while I get a good feel of you. So very different than the usual, more complex. Not unexpected for your age, but there is something to this…Yes… you’ve had to survive, to struggle, be brave in the face of terror, but you still let open trust into your heart? So very complicated.”

“You can see all that?” Harry whispers, his eyes trying to look up and only seeing the unmoving rim of the hat over his forehead.

“I see all that resides in your mind and heart. Being the sorting hat is just a parlor trick really. It is my job to help bring children to the craft they should devote themselves to, to give them an edge in what can give them a good life. Sorting gives them a clan, and a set of traits to hone into a weapon to use. You have many you could focus on; it makes me reluctant to label what best suits you. What you would be happiest with…"

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with Draco or Ron in their houses. What would help me be as capable as a wizard? Is there a skill like that?”

“I see where you’re going with this. Yes, I agree. Gryffindor would have you trying to brute force yourself through problems. Slytherin would have you find a way around, not a bad option. Ravenclaw would be a good choice besides that, the power of knowledge can make one indispensable, can give you a way to apply all the other attributes you’ve already learned well. To overcome adversity, one must be able to perceive the truth of a threat, and the best ways to deal with it.”

“Why do you sound like you’re trying to ready me for war?”

“You asked to be capable. To be as good as any wizard. This is war boy, has been for a long time. If you wish to be ready for it then you must do all you can. Are we in agreement?”

Harry stood from the chair and whispered the answer to McGonagall. She announced for him like she had all the other students.

“Ravenclaw!” She bellowed and he was ushered over to the table, finding a place between the older kids and the first years being sorted in with him. He gazed over at Draco who seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face as he looked back at him. A sudden drop in Harry’s stomach made him frown to himself, the emotional spiral devouring him immediately. 

Was this really okay? Will Draco hate him now? Dumbledore said it was okay though. He said it didn’t matter. 

He was panicking now, hyperventilating as quietly as he could. Draco of course saw. Of course, he just had to notice the change, it’s not like he had stopped looking. The Slytherin stood up, despite getting odd looks as he went around the tables, passing by the first years still waiting to be called up. He stomped his way right up behind Harry and pushed him aside to sit down with him. 

The other boy sat stock still and Draco huffed in frustration as he had to throw an arm over his shoulder. He was doing it again; he was ruining himself in front of everyone for this stupid muggle who needed him. His words weren’t going to mean much to cover up his new allegiance if he had to literally go back on them the same day in front of the same people he bluffed to. Dammit, how was he supposed to be clever and plot things like this? Honestly it was like Harry just over road any other concerns. He’d just have to take the beating eventually, but he’d hoped to avoid it at least for a while.

“Are we going to stay the same?” Harry choked out as he leaned into the blonde.

“I’m not mad you aren’t in my house. Honestly it’s like you think my life revolves around you.” Draco had to catch himself after saying that, it was embarrassing how true those words actually are.

“Sorry, I just can’t stop. You didn’t have to.” Harry had tried taking deeper breaths. It was clear Draco’s quick actions had been a good call.

“Like I need a reason to sit next to my own cousin at dinner? I couldn’t care less about your little muggle problems.” Draco scoffed, smiling when he got a laugh. 

They were getting odd looks and wide eyes of shock and curiosity from everyone. The little girl that had held his hand came running up, completely ignoring her new Hufflepuff classmates in favor of tiptoeing to Harrys ear. Her hand went up to cover her mouth like she was trying to keep her words a secret.

“Are you two really in love like the paper said?” She was looking at them like they were the most interesting thing in the world. The rush of embarrassment was only intensified with the number of other eyes and straining ears on him. 

“well, he did save me from a bad person like the paper said. This is my cousin Draco. He helped me get adopted.”

“So, you are in love?” She scrunched up her forehead in confusion.

“If by love you mean he owes me a life debt then yes he loves me.” Draco stated plainly, smug as anything when the girl giggled and hopped away.

He had no way of knowing how he’d saved Harry from the lie he would have been unable to tell. Peace was returned and they snapped right back into their own encased world.

“Show me proof of this life debt, I’ll have my banking lawyers go over it for me.” Harry bumped Draco’s shoulder.

“It’s invisible. Magic, remember?” 

“Your arguments in—no never mind that doesn’t pan out.”

“The true genius of a Ravenclaw at work.” Draco teased.

“Hey, I’m still new!” Harry whispered furiously, as the next first year was sorted. They only had a few more to go. “Plenty of time for me to come up with a plan for world domination. Maybe a little revenge against all those who have wronged me once I take my place on the throne. You haven’t wronged me… Have you dearest cousin?” He tries to drop his voice threateningly, but neither of them can stop the uncontrollable smiles on their faces.

“Not yet, perhaps if you earn my favor, I will make an appropriate ally in your campaign?”

“You seem to think rather highly of yourself Malfoy, but I have no reason to believe you make a better pion than entertaining fodder for my armies.”

“You will not like me when I am spurned mister Potter. You speak to a future lord.”

“And you speak to your future king and lord of lords. Clearly one of us is superior to the other.”

“We shall see, you have chosen me for an enemy and I will make you pay. You will not live long enough to regret your err prince of nothing.”

“Oooh, I like that, say it again?” Harry fluttered his eyes as he broke character.

It looked like they were slowly fitting together more and more these days. Sometimes it still felt foreign, but on a good day, and this had been a good day, they got like this. People that had known Draco all his life seemed to be having heart attacks and life altering realizations at the sight of them whispering playfully together. Harry had some idea of the stupid social class system, from Draco to Sirius being pureblood to the Goblins kindly indulging his questions as he cleaned their stations. 

He was actually looking forward to visiting them again next break to see how his refiling their cabinets went for them. He had felt and trampled over line after unsuspecting line of species-based exclusion and expectations it seemed and even when it was as simple as talking to a wizard, he couldn’t seem to do it how people thought he should. It wasn’t as bothersome as it was confusing in a sad way, that no one thought Draco was capable of caring, that Goblins or Gnomes were openly spoken about by the humans he’s ask as mean or greedy. It just clashed so much with the whimsical way everyone simultaneously painted visions about the magical word being…well, magical. So why was accepting others the hard part here? It had been his Dad’s concern for him. It had been Draco’s concern for himself. Harry just wasn’t too sure where he stood now, who he was against and with, in a game that’s been on the same match for centuries.

“Say, do you think maybe it’s everyone else that needs to change, since we have already?” Harry mumbles to himself.

“Sounding restless, already are we? You’re going to have to strap in for exactly whatever you’re imagining.” Draco replied bluntly. “No one ever really observes themselves changing till it’s happened you know. I didn’t think I’d take home a stray muggle till I saw you. I also thought I’d get to pretend that I hated you for the entirety of our schooling, but I didn’t even last a train ride. I keep telling myself how it’s supposed to be only to be thrown off by what happens the next moment.”

“Are you really so scared of your own friends? I’ve been bullied by kids that always hated me, but shouldn’t your friends be different?”

“It’s because I don’t know that I now find myself hiding here with you despite my original intentions.”

“Be my school partner?” Harry suddenly asked Draco, catching him off guard, how appropriate. He hadn’t asked anyone yet, this felt like the chance. 

“What?” The blonde looked like he’d been struck upside the head.

“I need one and I can just match with your classes. If you don’t want to be alone with them then just stay close to me. We’ll figure it out.” The two seemed to search each other’s faces for something more for a moment. “And then the world.” He added dramatically. 

“If I must.” Draco smiled down onto his lap as he accepted.

Cheers suddenly broke out across the hall and deafened them. Food was announced as it popped onto the table, the sound and blue tint of the food’s arrival reminiscent of Kreacher. The giant mounds of chicken, roast, vegetables and fruits all glistening in their own sauces obscured other students even as close as the other side of the table before they all began to whittle the stacks down to a reasonable height.

“This is just too much. What are we supposed to do with what’s left?” Harry stuttered as he spooned portions onto his ancient looking iron plate.

Draco stopped altogether as he turned to look at his companion. “I don’t think I’ve ever thought about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick blip, I'm on youtube and twitch as well as Tumblr though I haven't been on in a while so the art there is old. I have a Patreon I'm still building up so it's more of a tip jar than anything since I can't be paid for fanfics unless its a commission, which I've never done. They are all under the name Shy Leather Man just like my name here.
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/shyleatherman
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOBzxmGjnpeYm28eyzZuXNQ?view_as=subscriber
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/ShyLeatherMan?fan_landing=true
> 
> I thought it might be worth putting it somewhere easy for people to read. Thank you for taking the time to get this far in my writing, I try not to think about the reality of people reading my stuff as much as I try to let it encourage me to keep going. Thank you thank you thank you!!!!


	11. By Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to flesh out Harry and Draco now that they are finally getting time together in the story past introductions. I've wrote ahead about two chapters now and it's working out really well. Despite that I still feel like I'm short changing everything, then I look down at the word count and I'm like no, no, this is going to go on forever if I actually could make it longer than it is. My word file is 115 pages right now. I have 437 story concepts and drafts still sitting in my phone's notes I still have to get through. Some might not be good, but that doesn't mean I won't be doing stuff on this site for like the next fifty years just trying to get that done.

The first month went by like a blizzard, fast, but blinding and overwhelming in all the ways you’d expect. All day was classes, both the kind from muggle school and then those for magic making the curriculum either completely normal at first glance or a complete unknown factor. That meant twice the work and class time from usual. The long breaks in between had been a godsend once he’d learned about them. Draco as promised spent every waking moment with him and away from his friends who had been eyeing him with a mix of emotions for a while. They were waiting.

“You’ll have to talk to them eventually. We don’t know what they’re going through until you ask.” Harry finally dropped his quill to stare Draco down.

“The vultures are probably trying to decide how to pick out my eyes.” Draco argued nervously.

“You know I can only stop Ron and Hermione from being nosy for so long before they figure you out, right? I get that you don’t want to deal with rejection, I don’t either.” Harry flushed. “But this can’t go on forever and the longer this drags out the more upset you’ll be.”

Harry watched the other boy slouch, thinking to himself like he’d been doing recently. Gray eyes refused to look back up to meet him.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to be now.” Draco muttered down to the table.

“So you’ve said, yes.”

“How am I supposed to deal with them?”

“How would you want to be treated?”

“Fuck your reasonable logic. I’ve never gone against anyone like this before, not like you. Not that either of us had a choice, but I’ve only ever fought over how I’m right. It was never for anything good; it didn’t hurt if I lost, just made me angry.”

“You are right Draco, you wanting to be around me isn’t wrong and wanting to stay friends with them isn’t either. This times just more personal right? More important to you? If their worth it they’ll be happy knowing you care so much about what they think.” Harry reached over to grab his hand. “I don’t know what else to say about it.”

“You shouldn’t have to say anything, it’s none of your business.” Draco grouched before giving a frustrated huff. “Fine, I’ll talk to them. But only if you stay away when I do.”

“No—”

“You’ve already had to deal with your own problems. This is mine and I’m not debating with you. I have magic to protect me and you don’t.”

Draco tensed when he realized his mistake. Harry had a suddenly glint in his eye that spoke of a challenge before Draco could even think to backtrack. I mean, sure he wanted Harry with him; but he didn’t want him next to him in the dirt if things went south, which he was expecting from before Harry had even enrolled for Hogwarts.

“If you don’t let me help you the vultures won’t even get a chance before this wingless bird pecks out your eyes.” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Whatever you’ve been smoking must be good if you think I can’t handle as much as you. We are doing this together because that’s how it’s been and I count as half the vote on this. So. You. Are. Not. Winning. Understand you posh bastard? You already agreed earlier I don’t understand how we keep coming back to this.”

Draco returned the looks of annoyance as he looked back, on all the back and forth he’d been struggling with lately. “I’m bad at this.”

“Horrible.” Harry nodded.

“Fine.”

“Good.” 

That day Draco waited outside their last class with Harry and leaned against the wall, all the while wondering if the group would bother to stop to talk with him as he watched them get closer.

“The honeymoon over already?” Pansy seemed to speak for everyone. Crabbe and Goyle looked pissed but let Blaze keep them back for now.

“I don’t appreciate you’re tone Pansy.” Draco straightened up and squared his shoulders visibly.

“Come off it, do you even know how much effort it is to do all the homework checks you do for these two, because before this I can say I was happily oblivious.” She fumed.

“You been doing a good job at least?” 

“Fuck off, we all want to know what the bloody hell is going on. We all thought that article was fake as hell or meant to get your family in a good position, no one thought that—”

“That he cared.” Harry cut in with a stony expression and almost authoritative voice. Draco had to look over at him to make sure he was hearing the same person, even when he was scolded it hadn’t had the level of finality this had.

“Well—” Pansy flushed and ran hands down her robe like they had started sweating.

“No, I’m not asking. I get that I’m not in his league or whatever you wanna say. That’s not your choice and never was. You can either like it or get over it I don’t care which, but keep in mind he does.” Harry leaned back onto the wall when he was done, the awkward energy from the confrontation was only growing. Should he have just said that outright?

“I do not.” Draco was as red as Pansy, only by that point did Harry realize how he’d phrased himself and he began to match.

“I don’t care!” Pansy denied and Blaze finally decided to push her back with the other two for him to take point.

“So, let’s get this right. You haven’t talked to us and have avoided the dorms at all cost as much as possible because?” He raised a brow and looked between the boys in question.

“I didn’t want to deal with both my stupid muggle cousin and you simpletons.” Draco snapped and reeled back the next moment, checking Harry’s expression before starting again. “I’m not going to hide from you anymore, I was just busy and now it’s taken care of so come off it.” He tried to close the case.

“You really with a boy, mate?” Crabbe spoke up.

“Ya, like—we always tho’ you was going to get married ta one of those girls we see at the balls in summer solstice.” Goyle rambled with him.

“We aren’t!” He defended venomously as Pansy started to bicker with him about how the henchmen had a point. Then it devolved into an argument about how Crabbe and Goyle weren’t henchmen. 

It was a disorganized mess; they all began picking weak arguments over nothing to fill the air instead of dealing with the real issues. Harry contented himself to listen as the people in front of him fit themselves back together. For now, this was good enough. He got a few looks and questions and they announced he’d be sitting at Slytherin table for dinner since Draco hadn’t yet since arriving.

“We get it, don’t stress out, it’s just how we are. Some people think it’s a Slytherin thing, personally I think it’s a pureblood thing.” Blaze whispered to Harry as the others kept talking.

“You sure?” Harry scrunch his brow.

“Ya, our fearless leader over there always talks like that so people that don’t spend time with him might not notice, but we just worried and let him decide when to talk. Admittedly the longer he took the more obnoxious Pansy was getting. I don’t remember ever having a real talk about feelings together and this will hopefully be the closest we ever get Salazar willing.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Harry threatened, the look of horror on the Slytherin’s face was perfect.

Somehow Harry sitting with the Slytherin’s was more unbelievable for people than Draco sitting with the Ravenclaws.

“These kids really need to get over it.” Harry shook his head exasperated at the ever-familiar shock on people’s faces as they saw him. “I’m not doing anything worth this much concern.”

“You have no idea?” Pansy asked gleefully. The silent answer only made her bounce in her spot more at the gossip she got to bring up. “Some of the greatest wizarding wars were fought because of the precedent Salazar Slytherin set. That muggles were inferior and muggle-borns were a disease that should be eradicated. Till his campaign against other forms of human he had only gone after other species with the other founders of the school when the British were colonizing here. We had to get our own land too after all. When he included other humans in his crusades the others cut him from the Hogwarts cornerstone.”

“The what?”

“It’s just a formality.” Draco waved away.

“Don’t you ‘just a legend’ me! The cornerstones are the runes that hold up the school, magically bound power of the three houses keep it together without Slytherin when they got scared, he would try to bring the castle down to kill the muggle-borns inside.”

“And me sitting here is like the biggest fuck you or something possible? Slytherin is still a house after all that?” Harry absently handed Crabbe a scone out of reach when he saw the boy was too far away from the plate.

“History and honor, I guess. Either way, too many people still believed in him for the others to just erase him without consequence. Like I said it was a war. To this day Slytherins are one of the most competitive and successful people you can think of out there. He may be controversial, but he knew what he was doing making our house.”

“Controversial isn’t how I’d describe the plans for a genocide.” Harry took in the way they seemed to think on his words. Had they never really given it any thought? “No one worth loving these days wants to be connected to Hitler.” Harry offered with a shrug.

“Slytherin had good reasons though.” Goyle spoke through a mouthful of pasta.

“Like how wizards are superior?” He got an enthusiastic nod.

“Hitler said stuff like that too. It all comes down to who you choose to be. Are you someone looking for a leader to give you permission to hurt others or do you really think you’re better? The latter I can forgive for hurting me if you apologize. The other is the kind that doesn’t stop until one or both of you are dead.”

“Slytherin’s don’t get themselves killed over stupid things.” Draco scoffed.

“And how did your founder die dear cousin?” Their section of the table grew silent.

“Why did you bring him here?” Blaze whined.

Harry laughed as Crabbe and Goyle kept trying to reason with him about how Slytherin was right. He just listened and then talked them through it like Draco did when they didn’t understand the new math algorithm, it was oddly pleasant. How the muggle managed to make things so easy or at least look like it was almost intimidating. Apparently that talent included turning Slytherins to his side of things. The same could be said of their magic classes, how he’d been coming up with ways to push what he could participate in. It was only a matter of time before he ran Snape down to let him duel in the new sparring dark arts course, he was helping Moody set up. The two older men had been strangely chummy about the prospect of finally getting to make a fight club of underaged children since Dumbledore signed off on it. 

“Draco?” Harry waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped back to reality to look at them.

“What?” 

“They’re talking about the first Hogsmeade visit, I don’t know what it’s like. Do we all want to go as a group? I’ll ask Ron and Hermione too.” 

“You’re even going to bring Gryffindor’s to our table now?” Blaze complained with Pansy about their shattered reputation.

“Why not? Might as well burn everything down and make a show of it.” Draco smirked.

“Let me get this right, why are we all doing this?” Ron let himself get dragged towards the small gathering at the Hogwarts double doors as they opened for the day.

“Because of the power of friendship?” Harry waved for Hermione to follow. She seemed to be calculating something, he could understand that.

“To be blunt, this is the absolute last thing I thought I was committing to when I was imagining how we were going to hang out or even be friends really.”

“Noted.”

“This probably won’t go the way you’re hoping.”

“I don’t expect it to either, but it’s an attempt.” He resignedly agreed. “They are willing to try. They listened too; I wouldn’t have pushed anything if I thought for a second that Draco could only stay friends with them as long as I stayed away. Otherwise I would have backed off for him.”

“So, we’re now doomed as you alter the natural order?” Ron said, looked over at Hermione as she caught up.

“Might as well then.” She muttered with obvious nervous energy.

“You don’t think this is a bad idea?” Ron looked at her unsure.

“Contrary to how I act as you’ve pointed out before I don’t know everything Ronald. Honestly some of them look sicker than you do about this.” She snarked. “It’s starting to grate on me the longer I watch. Are they so disgusted by me that they’d rather associate with a muggle without magic before one with it? No offense.” She hurriedly added.

“None taken, I get it. It’s different because they knew you before this, I think. I wouldn’t forgive my bullies if I saw them again after all.” Their faces flashing in the back of his mind as he thought of them.

“I’m trying to let myself consider those things, but it’s hard to. At least for right now.” She sighed.

“Then we can just tell them we’ll act like the past doesn’t exist for a while and deal with it when you want to. That way we can just have fun and you can see if you like them at all now that you’re all older?”

“Maybe…” She considers the idea as they meet up. “Alright so—”

“Just cuz Draco’s dating your friend doesn’t make us friends!” Goyle blurts out. The debate about how they aren’t dating starts up again instantly. 

“So, what I— “Hermione tried again.

“Ya, we’re still Slytherins and we got a house cup to win! Just because we won’t mess with you anymore doesn’t mean we won’t still beat you this time!” Crabbe cuts in.

“Aw, their trying.” Harry coos. The two turn red and only get louder as a result.

“Shut up!” Hermione shouts over them and the entire entrance of the school stills. “We are going to Hogsmeade together as a group and you will act appropriately and get along and we are going to have a good time or I swear I will be the one to finally set fire to one of you!” She stomps past them and down the steps. Blaze whistles and follows after with a smile on his face.

“What just happened?” Ron asked as he stared after her.

“Your girlfriend is awesome.” Harry whispered back to him before pulling him along.

The day went pretty great, ending in the pub where apparently being close to seventeen was deemed good enough and the Slytherin’s cheered in pure joy. The man grouched about how one of the teachers, probably Remus, had asked him to in order to choral them safely.

“Won’t have to sneak off for a drink now?” Harry asked Draco fondly as he passed him his huge horn carved mug. “Is this stout?” He asked incredulously.

“Butter Beer actually, low alcohol content version, just to keep the taste. Apparently, they are considering a version kids can drink to trick us, the bastards.” Draco looked over at Crabbe and Goyle trying to outdrink the other. “Probably the best idea they’ve ever had honestly. Just don’t tell them that.”

“I’d never ruin their dreams like that.” He took a sip and tried to understand what these new flavors were. “Is this spezi? Is this Spezi that’s been run through a coke machine? And thrown in a barrel of rum? I’m so confused!” Draco slumped over laughing as Harry kept taking sips and shaking his head. “Why? What did Spezi ever do to you? And there’s foam, why is there foam Draco?”

“I’ll drink it if you don’t want it.” He teased making to grab the cup and watching Harry pull it closer to himself in defense.

A slam on the table drew their attention, Hermione presented her empty pint as if in challenge and the Slytherins rushed to get more drinks and tried to show her up. Ron looked like he was losing his mind and falling in love all over again. By the time they needed to slow down and just enjoy being in the pub Someone pulled out one of the deck of cards stacked along the room’s walls.

“Can we get a few more containers of packets?” Hermione asked the others as she took stock of the sugar packets on their table.

“What for?” Ron went to comply happily.

“Chips for poker.” She smiled.

“Okay it’s official, I like you guys.” Pansy took the cards being delt to her and straightened them into whatever order she liked to use. Draco just knew someone was going to try and hide cards in their sleeves already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spezi is a cola and orange soda mix I used to drink all the time as a kid when we lived in Germany for my dad's job in the army. We used to play uno and whenever we played real cards I never knew what I was doing and tried to win the sugar packets we used as chips so I could eat them. It's not considered polite to bring children to resturaunts because they can disturb other patrons and we'd get looks from everyone else until they realized me and my sister were well behaved and then they would be impressed and just compliment my parents about it.
> 
> Thank you, I love everyone who reads my story, you are all amazing!


	12. Low Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made for the next Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised by how well planned this looks, but I had no idea. I'm writing chapter 15 and I regret not going into detail about Halloween because it just felt right at the time even though it's only two weeks away. I hate having to think about Christmas months in advance so I'm sorry I have sinned this way. I'm hoping leaving Halloween for now will save it for later in this or another story.

Tom sat on the headmaster’s desk in his private office, located at the top of the highest spire of Hogwarts. He smiled up to the portraits lining the alcove above him, circling the office, providing help to the next one to caretake this place. It had always been a sweet thought, a way that the headmasters previously could continue to look over everyone and his gaze stopped on Dippet. The sterner man had always felt a bit distant to him in his own years at the school, back when Albus was a younger if not graying man teaching defense. He was looking more and more like one of these portraits and it made his stomach clench painfully. 

He was staring into nothing, just fiddling with his hands, the reality of his situation had never been like this. There had never been a time when he was more afraid of something than his own death. Now he wasn’t even being given the time to really think about what had become of them, there was more important things to attend to.

“Albus.” He called to the figure that slowly walked out of his room up an open flight of stairs, the image of Juliet played itself atop the old man who smiled with so much honest uncontained love it sometimes hurt.

“Tom, you’ve been a busy one this summer, I wondered when I’d see you here. Have you thought about the counseling position opening up? I would always adore you being a bit closer.” He strolled down to sit in the chair opposite his guest. Tom slid closer and played with the loose stands of hair yet to be tied back that was tangling in Albus’ beard, a fond look overtaking his features.

“I’m afraid I’m here for more urgent matters. Have the potions been helping, the little one said you’ve been remembering things better now. I was beginning to worry that the condition would get worse. Less wondering?” he cupped the wrinkled face before him.

“My love.” Albus started in that tone, Tom took a deep breath. “Never doubt that I have always chosen you. I know it scares you that I may one day leave you, but we must all walk our own path. You will find me again when it is time.”

“I didn’t ask for the conversation to turn to this.” Tom grit out.

“It will always turn to this dear one. All things end, it is the only way for new things to start. Till then, you have me as I am. What is it you came for love?” Albus reached his hand up to hold Tom’s where it trembled against his cheek.

“There’s been a bit of a development.” Tom’s voice deepened; serious tension took hold of his body language.

__________

Harry high fived Fred and George after he was declared the winner against Ron who looked utterly betrayed. He had overshot the dueling table by a few feet and got caught by an upperclassman. The popper Harry had used against Bellatrix had been fixed a lot after several test dummies made of watermelons had sacrificed their lives. It was still a bit strong for practice, but would do the trick of safely getting someone away from him in a fight without causing harm. Moody was laughing in delight with every bit of breath and sound he had. 

When Harry had begged him to let him show the class that he could hold his own in defense; that it was a skill that everyone should be allowed to practice and that he shouldn’t be left out, no one had taken it seriously. The Ravenclaws hadn’t been too different having been unsure about what Harry could do besides the many essays he’d had added on to supplement grades in his magic classes. He’d been thinking up alternate ways to accomplish most of the same things the spells did in class, even going so far as to letter Sirius about a lockpick set for when the class would learn Alohomora soon. It may not change anyone else schooling experience, but it was everything to him and it made peoples day once they noticed.

“Draco wanna fight the winner?” He laughed over to the Slytherin who stood once more with his friends. He looked more like himself again, like when he was with Harry alone, it was a relief.

“Only if you promise not to die too easily.” He proclaimed loudly before strutting up the steps.

“Prepare to be defeathered you pesky peacock.” He took stance. 

They bowed and walked the five paces away from where they each stood, ten paces total for midrange fighting to start.

“On my mark!” Moody yelled and Harry pulled the snap bracelet out from his sleeved wrist to straighten it out. The crushed velvet zebra pattern was getting popular lately. “Turn!” 

Harry whipped around to Draco who immediately pulled up a shield to prevent being pushed off like Ron. It gave Harry the perfect in as he started running forward to close the distance a bit This would make Draco lower the shield so he could cast offense. As predicted, without knowing what trick Harry was pulling he reeled back his wand to cast a stinging jinx. Harry swished his hand forward, almost mimicking the wands gesture, but as he did the spell was redirected to the ceiling as the bracelet caught the wand like a lasso and pulled it free from Draco’s hand. The extending material true to its name snapped back from the foot it had stretched out and flung the wand into Harry’s chest as he tried to catch it.

Draco looked dumbstruck as Harry turned and started to run away. He heard the blonde suddenly call out in alarm and chase after him as the laughing started up again. The harsh and frank way of Moody teaching had intimidated a lot of kids away from stepping up to try for fear of embarrassment, but Harry was changing that. Sometimes it just took one person doing something.

It was just another day where they were having fun and getting writing cramps from too many notes like every day before. Knee deep in study time with instructions to start up the semesters cumulative assignment that would predate the exams before the first break for holiday.

Hermione was teaching Ron about Hanukkah early so she could bring him home to her parents to introduce. He’d been practicing the Ma’oz Tzur song in the mirror every morning for days since then. Hermione had promised to visit the Weasleys at the Burrow for Yule sabbat in return.

It was the thing that had dragged Harry’s mind to the subject of his own family. He had made time for Remus every day like clockwork no matter how busy either were, sometimes they just sat in the man’s personal rooms and did work across from each other on the small dining table there. They hadn’t talked about what their plans were yet, and he had no way to know what they would be until he asked. It would be his first real holiday ever, after the countless times he’d been locked away so the Dursley’s wouldn’t have to deal with or look at him as they opened gifts. In a way that had been a break for him till they made him clean up at least. 

They sat in the library reading resources on safe harvesting methods for deadly plants they were working with in herbology. Harry slouched and used the thick book of anatomical plant pictures as a pillow to look over at Draco who was diligently writing in the infuriatingly perfect cursive, he did everything in.

“Hey.” He called over softly and grey eyes flitted over to him and lit in acknowledgement. “What are we doing for holiday?”

“Pfft, that’s what, two months from now? Two and a half? The lovey Gryffindors really got to you, huh.” Draco smirked.

“It’s just—will I get to see you? Will we get to do anything together? What do Sirius and Remus usually do?” Harry slowly got a bit louder with each question until someone shushed him from down an aisle.

“We do Yule like the weasel.” He seemed to take delight in the scolding look Harry sent him.

“Ron.”

“That’s what I said. I visit your dads then too. My parents think I’m visiting other friends though so don’t say anything please.”

“Why?”

“They don’t know I have access to the Black home since it’s hidden. Father is a traditionalist and Mother has done all she could to support him. Neither are bad on their own, but consider they are given the open opportunity to confront two individuals of abnormality in their strict no tolerance world, now imagine how that would go. Father would have you sent back to the muggle world for one thing if given the choice. He backed the segregationist movement from the beginning to keep a consistent position of power to maintain the family name and finance. I can’t trust either as a result when it comes to you or my Uncles well-being.” Draco kept writing as he talked, using it to distract him from what he was confessing to.

“So, you’re afraid he’ll stop you or disapprove?” 

“Your proclivity to fix matters won’t work here Harry.” Draco warned sharply. “I’m starting to see a pattern with you I won’t allow in this instance. Stay away from my Father. He may seem reserved at first, but in a closed room he can be vicious over what he chooses to do. There is a reason he’s maintained his place in government and…and with the Death Eaters. I’m sorry Harry, but he’s not going to change first, not unless there was something in it for him. That’s just how Slytherins are.”

“That’s not what I would say about them at all.” The muggle nudged Draco with his shoulder. “I’ll listen for now so you don’t worry—”

“I do not worry. You just get into too much trouble if I don’t keep eyes on you.”

“Like I said, don’t worry. We can do baby steps you big baby.” He teased and Draco pushed against Harry’s side in protest. “Just, look I know you didn’t want to go home before school started; if something happens, even if you feel like you can handle it, just skip out and come hide with us till it’s time to end break okay?”

“That won’t happen, but I’ll remember.”

“Will you remember in two months?” Harry widened his eyes to stare the blonde down skeptically.

“Yes, yes, I’ll remember in two months. The most he’d ever do is a—” Draco cut himself off before he said it. 

The cane. The single hits that reminded you for days after with a bruise every time you sat or slept that you’d done something wrong. It was just tradition. His father was traditional. It wasn’t a problem. Ever since that mirror he’d just been a bit shaken up is all. He ran slender fingers along his wand hand absently where he could recall the sting burning his entire back hand. It had never occurred to him just how much he’d been hurt in his life; it had been so easy to forget them.

His grandfather he’d been told was the same, that Lucius was giving Draco the same education and training. He’d had to go through what Draco did to become Lord Malfoy and he did it under the thumb of a Death Eater himself, a known fanatic of Grindelwald’s movements. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought so before or that they’d never openly talked about it, it’s just that he had to remind himself. Tell himself exactly how lucky he was to have his Father’s punishments and not his Grandfather, who would no question, have killed Harry as a part of his infraction. Lucius would cause problems, maybe even hex Harry, but he wasn’t a murderer. It was one of the many things Bellatrix had always spat venom about when they would meet. Something she liked to take it out on Draco too.

No, His Father was many things including a danger, but not to him. He was just scared for when Lucius would get mad at his disobeying the warning he’d been given before school. The memory playing back.

__________

“You are not to associate with that muggle again! It has already lost me support in the polls with our side, if this continues, we risk losing my position! Do you want that stupid boy? This is for your own good, do you understand?”

“Yes father.” He answered robotically, staring into nothing.

“We are lucky this PR blast has only been a positive scandal and not more incriminating. I don’t know what possessed you to put yourself at risk like that! She could have killed you too! What have I always said? Repeat it back to me!” Lucius’ voice was almost manic as he continued to yell. “Malfoys curam nostrum! Nos Temperari castitate!”

“Malfoys take care of our own. We are tempered purity.”

“Tantum in infirma timore tenebris.” Lucius supplied.

“Only the weak fear darkness.” Draco translated.

“Fides est in sanguinem.” His father started to lower his voice as he calmed. His tone falling into a drone like a teacher might speak.

“Loyalty resides in blood.”

“And what do all these things mean to you?”

“They are founding principles of the pureblood houses. Ours, Crabbe and Goyles respectively. It means history and legacy. Those before us made all this and we are meant now to maintain it. I was only maintaining our family with my actions father. You may not be able to openly support squids and other liberal movements in order to retain your supporters, but now it is public knowledge that a Malfoy helped to resolve a terrorist cell and protect innocent victims.”

“We didn’t need you to do that.” Lucius hissed.

“You may be able to keep the right people paid off and keep our reputation, but fact is free. There are witnesses and people that will be on our side if you ever need them now. You can’t deny that this gives us options for the future depending on where power shifts.”

“I still do not want you associating with this Black heir.” He spat the words with disgust. “You are better than that and it puts you at a disadvantage. You must keep close to your friends and maintain an image fitting of a future Lord. This is an order. Whatever this is, it will end here.”

“Yes Father.”

__________

Draco shook the memory free of his head. It had been a halfhearted attempt, what he had tried to do. He supposed that was because he never wanted to do what he was told for once. He had no motivation to distance himself and every personal reason to get closer. His father had left things at that, but his intentions would shine through no matter what in the end, it was just a matter of how long Lucius would pretend not to see.

“Draco.” Harry called to him again, his drifting was becoming a bad habit it seemed.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, but that’s something you have a right to. You don’t have to tell me what you were going to. I know it can’t be easy to tell me about him, I’m just glad you don’t think you have to hide the fact that he has ties to the Death Eaters. That can’t be easy to talk about, like with your friends before.” Harry watched Draco tense.

“If you were just going to keep insisting it was important to state his position. Besides, you already know Bellatrix. If you were going to hate me for it, you’d have done so a bit sooner than this I suppose.” Draco looked away as much as possible even when it only faced him with a stone wall.

“Your trying to play this off like it’s not a big deal. Thank you.” He watched the blonde next to him till it was clear he was receded into a shell. He shifted back to his spot to read more as he let his study partner sort themselves out in peace. Sometimes big things just happened in little ways. Harry could understand that.

“do you want to go somewhere the Hogsmeade before break? Just us?” Draco uttered quietly from Harry’s side.

He took the hint and stayed looking down on the book, careful not to disturb the renewed energy around them. “Yes, that sounds great. Is it a secret or do I get to know now?”

“We aren’t supposed to leave past Hogsmeade, but that’s obviously not stopped me.” Draco earned a small laugh from the muggle. “There’s a beach in Wales with a floo still working in an old castle turned museum. Like most of them now I suppose. It might be a bit cold, but when isn’t the UK cold? It’s no worse than Scotland anyway.”

“Do you want to try hunting for potion ingredients there together? I can bring a bag and harvesting tools.” Harry bounced in excitement. It was always better to have something to do after all.

“Sounds like a plan partner.” Draco smiled back.

The day came sooner than they expected as study time took up most of the days and tests started hitting the desks. 

The two presented papers and while Draco demonstrated spells or potions for evaluation Harry was there every step of the way to either explain the steps thoroughly to show understanding or using Draco’s help to show his own application of how they could use the material assigned. They had both worked themselves a bit hard on the enchantments and runes course especially when they got on a roll, Hermione encouraging them into a dedicated frenzy. Now they had a fully enchanted chess set like what you could borrow in the recreation area outside the library. Little transfigured wood sculptures made to look like Hogwarts students charmed to duel when you took a piece on the grid. Harry had inscribed runes in every piece Draco made and they had stuffed the hollow bottoms with Fred and George’s crackle pop blasters when they would ultimately blow each other up during the game. 

After all that work, Hogsmeade was a beacon light for some well-earned off time. The Slytherins had protested the two’s plan to separate once they got free of the wards. Hermione just grabbed Ron and wished them luck.

“And don’t go doing anything that could get you hurt either.” She huffed.

“We’ll be back an hour before its time to head back, maybe sooner? Early dinner at the pub again?” Harry raised his hand to call for the vote, earning Crabbe and Goyle’s immediate approval.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll be back by three or four. Before it gets too late to waste time. Meet up at the square first so we aren’t crowding that grump’s front door.” Draco nodded and the group seemed satisfied as they started to split off in their own directions.

Harry was going through his bag one last time as he talked to Draco. “So, where do we floo from to get to the beach?” He chirped as he rearranged everything into a better position, scoops and vials rolling around together.

“It’s called the Shrieking Shack.” Draco grinned, it widened into something feral as Harry started to look up skeptically at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it wasn't clear we have a Tom/Albus ship going on in here that has it's own story going on I'm hoping to make the catalyst of the big final arc of our story and this is me trying to drop the hints before you're just thrown suddenly into a wall of new information. I'm hoping that this makes it a little more organic and creates some anticipation for all the things this could mean. I had to keep rewriting a timeline up in my notes to make sense out of how old everyone was and how much original canon I wanted to build off of as a base. I think it's turning out okay, but any feedback is always appreciated, I like to know how everyone is feeling. Love you all so much and thank you for reading.


	13. Sea Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't recall ever saying it, but I would just like to remind everyone reading to please not copy and paste my work to another sight. It may be fanfic, but it's my fanfic and I am reminded every time I read something like this that too many people lose their audience and credit for art, original works and fanfics that way. Thank you.

It was a very loud shack. Harry wasn’t too sure it was really making the sound promised in the name though. Sure, it was dilapidated and looked like the support beams left were trying to shimmy away from their earthly roots, but the sound it was making was understandable considering it looked two occupants short of falling over.

“Are you sure that this is safe?” He asked the blonde he let drag him through the broken front door. The energy like Grimmauld place permeated the crisp air inside. The wind whipping through one hole to the next where plaster or wood had worn away only slightly letting out a gentle hum. 

“It used to be a small upper-class home before, when the area was being made into a village. Original everything, like most of Hogsmeade actually.”

“You sound like a tour guide.” He laughed as Draco brought them to a small fireplace just big enough for them if each crouched and went on their own.

“As is my purpose it seems.” Draco pulled a pouch of floo powder from his pocket to share between them. “Tour over, time to get out of my house!” 

“You didn’t tell me where to go!” Harry yelled back exasperated.

“Harlech Castle! Now! Now!”

“Okay, oh my god! Harlech Castle!” Harry snorted as he threw the powder down and found himself being thrown out of an old stove in stone laid kitchens. In the next moment he felt Draco drop in behind him, shoving him further down onto the kitchen floor. “No, we’re going to break the vials Draco!” 

“Oops. They didn’t did they? What am I talking about, Harry, you know those are shatter proofed.” Draco pulled himself off as best he could as they crawled out from under the firepit of the old stove.

“That’s not the same thing as unbreakable.”

“With magic though?”

“Fair argument I suppose.” He checked the bags contents and sighed. “You’re safe this time, but no more tackles.”

“As you wish. Now, to get out of here before we get in trouble for playing around in a hearth unsupervised.”

“Lead the way.”

Draco dusted himself off and made for the door, leading them out towards a courtyard. Harry could instantly smell the sea salt air as it was buffeted by fortress walls. He was glad he’d bundled up a bit extra for this, the sheer ocean wind would likely deafen and freeze him solid once they made it to the sand. Making way past the gate keep and several tourists taking the weekend to bring their children, Harry could spot one or two attractions laid out along the grounds sed children had rushed over to happily. The gray walls opened up to sedated blue sky and a sheer drop down a cliff lined with a way down. The expanse making him pull in a deeper breath involuntarily.

“So, what should we be looking for?” Harry called down as Draco began his decent and he followed after as quickly as he could, glass frames bouncing up and crashing down on the bridge of his nose as he went. “The section on sea ingredients wasn’t very clear.”

“Agreed. We can divine properties from ordinary things by using a solution on them, so let’s just pick up whatever looks interesting.”

Shoes hit the sand and sunk in an inch before they began to wade through the soft dry dunes till, they reached the flat wet sand still dark and shiny from high tide. The slap of feet hitting the hardened surface reminded Harry of fresh cement. Looking down he watched his weight push the absorbed sea water up to cup the soles of his shoes.

“It’s like standing on a sponge.” He hopped around. Stopping once he noticed the perplexed look on his friend’s face. “What?”

“Have you never been to the beach before?” Draco seemed to be trying to speak in a delicate tone like he wasn’t sure if he would offend him.

“No, never. I never went on holiday with… you know. I was left home. This is my first time.” He finished with a reassuring smile before turning back to the huge waves of the Irish sea.

“Good that I thought of it then.” Draco said to himself.

“Bet I can find more stuff than you.” Harry sang before running off to the edge of the brine that foamed where the current tide receded before sloshing back out. 

He could hear footsteps race after him and they started to comb the path for shells or smaller things to fit in vials. The two walked a good half mile down the beach and stopped to rest at a set of rocks that held tiny biomes of life to watch. Harry tossed back a starfish that was still alive and traded it for a chunk of trash he tried to identify.

“This is nice, thank you for taking me out here like this. You really didn’t have to.” The muggle flushed, a fact that hid beneath the already red nose and cheeks from the cold wind beating against his face. He looked slightly conflicted the longer he stared at the blonde.

Draco sniffed through hollow feeling sinuses that hadn’t decided whether or not to run yet as he glanced to his side from where they sat shoulder to shoulder. “You know you can ask me for anything right?” He could allow himself to say, that right? It wasn’t breaking the promise he made to himself. He wasn’t letting himself need Harry like he told himself not to. Bar the mirror incident he’d managed to stay in control at least a little. “It’s no trouble for me.”

“Confident as always I see. Draco, I don’t know if I can tell you what I want to. I actually shouldn’t, but I just keep thinking about it. Maybe I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” He hunched over quietly. This was a bad idea. Just because they were properly alone in a nice place didn’t make anything more likely.

“Go on then.”

“You don’t have to say anything, just, I—you know how when we met, I said—Well I mean to say that—” Harry was choking on his words to the point Draco became completely lost as he waited. A minute went by with him watching Harry physically struggle to form words before he took out his wand. “What are you doing?”

“Saving you from your obvious tongue-tie jinx.” Draco poked his cheek with the tip of his wand to prove his point.

“Ha ha, very funny. I just wanted to tell you that I think you’re really great okay!” Harry blurted out loudly. He threw his head around to look away in embarrassment.

“…You’re great too.” He heard directed at the back of his head. Draco could see his ears turn a new shade of red.

“—What if… What if I said I wanted something you might not want to give? Do you think you could forgive me? Or hate me?” Harry asked to the open expanse of beach.

“Yes.” He answered for a moment till he could make out a few soft laughs swept along by the wind. “Malfoys take care of their own.” He echoed his father’s lesson. “You are my own. Nothing can change that now, even if you told me to mind my own business I wouldn’t anymore.”

“Not that you ever did.” Harry teased through a forced smile. “Draco… I kind of love you.” Harry curled in on himself after letting it out, trying to hide from the irreversible decision.

A warm hand pressed to his back and he leaned into it hesitantly waiting for his savior’s response. This boy had given him everything he now had in life and he had just asked for more. It would be understandable if he was rejected, Draco would probably act flattered and play it off as a simple compliment to spare them mutual embarrassment. After all, it’s not like everyone was gay, a word his new fathers had only just taught him was an option to use. It didn’t seem like most people were or that it even occurred to them, Draco probably only knew because of his uncles.

“Are you sure?” Was the only answer that reached his ears and it took a moment for Harry to realize what he was asked.

“Are you sure that you want to keep being around me if I say yes?” He countered.

“Yes.”

“Then yes, I’m sure.” He swallowed his emotions down heavily.

“I shouldn’t.” Draco whispers to himself, sounding a bit like Harry had just before. “I really shouldn’t. Father will be so mad. He might really be mad.” He muttered and he draped his chest over his muggles back as he drew him into his arms to hold from behind. “I’m not supposed to do this.”

“You don’t have to.” Harry offers gently.

“I want this though. I shouldn’t, but I want you. I think I always did.” He confessed softly into the ear next to where he rested his chin. “If this is permission, I’m taking it. I love you too.” He said with hushed conviction. So much for that last line he wasn’t going to cross.

They managed to stay like that till they both caught a chill and separated to stand. It had been a decent day on the beach now, an hour or two of just talking and walking about and then sitting together, but it was time for warm food and loud cramped spaces again. The texture of moist rock slate jabbed at Harry’s hands as he began to straighten to get up. As he did his eyes caught on a few scraps of color among the tidal pools. 

“Lucky!” Harry ducked forward to pick up the treasure delicately.

“Just going to move on from the mood then?” Draco’s voice called to him from where he’d bolted full of amusement.

“Draco, I swear to god if you’re not excited about this too I will banish you from my kingdom.” He called back before bounding over to the blonde who looked down at his hand curiously. “Sea Glass!” He declared.

“Oh, that is good as a magical tool actually. It’s formed naturally over twenty to forty years so it has the elemental property of water and retains renewal powers that any other object may require a rune to possess. We can enhance it however.” Draco started to ramble on about the kinds of things they could make as Harry compared him to Hermione in his head. 

“Draco.” He interrupted after a shiver reminded him of why they were getting up in the first place. “Just pick one.” He offered his hand out as he watched the blonde slowly realize what he’d done.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. Looking down he saw two odd shaped chunks of glass, originally shattered and rubbed smooth and foggy. The blue and green complimented next to each other and he noticed the small air bubbles under the surface of the light blue piece that showed it had been hand blown. If they always failed at their original occupations someday maybe he could recruit Harry to be a treasure hunter with him.

“You keep the blue for Ravenclaw, besides it’s rarer and you found them.” He said plucking the green from the boys outstretched hand. “I can put protective charms on them so they don’t break if you think we need it.”

“Draco.” Harry stated plainly.

“Yes Harry?”

“We shot out of a tiny ass stove to get here. Put the charm on now please.”

It felt strange, like something should be different now, but neither knew how to change it after they had only just found how they liked to be together. They danced around the new romantic intention between them, a failed attempt at hand holding ended in them braking apart before anyone could see. Harry could tell Draco was nervous of anyone seeing him like that.

It felt like he was in one of those silent fights he’d seen Ron and Hermione go through when he’d stepped on her cat’s tail and didn’t apologize well enough; or worser still, lost her notes. Like that couple that had been together for years and was so over their relationship that they liked to pretend the other wasn’t there at this point. Harry had spun himself so tight for no reason at this point he was deliberately avoiding Draco’s attempts to close the gap.

“Do you already regret this?” He heard from beside him and he paled suddenly.

“No, no, I just.” He trailed off as they made their way back through the castle to the kitchens. “I’m new at this, go easy on me here.” He wilted

“I sense your assumptions about me. I haven’t done this either. I can only guess how we’ll be crucified for this later let alone how it might manage to work out however long we do this.”

“You act like it working out is the scarier fate.” Harry’s joke fell flat in both their ears.

“Maybe it is. So many things could happen if it does, not all of them good or unexpected.” Draco was looking somewhere in his own mind as he spoke.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to be worth it.” Harry found himself saying before he could stop himself. He stomped to the hearth where a small trail of dirt had the vague shape of their bodies where they had laid earlier.

“You already are.” Draco said back, he watched Harry’s ducked head and the way his mouth perked up into a good-humored smile again.

“Think we could both fit on the way back?” He finally asked up to the blonde.

“That thing probably can’t even fit us separately right now.” Draco looked on skeptically. He watched Harry widen his eyes to be as big as possible, an unfortunate accidental impression of a house elf.

“You said you’d do anything I asked.” He pouted before losing his composure and doubling over. “I can’t do it!”

“Good. That was horrifying, never do it again.” He laughed as he pushed Harry to get down and crawl into the small opening of the fire pit below before offering the powder again. “And for the record I did say you could ask anything, not that I’d do it.”

“But that ruins so many plans I’ve made. Shrieking Shack.” He burned up in green flames like a fireworks sprinkler. Draco followed after, this time finding Harry rolling away from the fireplace to avoid being crushed. 

“Butter Beer?” Draco flopped over on his back and tilted his head back to see Harry getting up upside down. His feet rest against the brick wall of the chimney from where he lounged, waiting for his companion to come back over.

“Need help there beautiful?” His muggle’s question dripping with sarcasm.

“Such a gentleman, keep being good and maybe I’ll give you a kiss goodnight.”

“Never said I would help you.” Harry shouted as he turned to run out of the Shack as fast as he could.

“Why do you always run! We just walked at least a mile! I thought I finally wore you out!” The blonde complains from behind him.

“I’ve always been a good runner!” Harry called back triumphantly. 

He hadn’t had to run from anything in a while thanks to Draco, now it seemed he mostly liked to start the chases like this rather than be on edge waiting for them like in the past. The familiar ache of burning lungs and numb legs chafing from the cold, burning from where his inner thighs rubbed together like sand paper. It had never been fun before, but like most things Draco had a way of making anything feel special and this was no exception. He finally slowed as he noticed he was leaving behind the entire reason he was running and decided to show some mercy.

“Next duel in class I’m sending you flying.” Draco wheezed as he caught up.

When they rejoined the rest of the group everyone was wise enough not to mention how the two looked like they had been working in a coal mine and only just managed to escape their indentured servitude. The mix of ash, dust and soot covered both of them enough to tell anyone that looked that they had been up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't totally sure what details I should showcase about Harlech Castle, I tried looking pictures up and locations on google maps to pick a Wales castle that was where I wanted it, It looks like it's right near the ocean, but I can't be sure with all the different pictures I was looking through. There is all kinds of dragon statues, but I wasn't sure where they were so I referenced one in the courtyard of the castle vaguely since it looked like there was one there with it's head sticking out of the ground.
> 
> Apparently Wicca references to sea ingredients are a bit lacking though there are plenty of Welsh Fea to pick from, I never realized how many dog based Fea there are. I'm not yet sure how to introduce the minorities in this fic, I've already made appearances to Gnomes, Goblins, and house elves. The search I did on Fea made me think about just how many creatures get overshadowed by vampires and werewolf in Harry Potter in general simply because they are the most well known, but are they the largest groups? I wouldn't think so because the Fea world first of all seemed like it is ruled by faeries primarily which they describe Pixies and Faeries as small and not so smart creatures in Harry Potter and go out of their way to focus only on human based magical beings. The xenophobic and borderline racism isn't misplaced in a worlds settings, but the lack of proper acknowledgment and confrontation is poorly dealt with and then thrown away. 
> 
> I would like to give a proper spotlight to this and I'm not sure how well I'll do, at the same time this is a key feature of Harry in this story and it needs to grow more and the only way to do that is by having him interact with these groups and have them developed. The gap between human and magical beings must be questioned, and the symbolism of a muggle being the one to extend a hand and how that allows the reader to project onto him is something I'm suddenly really excited to think about. I'd been wondering how to start the 16th chapter up to this moment and typing this out is actually helping to give me new motivation. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you! I love all of you so much!


	14. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The late nights leading up to winter break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning* the sexual parts of this story so far can be skipped over without losing main plot if you prefer.
> 
> We are nearing the end of this arc, I hope that makes sense as this is the romance part of the story and we will pick back up on the action soon.

Five days left till break Harry and Draco found themselves fortified in a corner room of the dungeons left for storing extra tables, chairs, and the odd decoration the grounds keeper Filch could access whenever he needed. They had situated the identifier solution along a buffet length table to go down the line up of samples from the beach and write down their properties.

“I never thought I’d love science so much.” Harry spoke as he straightened the scraps of paper out to start his chart up.

“Alchemy, and you do a fine job of it. Alright first one orange vanilla scent, and bright purple color.” 

A full grid of sand and shells later and they had a variety of water based, weak ingredients. The earth, brine and rock components of the sand being the prime amongst the list.

“Why is it flaring like that?” Harry poked the vial with his quill.

“Salt maybe? Sea salt is one of the stronger kinds, it could be trying to counteract and cleanse the solution. It’s not always the right way to find an items affinity.”

“We can go salt collecting next time then. Try with a more controlled sample.”

The open promise lifted Draco’s heart into his throat. That had been a newer development. The freshly growing love he’d only recently allowed himself to have had burst forth like a fever causing him to freeze up or burn in his core at the worst times. Harry had somehow managed to get closer since their confession to one another and they walked down halls sides glued together. This time Harry had come over to watch him pour the liquid over their next sample as it lit up. The moment was casual and easy, but the intent layered underneath was anything but. It was perpetual confusion from either boy, unsure of how to move forward, scared to do what others seemed to together. Those others could get away with it, but people would notice them, it was like everyone else already had permission and they had yet to ask.

The silence between them stretched as Harry wrote down the reaction onto paper, His arm bumping into his partner as he moved. An audible sound escaped Draco that was vaguely like a squeak as he tried to say his findings, now completely useless with Harry close enough to tell for himself.

“I was wondering.” Harry muttered under his breath softly. “If, since we don’t have to be anywhere for the rest of the day, if you’d just want to maybe stay here and hide with me?”

Draco looked down on the mop of black locks that imitated freshly pulled roots, the emerald green of Harry’s eyes illuminated where he watched the vials flicker out from its newly green colors. He was waiting patiently, obviously having thought about this for some time.

“Can I ask what brought this on?” Draco shifted his weight onto the muggles frame as he set down the dropper and cup he had been using.

“I just wanted to do something like a—co—couple or whatever we want to call this. I know we haven’t really talked about it since the beach, but it was implied. I would like to just be with you without other people watching.” Harry’s cheeks tinted pink as he fumbled over what he’d practiced in his head.

“Yes, you are mine, if that is what you want. You are my muggle after all. Are you asking to be alone because of how we act different or because you’ve been dreaming of getting me alone?” Teasing tone earning a thoughtful look from the other.

“I don’t think I want other people to be a part of this, I get why you don’t seek me out like that in front of them. I don’t know if I’d do it if it were only my choice. I’ve never really liked being on display. Past that, I can’t figure out what to do when we are alone. I’d be okay with more.” He sounded hopeful as he watched Draco take in this new information.

“And you’re sure you can handle more?” Draco quirked a brow at him, deflecting from his own nerves.

“I bet I can handle more than you.” Harry challenged with an ember of excitement in his eyes as he let Draco close in on him.

“Now, I can’t let something like that stand.” Draco smirked as he scooped Harry up in his arms to secure him chest to chest. The friction of cotton trapped between them pulled at Harry’s attention as Draco leaned down to press their lips together.

It was uncomfortable if he was being honest. The foreign touch was tasteless and only on the surface. His mouth locked up as he realized he didn’t know what to do. The hot breath from Draco’s nose ghosted along the bottom half of his face and he grew too nervous to draw any more breath himself out of hyperawareness that it would be felt. Draco didn’t pull away however and after a few drawn out pecks he laughed against Harry’s lips; he could feel the rumble of it on his lower lip where they touched.

“Breath Harry, or you’ll pass out.” He instructed and Harry pulled away to turn his head and began to suck air in and out. “Take your time. Like you said, we have nowhere else to be.” He soothed and Harry eventually leaned back.

Harry balked at the attempt at tongue they tried, suddenly very aware at how he hadn’t brushed his teeth after breakfast and feeling outright gross and sweaty just thinking about it. 

“Why are bodies so weird?” He groaned, slumping over the table next to him.

“All humans are just sentient jelly beans if you stop to think about it.” Draco offered.

“Ew, but also jelly beans taste good.”

“I’m offended.”

Filch ended up catching them and sending the two to Snape for detention for the equipment they had stolen for their secret project.

“I cannot believe this.” The older man pinched his brow in frustration. “It’s not enough that you both did unsupervised potions work in an enclosed space with no safety measures, but clearly none of these useless things are from my storeroom. So that begs the question, where exactly have you been?” He ground out.

The two looked at him wide eyed and silent as they stewed with an abundance of excuses. Ultimately The potion’s master huffed and rested his hands along the desk before him as he looked down on his students. 

“Draco, I’ve allowed you to bring this untrained boy into our advanced course on the premise that it would deprive you of an education. Do not make me regret this decision.” His stern voice made the blonde fidget as he seemed to contemplate the consequences of what he was about to say. Snape waited, piercing eyes squeezing the life out of the youth before him into submitting.

“I did it.” Harry burst out. Eyes shot over to him, gray and black making it hard for him to tell where to look. “I wanted to go to the beach, he was just trying to use it as a way to tech me more so I’d be good for our finals this week.”

“The finals that are an accumulative potion you’ve been working on for half the semester?” Snape asked flatly.

“Um, yes?” He choked back.

“Bright Ravenclaw that you are,” Snape sneered over at the boy, “Surely you can understand how I don’t buy that.”

“Don’t take it out on him Severus.” Draco brought everyone back to his attention. Snape narrowed his eyes at his god nephew. He saw the regret in the young wizards face after he’d used his first name, good.

“And who shall I take this out on?”

“I wanted to bring him out on a… date. Sort of. So, I took us to the beach.”

“The equipment?”

“We just wanted to see what we could use for fun.” He hung his head as the teacher felt no need to push on in any hurry.

“Did that really count as a date?” Harry whispered despite the adults scoffing from the other side of the room.

“It felt like one by the end didn’t it?” Draco whispered back avoiding his godfather’s eyes.

“So, you are both just being stupid. Regardless, I won’t be the one explaining this to your sour lemon father so we will say a week’s detention, ending on break and we will label it to others as extra credit or something. You can learn to properly harvest some ingredients for me since you’re so eager.” The man looked like he had a headache.

“Really?!” He looked defeated at the excited reaction from the muggle student who seemed completely unrepentant all of a sudden.

“And tell Your father Remus about this later for me, would you? The mother hen will be on me like a pixie otherwise.” He said to Harry who became a bit more subdued by the realization he wasn’t totally safe yet.

“Yes sir.”

Draco urged Harry on to go see the man while he stayed in Snapes office room. He sat back down at a signal from the man and prepared himself. Severus had never been the kind to let things go, even with a father figure like Dumbledore taking him years ago. Softening his edges was more like putting rubber guards over deadly spikes.

“Do you understand how foolish this was?” He asked rhetorically as he began to lay into his student with a fiercely protective look coming to the surface. “Forget the obviously stupid stunts you’ve pulled. I told you to look after him like he was a first year, like every little kid that walks through those doors from the muggle world who now think they’re invincible. Those who act like it may be set straight by their immediate arrival to the nurse’s, but unlike those children who are given an adjustment period and a watchful eye from their heads of house; Mr. Potter is older and people will forget that he is still at that point of learning simply how to exist here. You are supposed to keep him from getting hurt, it is the second and, in my opinion, far more important reason he needs a partner going through Hogwarts.” Snape gasped for breath.

“Now let us discuss exactly how that was not done today and apparently before that. First, we are legally obligated to rescind both your Hogsmeade visits till you are punished properly as seen by the head master, because leaving the area means that we cannot be responsible for your wellbeing. This is a huge violation of the school rules and can lead to any length of severe penalties. Secondly, you are lucky Filch found you. Do you know why?”

Draco shook his head as he stared down at his lap.

“Filch told me before I came in to deal with you in my office. He said the door was closed and that when he opened it a thick air of fume met him. You were in a nonventilated room with none of the safety charms on furniture or the walls and had locked yourselves up with an open container of fluids giving off continual gas. If he hadn’t been looking for something in there you may not have left in time. You could have gone unconscious and both of you could have suffocated and died in there. There is a reason the labs are so ‘uncomfortable’. The cold from the breathable material making those walls and from the charming that repels all heat that keep it from catching fire to mention a few. I will not allow a second mistake like this for your sake.”

Draco was pale and heaving breath by the end of Snapes lecture. He hadn’t noticed. He thought it would be fine. They were just trying to have a good time; thought they would stay in that room all day. They had no plans of leaving all day…

“I’m sorry.” He croaked.

“You better be. I know it’s exciting to have someone who you can show all this to, who finds everything you do fascinating. Who you want the approval of more than others, but the way to do that is to be careful. He needs you to be careful. There are other things you can do, and if you want to do potions, I implore you to use one of the lab rooms next time.”

__________

Remus was perplexed. As he looked at his son in a mix of fondness and worry. It shouldn’t have been a surprise after his first stunt that he would go galivanting with the second troublemaker in Remus’ life. All in all, it was good to know how close they’d become. In the end, he would already be paying for his rule breaking with one of the sternest teachers in the school, essentially doing that part of his parenting for him. To be honest, he was almost afraid to be upset at anything out of a sense of hypocrisy based on his own childhood. He had done so many things he would always regret, this was as good as a time as any for Harry to learn that lesson. He could just be supportive for now.

“Don’t forget to letter Sirius about this as well. I’m sure he would want to be in the loop.” He smiled pleasantly as he sipped the tea he’d made for them. “I’ll see you in class, don’t worry about making time this week since you’ll be very extra busy. Severus has to stock up on burning wheat hoppers and other ingredients from the turn of the season since it’s started to frost so much today. He could certainly use the help.”

It turned out that burning wheat hoppers were coal hot, little red bugs. They were like grass hoppers but too small to catch with fingers being the size of the wheat seeds they stuck to in order to blend in. The orange array of color they came in as they fluttered with the waving sea of flora made it look like the wheat’s colors were shifting with the light a bit more than usual and if he hadn’t been told they were there he might not have noticed them. 

They could see their breaths in the air now and bundled up after class to go out with baskets and nets to collect as many as they could. Snape demonstrated the proper technique to harvest them from the wheat stocks without damaging anything. Light waned into a warm yellow and purple sky as they trudged down aisles of stalks. Harry and Draco had taken to harvesting either side of each other so they could be close now that they were comfortable with the process. Once they had what felt like a few pounds of wiggling rice in their baskets they were called back to Snape.

“Take dinner and return to the field in front of the school. We need to collect things that only come out at night.” He instructed and they walked back to the food hall and slumped down on the nearest open spot which happened to be Gryffindor’s table today. 

Ron and Hermione scooted over to them and Pansy came to sit next to her and complain about the Slytherin boys. Harry didn’t realize just how tired he was from the added work in is day till they sat down and began to fill up a plate. He hadn’t had time to even think about being nervous or panicked since he arrived at school and now, he wasn’t sure if he even had brain cells to think right now. Draco was equally quiet, having been rather mellow since their punishment began. It had been a red flag that something was up, but the what was so obvious that Harry simply thought he knew. After an uneventful meal they felt better and said their goodnights to everyone before heading out to where Snape was waiting. If he’d bothered to come in and eat himself neither boy had noticed.

“The last effects of October’s new year, or as muggles may call it Halloween, is coming. The thinning veil between worlds is closing as we reach the next winter solstice more and more. The last dredges of spirit touched moon drops are wilting and we are going to find the last of them in the forest behind me. You will stay within eye sight. If you do not and disobey me, I will haul you back to make you take detention with a different teacher for the remainder of your punishment. Do we understand?”

“Yes Mr. Snape.” Harry nodded hurriedly. Snape just huffed and turned to make a path to the forest down a slight incline of green lawn. 

They pasted the grounds keepers hut, puffing warm smoke from a fire out of its crooked chimney. A giant man with a kind smiled waved through his window at them as they passed. He was their teacher for magical animal care and Harry had helped him till the garden patch to grow the huge pumpkins that they had harvested for October and November’s pies before. It was reassuring that he lived so close to the forest line, like it meant that it was safer than he’d been warned. Harry was getting excited.

Draco was freaking out. He couldn’t stop looking at all the potential dangers and imagining more that could hurt the other boy since his talk with Severus. He was feeling skittish at the possibility that Harry would be injured because he wasn’t good enough, fast enough, know better. He’d messed up so bad and the other boy didn’t even know. He had to take care of him, he hadn’t managed anything noteworthy when the muggle had faced Bellatrix and he needed to be good enough to protect him from what came now. He thought of Remus, the defense against the dark arts classes he taught. He thought of Moddy and his dueling classes. Whatever they ran into he had to be the one to handle it. It didn’t matter if Harry could take care of himself, he was supposed to keep him safe so he wouldn’t have to take care of himself.

“We won’t go past a certain point marked by centaur knotwork etched into a line of trees, beyond that lays their territory. We are the stewards of everything before that. Keep the lanterns uncovered and the top hatch open, I’ve put smudge sticks inside that ward off most predatory animals when smelled. We are looking for cylindrical, deep purple berries. The ones we need are covered in a thick gel like film that will feel like residue. Not all will be spirit touched so we don’t need them all, but you will only feel the film on them when it is night and the moon’s rays have renewed the substance.” He explained as they walked into the pitch-black overgrowth.

“What do we make with this fancy ghost spit?” Harry nudged Draco’s shoulder and frowned when the blonde tensed up.

“Soul rejuvenation drought that can heal you from damage done by creatures like dementors who eat the soul after it is forcefully shaken from its seat in your body. Some selkies may also eat human souls they harvest from sailors after they have been fed enough seaweed and water meant to degrade their bodies. The process in any case no matter the perpetrator is almost always death. Though the drought can help to ease undead that lose their souls and need something for the pain of missing that part of themselves.” Severus answered from in front of them.

Harry tried again and again to push Draco along with a comment, a joke, a whisper and received nothing. He was sunken under the too many thoughts again it seemed and Harry eventually had enough after they had been at it for an hour.

“What is your bloody fucking problem mate?!” He yelled out finally, Snape had blessedly ignored the outburst as he continued to keep an eye on the surrounding area. 

“You sound like the red head.” Draco finally spoke without looking up from his task of testing the moon drops for residue.

“Maybe because he expresses himself! I ask again, what is your malfunction? You’ve been acting strange all day. Is it because you got in trouble because of me?”

“NO!” Draco yelled back suddenly.

“Then what? This hasn’t been a bad time, but you’re acting like you’d rather be anywhere else! I can only assume it’s because of me!” Harry’s face was red and blotchy from blood rushing into his head and pounding on his skull. He did not want to cry over something so dumb, it wasn’t like Draco always had to want to be there or be happy for him to be happy. He just couldn’t understand what was going on anymore and it was upsetting.

“No! Harry, it’s me, my fault!” The blonde ducked his head away as he protested.

“Then what is going on with you huh?” Harry crouched down below the vines of moon drops to reach Draco.

“Every time you get hurt or almost get killed it’s my fault.” His voice sounded a bit wet, almost pouty.

“No, it’s not. I don’t know why you’d even think that.”

“It was because of me that Bellatrix tried to kill you, she never even would have known you existed if it wasn’t because of me.”

“Ya, because you helped me leave an abusive situation.” Harry argued in exasperation.

“You wouldn’t have almost died in the storeroom…” He murmered under his breath so gently Harry almost didn’t hear it.

“Filch was not going to kill us.” He laughed a bit and deflated as he waited for Draco to do or say something.

“I didn’t think about the fumes.” The lanternlight caught a heavy tear fall onto the forest floor.

“Oh. Oooh… you’re not the only one who didn’t think of that.” A pit opened up in Harry’s stomach.

“But I’m the one responsible.” 

“Don’t bother blaming yourself over something that I’m not mad at. You didn’t do anything wrong because you didn’t mean to. Now can we actually enjoy picking literal ghost fruit or do I have to start beating you up?” Harry let his knees hit the soggy mossed ground to reach over and pull Draco into a hug as he nodded.

“This feels too easy. I can’t shake this feeling like you should hate me or yell at me.” Draco confessed into Harry’s shoulder.

“I get that sometimes too. Honestly,” Harry paused to find the right words,” Honestly, I just try to ignore it sometimes. Tell myself that someone didn’t mean to say that thing that sticks with me all day or that saying something someone doesn’t like won’t mean I end up on the receiving end of a fist. It’s like this knee jerk reaction and now that I don’t need it to be there it just feels like this out of place thorn in my heart.”

“That just about describes it. When it doesn’t play out the way you expect, how does it feel?”

“Like I’m relieved, like I was just overthinking and I just have to calm down and relax because that moment is over. It can be a bit hollow too though.” Harry wasn’t sure if he should ask where all of this was coming from, Draco had implied a great many things, but had explained only what had been needed. He had suspected that they couldn’t be too dissimilar since Draco had taken him in with so much empathy so fast. 

“So, it’s okay to still feel bad even after you forgive me? Because I don’t forgive myself.” Harry could feel fingers dig into his blue striped house sweater.

“Ya, it’s okay to feel bad. Just remember to let it pass after you’re done. We still have six more days of detention to enjoy together before break and I want to leave you happy.”

“I’m seriously considering your old offer to just hide out with you at Grim’s. I’ll go back and he’ll just be mad at me for everything the whole time I’m there.” Draco sounded tired as he spoke, the rush of fear having zapped his strength when it had left him.

“I’d like it if you did.” Harry squeezed the blonde tighter. “I know it selfish. I get that you love them. I just don’t want you to go.”

Draco seemed to contemplate this for a time. He had been surprised that Severus hadn’t broken them up to start picking again ages ago. His Godfather was still guarding them stoically and he was thankful for the attempt at privacy and patience on his part. He let himself imagine what would happen if he disappeared with Harry like he was asking. If he simply chose not to deal with the one-sided fight, he knew would come his way. How much worse would it be for him later?

How disappointed would his mother be? She had made Lucius send Draco to Hogwarts especially because it was closer than other schools and he’d be able to come home for holidays. Narcissa hadn’t done anything wrong to deserve the short end of the stick just because Draco didn’t want to be smacked on the head or told he was being a ‘foolish boy’ one more time. Surely, he should just put up with the time it would take for Lucius to cool down so they could all be a family for Yule and whatever place the yearly ball would happen that he just knew he’d be dragged to.

“I shouldn’t.” He seemed to repeat the words they had at the beach and cut himself off. 

It was always the argument in his head wasn’t it? That he wasn’t supposed to want what he did and that it would inconvenience others he deemed more important than himself. The key word had always been expectation. He was expected to hate muggles. He was expected to act like an aristocratic pureblood and fulfill all the same duties his ancestors before him sacrificed themselves to and if he couldn’t do that, he was a failure. He was expected to go home to be reminded of this fact while secretly wishing he was anywhere else. He wanted to be with Harry. Wanted to be chained to him so that no excuse or responsibility would force them apart at the end of the day.

“I want to be with you.” He relented finally and he could feel the body around him slouch in relief.

“I love you, you crazy magic Nazi.” A teasing tone did nothing to hide Harry’s sincerity.

“Thank the saints, because if you didn’t this would be a rather uncomfortable situation to be in.” 

“So, you’re coming home with me?” He had to be sure. Harry felt an ache in his throat appear, the raw feeling of protective instinct still wrestling to keep him attached to the other.

“Yes…yes, I’ll hide out with you like a common criminal.”

“We’ll of course have to frame one of the wanted posters that they’ll put out for you.” Harry joked with a sigh of relief.

“Ghost fruit?” Draco signaled to be released.

“Ghost fruit.” The two split apart and got back to sorting through the bunches of fat grapes.

That night Snape stopped Draco before he left for the Slytherin dorms. 

“I’ll tell your mother for you, shall I? It may be easier that way. Don’t forget to make a good letter though, she’ll want at least something.” The stern man had a gentle tone to his voice, one of those rare moments where he let himself be soft.

“Yes, please. I’ll give it to you to give to her before we leave. Thank you.” Draco’s voice scrapped at his throat from where it had been agitated from crying, the sensation a tickle below his Adams apple that sung to him when he swallowed.

From there the next day went by like expected, the night another hike out to a nearby part of the grounds to collect something. Harry had told Remus they were bringing Draco with them and he seemed a bit surprised, but owled Sirius as soon as he was told. The light hearted feelings that began to seep into them as the days passed had the two back to that silly mood that had them kissing in that storeroom before all this. So, it was no surprise when a similar rendezvous was made.

“Draco, just ask to use some treats.” Harry laughed as Draco chased after an excited looking fearie dog. 

Hagrid apparently had a penchant for bringing home orphaned wild animals and the puppy he had smuggled onto the grounds was the size of a human being already. Of course, it was, why wouldn’t it be huge and happy to see you like all of Hagrid’s animals. Apparently the deep green cutey would grow to the size of a bull easily and its little barks would become strong enough to incite instant terror and death. 

“That’s a wonderful idea Harry.” Hagrid beamed as he pulled out a slice of cooked chicken breast. “Come er’ Hill we got a nice bit o’ gobble for you.” Hagrid cooed and the dog’s eyes bulged before he sprinted into the half giant’s leg.

“Sit.” Hagrid waited till the wagging butt before him hit dirt and Draco caught his breath as he tried to reach over with the hair brush.

“How much do I need?” He asked Snape as Hagrid kept Hill at bay.

“A layer on the brush will do, we can always get more since we all know Dumbledore will let him keep it.” Snape rolled his eyes from where he leaned against a fence post.

Hill was focused on Hagrid but as the brush began to untangle his back the dog whipped around to lull a tongue out of his maw and watch what Draco was doing. After a few strokes the brush was ineffectively stuffed with hair and Hill whined for his meat.

“Alright, you did a good job little Hill, ‘re ya are.” The groundkeeper dangled the slice and Hill tested a few loose bites into it to get the food away safely to eat.

After that Hill was all over Draco and demanding more pets from him. They both left with floating strands of hair trailing behind them where it jostled off their clothes.

“One day left on your punishment you two. I’ll see you in class.” Snape left them to pat themselves down at the entryway.

“Hey,” Harry pulled at Draco’s coat before he could follow after Snape to the dungeons for the night. “will you stay up with me a little?”

“You willing to risk more detention?”

“To pet dogs? If his goal was to deter me from trouble Snape did not think this through.”

“I think the point was to make sure you knew what to do so you wouldn’t be at risk trying this stuff alone.” Draco smirked as Harry punched his shoulder. “got a place in mind?”

The Quidditch locker room was modified from an entryway that led out to the pitch from the castle’s main body. It was big enough to be a proper room and had the walls fully stacked with all the regulated equipment allowed for students participating in any kind of flying. They had used it for the first year flying classes as well, Harry had been the tallest one in it while Draco did a class he couldn’t because it was purely casting practice. Harry knew out of all the private hiding places they could pick that no one would come by, Filch only patrolled the restricted areas where kids could get hurt or turned around without help till morning otherwise.

They plopped down on a bench that smelled like broom wax and polish. The light taste of sweat in the air making the room feel more humid than outside. Dead silence was only interrupted by the ruffling of clothes and shoes resting into place on the stone floor. The unusual distance held between them as they settled was a tell of how they both were expecting something to happen, waiting to see who would start.

Draco reached a hand out to brush against Harry’s and glanced up to see his reaction. A sense of anticipation was written across his face and Harry to the invitation to trail his fingers up Draco’s arm to gently guide him closer.

“Maybe something different this time?” He whispered, the sound loud and mixed with breathing.

“There’s something I want to try.” Draco nodded as he leaned into Harry’s neck to give him a questioning lick. The body beside him shuddered before pulling back to his disappointment. 

“Can I try?” The muggle’s hands seemed to take control of Draco’s body to push his lower back in to make Draco bare his neck as a result.

“Yes.” The blonde’s mind turned back to the mirror, to the moment he finally acknowledged his desire for the boy that now held him. A sudden twist below his bellybutton rushed down to heat his member at the memory.

Then a shocking wet feeling hit his jugular and sucked. An accidental groan was pulled from his lips as his vision faltered. Harry was kneading experimental touches into his boyfriend’s back. The thought that he was with this person sent a new wave of bravery and want. This new aspect to his life was just beginning, but he couldn’t get started exploring it fast enough as he dipped his hands under the warm fabric of Draco’s collared shirt and unbuttoned coat. The glide of skin on skin gave an immediate response as Draco rolled his chest into Harry and stuttered quietly.

“Harry, you can—you can keep going.” Draco whimpered as Harry tried biting into the crook of his neck. 

He could feel himself getting hard and straining against his trousers, desperately hoping Harry would want to reach down for it once he was done with his back. Those fingers slid down to tease at his tailbone and slide along the area where his underwear’s elastic band rested on his hips as they circled around to his front. It occurred to him through the haze of lust that Harry was giving him time to stop him before he reached in. 

“Yes.” Draco hummed as he reached out his own hands that had been forgotten to start reciprocation the curious fumbling.

Harry gasped as the foreign sensation poked and smoothed over his sides as Draco found his place, shuffling the sweaters place off his buckle to rake at his upper thighs. He delved into Draco’s pants, the head of his penis rubbing against his palm and wrist as he worked down to get a full grip before he could lose focus. A startled sound met his ear as a reward for the bold move and he began to explore the flesh throbbing in his grasp. Draco was slightly hurried now as he tore open his buckle and reached in to mirror Harry.

The wet droplet beading at Harrys tip smeared on Draco’s hand in his blind search and Harry bucked up involuntarily at the first contact. Draco used the tip to guide his hand down around the length of hardening cock, stopping along the way to trace the veins that textured his decent.

“Harry?” He asked weakly through the panting that had begun to grow heavy between them as Harry had continued to work hickeys into his neck. He removed his mouth with a smacking sound, a shiver raking through Draco at the exposed wet skin.

“Do you want to keep going?” Harry was looking for any sign now as Draco shifted his head down to meet his gaze.

“I do. Is this okay? You didn’t really like the kisses much.”

“It feels less awkward somehow. Just more intimidating.” Harry squirmed and Draco gave him a light stroke to help him from aching. He watched Harry’s jaw drop at the feeling and choked himself when the hand around him squeezed.

“So, we’re really doing this.” Harry said before starting to move his hand to start working Draco’s cock. The blonde tried to match his pace, but each time one of them did something different or unexpected the other would cry out as they were forced closer to the edge. Harry reached further down to grab Draco’s balls and force his other hand in to keep working him, it set him at a strange angle that pushed him more against the blonde as they rocked into each other. 

“I don’t think I can last.” Draco bit out as he coiled tighter in his core.

“Me neither. Go faster, I need—I need—” Draco pumped his fist roughly and pushed the palm of his other hand onto the weeping head to grind into it. Harry suddenly bit down on his clothed shoulder to stifle a wrecked scream as he came.

Draco slumped forward as he shuddered his release in time, the bite’s weight adding to his desperation and pushing him over as Harry milked him with a desperate fervor like he was working himself through orgasm. Shockwaves coursed through them as they tensed and relaxed over again at each strong pulse and throb that forced another bit of slick cum to run over their hands, adding another wonderful feeling that drew out the experience.

It took a minute for them to catch their breathes as they rested. Removing wet hands, Draco watched his cum smear along his pubic hair as Harry pulled his hands free, likewise Draco came away holding his palms up so as not to let droplets fall onto their pants. The two-red faced and exhausted ran one of the showers to wash their hands and quickly wipe down themselves with one of the small towels stacked next to the area. 

“Feel awkward yet?” Draco teased as they tried not to watch each other.

“You were amazing Draco. Thank you. Do you think you’d want to do other stuff later?” Draco looked over from the corner of his eye to see an unsure look playing on Harry’s brow.

“Yes.” He answered seriously and knocked into Harry’s side. “That was the best.”

“So, tomorrow?” There was that hopeful tone again.

“After Detention.” Draco smiled as they walked back out into the school corridors to go their separate ways. Sleep came easy once they slipped into their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing so much googling trying to find the right information about locations and Fae recently. Looking up the different lores and specific things I need tends to result in being told the vaguest information about how something was referenced in a myth but never explained. And Oh My God the unmarked walking paths in the national parks over in England, I read the immediate definition and its like ya there's sign but you need to go on a sight and get a PDF if you don't want to get lost. Why? Just why? I've been making myself so confused with how I'm going to do all this and I'm so scared it won't be good. On the bright side I have been able to make forward progress in my writing and that's the most important part. 
> 
> I hope that I've been able to make something that all of you can enjoy and wanted from this fandom like I have. Thank you for reading the new chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it for you.


	15. Rest before the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is all gathered and it's time for a calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a little note to thank everyone who's been commenting, I read all of them and it makes me happy to know that you liked what I posted.
> 
> This is the end of what is essentially the romance arc in my mind and now things are going to start picking up so enjoy this NSFW chapter as an apology for all the future pain I'll be giving you. These stakes are now well seasoned.
> 
> Like the previous sex scene this one is not mandatory to read in order to understand the plot if you would rather skip over it.

Tom had been up all hours for the past few months. It had been a nightmare trying to track his mark. It had been the reason for so many of his struggles in life to this point and now he was getting letters from the little snake that Albus was doing worse. He needed those missing pieces. There was only so much time left before he could no longer avoid their fate.

A light reflecting off the freshly falling snow made it look like his world was on fire with embers in the dank street maze of a city whose name he’d already forgotten after combing so much of Britain and Europe connected to the Death Eaters. He had lost track of the splintered groups as they ran into even deeper hiding with one of their generals captured. That hadn’t done much though, even with a truth serum she had contingencies to prevent him from finding what she stole all those years ago.

It hurt to think it had been his fault that all this had happened no matter how many times Albus had told him he was forgiven. The damage was done and could never heal if he didn’t manage to find it. A strong ache in his chest like the start of a heart attack began and he fumbled for his coats pocket to pull free a slim flask he downed with effort. The tang and cool easing the liquid down his throat, the closest thing to wine as he could hope for at the moment. 

“Just hang on for me old man.” He said under his breath as he thought of the one he loved.

__________

Harry and Draco rushed through the door to Grimmauld place, Remus right behind them with a shrunken pack to chests to go to their rooms. Sirius had been in conflict of what form to be at first and settled for bear hugging his family before shifting into his shaggy dog body to wag and bounce, forcing himself between legs with a huge smile on his face. Remus always loved it when he did that and tackled him into the welcome mat to scoop him into his arms. 

Even with the chance to visit every Hogsmeade and off day to be with his husband, being mostly away like this was harder to do each year. Maybe he needed to look into the idea of a housing situation in Hogsmeade for Sirius during the year so that he could live with him off the grounds? They had been running circles around the idea for the past couple of years he’d been employed and it seemed like life was dragging on with or without their plans.

“Alright. You two take your chests and get to your rooms, come down when you’re ready and we can start decorating together. The dog under him expanded into a human again just to squash him. “Hey!”

“And I got us everything we need to make a Christmas tree. We’ve never done Christmas before! Everyone always told me it was too muggle, Ha!” Sirius beamed up at Harry with a wide grin.

“And how is Kreacher?” Harry asks with a raised brow. Sirius looks away and puffs his cheeks out just a bit before replying.

“He helped me pick the kind of glue we’re gonna use.”

Harry barked a laugh, “What kind of tree did you get?” He shakes his head and lets Draco pull him towards the stairs.

“I’m home Grandma.” He chimed to the empty picture frame and a head popped into view just in time to wave as he passed. Last he’d heard from Sirius in the letters she had been trying to make up with her husband’s portrait upstairs.

Draco ran into his guest room to resize the trunk at the foot of his bed before running back to Harry to do the same in his room. Harry was fully collapsed on his bedsheets, a fresh green tea color with silky flower patterns that fit the old house and had probably been in it for generations despite its well-kept condition. Kreacher had definitely done it for him, it smelled like fresh lemon grass just like the old elf did. He’d been happy to learn that the day he’d asked Kreacher for help with the laundry and the elf had taught him his tricks and what he liked to use. It had been the inch of a step in the right direction he’d needed to get to know the man. 

He’d been bothered at first, Kreacher, but the more Harry had included him in little things like sorting the library so he could learn what they had the more Kreacher had just simply gravitated to him. He had hoped it could be the same for Sirius, the Black now a father himself still had a childish side it seemed when it came to family and Kreacher was one to take others under his wing when given the chance. It seemed that they’d managed a kind of life together since they’d been left to stew together over the season and Harry was going to ask all about it the first chance he got.

For now, he settled for throwing his legs back blindly to try and catch Draco between them in the laziest way possible. Draco swatted at him as they wrestled, out of the room and back to Remus and Sirius they caught sight of Kreacher laying out supplies on the coffee table in the sitting room.

“What’s the glue situation.” Harry teased as he bent down to hug Kreacher who’s wrinkled face smoothed out at the sight of him. It was something special to see those huge cat eyes of his grow soft and draw you in. 

“The master has arranged for,” Kreacher seemed at a loss for words as he gestured to the items. 

A series of first grade-esc craft tools like pipe cleaners and buttons, what looked like scented markers that promised they were safe to put in your mouth and a few bags of popcorn yet to be nuked in a microwave of which they had none. The part that made Harry start to giggle was the box on the floor that said ‘make your own tree’ in bold letters and looked like it was a 3-d model or puzzle with a lack of clear labeling.

“Dad, I don’t think that’s going to work the way you think it will.” 

Harry could feel the muscles in his cheeks fight him from keeping composure. It hadn’t really occurred to him to look forward to doing all these things with people that cared. Sure, a holiday, but not this try hard fix all the memories you’ve ever had of being left out of thing. The most amazing part was how it looked like everyone wanted this, it wasn’t just for him, wasn’t pity or a reminder, it was meant for them. This was a time meant for them to be happy and spend time together. 

“Why would you say that? It has a picture of a very lovely tree.” He holds up the box and the pieces inside jingled around making Harry snort.

“That’s a picture of an actual tree.”

“Yes. Exactly.” Sirius only grew in confusion.

“That’s a—” Harry burst into giggles.

Draco walked over to inspect the package and looked back to Harry with a similar face. “It does say it’s a Christmas tree inside.”

“Wizards!” Harry exclaimed in defeat through his laughing fit. Flopping on the sofa cushions he watched the two unwrap the box and Remus make the popcorn with a spell as he readied a string and thread to make a garland as his project.

In the end they put the puzzle together just because they could before transfiguring it into an actual tree. With mass having a factor in the transformation, as soon as they tried to add any homemade ornaments the limbs bent down sadly from being hollow. Sirius not one to give up levitated the whole thing to make it all keep upright anyways. The result was like a big paper mâché that danced about with the slightest breeze as it tried to stay in the same place.

“Why no Christmas in the magical world?” Harry asked as he added a paper snow flake to a branch. Sirius had said something about that, earlier hadn’t he?

“Ah, well Christmas and the witch burnings were both Christian—or is it Catholic? You know I don’t quite know the difference, never seemed like there was any. But in any case, the link is there, and in the end that’s just how it is with so many things don’t you think? A good thing can be criminalized when associated with the bad. Though the opposite can be true as well. The context is what’s most important.”

“So why the sudden urge? Yule will be here round the same time. Not to mention all the other muggle holidays we could have instead of this one.” 

“I suppose because I’d spent so long seeing it out my own window. I just wanted us to experience this fantasy I’ve had together. I’d put it away so long ago it wasn’t something I let myself think about, but with the family spirit we’ve gotten recently,” He nudged Harry’s shoulder for emphasis,” That old nostalgic longing to make this real came back this year.”

Harry stared into the shining red orb Kreacher had artfully crafted with wrapping foil somehow before disappearing off somewhere. He thought of all the times he’d been pushed to the side while Dudley opened a dozen glittering presents with ungrateful remarks to the very parents that had gotten them for him. He thought of how many times he wished he wasn’t a boy starving in front of a feast he’d be hit for touching. It hadn’t yet been a year since he’d come here, but it had been a year since the last Christmas he’d been forced like always to clean up. His throat squeezed at the promise of tears and he forced himself to take deeper breaths. 

Draco dragged him back to pick another thing to make and glue together. He made a googly eyed reindeer from one of the tongue sticks with little pipe cleaner antlers and fastened it to another branch. His boyfriend, his family, were all closely packed as they started rambling about all kinds of things, they wanted to do together like this as they kept making ornaments. When the night came and Harry’s parents wandered up for the night, the two teenagers looked at each other in silent question before making their own way up. It was going to be their third night together, and if promises kept it was going to be the best so far.

Over their entanglement the previous day Harry had come to a realization with Draco. He liked being in control. Draco liked being vulnerable for once and Harry liked taking the lead and it was starting to show in more than just how he’d been the one to confess or other little things he looked back on now and noticed. He hadn’t had a say in anything up until Draco and it was a kind of power high, he found himself pursuing now as he pushed the blonde down onto his bed. The need to claim what was his so he would never lose it again. That need itself was his own display of vulnerability, more so than crying or pleading, this was a private exploration no one else would see because he had to consciously allow it to show and be received.

This was something they chose together, the way Draco let his legs spread open even clothed was exhilarating and Harry laid himself over the other in order to move against him. The layer of fabric between their bodies heated as Harry dragged himself along every inch of his partner in an unpracticed attempt at rutting. The implication was what he’d been after, the tease, as he felt them grow hard together under the constraint of their trousers. Draco tried to pry them apart to worm a hand down and undress but he was denied as Harry took those hands, he held them down into the sheets bunching up beneath them.

Draco began to shiver as he let the grip on his wrists tingle along his nerves, the mirror’s vision, the feeling of being contorted into place sent a bolt of lightning up his spine suddenly. He wanted more, but he couldn’t ask for it while Harry smothered a kiss onto his lips that felt a bit forced. Harry was clearly nervous and just as anxious to get going as he was. So, Draco did the only thing he could think of in that instance, he thrust up and whimpered as hard as he could, a rush of shame and embarrassment coloring his cheeks. 

Harry reeled back panting as he looked down at Draco, emerald eyes blown and approving before he rushed to suck at Draco’s neck harder than he meant to. Suddenly he was hurrying to comply and strip the clothes off them both as he fumbled buttons and zippers, ripping off the waistband of his lover before pulling back to see the familiar hard member slap upwards on Draco’s stomach. The pulsing red flesh swollen and throbbing was perfect and he wrapped a hand around it before he could think.

“Wait!” Draco rushed to stop him even as he thrust up into Harry’s grip. “Not yet.”

“Right.” He gasped as he let go, a mournful sound escaping Draco’s throat. 

The member smeared against Draco’s stomach again, literally weeping for attention Harry fought not to give as he felt himself seize up painfully with his own arousal. Soon he’d thrown off his own pants and pressed back down into warm flesh, the wet of their cocks mixing and coating their aching need. Harry fumbled for the glass bottle they’d gotten for tonight and found himself losing more of the liquid than he caught as he poured it from an odd angle. Draco forced him up to do it and looked over at the wet puddle on the bed next to them. 

“Really Harry?” He chided.

“I didn’t mean to. I’ve never used this stuff before.” He frowned as he coated his hand properly.

“Well I hope you have better aim elsewhere.” Draco huffed in a mocking tone that made Harry smile again as he watched Draco lay back and pull his legs up. 

It was a new sight tonight. The first time Harry would see or touch everything there. A throbbing cock, two round balls tight with Draco’s need and now a small twitching hole he was meant to reach towards. The full view of it sent a gush of precum from his tip as he licked his lips. Draco was silent and switching between watching the other boy’s reaction and turning away to pretend nothing was happening. 

Finally, after a moment and the cool air had a chance to attach itself to the both of them a sudden poking at Draco’s entrance had him snap his eyes open to look down at the out of view hand. A flexing of muscle along arm reflected the sudden shift in pressure as the finger began to swirl around his hole’s muscles. Sucking in a breath he felt the pad of the digit slip in just at the surface and rim the spasming ring. The stroking coaxed him to relax slowly and the finger slipped in.

Harry felt the clench and suck of muscle on his fingertip as he slid his index finger into the hole. Not one knuckle deep and the sheer force of heat and slippery inner walls like the inside of one’s mouth had him rolling his eyes back at the onslaught of feelings running through him. The hole tensed painfully tight and he looked down to see he’d slid his finger all the way in. A moment later he was thrusting in and out slowly, prodding his finger into the inner walls, observing the elastic way it fought back and squeezed him.

“Fuck Draco.” He breathed, startling when Draco suddenly shrieked and bit into his hand to stop the sound, back arching off the bed.

“There!” He choked as he bared down on the finger and thrust up into the air helplessly. “There Harry. Get going, I can’t take this all night.”

The muggle audibly gulped as he shifted the next finger in and began to scissor the entrance open, watching it snap back into place when he pulled out to add a third.

Draco felt the sting of his muscles being stretched apart, the heated massage of foreign objects wriggling around inside him and the way they moved of their own accord regardless of how his body reacted. The more he took in the more amazing the feeling became simply because it brought with it more sensation, more unexpected touches. Draco was holding the base of his cock to keep from coming so soon, despite the continuous need and motivation to let go. The constant ramming of those fingers up into his prostate was disorienting and his head was quickly filled with a fuzzy high that demanded more, faster, harder.

“Are you ready?” He heard from above him in his haze.

“Bloody said I was.” He gasped out in response as he felt the fingers that had become a part of him slide out leaving a gaping feeling behind like he’d just lost a vital part of himself. “Harry.” He found himself pleading as he forced himself to look properly at his partner after realizing he’d shut his eyes. 

The rushed wet fingers he’d had in him now stroked over a much larger offering, the wet and warmth from him being used to ready it. Draco found himself mesmerized by the winking slit that stared back at him like it was threating to swallow him whole as it leaked atop a perfectly pink and soft looking head. 

Harry fought to breath steady as he lined himself up, appreciating and fearing the reaction of his partner that was staring down his cock like it was a snake ready to lunge. The sense of trust that displayed made him love this boy all over again as he rubbed his tip along the wrinkled folds of Draco’s entrance, circling it like he’d done with his finger before. He could see the way the cogs turned in Draco’s head at the motion, the instant he compared the two things and his eyes lit up. That was the signal for him, he pushed a bit and pulled away, doing this several times till he finally edged his way inside. Draco was practically vibrating now. Despite stretching him open Draco was so unbelievably tight, the head of his cock was inside and being crushed under the weight of a force unlike anything Harry had ever felt. Despite it only being this one small part of himself it felt like it was all consuming, the kneading muscles around him and his own desire pushing him forward for more.

Draco felt like he was being speared, stabbed and pulled apart slowly, the drag of flesh inside him sent something akin to a picture into his mind of every inch covered and what Harry must look like every time he felt a new throb. Then that member in him rubbed itself against his prostate and he found himself screaming harder than before into his hand as the thing in him simply kept going and sweeping against that spot till he felt the weight of Harry’s hips resting against him. 

Fully seated Harry struggled to brace himself so he wouldn’t fall atop Draco and began to rock himself, not enough to move, but enough to grind as he waited for Draco to gain his sense. It was an unreal scene; he took the time he could to look down at the confident and strong blonde stranger that had not so long ago simply walked into his life. That thought was always enough to make him infinitely happy. Now he got to think about it while they made love. Made love! Not so long ago he had been crying for a boy that hated him and now he had someone who genuinely cared, who picked him as much as Harry had him. It was difficult to comprehend all the time, being wanted, but the sight before him, the feeling, was undeniable proof.

“One more time Draco, are you ready? I’m going to show you how much I love you.” He said, resting his forehead against Draco’s neck. Only looking up once he heard a gentle voice.

“You better, I’m giving my virginity to you.” Draco fought to keep up his act for one last snark before breaking, the visage of who he was beneath fully showing through and it was insecure in a way Harry had rarely seen, never for this reason.

“I want you.” He peered down into gray eyes.

“I want you.” Draco allowed himself to answer in kind. 

He was rewarded by the sensation of Harry’s girth pulling out, a less pleasant feeling perhaps and he frowned to himself, his brow knit together, as he tried to understand his bodies input. All thoughts were quickly lost as Harry pushed back in, reigniting the same rush of tingling need that had pursued them previously. The slow speed set, Harry worked himself in and out. The pace grew as Draco rocked back against him, soon he was stroking himself and Harry took it as a sign, matching the strokes and slapping harder against his partner. 

The room filled with wet sounds resonating between them, the heady feeling of orgasm driving them both in a frenzy to make those bolts of lightning strike faster, to make that one spot or another light up as they fought to angle themselves while still moving. Harry was ramming into Draco’s sweet spot consistently now, having found his own bellow the head where he could put pressure down onto the vein there if he just used a bit more force. Sweating and gasping for air, a maddening heat built itself in their space and made them work harder still to make it to their end.

With a surprised sound from Draco, Harry suddenly felt the passage around him collapse and grip him tighter than any other time so far. He was still desperate to move and it took all his remaining strength to fight the grip on him to thrust once more before he was doubling over and coming. The sensation of releasing himself inside Draco felt utterly taboo. Only after, he was able to look down at the splatter of cum on Draco’s hand and abdomen, the proof that his partner had been satisfied as well.

They were shaking, nerves shot and energy drained all too quickly. From then on, the exchange returned to being awkward as they separated and tried to clean themselves using a few of their abandoned clothes to mop up. Draco had used a spell to pull condensation into the cloth to wet it in an attempt to help despite being unmovable. Eventually the decision was made that Draco would just stay in Harry’s room, so they both climbed under the covers and passed out in blissful afterglow; all concern for the rest of the world was easily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been some decisions... decisions about the fate of some characters...
> 
> I actually really like how everything is taking form, it's a relief that I have a small buffer of chapters since it makes going back to edit previous ones okay. I know I technically can anyways but I'd rather live with what I post and commit so having the chance to consider what's going to go up helps a bit. That being said I hope the plot itself isn't too stupid on account of those in it making stupid choices. I think Harry's Ravenclaw is really taking shape in the form of someone who just has to know even when he knows he shouldn't do things. 
> 
> Thank you for every hit, kudos,comment and consideration you give this work. I can't hardly wait to start a new one in the future. For now though my Unus Annus resolution will keep going even after the poor dorks that motivated me to finally do this. May Unus and Annus rest in pieces and their legends live on in us all.


	16. The Touch of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new problem comes to disrupt the Black home's peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new arc and we will get some much needed development for Tom/Albus as well as the Fae world.

It was shocking and disorienting. The ground shook like a bomb had gone off and for a few moments Harry was content to think it was just a tree being cut down. Then he heard the screams. The maddening and crazed screams as something blew them away in the next sounding of a large eruption. When he opened his eyes there was Draco, he’d bolted upright and rushed to pull his pants on, wand aimed at the door. He could see the tremor in how his lover held it, the fear.

“Don’t let them use it…” A voice came from somewhere behind his head. 

It was that moment Harry realized he couldn’t move. A new fear of whatever was next to his ear out of view made him open his mouth to try and get Draco’s attention, but nothing came out. He felt the point of a wand at the vertebrae of his spine, stabbing into him.

“You should have loved me!” A woman’s voice screamed, accusing, angry, sad. Then that wand seemed to suck something out of him. The pain was immense, a kind of hollowing out of his insides as he was mutilated.

“It’s me you want! Don’t hurt hi—” And he knew that voice, didn’t he? He knew the other one too?

“What makes you think I don’t want both!”

It was all confusion, nothing made sense and the helplessness only grew as the sounds seemed to coalesce. Then they turned to static and he wanted to be relieved. He really wanted to be.

“He is the key…”

The world snapped into place as a hand touched his shoulder, suddenly he was in bed, but the wrong one? Suddenly the Draco above him was the right one. Suddenly he could move and the air wasn’t so hard to breath and his insides didn’t burn.

“Are you okay Harry? You were shaking and making choking sounds in your sleep.” Draco was rubbing up and down his arms, a horrified look on his face.

“Ya, just a dream.” Harry gasped out as he let the adrenaline leak out of his limbs.

“What kind of dream?”

“A bad one.”

“Harry,” Draco snapped his fingers in front of his face. “What kind of dream, you have to tell me. Was there someone in it, even just talking about it can stop it from getting in again.”

“Getting in?” Harry shoved himself up to look across from the wizard now.

“Ghosts and such, it’s an old way of banishing them from your dreams. If it happens again, we can use something more specific.”

“You’re taking this way too seriously. It was just a dream.” 

“The way you were acting was not right Harry.” Draco pushed before giving in to the uncomprehending look he was getting. “Promise me you’ll tell me if it happens again.”

“Promise.” Harry felt strangely exhausted, just thinking about it made him want to flop back down on the mattress. “It was all a bunch of rubbish anyway; it was like I was still in bed and waking up and people were upset and then you woke me up.” He mumbled.

“Alright…” Draco didn’t look convinced.

In truth he had a good reason, Draco had once seen one of his seniors have a series of horrible nightmares after breaking up with his girlfriend who had apparently seen fit to curse him for it. They only found out when the boy had been sent to Pomphrey from lack of sleep after passing out during a test. Harry was an anomaly in the wizarding world, a target, and so many people that had more ties to this place had been subject to yet worse fates than Harry had the day he’d fought Bellatrix. Perhaps it was because he had yet to face the punishment for his crimes against his family, against his father that he would so easily contemplate something like this happening to Harry. Until he knew where his life stood now, he had to worry.

This would not be the last time…

The winter Solstice, two days before Christmas eve it came again. The day had been wonderful, full of learning. Harry was more excited than ever after being told that Yule lasted twelve days. “Celebrating the great horned hunter god who would be reborn as the Solstice sun.” as Draco had recited as he liked to do for the muggle often.

Harry was sure he was asleep; he was sure because his body moved on its own as he wandered down the steps in his pajamas towards the entrance of the house. As his hand reached out to open the door Draco was grabbing his waist and pulling him back in. Now he was awake, but the world didn’t change and he paled as he saw Draco panting after he had chased after him.

“I was just dreaming.” He whispered under his breath to the blonde.

“We have to figure this out. We have to tell uncle Sirius and Remus right now.”

“It’s the middle of the night though.”

“And I won’t let you suffer through another one without real sleep.” Draco was clutching at him, dragging him back up the steps past a worried looking Walburga. The hands-on Harry’s arms were tight and clammy.

“I’m sorry.” He said to Draco as they stopped in front of his parent’s door.

“Don’t be.” 

It was as Draco was about to knock that they heard a resounding set of bangs from the front door downstairs that froze them in place. Panicked and huge eyes darted to look at each other. They heard feet coming up to them from the other side of the adult’s door, now awake. They were about to wake them anyways, but the fact that something else had, made them feel scared of being caught. Without thinking Harry had pushed Draco into the alcove that held a tall potted plant and the outline of where a picture once hanged. 

Remus was out of bed first, he had soothed Sirius back to sleep before his insomnia could take root again. Whoever it was, if this was about Sirius’ informant work, he hoped it could wait till morning. When he made his way down to the front hall, he noted the chill of the floorboards and cast a fire in the fireplace with a flick of his wand and a silent spell. Whoever this was had their hidden address, making letting them in an easy decision since it was undoubtably safe. He didn’t notice the two shadows sneaking behind him to catch a peek as he opened the door.

The man before him was gaunt and exhausted looking as he leaned against the doorframe for breath, a familiar large snake slithering past into their home. Tom looked like he’d seen something beyond the supernatural or magical and Remus knew what it was.

“Come in. I’ll make you some tea. Would Nagini want anything, mice?”

“Thank you.” Tom’s usually dulcet tone was scratchy and rough as he lumbered in.

Harry had frantically pressed his lips closed and began signaling to Nagini as she sniffed him out happily. She blinked up at him in amusement as her little hatchling tried to tell her to stay quiet. Silly thing, she knew Tom would not stop him from listening in, he had always adored such chaos. Though it was true he had started to rethink his methods after learning how Harry had run off alone after what Tom had told them last time. After pondering this she gave an imperceptible nod and was rewarded a smile for her effort. She would just have to tell Tom later then.

Tom hit the lounger hard as he slumped into the cushion. A glint was cast off his eyes where they looked watery and didn’t that just instill a grim feeling in Remus’ gut. The smell like brimstone told Remus all he had to know about how long Tom had been like this, he hadn’t showered in some time to have the scent of floo powder rubbed into his clothes. He had blood dried in his hair and his eyes looked somewhere past his own.

“How much time left?” Remus leaned forward, elbows on his knees where he sat across from his friend.

“He’s getting worse again. I got another letter yesterday. There are just too many places it could be. I don’t know where she could have sent it to now and apparently neither did she. She knew I’d run out the clock chasing her and she made herself a dead end on purpose. Can’t ask who she sent it to because she spelled the name so even the impulse from the Veritaserum can’t make her say it. Albus is—” Tom slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Sirius is helping isn’t he, what leads do you have still?”

“It’s not good Moony.”

“What leads, Tom?” 

“We think…We think that logically it can’t be in her vault since no one else has the rights to access it to put it there. That the person trusted with it wouldn’t rightly keep them on their person. So that means there has to be a proper hiding place that hopefully isn’t moving. I’ve been ransacking every place I can think of and so far, none of her affiliates have turned anything up. It had to be someone she trusted, but I can’t think of anyone like that when I try.” Tom shook his head hopelessly. “I can’t even hold onto the hope that one day I’ll get to follow after him because of her.”

“Who’s he talking about?” Harry whispered to Draco from their perch outside the room.

“don’t know. I didn’t know he was close to Head Master. Hey, remember when Dumbledore said stuff about being in love with a Slytherin?”

“You think their together?” Harry raised his brows and looked down at Nagini who had twisted around one of his legs. She nodded at him and he gave Draco a meaningful look that answered them both. “I didn’t know you could be with someone so much older than you. How does that even work?” He asked himself mostly as they tuned back into the conversation happening. 

Remus had excused himself and returned with a tray of tea shortly after. The glint of a flask caught Harry’s eye as Tom took a drag of its contents and stowed it back in his coat, a tongue darting out to pull in the stray drop of purple liquid. Alcohol?

“Bellatrix had followers not friends. The only other people I can think that would be associated with her is family and I doubt she would have trusted her in-laws. You’re hound spell couldn’t track anyone off her?”

“No, she didn’t have any trace of whoever she gave them to, however long ago that even was, only the Death Eaters we caught that day… and perhaps Draco, but he had fought her so it made sense for her to have his scent. And I have thought of Lucius regardless, but I would never be allowed to search his home.”

“Maybe you wouldn’t have to.” Remus thought of Draco, he would most certainly be willing to help in this matter.

“No, you aren’t sending him, the boy has made it clear that it is not safe for him there, anymore hasn’t he? Sirius has contacted me about possible guardianship if need be in the future. I sympathize with Lucius actually, really, I do, I saw the way he was raised, the way he could only be kind to one woman. He may be loving underneath, but he rides that line with his son, I can’t know where he’ll draw the line as his own father never did.”

Remus ducked his head, a wash of shame flowing over him at the fact he’d even considered the option. It had been for Albus, for his life and for no other reason he had allowed himself to consider it.

“You are sure, leaving such a stone unturned?” He asked softly.

“What choice is there? The old wards of the house are too sophisticated for even me. My next step is tracking the other generals. The chance that they may have them is growing with each failure. It makes enough sense, they could use it against me if they had to. The gods know that woman would choose to give them the means to destroy me in the end.”

“I’ll see if I can’t request temporary leave to assist you and Sirius.” Remus consoled. 

Harry and Draco tiptoed away back upstairs; Harry made sure to carry Nagini as up off the ground as possible to avoid the sound of her being dragged along the wood floorboards. Skipping the last top step that always squawked they huddled back in the safety of Harry’s room.

A relived breath escaped the pair as they sat on the edge of the bed letting Nagini slide under the warm sheets, her large head sticking out like a content puppy. She must be, the bedding still warm from their bodies only minutes ago.

“Don’t suppose you could tell me what the thing is that Tom lost?” Nagini just looked up at Harry, flicking her tongue at the air. “Thought not.”

“Most wizards can’t speak to animals it’s a rare trait.” Draco waved at the air as if to wipe the option away. “What worries me most is the possibility that my Father could have something to do with this. He could ruin himself far before I get the chance. I thought getting her caught would have helped things. If Dumbledore dies because of him…” 

“This has been a lot more complicated for you than I’ve let myself think about.” Harry sat, assessing Draco. “We just won’t let him go through with it then, right?”

Draco turned to him, a scared frown in place.

“You are not going to the manor. Even if I do go, which I haven’t decided if I am or not yet, I am not taking you. I warned you about this Harry.”

“No, listen, if you distract him, I can search for whatever you tell me to look for. I can find what we need.” Harry seemed to stop and consider something. “We can bring Nagini, she can let me know if we find the right thing to take. You know they won’t ask us to do this, they just said as much.”

“We just got in trouble for going to the beach. Do you really want to see what happens if we get caught doing this?”

“I know, and I also know you can’t do this on your own. It’s been getting harder. I’ve seen the way you space out more and more thinking about home. I won’t let you go alone.”

“And I won’t take you with me.”

“Then I guess I’ll just follow you so you don’t have to take me.”

“Harry this is serious!” Draco spat out in frustration.

“I am being serious! And keep your voice down!”

“Need I remind you we still have your irregular behavior to worry about?”

“I had forgotten actually. Anyways, you’d be worried leaving me here if you think about it that way.”

Draco fell back partially on top of their new roommate who tried to coil onto him despite being tangled in the sheets bellow him. A little lick on his cheek drew his attention. If he could speak parseltongue he would have asked the snake what she thought of all this, but no one could these days, not since the last decedents of Slytherin had faded away decades ago.

“You know there is this one thing I read in the library downstairs.” Harry started from beside him. “About finding or searching for things, maybe one of the things in that book could help.”

“You don’t think they thought of everything already?” Draco found himself asking in exasperation.

“They wouldn’t because it’s not something a wizard can do. Wizards are ridiculous remember?” He teased.

Draco furrowed his brow as he turned his resting head over in the other boy’s direction. He had that look on his face again, the one that said he had an idea and knew he would win.

“What book?”

“The dealings of Fae, Otherkin, Death and Demons.” Harry smirked triumphantly.

“Fair enough they wouldn’t have thought of that one.” Draco groaned. Of course, Harry wanted to sell his soul to something stupidly dangerous; there was a reason wizards avoided other magical beings, most weren’t friendly to say the least. 

Harry pulled sed book Draco thought would have still been in sed library, why would he think that, at this point he should really just know better. The thick tome made a sizable divot into the mattress where it bounced into place. The hard leather cover was worn and smelled like tobacco and scotch. A peeling on the spine revealed the old horse glue keeping the pages together quite successfully. Harry pulled the yellowing pages apart and that spine fought back with a loud crackling sound. 

“Here.” He pointed with his finger onto the embossed first letter of the creature cataloged inside.

Draco pinching the bridge of his nose. “Harry, my love, that lives in Korea. No floo powder will keep us alight long enough to go that far. We’d be caught at the border anyways.”

“Oh.” He frowned down to the article in question. 

The Korean Dokkaebi. A discarded item that gains animation. It’s shapeshifting powers like most are used in their pranks. Their power of persuasion can cause you to lose sight of your goals and Ligilimency is recommended in dealing with them. The stronger of them may be born with a club attached to their bodies that can summon like items from other locations.

“Okay, I get what you’re thinking now.” Draco started riffling through the pages now, skimming through the definitions of different beings’ affinities.

Demons, angel, both old pagan and more modern misconceptions. The fae and their difference to fairies. The past known deals struck with the different groups during occupation and the different wars.

“Alright. None are specifically for finding anything as I can see, but there is some that can try. I suggest we start with what we know and go down the list if we get desperate. Some of these creatures would want to eat us alive or tear us apart as payment, a likely scenario if we don’t even really know the object we need, it gives them room to negotiate price or bring back something equally vague. Although, there are a few safe options…” Draco said as he poked the delicate illustration of a Brownie. The familiar image of big eyes and tattered clothes made Harry light up.

The Brownie. Commonly called a house elf due to popular use. If given clothes they will see it as payment and leave the house in offense. Bound Brownies have since been contracted with the rule that receiving clothes from the master is a dismissal and will dissolve the contract set. An angered Brownie has the potential to turn into a Boggart an entirely new and dangerous creature. *see page 50 for reference*

“Kreacher found every missing sock and pen Sirius lost in the last two decades when he came home after they finally started getting along.” Harry laughed openly.

“Sounds like a good shot then.” Draco got up to leave, he looked down on Nagini and shook his head before going for the door. As he heard Harry getting up to follow, he turned around to push him right back into the bed. “You stay.”

“But Kreacher is our house elf.” Harry argued, he thought he had something over the situation. He deflated as soon as he saw Draco wasn’t deterred.

“You’re right that I don’t want to leave you alone right now. Go talk to Remus once I’m gone, find out what’s wrong with you if you can. I doubt its anything serious, but just in case. Meanwhile I’ll call for my own house elf to take me home in secret and help me look for anything he thinks looks suspicious. With any luck my Father didn’t put enough stock in the thought his own servants might betray him and displayed what we’re looking for openly at least to the staff. If not, there’s several hiding places to sort through.”

Harry wanted to keep fighting over this, there was no way he was leaving Draco alone, but if he had someone with him even if it wasn’t him specifically it was the least he could ask for. He wasn’t happy about it, and his tightly sealed lips indicated as much. Draco took it for what it was, an admittance of defeat and as much permission as Harry was willing to give on the matter. He left as swiftly as he could before either of them broke in conviction.

The door to his room was left open and Harry noticed several minutes later after Draco had turned to his own room that he hadn’t crossed back again to get to the front of the house. He’d left another way, how long ago in the few minutes Harry felt were like hours he didn’t know.

“What do you think?” He looked imploringly at Nagini who glided over his thigh. 

Harry was nothing if not persistent. A survivor. Under any circumstance he kept going and he was forcing himself more than ever now to stay still. The fidgeting had him shifting his eyes between Nagini and the book left open on the bed cover. Its large pages weighed down on one side while the other that held the Brownies illustration now free of hands had begun to lift up and flop over, a cascading effect resulted. Harry caught his breath when he looked at the new and imposing image on the revealed page.

It felt too right. Too placed. The feelings that told him to do something exploded in his chest and he began reading frantically. There had to be someone who could help him in there. For all he knew someone already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so giddy about finally posting this, I can't wait to start freaking you guys out with cliff hangers and twists. I think I got a good couple in there and I'm now trying to make a ramp up for a big final plot-line the arcs leading up to. 
> 
> What do all of you want to see out of this story anyways? What were your expectations when you started reading? I can't remember exactly what I wanted, I just kind of watered the seed and let it grow out of control, you know?
> 
> Thank you for reading this with me, it's strange to basically daydream with subtitle everyone else can just read over your head whenever they want, but it's special to have you here.


	17. The Price of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae and a visit home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRL my dog is currently digging in the wet dirt and I'm being yelled at to help and I think as we speak she's getting thrown in the shower? Yep showers going.

Taking a note from Draco, Harry had closed and locked his door. Deciding to take Nagini with him had resulted in him draping her over his shoulder and arms like a very heavy scarf. With how oversized she was it was like hanging a full backpack from around his neck and it took everything he had to ignore how this already felt like an incredibly unsafe maneuver. He had a large enough window in the room to squeeze through and a pipe he could slide down if he was careful. The book was tucked into a sizable inner pocket of his jacket despite its continued attempts to escape. His pants pockets were stuffed with his usual weapons of choice and a few additional tools for the creatures he’d be dealing with.

Nagini had been kind enough to not protest his decision as they made their way shakily down the drain pipe. Harry’s fingers shaking and quickly freezing over at the touch of the frosted metal. His grip tight with nerves as the added weight of the snake made the prospect of falling that much more real.

Hitting down on the back alley that lined the back of the street’s housing he turned himself to the road that led to the bus stop. With no floo available he’d just have to get there on foot. He had the pass he’d gotten when he was with the Weasley’s and waited for the late-night pickup at the corner. There weren’t a lot of options for him, places he could get to fast this way. Luckily Muggle Britain was small and full of historical sights he could use to direct him to the magical territories they pointed to. His first stop, hoping it would house the creatures he sought, was Surrey Hills. A landmark, a veil, to the other world he now called home as much as Grimmauld Place that sat snuggly on the fence line.

The double decker bus, bright red and screeching, parked itself in front of Harry. He got up from his seat and walked in, earning a few tired and surprised looks at his giant pet snake as he showed his pass. Taking a seat in the back corner away from everyone else he rechecked the map in the book. The current residence he was looking for would require him to walk some ways off the needed muggle trail. Luckily, he wouldn’t have to carry Nagini once they were there.

Harry wondered just how soon Tom and Remus would find him missing once they started looking for the snake or if they would just assume, she was planning to stay with them for the night. She had done it before and it was nice to have the attention she gave him. The thought had him flip open the now dog-eared section on reptiles, reading through the many kinds there were. A section on deals that had given people the speech of animals over the centuries kept him busy for the rest of the ride as his nerves churned.

The Greensand Way, a long-distance path of one hundred and eight miles in southeast England, from Haslemere in Surrey to Hamstreet in Kent. The preserved nature in the rural area and woods, orchards and hop farms along the way with the scant amount of way markers would be his guide. 

Nagini flopped herself down onto the path, a black line in the dark that waved back and forth as she made her way forward. Her tongue darting out as she tasted her surroundings. Harry held out the book and a torch to light up his path as he tried to follow it like a treasure map. The further they got from the main road, the more trees blocked out the moonlight and blinded the muggle as he squinted to find the markers he needed. 

The route through Surrey’s was split into numerous different paths. Harry had waited till he was at the bottom of the area before hopping off the bus so he was relatively close to his destination. He worked his way up the incline of the dirt path to England’s highest natural summit point. Leith Hill. 

The way there was easy enough, it was when he had to diverge that he felt truly unsure. The wooden stairs up the steeper area was solid and he could see the structure in the distance, a black outline of the gothic tower, Prospect House. It was marked as the compass he needed to use to find his gateway. Both Nagini and him spun to circle around the tower, leaving it in their periphery as he looked for the next indicator. 

A tree with a fairy seat. That point on a tree where it decided not to go straight up, but instead swooped into a perch before continuing its journey. To anyone else it appeared empty, but to Harry he could tell that wasn’t the case. Invisible though it may be, a guard was sure to be sitting there. Past that point was another oddity, another natural distortion, two trees bending in to arch into a doorway of sorts, almost merged completely at the bottom with their roots twining. This was it. He turned to leave a jimmy dodger cookie at the fairy seat before heading through. The offering showing his clear intentions.

Whispers tickled at the back of his neck as his vision widened into a new field of larger than life Lily of the valley. The white bell shapes had balls of light that chimed as they pinged against the petals, wind shaking them about gently. Their light was like firefly’s and lit his way enough that he turned his torch off with little difference. The ground was suddenly flat instead of inclined, a rock slab under foot, he looked down to realize it was an artistically placed road to the estate in front of him. Surprisingly Prospect House still sat in the same location when he turned to look, oddly stretched tall, its top flashing like a lighthouse over the fields. Nagini led his way thankfully. 

The streetlight like flowers working to make him conflicted between wonder and a renewed wave of nerves. This was exactly what Draco didn’t want him to do, but it was what felt right. This was where he needed to be. 

The delicate pastel watercolors of the estate’s walls, looked like tea stains in the shape of more intricately shaped flowers and he knocked lightly on the old cottage style door. It opened with a swish of the wind and a joyous voice from within.

“Oh, Come in my Dear. I do love a good visit every so often.” A woman’s voice rang out.

Harry stepped in and the door swung shut behind him, he jumped from the sound and took a few steady breaths before going further in. This was it.

“Hello, maim. My names Harry.” He called out as he walked further in. The scuttling sounds guiding him.

He came to a large study with a flaming hearth. A wall of unidentifiable and messy items on one side and a corner full of fabric scraps lit up another section as he swept his gaze over everything. His eyes caught on the figure fumbling about to straighten a tray of cakes and tea. The woman looked normal in all respects. Plump and freckled with blonde locks reaching the floor even as she stood. Her dress was tied up in place for work and not relaxation, white puffs of bloomers peeking out where the trim of her skirt was hiked up.

“Alright, have a seat Harry. The doorman said you came here quite on purpose. Been an age since that happened to anyone I wasn’t meddling with.” She smiled.

“You’re Zanna correct?” He asked as he sat down in the velveteen chair. 

“That’d be me alright!” She proclaimed loudly as she fell into the seat across him. “Do you need help in love and such?”

“Maybe.” He cringed a bit.

She quirked her brow. “Don’t seem too sure of yourself there.”

“I need help finding something.” Harry flushed sheepishly. The woman seemed to be growing more calculating the more he left unsaid.

“Care to tell me what.”

“Um. It’s something important that someone else lost, but if we don’t get it back the person that person loves is going to die.” He rambled on in growing embarrassment.

“I’ll take that as a no then. Bit of a carriage before the horse situation don’t you think?” She was as amused as she was unsure. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I can help you, but it might not be what you’ll want.” She huffed.

“Anything that can get me pointed in the right direction. Please maim.”

“Zanna’ll do just fine young’in. You’ll still be paying me for my work you know.” She looked at him pointedly. “We kinds, even Sylphs, have to have a bond shared. We detest trickery of the spoken word as we do not partake ourselves.” She spoke as she got up to rummage through her shelves.

“What kind of payment do you take? The references I have said its always different.” He watched her upturn a few jars and shove a bookend out of the way.

“Oh, that cheek! I do adore it. I do indeed.” She seemed to stop and pinch at her chin in thought. “Alright here it is, Fae folk and the like take something equal in a sense, usually something that’s as important to you depending. Since this’ll be for a friend though and not you, ya got to do me a favor in turn when I need it. Might be less might be more. That’s the risk of it, regardless of if ya find this unnamed thing you’ll be look’in fer.” 

“Sounds fair.” He nodded, the sheer lack of concern or hesitation would have had everyone he knew bashing their heads in in frustration. She just didn’t seem like a bad one was all. She whirled around with a smirk and a hand in the air. The strange light, trying to float away but attached to a tiny string leash, not unlike the ones outside in the flowers.

“This’ll do the job. Nothing like a wisp to guide a folk where they need. Can’t promise it’ll take you to the place you want, but just keep letting it lead the way and you might get lucky.” She jeered proudly. “My favorite little helpers I might add.”

Harry took the string’s ending loop and rolled it up his index finger like a ring. The wisp swirling around happily, its little blue ghostly body puffing and shifting mass like a jellyfish. It had a cool air around it and he could somehow tell it was looking up at him.

“Thank you so much Zanna. I’ll return him as soon as I’m done.” He watched it already start to tug lightly in the direction of the door.

“Take yer time, price ain’t going up if you do. Promise on my soul.” She winked as she led him out. “And a little extra advice, I’d listen to those dreams if I were you. The godlings have been at it recently, somethings coming.” 

“I didn’t—” Zanna closed the door on him abruptly. “Godlings?” 

He looked down at Nagini and now found himself turning his head to look in question to the second silent member of his growing team. It looked like it was swimming in the air and he let it pull him to the tree arch, back to the muggle world. He left another cookie for the aforementioned doorman and started to make his way back to the bus stop.

“So where should we start?” He asked as he held the wisp up to the map hung up in bus stop box, taking a seat on the green public bench to wait. The blue ember floated about the page. When it was sure it suctioned onto the location It wanted them to go. 

“That’s the train station though…They’re definitely going to notice I snuck out again.” He groaned to himself. “What am I doing.” He sighed. The wisp for its part was incredibly satisfied with his work.

__________

Draco had called Dobby as soon as he’d climbed down from his window. Out of sight of the Grimmauld wards, there was no chance Dobby would feel anything or learn a location. Caution before haste. 

The bandaged and worn looking house elf looked up with crystal blue globes for eyes. He spoke poorly even for his race and the new cuts and red marks marring his hands and arms was disheartening. He’d never had the will to ask just how he got them and he still couldn’t. Dobby for his part had always said it was his fault.

“Young M-Master Malfoy, what can D-Dobby do for the master?” The elf choked out, overexcited.

“I need you to take me home, without anyone knowing.” Draco said with authority he didn’t really feel anymore. The house elf acted surprised and upset as he choked out a yes sir and popped them to the manor. 

“W-what else be need’in me, Young Master?” Big cat like ears were flopping down submissively on Dobby’s skull. 

“Do you know about anything my Father may be hiding in the house?” He now whispered. “Something sent by Bellatrix, or that looks very magically important for any reason?”

Dobby was shaking as his eyes darted around the coat room, he’d popped them to. He’d had the thought that Draco would put his coat up, but the boy made no move to do so like he usually did. He was not used to serving one of the households himself. Always the failure, the unsightly one tasked with the potatoes peeling and ironing, but not with putting out food or guiding guests in. But a house elf must never say no to an order.

“There am lots o’ things like that.” He answered lamely, expecting a quick smack.

“No, no, Dobby think for me okay. It’s something really important. Tom Riddle, the social worker from the ministry,” He slowed till Dobby nodded in understanding, “Something that is important to him, something that Albus Dumbledore needs may have passed through here. Might be here. I need you to think for me. You’re the only one in the manor that I can trust.” Draco knew full well how in love the other servants were with Narcissa, Dobby had always been an outlier even in this as much as he worshipped and groveled to the Malfoys.

“Albus Dumbledore.” Dobby gasped in awe. It was clearly too much for the poor creature, but perhaps the adrenaline was helping because Dobby was thinking as hard as he could now. He was mumbling every little thing he could remember about Bellatrix and everything in the house he’d ever touched. “Can’t be. Miss Bellatrix’en been sent the boxes only to Master Narssis’in no’ the big Master Malfoy, sir.” He whimpered as he tried to think of something else to offer.

Draco’s breath caught at the words. “Mother.” Dobby didn’t seem to notice and kept trying to recall all of his Fathers purchases in the last year now. “Dobby,” He called back the elf’s attention, “Dobby, what did Bellatrix give my Mother?” He asked with a growing sense of dread.

“Don’t know, only Lacy takes the boxes.” Dobby’s eyes were instantly brimming with tears.

“That’s okay Dobby, shhh don’t be sad, you’re okay. Stiff upper lip for me. Do you know where Lacy takes the boxes?”

“Yes sir.” Dobby hopped in place and bolted for the door to the hall. He didn’t know the human way, but he’d seen Lacy whenever she used the service paths. Knew which turns to make from all the other times she’d had a parcel. He ran and opened the nearest wall panel and turned into the bare wood innerworkings of the manor, the young master in tow. 

Draco had never gone into the servant’s passages even as a child exploring his own home. The wood boards that made it were unpolished but clean and smoothed from feet and hands passing over the surface since the building’s inception. The worn grooves of feet fall on the stairs steps was like an old church, bend in the center with a swooping motion from the weight of its occupants. The few cobwebs left to cling in the odd corner of the ceilings was completely unexpected and foreign for him to see there. 

He thought of the lesson’s his mother read him before bed, little stories like The Bard and the Ovate. The tale of the persistent spider, that kept working till it made its web. The little common house spider working on its oddly symmetrical art as he looked upon it in this instance sent a new chill up his spine now. The message it told, to be mindful of the choices he had to make soon, hung over his head. He had never thought the spider for his guide before, but now in retrospect, with his whole life morphing and changing based on his decisions it may have always been that way.

“Please be a good thing.” He uttered under his breath in the omen’s direction before rushing to catch up with Dobby.

The walk was uneventful, somehow making it worse as they approached the panel to the hall outside his Mother’s private boudoir. Presented to the gold knobbed double doors to possibly the one room he had never been allowed in by his loving Mother, Draco felt sick. Dobby stepped to the side and ducked his head having completed his task; he was as sure as he could be that this was the right place.

“Stay with me Dobby, we can leave together and faster that way.” Draco’s voice sounded horribly loud in the open corridor.

“Yes, Young Master Malfoy.” Dobby seemed unsure of himself, that same look the Harry sometimes gave when he wasn’t sure if he was wanted and it shot an arrow through his heart at the sight, a strange comfort he hadn’t meant to find. With renewed conviction he leaned over just enough to take Dobby’s sloppily bandaged hand and smiled down at the surprised Brownie.

“Together?” He asked Dobby. The shorter being shifted a bit closer to him at the word and he reached his free hand out to open the door. It opened with a jiggle, the scraping of the wood as the two doors separated made Draco cringe.

He stared into the delicately furnished room and dipped the toe of his left shoe through the frame, onto the silvery threaded rug. They entered the room, Dobby snapping a finger, lighting the candles around the space. A warm glow filtered over the cold white of the walls, the ornate gold decorations of bird figures and the curl shaped lounger resting beside a private shelf of books. He noted the distinct lack of portraits, no unneeded eyes present. It was a staple in their house, only keeping portraits in the halls where they could not insult the sensibilities of those visiting. Somehow the totally normal thing in this instance made had him squeezing down on Dobby’s hand a bit more.

It was as they swept through the room and its lack of important items that he noticed the second door. That was the moment he remembered a boudoir was also a bedroom and not always just a private space. They opened this door much like the first, full of trepidation and too much silence between the sounds of rustling. This time however the image that greeted him was utterly wrong.

It was a bedroom, may have been used by someone in the family in the past. That much was clear. What it held should not have been there. Should not have been anywhere.

He’d thought he would lose his Father if he couldn’t cut him out of his own crimes. What he had been afraid of was suddenly juxtaposed onto his Mother instead. None of the aforementioned boxes had been left in the room, they had been unpacked.  
Things he could only hope were solely Bellatrix’s filled the room. 

A rack of bones, an old school picture of Tom on the wall, A series of others with Bellatrix and Narcissa with others faces jabbed out in the frames. That was just what he could make out in the dark. Then Dobby snapped his finger again and the room lit, candles exploded into flame around Tom’s picture. It was unsettling on its own.

That wasn’t the end of it and he was ill prepared for the newly revealed articles laying out on the bed and tucked up on the shelves neatly. It looked like a cured leather body. The fleshy substance of what could have been a man turned into an attempt at a giant rabbit doll lay on one side of the bed over the covers. Draco gagged.

Dobby looked on in horror as well, but looked to the shelves, some part of him still trying to help the Young Master find what he came for. Then they could leave.

He tugged at Draco as he tried to breathe through a closing throat, silently cough into a fist. He refocused as soon as he was placed in front of the shelf, the disgust still present, but he could try and look past the smaller sized gore. He could tell it was all things his Aunt loved. Locks of hair in the colors he liked. Glittering jewelry pinned up on hooks or rings resting on dead fingers sewn into a bowl that could hold an equal number of earrings. He knew at least one of those fingers by the polish on it, had been another Death Eaters, he could remember Bellatrix remarking about it years ago. The complement on the other woman’s hands had been memorable even now due to her unique liberties on what a complement was supposed to be.

He forced himself to look over the contents of the shelf now, a bit in haste. The beautiful, rich things balanced with ugly horrible dark magical artifacts and the like. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t tell what he needed from it all. He pulled his jacket open and with an audible gulp started to grab everything. The jackets pocket could hold as much as it needed, expanding on the inside to fit anything that he put in through the medium sized opening. His hands shook as he threw body parts into his pocket and flasks of unnamed substances. When he was done the skin on his hand felt like it was on fire, crawling, infected and he held it stiffly away from his body.

With that done he now noticed the wardrobe. With a shallow inhale he walked them over to it and pulled it open. Surprisingly it was full of ordinary dresses. All black and intricate, something Bellatrix would wear, but he knew she never had. This was something put here for her. It was strange how many loving gestures there were in the way the room had been sorted by his Mother. He had known she loved Aunt Bella, but this went beyond all reason. Then, from the discreet cask set on the bottom of the wardrobe he saw a blueish light shining through the small container’s lid. That looked important.

“That’s enough Dear, your Aunt Bella would be upset at you for going through her things like that. Why don’t you put it back and we can enjoy some late-night biscuits together? I’ve had Lacy bring up a tray in the other room.” A gentle voice called from the door.

Draco froze in place, his fingers flexing around Dobby’s and his airflow restricted by a new dread. He hadn’t thought about how she might have been notified, he’d told Dobby to bring him in quietly, but that didn’t necessarily mean there weren’t spells tripped by his entering her private rooms. It simply couldn’t and wouldn’t cross his mind, it wasn’t supposed to be this way.

“Draco,” Narcissa’s voice had just a bit of edge to it now, “Now, young man. You’ve been absent all holiday and you know how much that hurts. You know how much I love you my little dragon.” She was stepping closer, her nightgown and robe tied over that were long, pooling around her like she was a living statue with a floating base. He’d always thought it was ethereal before now.

“Yes Mother, I’ve missed you too.” His voice was wobbling and he could curse himself for it. He finally forced himself to look up at his mother who was looking at him with a troubled expression.

“How did you get in without knocking on the front door Dear?” She said as she looked around the room. When Draco checked the feeling of his hand, he realized Dobby was still there and had gone invisible, he was just as afraid it seemed.

“That’s not important, Mother, what is all this?” Draco was forcing himself to slowly move his free hand to his wands holster without making it obvious. The movement going against every feeling he’d ever had for the person in front of him, but it was just so scary. She was herself, acting like always, so composed and perfect and gentle, but there was death hung like tapestry around them.

“It’s Bella’s room. She has to have it be just right or she gets upset, see. She even sent over one of her favorite plushies to sleep with. I am sad it will be awhile till she can use it again, but I’m sure she’ll be happy when it’s all there waiting for her.” Narcissa’s voice took on an almost childlike tone as she talked about Bellatrix. Draco was turning pale as he listened.

“Mother, how long has this been here?” He asked as politely as he could.

“Oh, well since she started teaching you. She’s been too busy to visit, but she promised she’d sleep over soon.” Narcissa smiled brightly. “It’ll be just wonderful having all my favorite people together under one roof.”

Draco looked back over at the wardrobe as she talked. Suddenly all the times Lucius had let Bellatrix do whatever she wanted to the two of them made a little more sense. He would do anything for Narcissa, always had, and it seemed she would do anything for Bellatrix…

“That sounds great Mother.” He commented absently as he looked between her growing focus on him and what he clearly wasn’t doing. “I’ll put everything back exactly how it was. Will you pour me a cup and I’ll be right out to sit with you?” 

“Of course, Dear, but no distractions.” She said as she reached out and closed the Wardrobe. “I know Bella is incredibly wonderful, but you’ll get to spend time with her in person in no time, I promise.” 

She turned away to walked over to the lounger and Draco let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He had thought for a few times there he might have no choice, but to stun his own Mother. The confrontation was so surprising he just knew it would take quite some time to find the energy to cry over this development. Things had been looking so much better for them, or so he thought, since he’d been in the papers helping to catch Bellatrix. In retrospect it was incredibly lucky that his mother’s love for Bellatrix did not outweigh the sense that he was her son and was also loved or he wasn’t sure now just how she would react to seeing him.

It was like a sickness, he remembered the rumors, the Black’s sickness. Some whispers had been made at his expense a few times about the Black madness being in him too. Bellatrix was a prime example, but Narcissa had never seemed effected. Draco found himself looking down at the floor, shifting his feet in effort to keep them planted in reality both physically and figuratively. 

He turned back to the wardrobe, and as silently as he could he leaned in to grab the small box inside. That was when he felt a sudden jolt of pain, not the normal kind, but real unfiltered pain shooting up his arm and rushing to his other limbs. His mouth shot open and a line of spit flew out, eyes popping wide like he was being crushed in a tight grip. Blood was rushing to his head so fast he thought it might burst. His index finger had only grazed the lid and he was affected. It took half a second for him to hear a shout from the other room as his Mother rushed in, fumbling for her wand or something related in order to help him. Draco blacked out.

When he woke up, he was laid out on the fainter with Narcissa watching him in the armchair at the corner of the room next to her books. His coat was gone, hung by the entrance hooks. His head felt fuzzy and he wobbled up into a sitting position, instant if not scattered relief took him when he felt an invisible hand slip into his. He hadn’t been left alone. He could feel the weight of his wand still in its holster on his inner forearm.

“You weren’t supposed to get distracted Draco. I took the liberty of replacing the items on Bella’s shelf since you could not, but don’t let it happen again. I don’t want to see you fighting with her, she gets upset easily, always has since she was a girl. I’ll warn you just in case, she likes to put traps on her most important things. You shouldn’t snoop unless you want to get hurt.” His Mother rolled up her sleeve and flashed an old scar running up the length of her arm’s vain. “It’s for the best you had me here, precious child. Please never do that again.” Her eyes crinkled as she looked at him, he looked for sadness or pain, but couldn’t find any.

“I’m sorry Mother, I won’t get hurt again.” He said seriously as he rubbed his temple. He didn’t expect the frown that dug itself out of her porcelain face the next moment.

“That’s not what I told you to do Dear. I told you not to snoop anymore. Go back to your room and we can tell your Father about this in the morning.” She made to stand and Draco launched himself from his seat. He had just meant to stay level with her, animal instincts insisted that he be mobile as her shadow cast by the candles stretched over him. “Draco, I am asking you nicely. I am worried about you and I want you to go to bed and rest, that was a nasty curse you just took and you need to sleep it off now.” She was still holding the same insistently gentle tone, but her shoulders were squaring like she knew her authority was waning. 

Still her outward appearance held the same loving and soft look it had his whole life. Instincts to run were in conflict with the same instincts telling him to run to her. He supposed he must have the time to cry now because it was pouring down his cheeks now as he stared her down.

“I want to leave.” He tried to enunciate through his tears as best he could and Narcissa relaxed minutely.

“Goo—" She started but he didn’t hear her.

“I want to go home.” He squeezed Dobby’s hand. He saw his mother open her mouth to say something, her brows pinched in confusion. Then she was gone.

“Here’s be where you came from Young Master.” Dobby said breathlessly, reappeared to Draco, hunched and glassy-eyed to match him.

He didn’t let go of Dobby as he walked blindly back to Grimmauld. “You aren’t going back there Dobby, stay with me. Don’t ever go there ever again.” He sobbed. His feet hit the stone path heavily in his defeat. It had been there. It was right there, and now he had no choice, but to tell Tom if he was still at the house. He was going to ruin his family after all. 

Despite that damning thought, the paranoia that his Mother could be right behind him was what ultimately made him hurry as fast as he could to climb the stairs and bang on the front door to his Uncle’s as hard and fast as he could.

“Let me in! Remus! Let me in Remus!” He banged and cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fairy seats are something my sister came up with and shared with me so all credit for those go to her. trees make weird shapes sometimes, the idea is that a fairy seat is when the trunk or limbs curve into a seat shape and imagining that it was made to do that. I think it fits well with mushroom circles and other natural phenomena we like to relate to magic already.
> 
> I hope this twist with Draco's family surprised a few people and gets you excited for what's coming next. I pray in my heart I don't make any of this convoluted, but I can't be sure I haven't already. For now I'm just so glad I got some smut and romance into all this chaos before it took off again. Thank you to everyone for reading.


	18. Fear of what has been Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry follows the wisp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone doing? Share your thoughts in the comments and let me know.

“Alchemy, the greatest invention of man. The miracle to turn water to wine, to turn mere stone to gold or even the mortal flesh into an immortal vessel. Even those without magic sought its powers through Alchemy and they called it science. For no matter how it changes or for who all men of import think they have too much to lose. So, it went, the rich sought a means to keep their riches after death or to pay it off, ultimately however there were those who found other means. They too were blind to the fact that they had already lost what they sought. For is it not the nature of time to continue on? We cannot stand by and watch, it is not a choice. We must walk on beside it for we exist in the moment and only the moment.”

-Albus Dumbledore, as quoted in the wizard’s biography A Phoenix at Heart

__________

The door swung open with an alarmed Remus looking down at the youth that had kept banging with his fist that now hit his chest instead. He pulled the boy and house elf inside quickly and bolted the latch with a resounding clack of metal fitting into place. He never got a word out before Draco was grabbing at his night shirt desperately.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t know—” Draco choked, “I just thought I was the only one that could, and you thought I was. I saw it—it was there! I couldn’t get it and then I—She—I couldn’t stay anymore!”

Remus shushed him and Tom came out of the other room to watch the seen in worry.

“I don’t know if she’s going to move it now.” He fought to keep talking over Remus’ attempts at soothing him.

“Should I be worried Harry isn’t with you?” Remus asked when all else failed.

“No! I made him stay here.” Draco pulled away to look up at his Uncle.

“Nagini why didn’t yo—” Tom started looking around his feet and sighed loudly. “Bloody babysitter, I’ve taught her bad habits.”

“Didn’t he come down to talk to you?” Draco asked.

“About what?” Remus was holding Draco up and he could tell, he hauled the young man into his arms and brought him into the sitting room.

“About the dreams. I made sure, I told him to come down to talk to you as soon as I left to get what Tom lost.” Draco looked at them both hopelessly.

“You two are of the same mind, that’s for sure. Whatever you think you can do alone you try.” Remus grumbled as he rushed to go to Harry’s room.

“You said you found it. How do you know, I never said in detail since Remus already knew everything? How can you be—?”

“Dobby, this is Tom. Tom, Dobby.” Draco waved between them in introduction. “He helped me find where all of Bellatrix’s… personal effects are in the manor. It was worse than anything I’ve ever seen.” Draco hung his head between his legs and took deep breaths. When he thought he could speak without throwing up he kept talking, grateful for Tom’s training in the Ministry that made him so ideal to talk to about something so awful. “It was in a box, something with a blue aura. It was locked inside with strong dark magic I couldn’t touch safely. My Mother she—” He couldn’t.

“It’s alright, take your time.” Tom eased despite his own tension.

Stomping sounded from the stairs outside the room and Remus whipped in with the look of a ghost. “He isn’t there.” Was all he needed to say.

“What!” Draco practically screamed, it seemed the boy didn’t have much composure left after everything that had scared him and the same intensity showed through in his panic. Tom stood and came over to hold his shoulder, carefully keeping him seated.

“Was Nagini there?”

“No, he must have taken her with him.” Remus exhaled and shook out his hands.

“Then he will be protected by her till we can locate him. Did he have anywhere else he’d have gone besides after you? You mentioned dreams, were they abnormal?” Tom slipped seamlessly into his usual role.

“He looked like he was having a seizure, he said it wasn’t anything that made sense. He tried to sleep walk to the front door before you arrived tonight, I was worried it was getting worse. I shouldn’t have left him, this is my fault, again.” Draco was sucking in air harshly. Dobby was shaking and incoherent next to him, kneeling beside him.

“Kreacher.” Remus said into the air and the older elf popped into the room with a bubble of light.

“What can Kreacher do for you sirs?” He grouched respectably as he looked over the new elf.

“Can you and Dobby here look after Draco for us while we’re gone please?” He asked with a small bow. The house elf’s eyes lit at the show of humility.

“It will be done Master Remus.” He nodded.

“What? No! He needs me!” The blonde looked up at them with alarm.

“That’s enough of that Draco, you need to stay safe so we can focus on just the one trouble maker for once. Stay here where no one can get in and hurt you, we’ll find Harry, he couldn’t have gotten far. Tom do you think you can track him, I’m sure Sirius will insist on helping with that as well, let me go wake him.” 

“Bring something he’s worn for me to cast blood hound on.” Tom called after him.

“You aren’t going to go after my Mother?” The words had almost been too soft to hear.

“I don’t know what else you saw Draco, but the thing you found isn’t the one that will save Albus, Harry is more important in this case. I can put off retrieving my… well, let’s just leave things at that for now. I’ll message the ministry when I get the chance.” He left Draco like that, with Dobby looking up at him from the floor and Kreacher watching the two of them intently. 

Sirius looked like hell when he rushed out of the bedroom, pulling on clothes as he went, hair knotted and unbrushed. Tom walked into Harry’s room where Remus was going to grab the requested sample of his scent for Tom, Sirius following after them. Aside from the extra clothes on the floor that obviously shouldn’t have been there and warranted a discussion with the two young occupants later nothing looked amiss. 

“Think a sock will do?” He handed over one to Tom.

“Gee thanks.” He crinkled his nose disapprovingly at his friend before getting to work. “So, how’s having a son going?” He asked sarcastically as he handed the sock over to Sirius before the man shapeshifted into his dog form, a common sight as he lived in it when he worked. The black snout snuffling at the article of clothing without giving a response.

“Seems to go out the window, shall we?” He turned to go out the front of the house, the trail was sure to pick back up outside. 

As it turned out, he did get rather far.

__________

How was anyone, especially Harry supposed to know about smuggler portkeys? Well, when a wisp tugs you to an underpass and a trash pile you don’t bother trying to ask the seemingly mute creature. Harry was digging through some loose bricks and cigarettes when his hand touched the old coat pin and his world shifted, he had only meant to bring it up to his face to get a look and now he was knee deep in snow, and considering he’d been on his knees his situation at present was not ideal.

Nagini hissed in alarm at the now empty corner. She hadn’t been in contact with him, and now she was left behind. It looked like she would have to get Tom now, a conversation she was not looking forward to. She had been sure she would be able to protect him and now due to a simple moment of incident he was gone.

Harry stood up in the freezing cold, his hand pinching the pin between thumb and index finger. Looking around it was clear he wasn’t in England, not anywhere close, with a mountainous range surrounding him. The air was thin and he found himself working to pull in oxygen. The wisp shuddered in mutual thought before it started to tug again.

“Alright then.” He exhaled in a puff of self-made fog as he started to wade through the environment.

Around the bend he was led up to the face of a cliffside, an entrance carved into the rock. Wind beat at his face and snowflakes clung to his hair and glasses, specks that tried to obscure his vision. He reached out to touch the door and it didn’t move, frosted over at the seams. He pushed a bit harder; it still didn’t budge. Leaning into the stone door the wind hitting his back he fought to dig his feet in and push as best as he could. 

The frost and thin layer of ice over the hinges crackled in response. The entry scraped open, it seemed to suck in the air in, like it had been fully sealed and devoid of all else for an unknown amount of time. The sudden pull forced the door open instantly, Harry having fully leaned his body into it fell forward onto his side. The pitch dark of the stony building’s interior had him fumbling for his flashlight as he stuck himself with the sharp end of the pin he’d put away. A sound of protest escaped him as he shuffled off the floor.

“Why are we here?” He bemoaned to the wisp as it floated about.

He let it guide him inside, down the echo filled halls of what quickly became a maze. He started to ascend at some point, his lungs stinging from the high altitude he was already at. It felt like ages, with nothing distinct to remember his way by. Then the wisp stopped hallway down another identical hall, turning to the wall and its lack of a single stone slab. It pressed against the wall and the more Harry looked at it the more he recognized it for what it was. A jail cell. They were in a prison. The lack of a knob or latch was disconcerting, then troubling. Who was he supposed to get in? With a morbid curiosity he shined the torch into the doors peephole and startled at the glow of two eyes staring back at him.

“You need only pull it open; the lock has long ago worn away.” The gorgeously deep voice beyond called out conversationally.

“Oh, excuse me for disturbing you. I thought—” That this would be more like finding hidden treasure maybe? That wasn’t something to say out loud though.

“You thought many things before now. Come in and sit, I’m sure I can enlighten you my young wizard.” 

To anyone else he might have corrected the statement. This was not someone he felt safe with that knowledge. It was like looking into the cage of a lion. An unshaven, raven haired, golden eyed lion. He licked his lips and tried to think of what to say. Of how to ask.

“You fear me? But you have come for answers none the less. All those that come here will be granted this and more, for it is my purpose in this world.”

“Who do you see here? It looked like no one’s been here in a long time.” The man hummed to himself in agreement.

“Not since the descendants of my followers left me here, since my love left me here. It is no matter, I will wait. I have the most important part after all. My duty will keep me company.”

“That sounds lonely.” Harry rested his hand on the cell door, slipping his fingers over the edge of the peephole to get a hold of it.

“Kind heart, you may understand then. Come, Come learn the secrets of this world I have to offer. In the walls of Nurmengard there is time to do so in full.” 

The wisp kept tugging, a silent encouragement to commit to what could be Harry’s final mistake, but still, he came this far. Harry pushed the door open, it moved with ease, the confirmation that the stranger had been telling the truth.

“If you aren’t trapped here why are you still in a…” Harry gestured to the room. He took in the dark room as it was lit by his torch, simple furniture had been arranged inside in a weak attempt at making a home.

“It is the last safe place I have. I have stayed, waited for him to come back for what only I can give, but still he would rather die than realize his error. Or did you mean this room especially? It is painful to sleep where he used to lay with me. There are many such beds here.”

“You sound like you want to tell me a very important story.” Harry bet as he took a place on the small stool by the scrappy writing desk next to the exit, never turning his attention to anything but the cat like glint on the man’s face. If this was what his dreams, what the wisp had led him to he owed it to himself to try and find out why. Why was he needed here? What was he meant to find?

“Yes, I suppose I do. To have someone understand once more…” He said in a sad wobble, but as well timed as it was in his voice it sounded utterly genuine. Unease in Harry’s gut stayed.

“They once called me Gellert Grindelwald…”

__________

“Albus.” Gellert called out to the brunette from across the study. 

He’d been looking forward to this chance at new experimenting since the school had opened, and after years of only the most elite wizards having an inkling of knowledge, Hogwarts had started teaching Alchemy. They had dreams of this, of being the first ones to discover the answers to the immortal soul, the essence of life, and all the biggest questions. Gellert had always been one for forbidden things, least of which was his lovely assistant and fellow student Albus Dumbledore. Despite the harsh view of his peers and their disgust of the rumored yet secretly kept relations they shared, Albus had always been steadfast in his loyalty and friendship. 

“I’ve been mapping out the next row of elements we had listed but I’m having trouble sorting them into a graph that makes any sense. Gellert, would you mind getting me another sample of the ammonia.”

“Anything for you love.” He answered by sweeping the tips of his fingers along Albus’ lips and jaw with an impish grin of his own, knowing just how it muddled Albus in the lab when he distracted him so.

“What do you think it’ll be like?” He asked as he sorted through the cabinet.

“What will be like what?” Albus called back distractedly as he scribbled in his notes. His hair was falling into his face again and Gellert stopped to admire the sight. Albus noticed him leaning against the wall with the ammonia and glared lightly at the smitten bastard.

“You know what I’m talking about. The eleventh century and beyond. Living long enough to know everything. To solve every problem. To make love under the stars till they flare out around us and the whole world ends and starts again.”

He stalked forward with intent, his voice growing husky by the time he was nose to nose with his lover. He didn’t hear a gasp but he felt the gust of air hit his face a second later. Their lips locked in a desperate bid for control. A serpent and a fierce lion grappling in a fight of teeth and tongue. 

The muggles would burn them, draw and quarter them with the growing list of new inventions they came up with daily now with the growth of their church. The wizards would shun and curse them for the abnormalities even their own kind could not look past yet. But neither cared, if anything the fact that they sinned made the act all the sweeter for they damned themselves and each other in their shared embrace. They would live to see the world change in so many ways, while they traveled hand in hand as witness and protector.

The philosopher’s stone was born two years after their graduation in the hut they lived in at the sea shore. The huge shells making the roof shingles spoke to Albus’ whimsy and it delighted Gellert. He had spun the inner lining of oysters into clothe, Albus had seen its potential not only as a unique magical item of its own but as the missing ingredient they had been looking for. They rolled in the sand as they tore the clothing off the other in a frenzy of passion.

The wars came and went, the two men did not age or grow sick. They shared their fortune with others, knowledge that would help keep the wizarding world alive. When the first world war happened, it was the loss of faith for humanity that struck Gellert. He had always thought the muggles a weaker cousin of the wizards, had hoped they would follow after some day. Now he was beginning to doubt.

The thought that man could harness such destructive powers was not new to him as a human per say. Rather it was the use of that power over each other and its likeness to dark magic, to indiscriminate destruction of everything around these new aged men that struck something in his heart. Advancement was meant to cure such insanity, but like so many Goblins in the wizard’s own wars they refused to see reason and accept what was.

Gellert had always been a man of many talents, the dreams that sometimes plagued him a small gift of prophesy. He had the feeling and the growing belief as mankind advanced that their destruction would only grow and with it the danger to wizarding kind increased. 

It was the night of his worst dream that he woke to find Albus holding him tightly in their bed. He had been screaming, the gas had choked his lungs, the fire burning flesh, metal piercing through his shattering bones and bleeding body. It was hell made real like nothing before, even compared to the dreams proceeding the first world war where he’d been so many men with their limbs sawed off with nothing to stop the pain.

“I can’t let it happen again.” He wailed to his love who cried silently as he listened in horror. “I can’t let them do this to us again. We have to stop them Albus.”

“I will follow you anywhere.” He simply said to the other man, his voice mournful for what was to come.

It was them against the world at first. Soon others rallied to his call, prepared to do what it took to save their people. The ministry didn’t understand, they sent wanted posters out for them, saying they were a terrorist group. That the old men making themselves leaders of the youth were ruled by ancient supremacy. It had been the first time Albus had come to him to ask if they were wrong before.

“But what if this doesn’t save people? What if it just steals the lives of those others that would have simply survived like anyone else?” He asked sadly. “It did not used to be so difficult Gellert. Things have become complex and we fight like the knights of the founding. What will heads on pikes do? Make them fear us again? Burn us at the stake? Before or after they bomb the other nations? The ministry calls for secrecy more than ever, perhaps we should consider the benefits of separating ourselves more.”

Gellert looked into blue eyes the color of tears, they had never looked more so than now. Eternal life was not meant to do this to them, they knew it would be hard, but that was why they had to stand together. He couldn’t lose Albus after only a thousand years, they had so many more left.

“Then we shall. Mercy will be our message. But I must suppress the threat, the others agree that a takeover will spare more lives. The muggles need guidance, like we promised to give. A man of my divining will be our leader amongst their kind. We will train him and show him what must be done to save them. Then, once the muggle world is united, they will have no one left to fight, making their weapons useless and gathering dust for all time. Should this change again we will be there.” 

Gellert soothed as he pulled Albus into his arms. He felt the other relax in his grip and he reminded himself that what he would do alone was a necessary evil that Albus need not take part in. The man had always been too gentle for his own good, Gellert would take the measures Albus could not and then neither would have to worry.

It started small, he had a group go out to clear a few tactical locations, a town house or two strategically placed, a loft or a store on the corner of an important street. The visions led him to his muggle leader, in a protesting group filling the streets of Germany, the one he found was somehow like him in a way he couldn’t describe. He called to unite his people. Gellert thought he could hone him, that the man was who he was meant to find. It had not been so; it had been the warning. He should have killed the muggle, but he had believed he understood what it all meant. That he could control it all and make a champion.

Albus discovered his work when he was forced to take drastic measures. His followers had gone on the hunt, seeking any and all soldiers that crossed their path in a desperate and rage filled attempt to stop the war one last time. Suddenly he was the blood covered monster the ministry had painted him as. He decided to commit himself to the actions he had once took so long ago in their own fights and wars. He tried to take control of the muggle himself. So many died, it was only the start. The war to end all wars began. The living joined the dead in thousands each day and Albus was not the same, Gellert was not the same. 

It was in the Alpine Alps that Albus caught up to his estranged partner. The home of the stone. A nexus of its own existing on the inside slowed time but not progress, the stone etchings were fresh as the day the nexus was made though it was as old as them. He entered the mountain home, the old fortress functions built in it reminding him of how far they’d come from what they had been once, cells and training rooms twined in a maze meant to disorient attackers.

Before long he found Gellert, looking through every scrap of paper on a table in the war room like his life depended on it.

“Why couldn’t you just listen to me for once. You know what I would have told you.” Albus’ voice made Gellert flinch and look over his shoulder. His eyes remained sharp regardless.

“You are the gentle one of the two of us. Yes, I know what you would have said. And when people started dying because I did nothing you would have blamed yourself.” The words bit more than he meant.

“We would not have stood idle Gellert. Love. Why can you not let them commit their own acts, why did you have to join them? The words I’ve hear from the others are troubling and they grow in volume ever since the man you found was appointed. They say the muggles inferior. Words I would not have thought to question in our time but know—” 

“This is our time Albus! I am trying to fix it, but they refuse to yield. I have explained to them—”

“Our supremacy? Really Gellert? This was never a problem before!” Albus shook where he stared down his true love.

“Perhaps it was! Perhaps we could let them run about when it did not affect our part of this earth, but now they have to be penned or they will overtake us. Our way of life will end, how can you be so complacent?!” Gellert accused now as he yelled back louder.

“Complacent!” Albus didn’t know what came over him in that moment, a greater passion than love for once flared in his chest. “You think my wishing for peace and mercy is complacent? Is this how you would guide our people for all eternity with your perfect youth and ever-growing knowledge. Surely patience has taken root long ago or have you pulled it from that brain like an unwanted weed? Gellert see reason or so help me—”

“You’ll what? Disagree? You need me as much as I need you! You love me, we are bound and we will watch this world live and die together! We will! You promised me!”

“And you’ve hastened it end!”

“No, I’m saving it! Can’t you see they can’t be trusted?”

“That is not your choice to make!”

“I think you’ll find it is, we are the guides and the protectors, it is as you said! As long as I live this existence it is my right!”

“Then maybe it should end!” But he didn’t mean the world.

Gellert realized too late, as Albus shattered the stone. Rushing into the room it was held as the shards flew against the rug. Inside the fortress and its nexus, he would not age but he was once again mortal and if he stepped outside, he would be subject to the change like all living beings. 

“Stay here if you’re so afraid, it was life not love you have grown so dependent on. I will live the life I was meant to; it was a mistake to cheat the natural way of things. It made us stagnant. You are no longer mine; I do not know when that happened.” Albus shook his head to himself, he kept the other at bay with the point of his wand as he fled. Gellert mourned everything he lost that day, alone, forever alone now.

__________

“So why don’t you just leave?” Harry furrowed his brows at the stories end.

“Because it would mean losing that which I am, all that I have left is this body and soul. I must keep it as it is, so that when the next prophesies come, I will be able. I will not die here, when Albus comes back he will help me reforge the stone. That is what must be. She made sure of that.” He steepled his fingers together.

“But he’s so old. If he was going to come back, he would have done it years ago right? Don’t you think it’s time you thought of following his lead for a change. Seems like that was the lesson.”

“Some would, but I aim for higher goals. It is my way. Mine and Albus.”

“So how does some stranger come into it. She? Me?” He tried to bring it all back to that odd comment.

“Hmm, she came some time ago, though when in this place that does not age, I can’t recall. Black as pitch in all, including heart, but she spoke of love lost and offered a gift. She gave me a part of him… yes, a piece that he will come back for.” The dread and unease Harry had slowly allowed to fall into the backdrop resurfaced instantly.

“Did she ever give her name?” He asked weakly. The venomous man’s eyes locked with his suddenly.

“No, only that she was a friend and a loyal follower. You have come for what she brought haven’t you.” It was not a question. “He sends a child as if I would show mercy and accept any other but him in trade? If Albus wishes for life everlasting he should come back and get it himself. I will either live with him for all time or outlive him, but I cannot exist in a world where he still breaths and is not mine. I can wait. Can he?” Gellert’s angelic voice turned to steel as he spoke.

“He doesn’t know I’m here, and no he can’t. Sir I understand that you’ve been hurt, but do you really want to allow the person you love to die when you could do something to save him? Regardless of what either of you decide, wouldn’t you rather live in a world where you aren’t completely alone? There’s still a chance for you to be redeemed to him even if you’re love for each other isn’t the same anymore. It might give him at least one reason to forgive you, even if you can’t undo hurting all those people.”

“Dear boy, what makes you think I regret what I did?” Gellert stood slowly, his frame taking up half the cell room and Harry heart drummed loudly in his chest in response. “No, Albus will see I’m right and come back because I am the only one who can understand him, give him what he needs as he can me. Only together can we forge a new stone. You are not but a momentary disturbance, in what fashion should you be removed?” 

Gellert breathed in deeply as if to smell the air, it was predatory, a fierce look over taking his features by the second as Harry began to move to the exit. Even the wisp who had led him here was now pulling away with great effort in attempt to take Harry away from the wizard in front of them. Golden eyes locked with his, the pupils flexing inside the ring of color, shaking in confined rage. He had never seen anyone look like that, not even Vernon.

“You are not my kind… He sends a rat here. An insult. Did he want to see if I would give you mercy? I will show you mercy.” He hissed as he pulled his wand from his side.

Harry leapt through the door and slammed it shut at the threat. The sound of a spell cut off before it could be known as the man gave chase. Harry ran, a second later he was scooping the wisp close so it wouldn’t be dragged along painfully. Could wisps feel pain? The sudden thought, made in concern, was interrupted by the stone door slamming back open and a figure running after him. The other man was taller, he’d make longer strides and Harry twisted around a corner as another spell flew.

“Avada Kedavra!” The impact of the magic hitting the wall was disturbingly quiet, a whispering mass that swallowed itself whole when it did not find its target. 

Harry knew plenty about offensive magic now, he knew that a spell that didn’t cause damage to objects only worked on living things. The signs pointed to something deadly with the use of a word that sounded like “corpse” in the incantation. He ran to cover in the open corridors again and again, trying to outpace the other with quick, sharp turns to break line of sight.

Eventually, it had to work. A yell of anger came from behind him a hall way down and made him dive for the small crevice he spied behind a vibrant vermillion red tapestry. The space was not meant for a person, it was barely there as an indent in the wall to make the tapestry run straight along it, but he was skinny and small from malnourishment all his life and Harry knew how to make himself small. Instead of a spell missing again, he heard footsteps charge past him. He held his breath and rolled up into a tight ball for the moment. The steps stopped too close to him for just an instant. Yelling almost made him gasp out by reflex but he held it in tightly, covering the wisps blue glow with his body.

“You can’t run forever rat! I know every inch of this place and you will be lost even with that little guide of yours!” He heard the voice grow distant as he began to run again in the only direction Harry could have gone. “I will not let a muggle leave knowing our magic exists!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did a good job with Grindelwald, I knew I wanted him in the story I just wasn't sure how important he should be next to Bellatrix who's kind of been the main bad guy. I like the idea of him having all this potential, but wasting it in favor of his self made prison/limbo. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always I love you bunches and oats!


	19. Just in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wisp does its job and good things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are about to have a proper look at the second ship of this fic and I hope you like it.

“Why did you bring me here—specifically to him? Does he have what Tom and Albus lost on him?” Harry whispered as quietly as he could a few minutes later as they continued to hide. 

The wisp bounced gently in his hands, its little blue light had dimmed in its own fears and now the firefly like glow had turned down to a smoldering ember. His question made Its light flicker, but whatever it was trying to convey was lost in translation.

“We have to get out of here. We can go and get Tom, he was looking for the right place and this has to be it, he’ll take care of it.” Harry looked into the wisp’s swirling form. “I know I should have gone back; I know I promised to be better about it. I just, I don’t know what I was thinking. With the dreams, and the classes, and the way I won last time… I guess I got a bit fool headed. Thought I could do it again, ya know?” This wasn’t good, now he was just making himself cry while a war criminal hunted him.

He pulled the pin out of his pocket and thumbed the enamel of it, nothing happened. It was a ward. He had to try though, if he had been lucky the portkey might have worked for him and none of this would be a problem.

The wisp lit up then, bright. Disturbingly bright considering their situation and Harry dove forward to cover it with his chest in alarm. It wriggled against him and tried to escape almost feverishly.

“Please, please stop.” He whispered in terror.

The sound of footsteps was gone ages ago, but the imminent feeling of danger never wavered. It was the wisps job to pull him towards a place he needed to go, the term loosely coined as it was, meant it was now trying to get him to move again. It had a different idea than hiding and after Gellert was out of sight it seemed content to continue.

His fear now was that it would just lead him back to the man they ran from, but when it pulled back down the hall they came from and away from where Gellert had headed Harry took a chance. He had been driven ever since coming to this world, to learn, to understand, to be a part of all of it. That same need and instinct, what lead him to do everything he ever did told him to do it again. He always knew not to listen. This was the feeling that got him odd looks and beatings back in his old home, now it faced him with killers apparently, and yet the thirst was always there. He had to know what it was he came for, he had to get it to safety, he had to keep going because he didn’t know any other way to make it through. Once at the end of this trial the wisp would lead him to the next place, hopefully outside of the fortress he was now lost in. 

The tense energy of carefully jogging on the tips of his feet to keep quiet had everything he could make out in the dark from the wisps faint light hyper realistic. He didn’t dare turn the torch back on in case it advertised his presence down the hall before he could hide. The silence stung in his ears, a high pitch settling in his eardrums like he’d been punched too hard and he felt himself putting the effort into hearing past that ringing. His whole body felt oversensitive, sweaty, strung up.

Eventually the wisp turned to suction itself against another unremarkable wall adjacent another tapestry. The thought hit him as he pushed to open the hidden door, that every door here must be like that; marked somewhere else for the residence while thieves or invaders would never know there was a bunk or an office with sensitive information they could upturn. It looked like endless hallways, but they had passed several such tapestries, all themed and inconspicuous enough you’d never realize they were signs.

The room he shut tight behind him was black like everywhere else in the dark. Unlike the hallway Harry was brave enough to flip the switch on the torch and get to searching for where the wisp pulled. It was for the most part safe on the basis that Gellert had no way of knowing Harry had found his way into one of the rooms, and if he avoided places that reminded him of Dumbledore that might make this place the safest for now.

It was a bedroom. The clear Gryffindor paraphernalia on one side glittered under the beam of light he passed over it all. Cobwebs should have draped everything, dust should have coated every surface, but as Gellert had thankfully explained, time didn’t really pass the same way here. As such, it felt like he was standing in the room freshly after the fight, the break up, or however he should refer to it. Things were upturned and others broken, the bed sheets had been made up on one side with the other a total mess like Grindelwald had tried to be here at least once before giving up sleep. Letters laid out, probably read about a thousand times, ones from Albus and he thumbed through them. Gentle encouragement and loving words mixed with an unsettling undertone of the times. Some were visibly old, yellowed and torn or smeared and they spoke of war plans and communiques against the goblins and fear of a brownie uprising. Proof that they had lived through, what Harry felt like was, everything. 

He felt the tug on his finger and followed it to Dumbledore’s side of the bed, the wisp settling atop an ornate gilded jewelry box from the looks of it. The style spoke of early eighteenth century with an almost knowing look in the eyes of the dragon that hung as a handle on the lids mouth. Harry took a deep breath to brace himself before reaching out and opening it. Inside the walls of the box were inlayed with a mix of gemstones that turned the room into a kaleidoscope of color as the flashlight hit them at different angles. Except it wasn’t just the torch light, but rather the small sun of glowing white energy held in a bottle that was inside. It’s kind and soft laughter floated out into the room, flickers of faces drifting up in the substance before floating back down, as he looked, they turned out to be all the same face albeit one he hardly recognized. This was it. He didn’t pretend to understand exactly what it was, but this was it. 

Afraid the sounds would pass through his pockets if he tried to just take the bottle, he first filled the empty space of the box with a few handkerchiefs for cushioning and then grabbed the whole thing. The wisp was now pulling back to the door and he was both relieved and terrified to go back out.

Apparently, there was an end to these hallways and upon Gellert not finding him there he had been making passes through the rooms and doubled back with a passion. He heard the slamming from down the hall and the harsh stomping of boots. He was running and he knew it was only a matter of time till the wizard looked inside his old room and knew without a doubt what was missing. The fierce roar from behind him proved that and he kept running. The wisp was barely keeping in front as it tried to point the way in time for them to make it back to the entrance hall. 

In the end it was being underestimated that had allowed him to get to the bottle in time. If Gellert had taken him as a serious threat he would have gone to protect it from the start, but the man wanted a chase more. Still, either way he was a trained and experienced fighter and duelist, there was no way Harry would simply outrun him to the door. 

That fear was realized when he was bound by what felt like invisible ropes around his whole body. The next moment he felt the solid kick to his side, he gasped in pain as his mass was shoved off the box he’d been holding to that point. He felt one of the twin’s inventions dig into the side of his hip bone uselessly as he looked up at the figure glaring down at him. 

“It’s a shame you’re not a wizard, boy. You would have had such potential. A waste in a simple muggle.” He huffed out, taking a lung full of air from his sprinting through the entirety of Nurmengard. “Now then.” He pointed the end of his wand at Harry’s face, an almost blank look overtaking his features.

Suddenly the wisp was coal hot against Harry’s chest where he’d been squashed, its ghost light burning the little string attaching it to him as a leash. The flame burst out, enlightening Harry as to why it’s referred to as Ignis fatuus in his book. The explosion of light and fire was searing everything around him as it threw itself at Gellert. He felt a few of his hairs catch in the mess and melt off on his scalp and he couldn’t stop it, bound as he was. The smell of burning instantly filling his nose and the light was now too bright to keep his eyes open. He heard an indescribable scream of pain from beyond the wall of protection. The doors behind him burst open and despite the disorientation he had the sense to try and peel his eyes open to see what was happening. Wind was whipping around the room, Gellert on the ground and the wisp still stretched out into a tall bonfire of sorts trying with effort to not damage the box as it tried to grab it before giving up and letting the wind throw it out with Harry like a small tornado.

The cold snow was shocking to Harry’s back and he felt the small dot of a flame float over to rest on him as he struggled to worm his way to the box and grab it with his fingers before wrestling his other hand into his pocket to grab the portkey.

In a moment worse than the wind throwing him he was twisted up and rearranged with a crackle of sound back into the alley he came from, stiffening at the pain on his back till it subsided to a throb. Nagini was there, now on top of him and licking his face with a flick of that thin forked tongue and locking eyes with him. It was hard to tell without facial expressions, but he was sure she must have been worried.

“I’m okay,” He choked out. “I’m actually okay, he didn’t get me. I’m just tied up by some bind.” He let his head hit the ground and shut is eyes in relief. He could sleep right here without giving it a second thought. “Can you get Tom and my dads please…” He mumbled tiredly.

“Harry!” He heard from somewhere down the way.

“That was fast.” Harry relaxed completely into a light doze, easily disturbed by the hands grabbing him, shaking or holding and the feeling of the magic bind being lifted a second later. 

“What’s wrong with him?” one frantic voice asked, it was probably Sirius. 

“He was attacked. I lifted the curse but you should check him over.” Tom said from his other side.

“Got it.” He announced lazily through their urgent chatter. The alley turned silent for him.

“What was that Harry?” He knew that controlled warbling tone, Remus.

He forced his body to sit up and when he looked again, he saw the wisp floating off gently with the wind that carried countless snowflakes. He smiled at the sight and the others turned their gaze to see what he did, looking back with more questions in their eyes. He took the portkey and dropped it in front of the kneeling men. With that out of his way he reached over to grab the box with both hands and open it to Tom. He watched the lights dancing out of the crack of the lid widen and play along the man’s features as he looked on in disbelief. The echoing of laughter filled the air and encouraged Harry to smile in victory.

“I got it.” He said a little louder.

It was incredibly frustrating to get taken home only to be told they didn’t get to go with Tom who was bringing the bottle to Albus. He wasn’t given the chance to pout about it with his own fatigue, the endless interrogation of where he’d been and what happened and Draco clinging bodily to him as he chastised everything said by anyone and everyone present. Draco for his part, after having time to calm down from his own problems and what looked like the aftermath of a breakdown on his face, the most obvious being the blood red of his eyes from crying, was totally unrepentant now. Acting like it was only harry in trouble, his usual defenses in place saying more than words at this point about just how hurt he was since he couldn’t let himself out of his shell even though he was alone with them. 

“Why would you do that? Why? You know better now!” Remus fumbled through his worry and frustration at his son putting himself in danger yet again.

Harry was looking off into nothing as he recounted the night. “I don’t know. I know that sounds like an excuse, but when I saw the book open up to that page I just—”

“Hold on,” Draco interrupted, “What do you mean it opened. Do you mean when we went through it together or did something happen when I left?”

“It—it’s pages flipped over to this one part—” He pulled the book out and cracked it open to the page. The article on deals with fae and the little address with directions written under one section.

“That’s a wind spirit Harry! It flipped over to that and you just thought it was destiny? That thing led you to it!” Draco yelled, with him being on him the close proximity did not make that pleasant.

“How would it have gotten through the wards to do that?” He countered indignantly.

“Wards don’t block everything, like the dreams. Certain outside elements can get in. you said there was a wisp before, their known to trick people into following them by making them obsess on it.”

“It was showing me where to go after I asked for it, they can do more than trick people Draco. Miss Zanna let me take it as a favor. Which before anyone else gets mad at me I do plan to return. That’s a deal between me and her and you just have to be okay with it. I don’t know why this all happened the way it did, but I get the sense making my own reasons will only muddle the truth. I like Zanna and I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides if she is the one that used the wind to draw me to her in the first place, she was also the one that helped me escape from where I went after.” 

He was heavily downplaying the almost death and he felt a little bad for that, but they had finally lapsed from yelling to looking at him with plain horror or doom. It wasn’t better, but it wasn’t yelling and Harry wasn’t fond of yelling. He could admit the thought that Zanna had manipulated him into everything he did was a troubling notion. It went to show just how cut off from each other the world of wizards was from other kinds of magical people. 

That might have been the very reason she had made contact with him if she was the one that did it; which the more Harry examined the past feelings he’d been getting from the invisible force and the wind that saved him the more he began to realize the connection. This brought with it a new series of thoughts, Harry would be seeing Zanna again, when he did, he would be able to ask about his dreams. The dreams the others had told him they couldn’t help him with. The ones he now almost hoped were from her, if they weren’t who else was there in the shadows pulling at his head and heart? And honestly that was more of a scary idea than being simply tricked once by a fae. 

Harry was done, he promised himself, he was done running off alone like that. Even if he was going to see Zanna he would just take someone with him. An extra cookie and some milk for the gatekeeper should be enough to let an extra person in after all. None of them were happy about the potential cost of the Sylph’s help and this would help ease their tight grip on him after the conclusion of another incident.

__________

The two adults of the house had forgone the talk of forcing the two kids into their own beds for their morning nap, that would count as their rest for the night they missed, on account of them looking like they needed the closeness. Sirius and Remus kept a window open for an owl, and the floo in the corner of their eyes waiting for news on Albus. The two sat down nibbling some well-earned breakfast.

“Why doesn’t he come to us?” Sirius finally asked into the silent room, warm light from the sun coloring his bruise colored eyes, how Remus wished he could have him sleep more regularly.

“Because he isn’t used to it.” He let Sirius stare at him for a moment as he processed the thought.

“He was raised not to go to adults.” Sirius sighed and hung his head in defeat, how was he ever supposed to fix that?

“He was taught that if he wanted or needed anything, he had to do it himself. More than that he was taught that he had to keep it quiet and not get caught or risk being abused. It’s been a matter of survival for so long for him that trusting us is only half the issue. We are going to have to let him heal, even if it doesn’t happen quickly. This was a lifelong choice we made taking him in and that might mean all kinds of things.” Remus rested a hand over his husband’s.

“But what do we do?” Sirius looked so lost.

“We don’t get mad at him when he does things wrong. We encourage him to do the right thing and we teach him it’s okay to get things wrong. We show him he can trust us and we let him do the hard part of actually doing it, in the end our job is mostly to be there and protect him when he needs it, not to train him up into an heir.” Remus smirked at the image no doubt passing through Sirius’ mind, he could tell by the dark and humorous looks shifting on the other man’s features. Point made.

“So, no grounding?” Sirius raised a brow.

“What? Are you kidding? He almost killed himself of course we’re grounding him.” Remus poked Sirius in the ribs. “We just aren’t punishing him. Christmas is not getting canceled by the ‘mean dad’ and you can’t make me.”

The two laughed and joked, their troubles drifting away as they always did. They were good at that.

__________

Draco didn’t talk about what he saw. Not yet. Harry didn’t push when his lover dragged him to the bed instead and started stripping the both of them. He let himself be thrown under the blankets and a warm body crawled in after to lay flush against him as much as possible. 

“We’re safe here…” Was all he said to the both of them as he tried to close his eyes, hands tightly wrapped around Harry to keep him there.

“It’ll be fine Draco. If it helps, I can stay up so you can sleep first without worrying about me.” He turned on his side more to wrap his arms around Draco in return and only then did the other relax.

“I don’t want to. What if I dream about it? Just stay with me.” 

“Alright.” They lapsed into silence until Harry found himself smoothing his hand along Draco’s side. His fingers drifting and tracing absently. “I don’t want to keep doing this to us. Can’t we just let them take care of it? I don’t want to do that again.” Harry said into blonde hair he buried his face in.

“You know why it was important though. Doesn’t mean it was wrong or right of us. I don’t want to either, I don’t think I can. It’s a good thing we only had to do it once to help them, right?”

“who was the other house elf I saw earlier by the way?”

“Dobby, he’s a good one even when he’s scatterbrained he only ever does his best.” 

“Our fam got a little bigger then, huh?” Harry smiled to himself. Apparently, family wasn’t the best word to let slip because Draco was tense again. “I’m sorry, I’ll try not to mention that stuff for a while.” Muscles relaxed in answer.

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t care as much as you like to think I do or anything.”

“That is the weakest—Hey—I’m sorry.” Harry was a little disoriented when the body next to him moved away, not for long though.

Draco was feeling a bit self-destructive perhaps, not angry, but he needed to stop everything else. He straddled Harry in a huff and started groping the boy’s flesh in a forced and desperate effort. He was taking hold of Harry’s member as he yelped and tried to sit up. Draco pushed his chest back down.

“Prove it.” He challenged as he pumped the member to hardness, the scrap of dry skin on skin filling the space between them. Draco was panting now, not entirely to do with the prospect of sex as he was sucking in air to keep centered and away from his own panic that had kept nipping at his heels this whole time.

Harry watched him, letting himself be stimulated and watching for any signs on Draco’s face that this was a bad idea. In the end he let himself buck them over to pin Draco to the sheets and lock lips in a fierce attempt at reassurance as he tried to grind down on the other. He felt the response immediately, Draco folding and letting himself become dead weight as Harry took over. The security of their exchange lighting a fire for the both of them. 

The light of the sun creeping in under the closed curtains colored everything a gentle warm tone. It was different in the day, how they looked, naked and vulnerable. Harry had yet to see how flush Draco truly got when he was heated by arousal. As it turned out for this one case, avoidance was much appreciated by the pair that set everything aside to comfort each other.

Gentle fingers explored the folds of Draco’s anus, rubbing along the outside and dipping into the center to tease as he pushed down into the others pelvis with his own, their cocks wetting together.

“Oil—” Draco gasped out, a hand flying to the nightstand to grab blindly for the drawer handle. Harry hummed back as he continued to devoir his lover’s lips and tongue that fought for speech.

He found the oil after rolling his hand around in the drawer and worked to undo it with one hand as he continued to rut. Draco felt the loss of both hands and the body above him lifted for a painful second. He arched his back up to keep contact until Harry was falling back down on him, forcing the blonde’s legs to spread wider and he hiked his knees up to hug Harry’s sides in approval.

Slick liquid dripped onto Draco’s inner thigh and he jumped. A finger swiftly finding his hole again, coated with lube to roll over and fondle the delicate entrance as he circled the rim. The breach of sliding into Draco was maddeningly slow now that Harry was fully hard and the struggle to stay paced was ruined by Draco’s own rush to fuck the problems from his own head. Harry finally relented once he’d found himself knuckle deep, flexing his finger around inside to soak the walls and meet Draco’s fervor. 

“I’m still worked open from last night, before—” Draco cut off, thankful for the interruption of Harry finding his prostate. 

It was true that although he’d dried off, he was still loose enough to hasten up a bit and Harry obliged him. He shoved his second finger in and scissored them apart as he shifted his cockhead to the entrance. Its precum was drooling off in thick droplets now. He pulled out to use his wet hand to slick up his shaft as he pushed inside with the velvet tip. 

Draco choked on a sob of need as he opened up wider. The stretch burning a little and then quickly turning into not enough, barely soothed by the continuous glide of the member going deeper till he felt the base hit him like an unwanted wall that stopped the sensation. That was until the new part of himself started to recede as Harry slid out before thrusting back in. The satisfying punch to the inside of his gut pushed all his other feelings and thought out as he fell into the rhythm of pure need. He whimpered for more and Harry pounded in harder as best he could. Draco’s back slid up on the sheets and dragged back down when he was grabbed by the hips, the movement was throwing them and the bed around and Harry did his best to keep momentum as he rammed into Draco’s prostate again and again.

Harry had been worried for a moment he may come long before Draco in his frenzy, but when he looked down, he saw the crazed and blissful look plastered on Draco’s face as his eyes rolled back in his head. Harry sped up that much more for him and Draco was so out of it he didn’t try to hold back his screams of exclamations that were being forced out of him now. Harry panicked and threw his hand over Draco’s mouth as he kept going. The sting of sharp new exhilaration at the sight made his balls tighten and he tried to focus. Draco muffled as he was now still screamed through his closed mouth as he came with the next thrust. 

Harry lost his control at the amazing feeling of Draco’s orgasm from where he was sheathed. He grunted out sounds that almost seemed in pain as he burst inside the tight passage. He was pushing uselessly, fulling inside to try and fit in just that little bit more as he worked through his climax. Draco was shaking and trying to breathe through the hand on his mouth Harry had forgotten to remove, neither making a move to take it off.

__________

Tom was jumping two steps at a time as he ran up to Albus’ rooms at the top pf Hogwarts. Honestly, sometimes he wished the place had functioning and open floo systems like it had when it opened. There hadn’t been the same level of concern on security and travel now was making him hear a little clock ticking away by the second in the back of his mind.

He didn’t know how much time Albus had had the day he’d lost his youth all those years ago. It had been a blessed miracle he’d lasted over a decade since then. The image of lovable winkled eyes and worn laugh lines flashed through his mind. He had always been beautiful, neither wasting a moment to love the other since that day, he was still perfect. Now for the first time in so many years he had the prospect of really living with Albus again.

He was up in the head master’s office, surreal as it felt. He was climbing the steps up to Albus’ bed chamber when he heard a muggle clock go off. Albus had such a love for everything they made these days. 

The older man was slipping out of bed, fully dressed in a nightgown that draped down him like every dip of the fabric and ripple as he moved was controlled. Gray faded, almost cloud white hair draped over his back untied, his chest length beard ungroomed and looking more like a cotton puff. 

A sense of urgent and unfurling hope settled firmly in Tom’s chest as he watched the man turn to notice him. Albus looked at him, some fog of forgetfulness sat in his gaze as he smiled gently at the intruder in his doorway. Tom knew about it of course, since Severus had told him he’d been needing bigger doses, but this was the first time he really let himself look when it was happening. He wanted to cry as much as he wanted to smile back.

“Hello my boy, how can I help you?” Albus spoke, his voice for once felt like it represented his real age.

“Good morning my love…” He watched a flicker of something in those wizened blue orbs, Albus seeming content to wait. “I have something of yours.” He said as he walked over and presented the box. Albus sucked in a breath at the sight of his promise box from his school years. 

“Why did he send it?” Albus asked, some part of him back there before Tom, before loss. Tom let him believe what he wanted; he couldn’t do much else.

“There’s something inside you need to take.” 

He watched Albus open the box still held in his hands. The lights appeared and Albus reached in to pull the bottle out with a look of slight befuddlement. He held it up close, trying to understand what he was looking at, the importance of it.

“Drink it, I promise it will make sense after.” Tom pleaded as he tried to keep calm. He watched Albus consider it for a moment. Then lowered the bottle to his side.

“Is this his answer then?” Albus steeled himself grimly.

Not before loss then.

“You have to take it Albus, listen to me, you need it. Please, please take it love.” He felt tears prick at his eyes as Albus once again looked on in some kind of confusion. “It’s not time for you to die yet.”

“I know you. You… do not work for him… This is?” He looked at the bottle and Tom set down the box to put his hands over the older man’s and urge him to move it back up to his mouth. A shaking grip on the top pulled the cork out as he guided it to Albus’ lip. Thankfully, Albus didn’t fight him and he let himself take the substance.

The trust he was giving Tom finally made his eyes pool over with tears as he cried. The sight of Albus slowly changing was something he was beginning to believe he would never witness. The old man’s form straightened, his bones crackling alarmingly as they grew strong again, his veins receding into thickening skin that washed itself in a flush of renewed circulation. His eyes grew clear and the blue in them gaining a wash of bright crystal blue color that shined through matching tears. His wrinkles faded and his hair regrew, the white being overtaken by fresh dark brown waves while the white strands began to float down to the floor. 

“Tom.” He croaked and smiled, really smiled, now.

Tom wasn’t sure when he’d tackled Albus into the bed he’d stood from, but here they were. Fresh laughter entered the room as two sets of hands, lacking the usual frail touch dug into his buttons and already revealed flesh as his shirt was pulled out of his waist’s secure tuck.

“It feels like—” Tom gasped.

“Like You might be in for some trouble.” Albus joked as he fought for control, high on his own youth.

“Try it old man, I’ll have you my way yet.” He chirped in joy as they began to wrestle.

“And you were speaking so properly just a moment ago, calling me love. Are you trying to earn a punishment so soon?”

“You’re the one who had me worried!” Tom protested in mock rage as he grappled to earn a free hand and pull up Albus’ nightgown. He was blessedly unclothed beneath and tom’s smile turned to that of a wicked grin. 

Albus was flush with a new look of anticipation as he didn’t let up, not simply letting himself be outdone as he was twisted into place. He was tiring by the time he found himself hogtied by something he wasn’t sure was physical or magical.

“That’s it, I’ll take good care of you now.” Tom’s voice came from an odd place, only making sense when a gust of wind hit Albus between his legs and he squeaked in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating my crochet Christmas presents and my next chapters I have to pick up before I run out of time for the update. I promise I have chapter 20 done though so I'm glad that I have another buffer before I'm writing to meet my self enforced deadlines. 
> 
> I hope this is a good reward for everyone for making it to Monday again this week. Everyone please stay safe, wear masks and when you go to meet relatives I recommend keeping them on if they aren't in your bubble because you can't be sure who they've come in contact with as well as preventing giving them anything in turn. If you love someone be careful even when it makes you look silly or makes them mad because you can be one of the reasons they won't potentially die. I think everyone took some kind of a hit because of thanksgiving and Christmas is not the time to risk the people you want to celebrate being with. Thank you and I hope you're all happy and healthy wherever you are.


	20. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look at the past and a nice dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hanukkah to everyone, Winter solstice is in one week and then Christmas isn't far behind.

Narcissa had been in an uproar after watching her son pop out of existence right in front of her. She’d called every house elf and been informed of which one was unaccounted for, but no matter how many times she called for him he never appeared. Despite that, the possible pain of disobeying her direct order of summons was enough to keep her grounded. She had no way of knowing if he’d simply switched to Draco’s ownership or had an order he was using to work around. His contract with them like the others was airtight so she didn’t even consider it had broken down at some point.

Lucius had been standing to the side, a look of pian on his face as well at seeing his wife in such worry. She had red puffy eyes from crying and had been too distressed to take a single sip of the tea Lacy brought them. The answer didn’t come immediately, but when it did Lucius was out the door. Narcissa calling out for him to hurry as he went.

Severus had been the one to inform Narcissa of her son’s absence for the summer. It had not been since graduating that Lucius had seen the dark-haired man and held any conversation, Narcissa always preferring to hold tea with him alone and that was fine, he’d never had an interest in the other wizard. When Draco had begun to spend time with him the same was true. He didn’t know honestly, why he knew the man’s address by heart, he just did. 

In front of the potion master’s door he was hesitant as he knocked, preparing to disturb the other’s early morning. The feeling he got that he wasn’t supposed to be here was odd, like his every hairs were sensitive and on end.

The entrance banged open, the metal of the doorknocker hitting the frame startling the blonde man. It was a strangely foreign sensations in Lucius only growing at the death glare that stared back at him. 

“What do you want Malfoy?” Severus drawled. He looked like he had some idea, but maybe he didn’t because when Lucius spoke his eyebrows rose slowly in surprise.

“Narcissa greeted our son home last night, I’m here because it seems he ran off after and left her in a state of worry. We thought you could help or I wouldn’t bother you.” Lucius ducked his head for possibly the first time in his life, it was almost enough to give him pause. Since when was he like this with his old classmate?

Severus seemed to lean into the doorframe and soften as he watched the same old annoying youth from back then acting so much like that old self. Whatever happened to the idiot? Oh, right, he fell in love. Love made everyone crazy, but he’d never known anyone this saying fit more than Lucius Malfoy.

“I’d send an owl, but I doubt he’s in an unsecure location it could fly to. He’s safe Malfoy, I know he is even if it’s not much of a consolation. Advice though, go easy on him, pressure like you have and like what he’s taking on isn’t always good for a person’s health. Go tell Narcissa that he’s fine.” He huffed before closing the door on the man.

It was like a fog lifted the moment the man was out of his sights; Lucius seemed to straighten and compose back into his former self and turned back to the street in mild discomfort. A new rush of need to check on Narcissa outweighed any other thoughts at the moment.

__________

The Solstice was officially here, and with it Sirius’ unrelenting motivation to make a Christmas event that lasted just as long. Harry had suggested he just celebrate Hanukkah before Christmas and negotiated that they’d do that next year. Better to get out all Sirius’ expectations and dreams the first time around so they could settle into something a little less… exciting the next time anyways, he supposed. Kreacher seemed both annoyed and happy for all the extra mess, Dobby had been tripping over himself to help the older Brownie and it looked like they would be fast friends. 

Draco had given Dobby a soft sweater and a pair of shorts the young house elf had cried into as he explained it was to nullify his contract to the Malfoy house. Despite not being the lord of the manor, he was still by all counts one of the affiliated owners of the house elf. With that Dobby was a free elf, Brownie, Harry wasn’t too sure which name was more appropriate honestly. That didn’t seem to deter Dobby however when he was asked to stay if he wanted, then the crying started all over again. Harry had asked if Kreacher wanted any clothes as well and had been chewed out for his effort. He settled for making them all cookies.

It was a few days into Solstice, Christmas Eve looming, that he was greeted by Tom and Nagini. He invited them to come to Hogwarts to spend an evening with Albus and see what they helped accomplish before the other students came back after break. This had the four flooed into the head master’s office where a small dining table had been set up for their arrival. 

Albus was nowhere in sight, just a young man. The begging’s of stubble and a swept back fade cut of brown hair decorated a classically handsome jaw and cheekbones, blue eyes bright with the same kind of mischief and joy as Tom or Sirius on any given day. His suit decidedly muggle in nature had two twin griffins on either lapel and a series of feathers circled his sleeve cuffs and across the bottom of his untucked shirt’s sparrow tail cut. The favored purple something they’d seen on the head master a majority of days.

“Mr. Dumbledore?” Harry asked lamely as he looked up at the taller man. 

“Harry.” Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eye that was now unmistakable. “I was told you did something rather dangerous and that more detention may be in order.” He teased as he let the two boys soak in the new body he presented. Oh, this was going to be fun, he thought as he imagined all the ways he would play with the staff and students when they got back.

For their part Sirius and Remus already knew that face, a nostalgic image from when they were students before Bellatrix went over the deep end. They seemed perfectly content to simply hug and pat him on the back just a bit more roughly than they would have just a few days ago. The proof he was strong and thoughtful again as he absorbed the affection solidified the couple’s relief.

“Come sit, I’m told you two have been too curious for your own good. It sounds like you just need to be told how it is in order to prevent future accidents.” Albus waved to the table for everyone to sit. 

“Does this mean you’re immortal again?” Harry blurted as he kept staring at the man. Albus gave a concerned look at his comment, Tom didn’t know everything he’d learned so of course Albus was still unsure. Harry wanted to kick himself for omitting that bit so early. Preemptively he decided not to look at his parents.

“No, I won’t ever go back to that. I suppose that answers one of my questions, but does make a few more. How did you get the bottle with him still there? For that matter how did you find it at all?”

“Wisp helped me.” He scrunched up into his shoulders defensively.

“There was a portkey with him when we found him.” Tom added as he presented the pin he’d pocketed earlier. Now he almost wished he could have stayed for Harry’s interrogation to hear the full story. “So, you actually saw Grindelwald?” A bit a dread hidden behind his words.

“Ya, nice enough guy till he figured out I was muggle. Told me Bellatrix was the one that brought the—?” Harry looked at them imploringly and Albus finally took pity on him.

“My youth. She stole my youth some years ago in vengeance. She had intended for me to die alone like that, but was burned for much the same reason when that did not happen.” Albus reached over for Tom’s hand and held it meaningfully, his smile the same gentle swoop.

“You mean she was in love with… Tom?” He guessed and was given a nod by the man.

“I had worked on campus for a few years when I was starting out—”

__________

Bellatrix had been a little girl with a high ponytail and dark rimmed eyes even without makeup when she arrived for her first year of Hogwarts. Sirius and Narcissa a few years older had already found their place among the students and clubs. 

I was asked by Albus to stay after my graduation and certification while I waited for the opening in the position in the ministry I would eventually apply for. We had been together since I was eighteen and we’d fallen in love quite quickly, I always thought of it as a whirlwind romance.

I’d been plucked from an orphanage in the middle of nowhere a few years before the world war would end. Albus had been the one to pick me up and he looked even younger then, of course. Not a wrinkle or blemish, he exuded light like an angle to the little boy that I was. He let me stay during summer instead of letting the head master send me back to the orphanage, he’d done everything he could for me and I loved him for it. In a world where no one cared about a single abandoned child he did and it saved me.

Naturally that set me up for the motivation I have now being a caseworker. When I saw Bellatrix, big eyed and hopping around with pure innocence I saw another child to care for. Being a teaching assistant at the time gave me the chance to experience that and prepare for my future. When she began to cling to me, I encouraged it.

I had fallen in love with Albus over a lifetime and in a few years, Bellatrix declared that it was no different for her. 

She had confessed on the off hours where she could wear a dress, it was dusky and beaded, her hair done up in pleats with her face painted and lips a bright red. She looked like a black widow spider in Tom’s memories now. 

“Professor.” She said coyly as she draped herself on the chair opposite Tom’s desk after she had strolled in. It was technically the teachers desk he was using to grade papers while they were busy.

“I’m not a professor young lady and you know it.” He joked back not thinking anything of it. The fourteen-year-old was always like this. The attempt at looking like a noble woman at her age was new though and he wanted to laugh, but didn’t dare do something that could make her feel insecure. 

“They say you’re leaving after this year.” She pouted. “Is it true?” 

“Yes, I’m being evaluated for service with the ministry. It’s taken longer than I expected, but I have enjoyed working here with everyone. I’ll still see you all when I visit.” He smiled. The crinkled up red mouth the girl wore unfolded into a smile in return.

“You know, my Father wouldn’t be opposed to someone that works in the ministry.” She said conspiratorially like he should already know what she meant. “He’s been talking about arranging a marriage since this summer and I thought, if I have to it should be someone I want. So, Professor Tom, I want you to talk to him about it.” She said it with such confidence it almost sounded naïve, he wanted to blow it all off as a joke. 

He had Albus and they had never talked like this. Despite the fact that no one could know about them with the current world’s challenges even in the magical world it was such a non-choice it made him grit his teeth. It was a bitter moment, something he was not by any measure prepared for at this point. He could only hope the rejection he would be forced into giving would not sway the girl’s tenuous views as a pureblood.

“Young lady it isn’t funny to say such things to old men, they might get the wrong idea. If it’s a matter between you and your father than I think the two of you need to be the ones to talk about it.” He chose to elude gently to spare her any unnecessary hurt.

Bellatrix deflated into the chair she had been leaning on. “I’m telling you I want to marry you so go tell my Father so he can stop looking at prospects.” She pouted again.

Tom stopped his writing and put the quill safely away from the parchment as he looked up to give Bellatrix his full attention. She seemed to straighten under his gaze, satisfied with the added attention.

“Miss Bellatrix Black, I must formally state that I do not share your feelings.” 

A fight had broken out from there with the young girl screaming and crying, the final jab in his heart was when she’d said, “The only reason you don’t want to is because your stupid muggle blood is fogging your head! If you were a real wizard, you’d want me!”

I had thought that the end of it. I had let her maintain a distance after that and let myself move on after getting my job at the ministry. Then the day I visited Hogwarts in her senior year I noticed her following me down the halls. Albus had just succeeded the old Head Dipet and it was the first time I’d climb those stairs to the head master’s chambers to see him. I tried to ignore her for the most part, and she stopped after a while. I thought again, that was the end of it.

When Tom didn’t leave that night Bellatrix must have realized the truth and he speculated that thought as he continued on. 

She had snuck in before I’d gotten there one day. She had gone up earlier that day so she knew the password. When I opened the door to the chambers Albus was tied down to his chair by a binding spell and her wand was poking at him as she waited. I watched her try to stab it through his cheek and the next moment before I knew what was happening, they were looking back at me.

“You should have loved me!” She screamed in rage through her tears as she readied her spell at her hostage.

Tom threw his hands up in surrender as true fear shot through him. “I’m the one you want, don’t hurt hi—” 

“What makes you think I don’t want both!” 

The next instant was met with Bellatrix visibly ripping what looked like a metallic glittering net, out of a vertebra at the back of Albus’ neck, each thread thick with a watery substance as it clung to the point of her wand. Tom was quick to pull his wand in response, aiming to stop her and succeeded to some degree, cutting the spell short of its full intended damage. The net and liquid seemed to condense into a small vial she had on a cord, and as Bellatrix corked her work, she adjusted now free of her first target to face down Tom.

“Now there’s nothing stopping you from wanting me.” She declared as she kept her guard up. She watched Tom like a hawk for any signs of his answer.

Tom watched as Albus aged before his eyes. His hair losing color and skin seeming to die into a weak and thin layer with thick cords of veins peeking through. Bellatrix had taken Albus’ youth, and by her deluded thinking removed Tom’s reasons for wanting the other man. When it wasn’t enough—

__________

“What did she do?” Harry was leaning clear over the gap of space between him and Tom.

“She took my soul.” He smiled sadly. “She said that if she couldn’t have me, she’d make sure I’d watch Albus die and never reunite with him in death myself. Without my soul I cannot complete the process of my mind and soul moving on and so both persist.”

“That’s what I saw at the manor.” Draco mumbled loud enough to hear, but didn’t care to share more it seemed as he pulled a cookie off one of the plates on the modest dining table.

“We will take care of it this time if you don’t mind Draco.” Tom reached over to pat his head lightly to gain his attention and draw him back from the internal torment he was wallowing in again.

“I’ll stay with you.” Harry leaned over to whisper in his ear, hands reaching out under the tablecloth to brace on a thigh and wrap around his bony waist. “We decided already, so it’s okay. They can do it. It gets better, I promise. You just have to be brave for a little bit.” Harry’s hushed tone wobbled as he repeated the encouragement he’d received back when Draco had once saved him. It was time he got his help too.

“She said Bellatrix would get out and live with us.” He forced out harder than he meant to and the room chilled with silence. “My Mother, she keeps a whole room for her in our house I never knew about. That’s not what makes me really scared though, it’s that she acted normal. Like everything was the way it was supposed to be and I was the wrong one. Like the fingers on her sister’s shelf made sense. Like the lady that used to hex and curse me into a bloody pulp in practice after Death Eater meetings was the most important thing in Mother’s life when she’s only ever treated me like that.” He was gulping down air, hyperventilating as he rushed to say everything he could stand to.

“It’s alright Draco, I can take statements from you at any time. We can just do bits every other day if you want. That’s already a lot to file away, so thank you.” Tom gave him an excuse before lifting over a plate of fudge squares.

“Why are all these candy and dessert?” Harry finally asked, helping to take the pressure off his lover.

“I thought it would help to lighten things up after the story since it really did have to be resolved with you two before my well-meaning students rushed out and got killed.” Albus winked. “So, the mission my dear boy if you will, is to eat our meal backwards I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you're all doing well. Let me know what you're celebrating this year in the comments.


	21. Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No excuse, just one of the reasons why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit shorter because I'm back to holding myself to the minimum "write one page a day" commitment I made myself. personal philosophy, when it gets too hard to keep going on a story don't stop, just scene transition even if it doesn't have to be one, sometimes all you need is a big dotted line separating to the next thought to separate yourself from where your brain is internally stuttering on the ideas you have. When that isn't enough you get a small goal like one page done and go back the next day to add another small bit till it piles up. It makes everything a victory even when it makes you skip over ideas or details you maybe wanted, the point is to keep going.

The manhunt had started not a day later, it was Christmas Eve when the Aurors had used their special privileges and warrant to enter the Malfoy residence and found it vacated. The house staff and owners missing. It had immediately raised questions despite the lack of evidence to pin them to any charge. The news had unsettled Tom and he’d felt guilt and perhaps a hint of shame at not coming through for the child that had trusted him with this. 

Now he was sitting and interviewing one of the last witnesses that had seen one of his marks the day before, Severus Snape, friend of the family. If you could call him that. It had always seemed complicated to Tom honestly. 

He’d never been good at asking the young boy that had become the nearest thing to a son he and Albus had about… feelings. Severus had never been of the mind to share anyhow; he knew more than most how to enjoy companionable silence.

“What did he ask you for then?” He asked as he sat in the drearily ornate home on Spinner’s End. 

“He was trying to find Draco. You know why, said “He ran out on Narcissa” or some such. I’d been under the impression he was having a difficult time with Lucius and honestly it sounded like an excuse to interrogate me. If he hadn’t been looking so much like the old him, I might have hexed him for it. I don’t know why he’s become like this, but it will always be a personal disappointment. Professor—”

“Tom.” He smiled at the slip of tongue, it seemed that Severus was feeling reminiscent though who couldn’t blame him with the line of questioning going on. Severus cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by the obvious mistake.

“Tom, I don’t know where they could have gone or why. He’s kept me out of his personal affairs for a long time now and you know that.” He sighed from where he slouched in his chair.

“Do I know that?” Tom spoke softly and Severus looked up with that signature glare, he answered back with an apologetic face.

“Just because I didn’t cut him or Narcissa out of my life does not mean I walk the same path. I tolerated his choice and made peace, even friends with Narcissa if my guardianship over Draco is any indication. Things still never really healed though…” He shook his head to himself. It had been a different time back then, different people. “Now it’s too late isn’t it?” 

“I couldn’t say, it’ll be for the court to decide once we catch up to them. Whatever the case may be with those two, you do still have a godson who will most likely be turned over to you, no matter how enthusiastic the black home is to have him.” Tom smiled at the memory of the small family huddled together around Albus’ dining table.

“Perish the thought.” Severus rolled his eyes. “That I should be pulled towards those two monkeys in adult life as well. Have I not suffered their attention enough?” He drawled.

“They really are much better now; I think you’d do well to reevaluate things with them some time. Thank you for putting up with the formalities, if the pensive memory is not enough in court for any reason you may be called on.” 

One of the old portraits in the room gave him a skeptical look, or perhaps they just didn’t like the looks of him in their noble wizarding home. Severus sighed long and hard at the thought of confronting the two former bullies from his childhood with less internal pain than he would have expected. It was a consolation perhaps, having lost Lucius only to gain a bridge to something with Sirius and Remus. It was a trade he never would have taken, but fate was never kind to Severus Snape.

Tom had left the man to that line of thought as he went on his way out of Spinner’s End and to the next destination, having scented for Lucius in order to gain a trail. It wouldn’t take long after that once he searched around for where it picked up again somewhere else. 

Severus was lost to the past back in his armchair, fiddling with the seams on the arms where his hands rested over the edges. He was down to his shirt and black dress pants he never wore in school when he had to work with the labs, his usual garb of a formfitting long robe was a safety measure not a simple fashion. The white of his dress shirt made his skin look even paler and the fireplace unlit left him in shadows. 

He ignored the portrait on the wall still watching him and allowed himself to cry once again for the loss of something that had never been his. It had always been a painful memory, the day everything seemed to change…

__________

Tom found them in an unexpected place really, not for any of the traditional reasons unfortunately. You see, it was quite expected for the known, now confirmed, Death Eaters to hide with allies such as the Crabb and Goyal family homes. It would have therefore through that same train of thought, that them hiding with other Death Eaters known or not would make sense as well. What he was not expecting was the sheer numbers his small group of helpers had stumbled into. 

The villa on its own was like most places an Auror walked into, unassuming, because what would one expect? For the floorboards to ooze, fiery lakes of lava surrounding the fence line, no, the worst evils were often hidden. Lying in wait for the right pray to wander too close before realizing their mistake. It was in that spirit that the Death Eaters had circled them before pulling free the cloaks and illusions that had concealed them after Tom had been welcomed in. 

His shoes clicking against the marbled floors of the expansive estate. Ten men at his back made up a formidable team and they eased into the main hall at the center of the buildings structure, walls laden with benches and a small fountain. He had been just about to question the man that had welcomed them in, Mr. McLaren, who had claimed to be staying with friends in the Goyal Villa when all hell broke loose.

It took milliseconds for the trained Auror’s to know exactly what was happening and react. Ducking, twirling around to form a perimeter as they volleyed counter spells and threw up every shield they could hold. Tom saw Lucius among the crowd and his vision narrowed at his target. He made every move to get closer, incapacitating a cloaked figure with a well-timed stupefy and taking note of the thirty organized Death Eaters gathered in the hall. They had clearly not underestimated the ministry this time, Bellatrix had been a huge blow. 

Lucius looked wild, disoriented and missing spells wildly with poor aim. To anyone else it seemed he was panicking. For now, it was all Tom could assume. He threw up a shield and kept it despite the lack of offense by his opponent, he had upended several others stances along the way to help his team take out the larger force. 

The Death Eaters were falling in equal amounts to the Aurors, by the time The Aurors were on their last legs there was only half the Death eaters’ original numbers. The rest were scattering by the time he had Lucius in hand, immobilized but clearly hyperventilating from his prone position on the floor. 

It wasn’t a victory he noted, despite them being clearly alive and calling for transport of the injured Aurors and caught assailants. Someone hadn’t been anywhere on the grounds for him to find, and oddly not even a trace to follow. Narcissa Malfoy was still out there, with his soul and gods know what else. He could only hope that the power vacuum Bellatrix left had not been filled so soon, and by a woman he never thought capable of the same evils as her sister.

__________

Back at headquarters Tom sat across from Lucius with a qualified healer who had taken far too long in their mandatory screening. The platinum blonde hair of the Malfoy lord was untied and dangling over him like a small curtain, his eyes glazed over from where the healer was shifting through his mind. He could see the grey band of color eclipse with overly dilated pupils as the search continued deeper into his subconscious. With each ticking second of his pocket watch open and in hand Tom grew just a bit more nervous as to the reason this evaluation was taking so long.

By the time Ms. Evette stepped away both her and Lucius looked visibly sweaty and exhausted from the ordeal.

“Mr. Riddle, if you’ll please step out with me for one moment.” She panted as she swept her hair behind her ears.

In the hall Tom quickly cast a privacy shroud over them as most did in their line of work, just one more crowding the hallway in their little bubble. Evette was straightening her back, finally able to catch her breath and looking sternly forward at him with her report lining itself up in her mind.

“The first thing you should know is that his mind has been altered.” Tom’s frown tensed as he listened. “It took me some time to find the origin point and it appears to coincide with his infatuation with Narcissa Malfoy during their school years. I believe he has consumed some deviation of a love potion that has remained undetected long enough to cause some permanent damage to his brain and will leave scarring in his mind even after healing it at St. Mungo’s. The other problem is that he is missing important gaps in his memory from recent events as well as points before his mind was influenced. Some may be recovered by his subconscious if they still exist but the chances are slim.”

“So, she got rid of him then? She was never at the Villa; she knew I’d trace him and cut her tie to slip away while we busy ourselves with this new mess of information, we can’t afford to leave uninvestigated. How long will the healing take before he can be interviewed?”

“At least a month maybe longer. Any memories needed for the case we can send you in place of him standing trial for now, but—"

“But we can’t convict him only her if we find her since he’d have to be present. He probably won’t get a sentence with this new story coming to light. What are the chances the healers will see him unfit to take full custody of Draco afterwards?”

“Extremely, we can’t be sure he’s fit to live without medical watch for the foreseeable future. Counseling too. I’d say we would start out with supervised visitation, but only after there’s no danger with his mother and any control she may retain over Mr. Malfoy.”

“Good, that’s good then. I’ll schedule a transport for him to the hospital immediately.”

__________

To say Lucius Malfoy was not in his right mind was perhaps an understatement. Every part of him hurt and his head throbbed like it had been bludgeoned. His eyes watered at any light. Which of course meant that when he was wheeled through the white halls of St. Mungo on a stretcher he was forced into temporary blindness. 

The scenes the healer had played back in his head from now to his youth had lodged itself in the forefront of his mind, the images only ever going backwards and skipping like a broken record where something important should have been. It made him thrash against his binds. He knew something was wrong, but as hard as he thought through the growing pain the less, he found and the more frustration built itself in his chest.

By the time he was in a room he’d exhausted himself with his fruitless struggling. Hands delicately pressed against his forehead and before he could react two orbs of what he would eventual realize were eyes stared down into his, transfixing him as he felt like his body and soul were being washed away in separate directions. The sensation the same as earlier, but more intense. Now they knew were to probe to start straightening his thoughts into order and he was awakened in a familiar place.

The green sheets of his bed in Slytherin were across from Severus. Every morning he would get up to a knotted mess of hair and look over at the already made bed. He’d never caught Severus sleeping in despite his penchant for late night study. 

He tried to think on why that should be important, but quickly brushed it aside. Though when he tried to remember the person, he wanted to see today that was the one he’d thought of. Routine helped and as he got ready for the great hall with his dorm mates everything turned to white fuzz.

It was when he entered the grandly crafted space that his eyes traveled down the long dining table for his house and caught the sight of a hunched figure, black hair hiding his features, but it was undeniably him.

“Snape.” He greeted coolly as he sat down purposefully close to the other boy.

“Malfoy.” The other sighed, the sound of defeat clear.

Lucius couldn’t understand what he was doing, it was the feeling you get when you dreamed, unable to acknowledge the fact even when you noticed the difference and wanted control. His words rolled forth from his mouth before he knew what he was going to say.

“So, have you thought about it?” He smiled at the glaring face of a very annoyed boy.

“I’m not playing some stupid game with you. I get enough of that with the Gryffindor idiots.” Severus bit out.

“No game Snape. I meant what I said. I know it’s not exactly what one might call ideal, mostly my father. Who cares about that?” Truly he did, he knew how hard his father hit when he wanted to get a point across. “I’m asking because I mean it. I’m not asking for you to say yes to anything, just let me court you?” He finished hopefully and a bit more quietly still, weary of curious listeners.

Silence filled the space between them for a long agonizing moment. “Do whatever you want, I don’t rightly care.” Severus grouched. 

Lucius felt a familiar yet foreign warmth in his chest. His smile overtook his face as he started filling a plate. He’d finally realized and told Severus the other day, he’d been forced to go to bed with a sick stomach after Snape had brushed him off. This was a step in the right direction and a chance for something he never knew he truly wanted. 

From there it was mostly about persistence, being there to jinx Snape’s pair of bullies away and spend time together which usually meant studying silently. It wasn’t bad though, it turned out after some time that Severus just wasn’t one for loud or long-winded conversation. It was around the time they had been making progress and Lucius felt like they were getting close that Severus started talking to him on his own without Lucius starting it.

He’d been chasing the dark-haired boy up and down every staircase and hallway in Hogwarts and it was finally paying off. In truth it already had, he’d never been happier, never been farther from the reality of his life and responsibilities that loomed not far behind. 

So, when he went home for break for the first time since his revelation, the last thing he expected to hear was how he’d been matched with Narcissa Black. He said something, he must have. That’s when his world went hazy again.

The next time he could think there was a lethargic cloud over everything, he saw Narcissa. His fiancé was as beautiful and perfect as a freshly snow topped mountain, poised and silent and when she spoke it was gentle, but with purpose. Somehow the warmth he’d felt in his chest was different though, different and itchy over the place something else should be. He couldn’t think of why suddenly, but when he looked anywhere, but Narcissa nothing seemed all that important. He supposed that’s as it should be, she was to be his wife and most important person in this world soon after all. He let the sticky honey feeling coat over his heart and goose bumped skin till it finally settled and everything was as it should be.

Now a shadow sat somewhere in the corner of his eye most days, one he could never seem to focus on. Now for some reason he could see it was Severus, that he’d turn his head just so to keep him there in his line of sight. The feeling itched again every time yet despite the discomfort he sought it out.

The world went hazy again, something was so wrong. Now he was more like his father, looking in a mirror being instructed by the man himself as he straightened his tailcoat for the wedding. He’d had something to say he thinks, but that was then and by now he’s forgotten. 

Draco was born and he holds the baby in his arms in tears. He thinks to himself that he’ll never be like his father to this precious child. It’s almost an impulse somehow, the first time he canes the boy, it’s for something Lucius in his youth once did too and he seems to do it like he’s playing out the past. He knows it’s his fault, but that can’t stop him the next time or the next. By the time he has the sense to think on why it’s all wrong he’s already crossed the line and it’s what Narcissa wanted. He’d do anything for Narcissa.

He sees the article of Draco with Harry Black Potter and the image makes his skin itch. That sensation hasn’t happened in so long. He gets so angry at his son for that feeling.

He’s shaking when he notices the white ceiling overhead. The healers are looking at him with tired wide eyes. They pull away and chatter softly to themselves. None of what they say seems good, but he’s still too floaty to focus on them.

“Let him rest, we’ll have to do another round when he’s stable and start a routine for treatment. Someone get the potions on—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Hanukkah Christmas Solicitous extreme bonanza everyone! Kwanzaa and Boxing Day and then New Years are coming too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading so much, we're over 80,000 words and I can't believe it. I just hope that this piece lives up to someones expectations and brings them joy. I love you with all my heart, thank you so much for being here.


	22. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day is here and we get a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like men! I had no idea how I wanted this to go until yesterday and I'm still not sure. Here we go anyways.

“He’s in this room, I’ve already talked to the doctor about giving you permission as Draco’s godfather to come visit as the closest next of kin.” Tom pointed out the bleach white door with a blue wooden frame identical to the hundreds here in the building.

“Thank you, Tom.” Severus whispers under his breath as he takes unsure steps into the room, closing it behind him as Tom sees himself out.

The fact that the Lord Malfoy would never be his old self again had always been apparent, but the new realization that it had been caused and not something he chose was a new painful wound to Severus. Still, he felt perhaps worse at the bit of vindication, of hopeful proof that he had not been played with and thrown away. The thought that Lucius had suffered at least as much as he had. Maybe, Severus thought to himself, he was not a very good man after all.

The blonde laid out prone in a hospital gown and tucked neatly in more of the similar scratchy looking fabric used as bed sheets. His hair was oily and knotted from sleep and not moving for some time. Face a pale color from the strain of the mind healing treatments they started.

It was Christmas today, the soft sound of carols played from some far-off room a patient had visitors and another song wafted from the other direction where the sick or injured were huddled in the recreational room of this level, sharing their holiday together. Severus wandered to the bed’s side table, holding little else but a relief potion and lamp in case the patient woke up unexpectedly for any reason. 

He fiddled with the small vase of flowers he’d grabbed on impulse when he was told everything. The ones he remembered Lucius plucking petals off of in herbology years ago when he was still Severus’ Lucius. He’d said he liked the color, shiny pale purples and almost blues. He sat it down in the best place he could on the small table, feeling stupid for how fussy he was being, every old feeling he’d thought he’d finally mastered and stuffed away had flown right out again when Tom had rung the second time.

He had no way of knowing, no guarantee that this was real, that things could go another way. In the end it was just another blind trust fall, to see if this time he was caught. Even then, there would be more important things in Lucius’ life than Severus could ever hope to be. One of them was a son Severus would have to keep from him, and when you didn’t really know someone anymore as much as you still wanted to love them, the child always comes first. He couldn’t be complacent about that, he refused to be.

__________

Harry woke up to a tight hug that threatened his morning bladder and he struggled half-awake to fight Draco’s clinging arms off so he could make a run for the bathroom. The grip around his middle tightened in protest and he squawked in distress. Hedwig, who he’d put with the house owl had been put in his room as a “baby sitter” in compromise of letting the two stay together in the same bed, ruffled her feathers in alarm and squawked back. 

“Draco, let me go, I have to go to the bathroom.” Harry worked to pry the other boys fingers off.

“hmmm-no.” Draco mumbled as he was dragged to the edge of wakefulness. 

“Don’t make me pee on you.” Harry threatened.

“Kinky muggle, but not interested.” The blonde huffed, still with his eyes closed as he let his arms be untangled. He could hear the pitter patter of his boyfriends socked feet race across the floor boards at the edge of the room where the rug ended. The doors knob jingled open and he was just about to nod off again when he heard Harry’s voice again.

“It’s Christmas, get up lazy snake.” His muggle said cheerfully from where he’d thrown his head back through the door frame before disappearing out of sight again.

Draco bit his lip as he grinned, after all the hell fire that it’d taken to get there, they were together, it was the holiday, they were safe, it was Christmas…

Trudging downstairs to the warm glow of candle light and silly shimmering decorations the two boys enjoyed the sight of everything just for an extra moment. The floppy tree, the two adults that acted like children as they cuddled on the sofa in matching sweaters so bright red Draco secretly wanted to light them on fire with or without the people in them, and two short brownies happily bounding around the corner with trays of food that really should have gone on the dining table but ended up on the smaller coffee table in the sitting room. 

Sirius was impatient at the best of times and it seemed that he wanted them all squeezed together to open presents the instant they got up. Remus was stalling him from waking the kids by sitting on his lap and making Santa jokes he wasn’t qualified to use. Draco and Harry were quickly noticed when they burst out laughing at the next pun they heard, Remus almost falling to the floor when he threw his head back from the sweet kisses he was pecking on Sirius’ jawline. 

Kreacher was fast to bring the two boys’ mugs of hot chocolate as they stumbled the rest of the way into the room and found their little perches to sit on. Hedwig glided in to fling herself into the tree, it didn’t hold her well and it sunk a bit, but Hedwig was nothing if not stubborn. Her presence made up for the lack of Tom and Nagini some. Grandma Walburga’s frame couldn’t be moved since it had been charmed, but Harry was pleasantly surprised to find a similar frame now hung on the far wall where her and who he assumed was Orion Black sat together talking quietly.

A stack of presents that hatefully reminded Harry of Dudley sat under the tree now, all of them addressed from Santa because of course they were. He wanted to roll his eyes instinctively, but the presence of his name on one of the visible tags simply made him stare intensely. It was another odd feeling worming around in his chest. Some part of him that had doubted, that told him not to think about it, was twisting in his gut. It had been there from the beginning and writhed with each occasion he was shown new kindness by his new family. It felt like a bitter sweet chocolate in his mouth, maybe he’d just turned his drink sour or let it burn his tastebuds. 

The turn inward to his thoughts did not go unnoticed by the others who watched his face play out all the private anguish and conflict he was going through. Remus went to hug his boy and Sirius focused in on Harry’s line of sight, going to retrieve the gift and bring it over. They positioned themselves at his feet and planted themselves on the rug together. Draco had slunk onto the arm of Harry’s chair and was rubbing his back with his free hand. Harry for his part was dead silent, trying to keep his watering eyes in check as Christmas music from a record player was gently filling the empty space for everyone. 

Taking the hint to go first he unwrapped the medium sized square and was greeted with a leather case, it was innocuous in nature without labels of any kind. The soft padding, he felt indicated it held something safely inside. Unclasping the binds to open it, he let out a soft gasp. His confusion must have shown because Sirius finally said something, started to babble really. The case held a series of rune and charmed accessories.

“Me and Remus thought it up after the detention incident. Since you were looking for things to use and Draco told us about the sea glass, there’s an open facet you can put it in on the necklace. See, we figured giving you some protective armor might do the trick to keeping you safe for whenever you run off on us. Now, if you ever feel like you need it you have something that can counteract spells and most basic curses thrown your way. No binding or tripping jinxes or befuddlement, any of the most used spells really. There’s a parchment with it to help you get a sense of what they can do.” He was going crimson as he explained and Harry picked up one of the gauntlets that reminded him of the wonder woman comic he’d seen in the library once.

“It’s like my own magic.” He said under his breath.

Sirius was scratching himself like he had flees, eyes full of worry, “So you like it?” He asked hopefully.

“I love it.” He slipped on the pieces to try them out, the gauntlets, the necklace he’d add his sea glass to soon, two ear cuffs and a belt all in silver that could ward off malevolent spirits and fae. He wondered if that part would amuse Zanna at all. He looked like a high elf of some fantasy world or an adventurer and it made him giggle in delight.

The room brightened anew at his uplift in mood and Sirius started passing the rest of the presents out. In the end Harry was surprised by a gift from the Weasley’s, Ron had sent a quidditch poster of a famous Ravenclaw and Mrs. Weasley had sent him a warm sweater he had thrown on immediately that clashed wonderfully with his secretly dubbed “elf” attire. 

The Weasley’s had been the first to show him comfort and warmth maybe even more so than Draco, the bed they gave him was still a heart wrenching memory, the sweater smelled like it, whatever soap they used and the sweet wet scent of wheat and cornstalks from their farmland was soaked into the very fibers. A note in the box said the Gnomes were fed for him and that they were all doing great.

He hadn’t had the choice or time to go out looking for presents given the uprooting of his entire life and the continuous stress it had brought, but he stopped to plan out asking the Hogwarts Brownies if he could use the kitchens to bake, he was good at cooking and baking thinks. Ron loved food. He’d have to make enough for everyone though.

The day went on like that, Draco had gotten a similar necklace and had brought their sea glass down from the room so Remus could help add them. The difference was he was given bracelets with focus stones to held him cast spells faster with more power. It was clear the amount of worry and love had gone into the gifts they were given. Harry was already determined to never take them off for anything, he promised to them in his head as he ducked his nose below his sweater collar and hugged himself tight in the soft material. 

The floor was eventually coated in different candy wrappers from the goodie bags they took out of the socks tied up to the chimney wall, there had been six in all but Harry had been required to give the candy directly to Kreacher as he had refused to receive the sock. He had grumbled to himself as he took the offering despite the huge ears on his head flipping back at an angle in joy. Dobby on the other hand had decided to wear his on his small right foot as he squealed happily at an incredibly high pitch. His big blue eyes pouring huge droplets of tears down his angular cheekbones that had been slowly filling out from being gaunt into something rounder. It was around the time that Sirius noticed this change in Dobby that he had begun to try and fatten up Kreacher as well much to the other house elf’s dismay.

It was the start of twilight when the doorbell rang. If anything, everyone was excited at the prospect that Tom had visited and they were all at the door to open it. Instead, everyone but Harry froze at the stranger who should not have been capable of finding their home.

“Zanna!” Harry exclaimed happily. He would have been tempted to hug her if not for everyone else standing in his way. He could tell she was amused by the glint in her eye.

“Harry Dearest! Sorry to be dropping by so sudden, but I’ve just remembered what it was I need to ask of you. It is rather time sensitive as it so happens so I’ve come as soon as I could to let you know.” She sang pleasantly. “I do hope you’re end of the trade worked out by the way.” Her question heavily implied.

“Yes, thank you for helping me. The wisp was great, they knew just what I needed.” He flushed at the accusatory glares he got from his worried family.

“I’m so glad to hear it. I do enjoy a good happy ending after all.”

“What do you want in exchange,” Draco was the one to ask and the next to be glared at. Zanna just smiled and huffed in mock indignity.

“The youth now at days, always in a hurry.” She waved at the air.

“You did say it was time sensitive miss Zanna.” Harry argued in Draco’s defense even as he laughed at the other boys annoyed face.

“Ah yes, I suppose I did, didn’t I. See it occurred to me that I still had something of my own to repay to another fae, more on the godly level of things see. She’d been wanting to help you for a bit now and I took a few liberties, but her business isn’t quite taken care of. Matter of fact, you rather helped me with mine first.”

“What does that mean?” Harry pushed his parents out of the way a bit despite their protests he guided her in and sat her down in his chair, Kreacher was there with a drink for her the next instant.

“Oh, you didn’t have to.” She fussed in embarrassment, running her thumb along the cup handle. 

“I like to think were becoming friends. It’s only polite to a guest even more so a friend wouldn’t you say?” He teased her and she Molly Weasley so much in that moment, too human and kind looking to be anything else.

“My business is love Dear; you saved a pair in love with the favor you asked for. It brings me purpose to do what I can to guide people to each other,” She leaned in to whisper, “Or did you think he only heard you cry because you were loud.” She conspired.

Harry gasped at the implication and watched her take a sip of her drink. The memory of their first meeting, Draco had come from nowhere, Harry hadn’t even thought of why. 

“And your friend who needs our help as my favor to you?” He asked.

“She has been in touch with you before, seems she likes to meddle just as much these days. Suppose old age does that. She’s been asking you to prevent a tragedy. Dreams of it have been causing you concern I take it?” 

“Yes! I thought that was you.” 

“I don’t dream walk or the like sorry, but it’s not one of my personal skills. The facts are as I describe, she has guided you to interfere in the current path of events to avoid a specific future. Everything from your dream, to me, to saving those two men in love are a part in it. They would not be together if not for you, Albus and the end of the Gryffindor line would not be here if not for you. I know what I’ve played a part in, but nothing more, nothing that would risk another turn of fate in the wrong direction. My favor is that you trust Caer, let her do her work through you so that the dreams do not become reality.”

“Caer, why do I know that name.” Sirius muttered, for the first time really listening to the Slyph’s words.

“Caer Ibormeith, she is a goddess of dreams and prophesy. She lives not far from this land. Celtic she is. I believe you’d, as a muggle, know her best as the swan princess. Not a dangerous one, though her quest may prove to be.” Zanna explained.

“Alright.” Harry agreed before anyone could stop him, he found himself ignoring their protests despite his own promise to let other handle things, despite his still very real fear. “It’s about the school isn’t it?” That part drew back the silence. He watched Zanna set down her empty mug on the coffee table and stand up to leave.

“Afraid I haven’t the slightest, only you can understand your dreams Dear. Do let me know how it goes, won’t you?”

“Of course, thank you for coming.”

She saw herself out, long hair swishing with her steps as she went. Skirts fluttering in a nonexistent breeze she must have been producing herself as she seemed to fade away into nothing as she walked down the street. He locked the door and was pulled back to the living room by everyone.

“I think it’s about time you tried explaining these dreams of yours Son.” Remus said in a gently yet serious tone, hand stretching out to hold his shoulder firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't reveal the dreams too soon, I feel like Harry needed a good reason to break his promise to stay out of trouble again and this was it. Having the dreams explained a little and making sure that there's no confusion about Harry not having any powers was important to clarify. With the knowledge that he can trust and fully follow the dreams now we can justify new information and leaps of logic that can help me get to the end of this fic. We have one more big fight I think.


	23. The Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit shorter and posted later in the day, sorry for that. I think it all makes sense or at least my 12 at night brain said it was okay when I wrote some of this so let me know if anything feels wrong.

“A legacy in ruin, the famed Lord Lucius Malfoy committed, Bellatrix’s sister the true master mind? Rita, what am I supposed to publish, huh? You know he’ll just have us in court for slander again without the picture evidence. It was the only thing keeping us clean with the last story you pulled on him.” Rita Skeeters boss looked forlornly down on the pages of brutal commentary and exclusive information. “Just one picture confirming or even just seeding doubt would be enough and we can have it out before anyone else even knows somethings going on. Get me that.”

“I would, but the wards in St. Mungo’s zapped me again.” Like a bug, she thought to herself. “I still can’t get into the ministry since the restraining order went though, publishing anything that confirms I went against that is instant jail time. Isn’t there someone on staff that can scout one out. I’m always the one doing it.” She groused.

“Probably because you’re the only one who can get in to anywhere or something along those lines. Get a picture and I’ll just have Jacob take credit for insurance.” The man raised his brow at her.

“Alright, fine. But you better publish all of it, I don’t care if it’s longer than usual, it’s a big story so it needs more pages.” She huffed with an authority only Rita could have.

“Yes Maim.”

__________

“And you’re sure you heard and explosion and screaming after?” Sirius and Remus were looking back and forth between each other with worry plastered to their faces.

“Yes, and I’m sure now the voices I heard were Bellatrix and Tom. I think it’s what happened, but the rest hasn’t? It’s supposed to be a prophecy, right? So, there should be things that are going to happen unless I haven’t dreamed them yet.” Harry was wringing his hands together.

“We’ll have to call Tom over, seems he and Albus have been a theme in this turn of events. It would be best to keep them in the loop.” Remus stood and walked off to make the call. 

“And you’re sure there wasn’t anything else?” Draco pressed; eyes ablaze.

“Nothing else that made sense. You were there, we were in bed and you got up, it took me a second to realize we weren’t in the right bed. The walls were stone and the bed was a queen size. Maybe there was a dresser or something, but I couldn’t move to look.” Harry hung his head in frustration and apology, the details like most dreams grew fuzzy when he woke up. He hadn’t paid the most attention and now they needed what he most likely no longer had.

Still, his mind stuck and began skipping like a record on what he could see. Replaying the dream over and over, little bits flipping around as he tried to get it right. It was there, right past Draco. He had walked up to the door where the screaming was coming from. Harry had been so focused on the voice behind him, the pain, but there had been something in front of Draco. A door. A slightly opened door. There was something there…

“I know it, but I can’t remember where I’ve seen it.” He muttered. 

Soon enough a snake head slunk forward into his view on the floor along with a pair of smartly shined black dress shoes. 

“Remus caught me up. So, what can I do to help?” Tom said in his smooth way of talking. It had been so long since he’d first heard that voice and it had taken so much trouble away, it still did that. 

“Tom.” Harry muttered a bit louder, but held firm in his current state hunched and unfocused as he tried to remember. 

“You two didn’t bring out a pensive or anything?” Tom jested, but he was now white noise to the boy before him.

“Tom.” He unknowingly drew attention back to himself as he continued to talk to himself. “What makes you think I don’t want both…” Tom tensed at the words; he’d never said that part when he told the story. “Right there, right there past the door, looks like every other one but this one’s carved. Only one I’ve seen like that was the head master’s.” His voice was growing lower, softer. The group straining to hear and too afraid to interrupt.

Finally, Harry looked up into Tom’s eyes. “Tom, the Head Master’s office goes up to a bedroom doesn’t it? The railing up to it has little ivy vines carved in it right?”

“Yes, why?” Tom’s heart was squeezing in his chest.

“I think that whatever is going to happen it’s going to be at Hogwarts.” Harry declared with a kind of finality much like a clock ringing the final hour, there was no mistaking the resolve and set of the boy’s jaw.

“Understood, and what do you think we should dop about it?” Tom nodded. Harry’s eyes widened in shock; it was easy to guess as to the reason.

“It’s alright Harry, Tom’s right,” Sirius got the hint immediately. “Whatever is happening, whatever the goddess is pointing you towards, she chose you for a good reason. You make the difference. What does your heart tell you?”

“That the schools in danger. That all the students are going to be there when it happens. Narcissa’s still missing with Tom’s soul. What could she do with it that could cause an explosion though?”

“You assume she would use it? Not just hold it hostage in exchange for her sister?” Tom looked down to Nagini who hissed something up at him.

“Bellatrix would be angry if she gave it back even if it was to save her. Draco said…” Harry looked over to Draco who gave him silent permission. “He said she was acting different when she talked about Bellatrix, like she would do anything for her and not in the selfless way. If that makes any sense.”

“Unfortunately, it does. More unfortunately I might know what she could use it for.” Tom swept his gaze over all of them. “I assume you’ve all heard a little something about a local Hogwarts legend, the Cornerstone.”

““It was made to as Pansy once put it “Hold up the school”. She said that the other founders cut Salazar Slytherin from the stone because he was going to bring the school down.” Harry answered, a question forming on his face.

“And I regret to inform you I am the last remaining Slytherin heir. It may be a gamble, but if she can get the cornerstone to work…”

“She could destroy Hogwarts.” Remus whispered under his breathe, the others all barely restraining themselves from utter the same exact words.

__________

Narcissa had planned to wait. To wait till the mud bloods had come back to school. She knew Bella would have wanted that, but things going how they were it was far more pressing to kill Albus. For all she knew it would take until the students returned to find what she needed.

Her faithful husband had given her this chance at vengeance for her sister and she would not waste it. If the man was going to die, it had to be now. 

It was that thought that lead her to Hogwarts now, that led her past the wards and onto the grounds where she would slip in and begin her search. She knew all of Bella’s tricks having been there every step of her education and training, that included shrouds and concealment. It had never been enough to impress Bella, but maybe this would. This was Narcissa’s moment to earn true and glowing praise from her sister and that thought spurred on her every step.

__________

Rita was shifted into her small beetle form clutching onto Tom’s coat when it happened. She had just been looking for the right moment to photograph when he’d gone to Grimmauld place. Her head was spinning with all the possibilities as she listened to the group of wizards and one young muggle as they set off for Hogwarts. Her story was growing even bigger by the minute and she held on for dear life as her ride took them through the floo. 

It was a whirlwind of chatter, Albus was having a horrible time understanding it, but despite the situation he somehow managed a serene exterior. For his part Tom was somewhere in the middle of miffed and appreciative for that. He’d had a lot of experience watching Albus handle the worst of situations and if he wasn’t visibly worried it wasn’t the worst-case scenario yet. Given, the worst case was usually immediate and imminent death, but there still plenty of time for that.

“I’m afraid I must impart some new knowledge of my own as well.” Albus’ eyes drooped in apology. “You see, the threat may be worsened by a new bill passed this week. It’s been in the works for some time because of Harry actually.” That caught everyone’s attention.

“Oh god, don’t tell me.” Tom buried his face in his hands.

“As of next semester, in the next few days, muggle children related to muggle borns and aware of magic will be granted entrance to schooling at Hogwarts. It is a new equality initiative that was attached most handsomely to the papers concerning squids and other such nonmagical folk. I’m personally looking forward to seeing if any nonhumans consider signing up for anything this will give them access to.”

“Albus.” Tom groaned. “That’s wonderful and all, but not if everyone dies.”

“Then we best get looking for Mrs. Malfoy, hadn’t we? Everyone makes such a huff, but the worst that can happen thanks to knowing more than we arguably should is we postpone opening the school for a bit longer.” 

No one stayed on the grounds unguarded as they searched in teams. Teachers were already back if they had even left at all. Students that had stayed for holiday were escorted out and held at host homes or friends for the immediate future. Hagrid searched the forest as best he could and Filch grumbly as ever followed his cat wherever her nose led her. Despite all the portraits and house elfs looking about as extra eyes no one saw hide nor tail of the rouge Malfoy.

It was then they began to worry, looking to the history of the school and any clues Narcissa was no doubt following to try and crawl her way further in the foundations of Hogwarts to the still undisclosed location of the cornerstone. The more they searched the reachable places of the school the more the war of fear in everyone’s hearts crept closer. It was just a school maybe, just a home perhaps, a fond memory to most absolutely, but just a school nonetheless. It showed in the growing desperation and severe frowns on some of their faces how that fact just didn’t matter, Hogwarts was and would most likely always be their home, much more than just a place. Harry knew that feeling now too and it scared him just a bit.

“Albus are you sure you can’t remember where it was.” Tom asked again for the dozenth time.

“I never saw the construction of the school, love. Despite being there when everything was happening to now, I can’t say how many rooms truly exist or how deep it even goes into the earth. Hogwarts has always been a mystery.”

“How far down?” Harry walked over to them from where he and his three appointed and overprotective guardians had finished their sweep of the hall. “It goes farther than the dungeons?”

“That’s one of the questions isn’t it.” He nodded to the boy.

“No, it’s the question Head Master! The cornerstone was made by the founders, right?” He looked between the two adults who followed along in agreement. “They used it to hold everything in place. Do you know what they call that in construction?” His tone turned a bit teasing as he looked around his impromptu class.

“A foundation.” Sirius answered unsure as soon as he said it. Remus huffed a loving chuckle. Harry shook his head.

“Not wrong, but not what we’re looking for. The foundation is big, but a cornerstone sounds like a small thing. What’s a small thing that holds everything up?” Draco rolled his eyes at Harry who just smiled wider.

“A support beam?” Remus tried next.

“Which if removed could collapse a structure. And where do support beams stand in a house?” Harry chimed.

“Depends.” Tom snarked back. “But a main support beam should be around the bottom.” 

“Suppose I’ll round up the other teachers then? How far out do you suppose the Aurors are from here by now?” Albus spoke as he turned to make his way back where they came from. 

“Shouldn’t be long, I’ll be alerted as soon as their here. I assume we’re going to need them for more than just Narcissa.” Tom spoke grimly.

“Indeed, I can’t imagine the founders left the cornerstone unguarded when they passed on. We’ll no doubt need them to reach it before her if we can’t find her first. By the looks of it, I wouldn’t be surprised. If there’s one thing the Blacks have always had in their blood it’s genius to the point of madness.” 

“Don’t suppose I can argue for the minors to return home with the prophecy clause and all.” Tom complained, sometimes wizarding laws had flaws and one of them being “don’t interfere with those chosen by prophecy’s” included those who witnessed and doled them out. Harry was practically required to be here and he’d be using this case at the ministry to see about amending it somehow as soon as he could, that was for sure.

“Nothing says we can’t protect him, just that we can’t stop him.” Albus smiled warmly with the best look of reassurance he could muster.

Gathered at the entrance of the dungeon now, where everyone was grouping together, they began their way down. A small army of wizards who’d seen their fair share of everything and two boys who had barely enough experience to be afraid. A row of cloaked Aurors swept down to meet them, despite the hood Harry smiled and waved quietly to the two men he recognized. Roody smiled back with Mr. Milton at his back. Sirius didn’t notice, too focused on the dark expanse of stone halls. Rita held tight to her exclusive ride on a leather overcoat, her green wings reflecting a little of the torch light. 

The first challenge would be finding where the roots started, the place where stem met earth and they could begin to tear a path down. They had no way of knowing what waited. How far down. How many would fall to the school or the woman they hunted. They marched forwards to the root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the patience you've had reading all this and I hope you're all safe and healthy, but if not just know I wish you the best in everything and still hope to have you reading my fanfics well into the future. I love every single one of you as a fellow reader and writer and just as a person.


	24. The first half of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the cornerstone. They find the starting point and work their way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NEWS  
> ***  
> I have edited this chapter with this weeks update to be a more acceptable length, we will have the first half of the The Four now and the next chapter will be the other two.

Cobble stone, Harry had seen so much of it lately, it was everywhere simply lining every road and street in the wizarding world like a never ending and series rivers. Hogwarts was much the same, just a different kind. If the roads one walked were like rivers and babbling brooks of rounded stones then Hogwarts was like an ocean. It stretched out everywhere curling around a corner only to spread out further into more expanse. The Dungeon did nothing to curb this trend and the walk down that had started so nervously led into an hour of frankly boring walking. 

The nervous feeling in everyone’s heart or throat settled. Not calmed, but settled, like when you left a spider in the house and then lost where it went. It wasn’t in your way, no trouble, but as much as you wished it wasn’t there and hoped it wasn’t; you never got over the thought that it was still right there and all too close. You could tell everyone felt it, from the sweat of one man’s brow to another’s paranoid scratching as they searched. The only warning anyone would get if something was amiss would surely be if the ceiling overhead started to crash down on them suddenly.

There were no visible ways further down then the dungeons, and no matter the spell cast or hand wandering over a surface, no one found anything that would help. It was an important part of the school, and it had been properly hidden to reflect that. Even if there had been portraits down here to point the way they wouldn’t have seen the construction of the path to even be able to guess where it would be. 

“What was that you just said young man?” Albus whipped around from where Harry was muttering with Draco.

“—Oh, just that, if there had been portraits, they wouldn’t have seen the construction like you didn’t. I was—” Harry stuttered.

“Yes, go on.” Albus urged, he was getting that mad glint in his eye again suddenly and it cut through the tension of the dark space.

“Well, Diagon Alley has a brick wall entrance… the only indication it’s there is the Leaky Cauldron itself and the company logo on the brick.”

“The crest, yes.”

“Then there was that one place with Grindelwald.” Harry squinted up with a look of apology on his face only for it to be waved away. “The only way I knew where to go was the wisp, the prisons had small eye hatches, but no other rooms had any indications, handles or labels. Except of course for the tapestries. They told someone who already knew where and what room was there. So…”

“So perhaps there is or was a marker down here.” Albus breathed in and closed his eyes in thought. “You know the reason I was so set aflame by your inquiries was the bit about the portraits; not because there were any, but because there were muggle paintings. Odd unenchanted things Merlin himself was quite fond of them. A gift from Arthur passed to the school for display. Odd thing was they went to the dungeons and not the upper levels, Merlin always loved to assist in the most ludicrous of ventures. Perhaps even setting about a cornerstone upon commission of a few friends. It would make sense that over the years they’d migrate with no one left knowing what they were for.”

“Can you remember where?” Tom was vibrating with renewed energy, Nagini hissing up a storm between everyone’s feet.

“The center of the floor here, in an intersection, it’s walls held four paintings looking inwards to the middle of the foot traffic.” Albus was looking around with new eyes, searching as he held a hand up and leaned awkwardly. He started a fast pace, taking a few turns and twists everyone else was eager to copy.

The space had a fond enough set of memories attached to them, and it was almost strange to notice such an old detail outside of a pensive. He found it easily after that, the empty walls like every other one down here. 

“Moody, can you see anything?” Albus tried as they began their sweep.

“Somethings off, it just isn’t visible. The stone covers it, but the off color of the floor looks like it gives way.” He said as he roughly shoved everyone off the circular floorplate. 

“I’m the Head Master, it may give way for me.” Albus patted Moddy on the shoulder as he pointed his wand down at his feet. The spell he used was long and unintelligible, some Latin roots Harry caught, the best he could translate it sounded like emergency bypass or lift restriction maybe.

The thump and drag of the floor opening filled their ears as the large floor entrance opened. Inside they could see two things, the old dusty steps down that hadn’t been seen in centuries and the small footprints left in them from where Narcissa had already been. She had somehow known where and how to open the entrance and there was no telling how long ago this was.

“Aurors, set perimeter around the group.” Tom barked out his orders as the robed figures moved into position. “Albus, on your word.” He said formally with shoulders squared. 

“Myself and Mr. Riddle will be taking point in front, be ready to shield any unexpected dangers.” He nodded back to Tom. He’d done this before if not a hundred times in his long life, he knew how to do it well and no one would be hurt on his watch.

The sound of everyone clambering down added to a sense of claustrophobia as they attempted to stay close despite the stairs thinning them into a tight line ahead. It let out soon enough to an open chamber, the room only holding an adjacent door and not much else. The thin opening into the room meant people trickled in one at a time now and with caution. Harry felt the danger of it as soon as he’d passed through, there was too many of them to get back through quickly if something went wrong. Something was obviously going to go wrong.

Someone must have gone ahead because the air changed, but Harry couldn’t see past the others to tell what the sudden yells of alarm meant. It wasn’t left to his wondering for long as a set of ungodly tall stone soldiers unfolded from their hiding places in the walls to stand above the group of trespassers. They must have been golems, the rough cut of their features tried to look like armor and they walked forwards to them without hesitation.

“Everyone, maintain position and push back!” Tom Yelled over the din of other noises as he directed the group to move through the opposition, a large round barrier held together by every Auror and teacher present looked like a big raindrop racing along the ground. Looking up Harry watched the giant fists of stone slide off them, the light blue film of protection between him and being crushed was unlikable at best and he reminded himself of what it would have been like if he’d tried to do this alone like every other time before.

The door at the other end was of course locked. Now they were huddled against it instead of the small passageway out as they were surrounded. Albus and Tom worked on the lock unconcerned though.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tom huffed as he went over the small gold engraving on the handle latch.

‘An eater lacking mouth and even maw; yet trees and beasts to it are daily bread. Well-fed it thrives and shows a lively life, but give it water and you do it dead.’

“Fire?” He speaks to the knob, but nothing happens. Albus conjures a flame to touch the latch and something clicks. The door doesn’t open, but around the rooms edges Harry pulls Draco’s attention to the starts of fire by grabbing his arm.

“Don’t answer those!” Harry calls out as he works his way next to the two adults. “That’s not the riddle.”

“What do you mean?” Tom looks over his shoulder and finally sees the flames rising up. “Bloody hell, walked right into it.”

“If this is a Ravenclaw test I think I might fare a bit better. So, let’s put this room in context all right. Soldiers made of stone, a lying door, what else?”

“A small exit, but I don’t get your thinking.” Draco gripes where he’s squashed himself beside his muggle as he looks around a bit frantically.

“What path thins and soldiers rise—what path descends and soldiers rise—what path descends to a point and soldiers rise before a lying—before a false door? No, before a—well it is a lying door since the riddle is a trap, but—” Harry’s face scrunched up more with each word. “It never expressly lied though. So, well technically—water? No that’s stupid, they already said water in the last riddle. It’s also something a panicking person would do to the fire once it starts.”

“Ravenclaw wouldn’t want people getting through by accident.” Tom nodded.

“She wouldn’t need a written riddle to know her own answer, but she was always artistic about her puzzles which is why there has to be a clue as to the answer. I think you have the right idea.” Albus encouraged them.

“When fire burns and rock descend, I come about. Wasn’t that in a book somewhere?” 

“Ravenclaw’s private journals in the tower.” Minerva McGonagall shouted from her spot as she listened to them. “There on display.”

“She probably didn’t mean for that to happen.” Harry smiled. “Alright so, when fire burns and rock descend, I come about, no door can hold me or lie spout. What am I?” 

“Death.” Draco deadpanned. “Agonizingly slow death.”

“You’re in a good mood today.” Harry laughed as he thought, disregarding the stress of the others for now. 

“Wasn’t there an answer in the book you read?” 

“Not a one.” The muggle smiled at the memory of it alone. “Strength, destruction, war, truth, air…No. It wouldn’t be. Right?”

“Whatever you’re on about you better say it faster.” Draco shook his shoulder.

“Is it… Fear?” 

Draco glared at Harry accusatorily at the same time the door swung open. “Oh, fuck you both.” He muttered under his breath.

The Golems had stopped and the fire fizzled out as the first door opened. It became nerve rackingly silent in the absent of their giant fists slamming down on the Auror’s barriers. A moment’s hesitation filled everyone, but perhaps Albus Dumbledore who had made the first steps into the next room. 

“No time like the present, all. You best get a move on.” He called back at all of them.

“Albus, be more careful. You don’t know what comes next.” Tom grumped as he followed quickly after.

A lumos cast into the air in front of them didn’t do much, the darkness stayed, the only thing keeping it from feeling like an empty void was the faint sight of cramped walls either side of them like the hallway they had come down. Somehow though, the light did nothing to brighten those walls that clung stubbornly to the dark. 

The fog of black refused to lessen as they continued on, feet behind them stumbling thorough the same problem where almost echoed as if it came from far off in the distance and no light from behind Harry was visible to help. He had clung to Draco’s arm from the beginning, but in one instant as he let his fingers slip free by an inch and reached back to grab a new hold, he almost tripped as he grabbed at empty space.

“Draco?” Harry called out and choked when he didn’t hear anything, it was like every sense he had was cut and jammed away in a box he flailed around to find with no success. 

As he stumbled, he reached out but couldn’t feel the walls, panic rose up and when he tried touching his face or hands, there was just… nothing. There was nothing there and a part of him wondered if he was even moving despite the subconscious knowledge that told him he was. It was just another trap, he had to remember that, but with so much of his life in the dark with no way out this was in all actuality a literal nightmare.

Harry hadn’t had a panic attack in a while and that had not occurred to him until this precise moment. He had always had some form of control or protection since leaving the Dursleys, but this was not one of those times. He had been fine in the dark on its own, but now it was dangerous and he didn’t have anyone. 

He wasn’t sure if he was still standing or curling up on the floor at this point with no ability to feel the stone floor or even gravity at this point. He just had to keep breathing, so he did, even though it was probably too hard and he was probably hyperventilating. 

What house was this, which founder? Ravenclaw was done, so that left Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Harry just couldn’t calm enough to think about it. He wasn’t okay, he didn’t want this and it wasn’t going away. A second became a minute and what felt like hours in his mind before anything changed. When it did it hurt like hell.

Suddenly every sense in his body overloaded and he screamed, it took a terribly long time to realize there were voices trying to calm him down. A hand was stroking through his hair, but it burned like fire and each strand stung like it was being ripped out. Another on his cheek felt like sandpaper and smeared away ice cold wet tears that itched to an impossible degree. His lungs ached and his stomach flipped.

“I’ll get the others through.” Albus said to the small group that had made it out of the second room. He swept back into the fog and began pulling them out one by one. 

By this point Albus had realized just whose room this was albeit completely by accident. You had to be brave no matter what and keep walking to make it out. It was Gryffindor’s challenge. A complete eclipse of control and one’s self, no one’s particular fear, but one that would overcome all and forced you to show your nature. He had to blindly scrounge and grab at air, hoping he was dragging someone out each time because of this and that took time, so much time, till they had everyone.

By the time he could let himself relax Albus took in the sight of those coming out of the panic and those who had finally collected themselves. Harry was holding Draco tightly; they were both taking in deep breaths and the rest for their part seemed to have come out better. Tom was quiet, though that was not unusual for him when faced with negative emotions of any kind.

“One more headcount everyone.” Albus called out, his ears ringing as they adjusted again to sound.

The next room left everyone apprehensive. Hufflepuff or Slytherin, they wouldn’t know which trial it was till they were in the middle of it. Tom had insisted on going in first to be sure, Pomona Sprout the head of Hufflepuff pushing her way to the front of the group to get ready if he needed her. The only way through, the only way to find out way to set of whatever trap laid before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first riddle is from a list of mediaeval riddles but the second I came up with as best I could. The idea of it is that Ravenclaw would have wanted you to be good enough to make up the riddle yourself and solve it using the room as the elements of the riddle and didn't intend for anyone to read her book; it would be so convoluted and hard that only a Ravenclaw would have even a chance of getting it because it relies heavily on that specific way of thinking.


	25. The Final of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last rooms to the cornerstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've debated adding this to the last chapter like I did the other week, but for now at least I'm posting it as its own chapter and I hope that's acceptable. I've been drawing a blank on a lot of this so I've been writing a good chunk off the top of my head and editing as I go, however like usual that aspect of writing is as much of a joy as it is a challenge since you as a writer get to witness the story just as much as the reader.

Tom readied himself for whatever would jump out at him first, he was a tad on edge admittedly since leaving Nagini outside in the dungeons for her safety. She was a strong familiar and even more favorable as an alarm system, she saw everything with clarity and her animal senses had helped him countless times. If he was being honest with himself, he was nervous after the last room, now he wished he had taken her for comforts sake. 

Nagini had been his companion since he left the orphanage and was taken to Hogwarts, in moments like these when he was reminded of what scared him, she was always there to keep him out of his own head. Maybe he should have given himself some actual time to calm down rather than taking care of everyone else. Though when nothing seemed to happen, he slowly relaxed, his heart that had been beating painfully loud in his ears simmered down to a throb.

With each step he waited for something. Then he was at the door and something didn’t feel right. The door was open… No not open, destroyed. The stone of two twin snakes that had interlocked on the entrance were chunks of rubble on the ground where no one had seen fit to clean them up. 

This was Slytherin’s challenge, the challenge that no one, but Slytherin could have got past. It made sense then that a parsletongue lock on a door would need to be bypassed this way by the other three founders if they were going against Salazar. There would have been no other way through. It was just unfortunate that it was not here to stop Narcissa now or things could have ended here safely.

As it was, he called the others and similar sentiments were passed around as Pomona took her lead of the group. Confident in her abilities to take on the Hufflepuff traps that laid ahead.

The decline was instant and almost made everyone trip over the threshold down to the next chamber. It was like a slide, and it had to be on purpose because this whole time they had been going down stairs. Harry cursed internally for not having anything to spray the plants that would probably be down here if the head of Hufflepuff was anything like he’d been taught. That Whomping Willow had been planted by Hufflepuff after all. 

Albus had to grab Minerva to steady her the next time she tripped. She fumbled an apology as she cast her wand downward and stilled. A slim root had broken through the floor in front of her and although the path ahead was still pitch black against their Lumos held outward there was undoubtably something close. The air had changed to something humid and fragrant, like fresh morning grass. It would have been relaxing in another place, except everyone knew that whatever it was ahead it would probably try to kill them. Just the thought made Draco sigh heavily and receive a few looks of agreement from the others.

“Can you tell what it is by the smell yet?” McGonagall whispered to Pomona from behind here. 

She shushed the other as she scrunched her face in concentration. Moving a hand back to halt the others the larger woman threw a ball of light ahead, it worked till it fizzed out, they’d already noticed how this part of Hogwarts seemed to stilt certain spells presumably to make things more difficult in case of break in. The curve of the slope down opened up to fresh dirt just ahead, enough that Pomona, sure of at least that strode forward in confidence and poised to attack.

It wasn’t just humid anymore, it was damp, musky and now there was no mistaking that rotten bitter taste that caught at the tip of Harry’s tongue and made a nerve in his face twitch. The sound of soil being scuffed by boots and his sneakers surrounded him as they hung back at the entrance. 

Shapes and shadows were cast in deep blacks against every lumos and the sudden image of a midnight jungle left the impression that anything could be hiding among the foliage ready to hunt them. Except this was magic and Harry knew whatever lashed out was most likely to be the very plants surrounding the silhouette standing out at the edge of their vision, alone, outside the safety of their circle and every step away she took from them was another he held his breath as they watched.

Quiet between them was gently filled by the rustling of plant leaves since they had reached them, but with no wind all the way down here everyone was on edge and trying to see what was moving and how. Pomona might have known, should have known. If something that hadn’t been the challenge hadn’t tackled her the next second and into the dark maybe things would have worked out. As it was something like the hunched form of a person hidden in the black swept past everyone, pulling a scream from the herbology teacher. 

Her scream had cut short, no one had heard anything else and the rustling was still everywhere and as natural as ever. Wherever Pomona was to their side they had no way of knowing where this enemy had run to next or how deep their hiding place was in this new room. 

“Pomona!” McGonagall was the first to lunge forward and take action. Albus beside her in support.

The two went after their missing teacher and Tom, being the outgoing man he always was, and being someone who could rival Albus any day took charge of his Aurors. The thought that this was Narcissa was all he needed to add that extra edge to his fighting stance. 

They had been going down the list just waiting to finally catch up to her and a little part of Tom, perhaps vindictively, wanted to really…really maim this woman. She had hurt the closest thing to a son he had ever had and probably would ever care to have and he hadn’t even known the extent until their Lucius incident recently. Now he was at least as angry as he had been at Bellatrix all those years ago when he had thought he had lost Albus. She was trying to make it all happen all over again, once had been enough.

The only consolation to this whole thing was if anything happened to him and Albus again at least Severus was safe and watching Lucius in Saint Mungo’s. That and he wasn’t alone in the fight this time. He lined up with his fellow ministry workers who set a perimeter and began to upend the foliage to try and get a reaction. He heard a yell farther off, much farther than he thought the room went and a flare of light fizzed up out of the dark a meter away in an attempt to signal them. Albus was calling them as best he could. It told them two things for sure at least, the room was huge and judging by how much the light had been obscured so were the plants. Great.

“Tom.” A tiny voice came from his side and he looked over at the hand tugging on his sleeve as non-intrusively as possible.

“Yes Harry?” He answered back just as silently.

“We should split up.” Was decidedly not what he thought he would hear from the young boy. His eyebrows raised in question; a bit astonished.

“Planning something?” He asked almost exasperated as he was deliberating about what to do for Albus. It was true someone had to give him backup, but he hadn’t thought to break them up, rather, only to move everyone.

“There’s only one of her. If he’s fighting her there then we’re safer over here while you go on ahead. I don’t think we all have to go the whole way, and I don’t want to be in the way.” Harry’s eyes were wide and genuine and it only took a second for Tom to steel himself barking the order to cut in half.

“Remus you stay with the kids, but Sirius I think we could use your skills for this just in case.” 

“On it.” Sirius patted the two boy’s heads before running forward, his body doubling over into a familiar fluffy Animagus form. He sniffed at the ground as he ran, the front half of teachers and Aurors sprinting after him into the dark. The people left closed in around themselves and a thought occurred.

“Guess we’re guarding the exit.” Harry half joked and Remus huffed out as he inched a bit closer to him and Draco.

“Guess we are.” He was in his dueling stance alongside Moody who, with his many encumbered body parts had wisely chosen to stay were his modified eye could best be of use.

“Not to worry, I’ll see her coming a mile away even in this shit basement.” He scoffed in that gravelly voice of his.

“Language.” Someone said, Harry couldn’t see who, he had guessed Minerva…

“Didn’t Miss McGonagall leave with the Head Master.” Harry asked out loud to no one in particular, his voice taking trip up into his throat. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one to feel alarm, several people had jumped away from the person that had been standing calmly in their circle for an undecided amount of time. The problem was, it definitely wasn’t any of them and it was apparently not Narcissa either.

“What in the hell is that Remus?” Moody cursed as he muttered a spell to throw at it.

“I’d tell you if I could.” He said, putting a shield up in front of him and his two wards. 

“Language.” It said again, the horrible lighting made it look like their face was slithering like worms as it spoke.

Harry gasped, whatever took Pomona wasn’t Narcissa. They thought it was her because it looked like a person, but this wasn’t a person; and now that he thought about it, if it wasn’t her and this was here… then how many of these were there? And now they were split up.

“Fuck.” He whispered.

“Language.” The voice said from behind them and as Harry whipped around, he watched the Auror that had been protecting their backs fall to the ground with a thud. With that there were two.

Draco had flung something at it, whatever it was didn’t do much and in the fight that ensued, one by one the lumos cast by each wand went out, the horrible physical sound of flesh being hit took its place. Harry had one of his poppers out and facing the last creature he’d seen and when he pulled the burst was just another thing he couldn’t see. Then something hit him.

Meanwhile Tom was knee deep in thick ferns and shrubs blocking every path they went. It was growing thicker like a maze as they went and Sirius was probably the only reason they weren’t lost by now. The way back would be hell and they were too far in the rustling green to hear the sounds coming from behind them from Harry and the others. 

There, in the small open field they had reached past the twists and turns of the underground forest was Albus. Something was wrong from the moment he saw him though. The body, angled and twisted up off the ground was huddled against a thick wall of some unidentifiable plant along with the decoration of Minerva and Pomona strung up beside him. Everyone looked around wildly for Narcissa as they stepped forward to help.

“It’s not—” Albus groaned out against a tight vein around his throat. When Tom went to cut it away, something grabbed for his wrist. He realized to late what Albus had tried to say.

Harry felt himself being dragged along the ground, soil devoid of the usual sharp or jagged miscellaneous matter found outdoors and it reminded him somewhere in the back of his mind that this was a garden and not just any random walking path. This was Hufflepuffs garden, not just any magic forest. 

He sucked in a breath as he tried to wiggle his foot loose of the grip of the thing that had him. It was slim around his ankle, a vine. It was so simple; his mind didn’t need to run his thoughts past anything before he was reaching into his pocket for a knife. The small pocket knife flipped open and as carefully as he could in the dark and given his position, he jammed the blade between his leg and the vine, sharp edge out and sawed.

A high pitch that sounded like the monster in pain accompanied the rest of his body fully hitting the ground. He had lots of practice at this next part, he dragged himself up and took off running. Blindly leaping over anything in his way, surrounded by sound that could have been countless other creatures like the one he escaped following him now, he had no idea what direction he was going. His only hope was to find a wall to orientate himself and work his way around to the door again. The next problem on the list was that he wasn’t hitting one.

“Hufflepuff was supposed to be the easy one.” He choked out between gulps of air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again, I'll never get tired of saying that at the end of these. You are a special bean, each and every one of you and I'm glad I get to give back to this community as much as I've taken by making this. I'll see you all next week.


	26. Sweet Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff's secret garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I buckled down and wrote almost all of this today. A part of me is fighting a conclusion to this hard. I attribute so much auto writing to this because I didn't plan most of the ways things have tied in together throughout all this, little details and lore.

Rita was not pleased to say the least. She had regretted tagging along since the first room despite the overabundance of protection the group of wizards and witches had provided. She was the kind to follow, not to be in the thick of it and as disoriented as she was now. 

The vines that had gripped and tangled around Tom Riddle had almost crushed her beetle form and it had been the final straw for her. She was scuttling about in the dark and up into the trees for safety. The panic would likely stick with her even as she got back to write her story. Unfortunately, the plain fact that she had no way of finding her way out again was still present and mixed with the growing mania of being surrounded by what she saw were humanoid plants hunting every last intruder down.

She was fluttering from branch to branch in a random direction when she saw the crux of her reason for being there. Harry Potter Black. The teen leaping over what he no doubt couldn’t see were resting and rooted plants like the one chasing him closely behind.

Harry was hyper aware of the sounds around him thanks to his partially blind state. He could only hope Sirius was faring better with his dog eyes and nose to guide him through and protect the others. He felt as if he had been going on forever till the rustle of the leaves around him faded enough that he let himself take a deep breath against a tree trunk.

His feet heavy and stumbling against the roots bumping out along the soft soil ground. He let himself look around for the first time as best as he could. In the middle of what looked like a tropic night jungle with no stars he could barely make out the shapes of the things five feet in front of him. Taking account of his tool set stuffed in one of his pockets Draco had insisted on charming larger for him, Harry managed to find his flashlight among the small trinkets he’d collected for these purposes.

With a click the artificial light burned his eyes painfully as he blinked the spots appearing out of his vision. The ring of light illuminated more than the lumos the others had cast and he could only guess it was because he wasn’t using magic. The small patch of overgrowth made his voice hitch in his throat as he held back a yelp.

Laid bare against a tree was an impossibly old corpse, mummified and chained up by countless vines that worked the poor dead stranger two thirds into the tree along with what he barely recognized as several of the things he’d just run from. They looked like… Mandrakes. Giant Mandrakes like nothing he’d ever seen.

The Mandrake was supposed to grow in the ground and when mature and pulled from the ground it could scream so loud it would kill the one attacking it. Only certain animals were known to feed of their leaves safely. These ones had grown straight out of the ground though, dislodged and stood free, apparently till they became these trees, the very forest he was surrounded by.

It was then he finally realized what he had been smelling since entering the room, the smell of soil and moisture secondary to the orchard like scent. A strong presence of red apple, an indicator for mandrake they had all overlooked as they had been so focused on the visuals. Pomona should have known though, should have realized. No, not if she was nose blind from working with her plants in the greenhouse again.

The best he could guess, they were a breed of Mandrake and if he was lucky that meant that Hufflepuff had diluted and altered them by breeding them into a new subspecies. Some old weapons had been traded out to make them more hostile to intruders, but the same rules may still apply on how to deal with them. She had to have made them stand down to get past somehow, after all she needed to be able to get past too.

“Language?” He muttered the words they had said to him before. So, they could speak, not just scream, if they even could at all anymore. So maybe it was about communicating with them rather than fighting like a common burglar would? They hadn’t followed him long and he hadn’t used magic like the others had and this room was more to keep wizards out than a muggle that should have never been able to even enter to begin with. He could work around all this; he was good at being the unknown factor. Every living thing had more than one behavior.

With that in mind it was time he started experimenting.

Draco was on his own like the others now, he’d woken to the tight reins of roots and vines chaining him to the trunk of a tree. A startled yelp escaped when he saw the majority of the roots was the very thing that had dragged him away. He was being kept down by a hulking body. It didn’t so much as move an inch, just tightened its hold further like he was going to slowly squeeze the life out of him if he dared to struggle. 

His immediate response was met with relief when he relaxed into the thing and it let go just a bit. Sighing, half in mock annoyance as usual and most definitely in fear and nerves he let his eyes adjust to the dark for the first time after accepting the loss of his wand. Then he noticed what had him. 

“Shit.” He exhaled as he realized the mandrake like creature that had him was touching skin. The oils were going to kick in soon.

Albus for his part was already high as a kite with the amount of hallucinogenic oil the mandrake roots had rubbed into his wrists and along his midsection where his button up had been snagged and pulled open. The rest of the others that had come running were all circled around the giant plant and tied along their own trees respectively.

Something about the troubled look on Tom reminded him of when he was little and Albus giggled—giggled at the man. That pouty face just scrunched up more and he was incredibly delighted, his cheeks hurt and this was just such a nice break from what they were doing. 

“Albus, you have to wipe that stuff off somehow.” Tom was struggling and his vines tightened like some other plant Albus couldn’t think of at the moment. 

“It is really sticky isn’t it? Poor clean freak Tom, you have a hard enough time with the clothes I leave on the floor.” He teased.

“Mandrake is toxic, Albus, you know that. It’ll kill you; you have to try and focus for me while you can still move.” 

Sirius had long since run off in his dog form at Tom’s order. The mandrakes had let him slip thankfully, and once he got back to tell Remus and the others precisely what was happening, they would have back up. What he couldn’t have known was how confused and lost Sirius would become when faced with a half dozen scent trails dragged through the underbrush in every direction. 

Rita was focused on Harry as he flashed his light on different mandrakes and watched the vines that made up a part of their form shifted away. He had kicked one with no result and tossed out a small rune stone from his pocket that one of the mandrakes had reached out and taken before going back to what looked like sleep. Finally, what really surprised her was when Harry pulled out a match box and held a small flame up to one of the things, it choked out an attempt at a scream before he quickly put it out.

“Sorry about that.” He spoke softly till that one settled down as well, accepting a few handfuls of wet dirt patted atop its lap. After being satisfied with tucking the plant in the muggle was off again, to do what, Rita was about to find out.

Harry was running back from where he came from, sure the guard that had taken him was back at rest and not a threat to avoid. His light skittered along the path with each leap over foliage till he tripped on his next jump. A gleam of eyes had flashed against the LED of his torch and he had stuttered onto his knees in surprise. The huffs of his father, his familiar fur blocking his view as Sirius rushed him was an instant relief.

“My boy.” Sirius was shifting back and Harry could only focus on the sudden rustle of life around them.

“No, wait!” Harry was pushing him away despite the confused look he got. Then he felt Sirius pulled away bodily, the older man gasping at the sudden attack.

“Turn back now Dad!” He yelled, ordered, with a conviction that had Sirius listen instantly. 

It all stopped, the rustling, the vines grabbing the old dog in its hold. Then it all withdrew. Sirius was looking around frantically and Harry was swishing his light around, encouraging the vines retreat.

“They’re a hybrid Mandrake.” A slight smile started to find its way to the boy’s face as he looked down at his companion. A clear fascination was shining in his eyes. “Hufflepuff somehow bred her mandrakes to an adult human size and then cross bred them with Devil’s snare. They grab anything currently exuding magic like your wand just was when you changed back. They retained their weakness of light and fire, which is why the dark damp of the room is ideal to keep them happy. They also like being talked to, but only politely, I think. Moody found that one out the hard way.” He cringed to punctuate his point.

Sirius could only bark in understanding.

“Wouldn’t mind leading me to collect everyone would you?” He asked and they were off.

Rita couldn’t believe how lucky she was right now, not only everything she had seen, but accidently bypassing the dangers of a room that could have very well put her in the same place as they people she followed. The muggle proving strangely if not unnervingly capable of his task as he sweet talked each mandrake to let go of their prisoners and he tucked away wand after wand they held in their grip to hide in his pocket so as not to attract any more new friends as they went. Soon he was in front of Draco, one of the main attractions to her written piece and her mind was racing with how she would spin this moment.

“Well, hey there wall flower.” Harry joked as he leaned against a stump. 

“How the hell did you—again—every time with this!” Draco choked in anger, in laughter, maybe even a bit of adoration under the deep-set frown of protest on his face.

“Big baby, am I going to have to make a habit of saving you or something?” Harry got on his knees and started petting the mandrake, careful of the oil glans that were busy drugging the blonde in its hold.

“What are you even doing?” Draco groaned as he threw his head back and sighed.

“They like the damp soil and it relaxes them. Don’t struggle or the Devil’s snare instincts will make it latch on harder. Luckily Hufflepuff, like some very enthusiastic green thumbs, liked to talk to her plants. Check this out.” Harry smiled down at the plant. “Hey cutey, will you let Draco go for me? You’re so good, our pretty green girl. Let me help you out.” He spoke gently, more gently than Draco had ever even heard before. The padding of dirt along his palms kept Harry safe as he gently guided the arm like appendages to unwrap from him. He laid it back fully against the tree and started to half bury it in loose soil.

“You wanna try?” He asked, a sparkle flickering in his right eye as it turned more into the small beam of light pointed at them by the group he came with.

“Sure.” He simply took a few grateful breathes as he helped cover the mandrakes feet and it almost seemed to exhale in thanks as it curled inward.

“We have two more and then we can pick up the other half with Tom in it. It should be a pretty fast effort once all the people we need are all in one place, so we have that going for us.” 

Moody grumped, having held back his complaints for how long this was taking till now. He had been worse to start with, but the leisurely walk to each person had forced him to calm somewhat. He was the most on edge from having his wand held by Harry, the boy had helped by letting him hold the torch so he still held some control over his situation. “Let’s get moving again. Sirius, the next one if you please my friend.” 

“He’s just a little worried about everyone. Can you tell?” Harry whispered to Draco.

“Moody? Worried? Why I never. Next thing you know he’ll start tolerating us and you know what happens then.” Draco whispered back conspiratorially, both fully aware of Moody’s perfect hearing.

“No, what happens. Oh no, don’t tell me—”

“—He might start to like us.”

Harry gasped in horror, “I said don’t tell me.”

“This is why I don’t have children Padfoot, nothing but trouble. Not a drop of respect to share between them.” Moody groused to Sirius’ wagging tail end. The dog yipped in joy back at him between smelling the ground.

Before long the troop was together and Moody was still roasting the two brats that had been keeping up the banter and by extension the groups spirits.

“Honestly the only reason for a nubbin like them is they can squeeze in tight spaces, but yours is all grown now mostly, shame really. Having a little one for recon could have been good.” 

“Are you insinuating making children spies for Auror work again Moody.” One of his teammates laughed.

“Again!?” Harry laughed hard enough to tear up at this point.

“It would have been an advantage!” He spat back in indignity; Sirius’ whole backside was wagging with his tail now. If he was human, he would have been hyperventilating with laughter like Harry.

“I’m going to tell Tom on you!” Harry put on a deliberately childish voice.

“Who do you think denied my petition—The man never lets my initiatives pass the damnable snake.”

“Gee I wonder why.” Draco joined in to help Harry since he was clearly unable to form sentences at this point. “No one ever lets poor Moody have any fun, huh.”

“Exactly, just trying to shake things up. It’s how you stay unpredictable to your—”

Everyone waited for Moody to finish his ranting like he always did, some had seen it too, but it took a few seconds for Harry to rub his eyes and look back up. A small field, circled by hedge and trees they had blindly followed Sirius through. Now in front of them was a ring of people tied up with a few in particular attached to something that was decidedly not a tree like the rest of the forest.

“Suppose that’s a hybrid too?” Draco asked harry as they stared up. “It’s huge.”

“I’m sensing a theme. Get the others down first.” Harry helped direct everyone to quickly untangle the others who seemed rather bad off by this point. Harry took the flashlight back while they worked, taking in the sight of Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore all crucified up along the overwhelmingly strong and overgrown Corpse plant. It was ten times the size of the one Mrs. Sprout kept.

The flower base was open for now, clearly inching closed like a mouth around the flesh central spine that stood out of it like a pillar. It looked like it was going to eat them. The spine they were stuck to had its own vines made up of the structure, the Devil’s snare presumably mixed with the Corpse flower was probably what gave it the strength to pull in and hold whole human beings. Mandrakes were huddled around it protectively; they had a clear symbiotic relationship. 

“So, who knows about Corpse plants?” Harry called for someone to come over, pleasantly enough it turned out to be Roody.

“They emit the smell of spoiled meat to attract bugs.” His tone was serious, like he was debriefing another officer.

“That it?”

“They either eat the bugs or let them go to pollinate the species before the center collapses. At least that’s what I was taught in herbology.”

“So, there’s a clear possibility that we can persuade it like the mandrakes, speaking of—Draco you better hurry with the wands.” Harry looked back at Draco sprinting up to shove a handful of sticks into his pocket. They watched the roused mandrakes lay back down immediately after. 

“Alright, so I’m willing to bet this Devil’s snare Corpse plant hybrid doesn’t just eat bugs or in this case humans. It’s been down here for a long time so it clearly has a food source or can return to dormancy, we just have to trigger a response to let go and close up or to pollinate.” Harry looked over to Roody who nodded, not in simple agreement, it was clear he planned to do whatever was asked of him.

“How do we make it sleep, it doesn’t even have an almost face to sing to sleep like the others.” Draco crossed his arms.

“Pollination it is then.” Harry proclaimed before tip toeing through the throng of mandrake bodies till he was as close to the flower’s spine as he could without displacing the petals.

He felt the presence of the others inching up their own paths to the plant behind him. The ring of petals was so large he could barely reach over it to poke the spine with the tip of his middle finger. Stroking down to pick up a film of pollen he pulled back and turned to one of the mandrakes.

“Hey sweet girl, is this supposed to go to you?” He asked as he brought his finger to its face, the mandrakes face opened into a gaping hole and the degusting scent of the corpse plant was almost overwhelmed by the sweet red apple smell pouring from the mandrakes face. He couldn’t tell if it was also a spine that did it, but some part of the mandrake licked up the pollen and then happily curled back up.

“Alright, do you think that did it or do we have to pollenate a lot of them?” He turned to Draco who was now attempting to copy him with a bit of reluctance.

“I’m going to assume a lot. I only ever saw this one flower in the whole room, it’s probably really important to the mandrakes if it’s the only one that can do this for them.”

Roody came up with a small bag.” How ‘bout we grab as much up as it wants and we can come back through to feed the new greenhouse plants on the way out. Once ‘Mona wakes up she’ll want to get a chance to anyways.”

“Fair enough, but I think I might just treat these ones closest, while we all work at it, they deserve it.” Harry ducked his chin between rising shoulders, a sheepish look playing along his features as Roody slapped him on the back. 

“Nothing wrong with a quick snack, wouldn’t want them getting mad at us anyways.” Roody grinned as he started to clean the flower of large dustings of pollen as he watched the two boys running up and down to feed the Mandrakes. Whether it was that effort or Roody’s or both, the spines hold on the three wizards began to release.

Their bodies lowered to the stem base and their weight crushed the petals where they attached, but showed no signs of aggression at the loss. 

“Guess we’re three down, they’ll be unconscious all night. Everyone is exhibiting mild hallucination, numbing and lack of motor skills as well. Wiping the oil clean on our clothes doesn’t get rid of what needs a good washing or what’s already in our bodies.” Tom said from where he had rallied everyone. “Those of us the most effected need to stay behind and can watch over the incapacitated school staff. Unfortunately, we’re all taking things pretty bad from this one. Sound off and we’ll do a retest to figure out our numbers.”

Harry watched Draco clenching and unclenching his fists. The weight of his and everyone else’s wands was heavy in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to find a good place to have Lucius develop more, he has a lot to offer in terms of mirroring Draco and some other points that I hope will keep him being mind controlled not seem so much like a copout because I really don't want that. He was always supposed to be redeemable eventually, not just forgiven as a victim.
> 
> Once again, Thank you for reading this weeks chapter, I hope it was alright and I'll see you again next Monday.


	27. An Empty Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cornerstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took all day...

Torches were crafted up from discarded branches and set aflame. The doorway they expected was nowhere along the overgrown walls far in and the small handful of Aurors and one teacher, Remus, looked tired and disheveled. It had probably been at least an hour of searching before they’d even found the entrance to the chambers and now there were no windows to look out of and check how far the moon had stretched out into the sky, or sun for that matter. Still, if they couldn’t find the way forward there was some small hope that Narcissa hadn’t either and it was just a matter of finding her restrained to one of these trees.

Nothing was ever that simple though was it? Harry had been looking up and down, asking Sirius if he could find her trail with no success. It was like she… was invisible.

“Hey guys?” He called out to get the others attention. Tom was still helping, but his sluggish movements meant he wasn’t doing any better than the rest. “Is—I mean—There is a way to be invisible right?”

“Do you think she never got through the first door till we got through?” Tom raised a brow following the train of thought. “There were certainly shoe prints down the first flight of stairs, but after that I haven’t seen any. Both or either that and her being cloaked would certainly explain the lack of a trail for Sirius. Is that about, right?”

“I just feel like everything’s been—” He shook his hands in the air at a loss. The feeling of being one step behind each time they made progress, but never being tripped by anything left by the woman to stop them even though they couldn’t have been that subtle.

“There isn’t a lot of ways to find someone like that, invisibility cloaks are rare for a reason. Her footprints were the exception, that still means our best bet is to try and find the cornerstone first and block her in safely.” 

“Me and Sirius will look around elsewhere then since you’ve got the perimeter, just yell for us if you find it.” Harry past the line of them spread out inspecting the walls and ended up picking up his personal favorite of his two Aurors, Roody, and Draco of course who had refused to stay still and was half covered in dirt at this point. Raw nerves were bright in his eyes and Harry reached out to take his hand as they went. Sirius had a look on his face like he wanted to say something when he looked back at them all, but he’d decided for a while now that keeping undetected by the Mandrakes with his wand still held fast was the best defense for them and wouldn’t be changing that now.

The underground forest stretched out for what could be miles for all they knew, the dungeons were as deep as the lake, but by this point they could have been under even that. Still, the cornerstone was to hold up the school so it had to be closer to the building itself and not as far away as the room suggested. 

“Meant for those that already know where it is.” He muttered to himself, drawing Draco’s gaze as he thought. He had stopped walking, trying to listen to the quite nature around them for something, anything another might overlook. He could do this; it was why he was sent here in the first place. You weren’t just given a prophecy that was doomed to fail in the end, right? He was meant to change things.

They had saved the Head Master form a tragic end and they would do the same for Hogwarts. If they left it as is there was no telling when the cornerstone would be found and used, no telling what would become of Tom’s soul. Tom, the very man he now felt an unwavering debt to for giving him his family. As much apprehension as he continued to feel at putting himself in the line of fire it seemed an inescapable part of himself that was taking shape into something truly unstoppable.

It was with a quirk of his head to the side as he started wandering blindly through the overgrowth that he silently led the way in their party’s search. It had been in the way the plants bent imperceptibly, the sound of water that refused to slosh or trickle as it crept to its destination somewhere. Harry only came back to himself when he felt the ground under him give gently with his weight. Following that give and turning back when he accidently got farther from it the sound of water from far off echoed off walls. The way forward. 

He felt Draco’s hand squeeze his, never having let go for a moment. A perfectly round hole in the ground, covered in vines laid out at their feet. The water evaporating up to keep the garden biome alive before finding its way down the smallest most imperceptible tilt in the floor back down. 

“It has to be down there.” He nodded to it and saw the agreement on the others faces before attempting to guide the vines out of the way for them. “Roody, can you go get the others for us.” Harry turned his head around to look at the man who took his task to heart immediately.

“I’m glad he’s doing better. I was a little worried when I noticed he was here.” Draco conversed, his mind split between action and talk distractedly.

“Why? Did something happen to Roody I should know about?” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“It was a long time ago, but ya, I was under the impression he wouldn’t want to be here or that others wouldn’t want him here at least. Everyone knows already so I can just say it I think… Rodolphus Lestrange. Belatrix Lestrange.” He stated plainly with emphasis on their last names.

“Belatrix Black.” Harry countered. “They marry?” he looked between Draco and the roots as they receded from the black pit.

“It didn’t end well for him, it’s not common knowledge just what she did to him, but he changed a lot since then. Rehab and therapy, even got recruited by the ministry. I just thought he wouldn’t be assigned to this because of his connection to Mother.

“You think it’s like with Lucius?” He asked softly and cringed when it still elicited a flinch from Draco. “Sorry.”

“No, you might be right about that. I don’t know…” The blonde was just staring down at where his hands dangled over the pit.

The shadow of the Auror cast itself over them then, it felt off instantly, the torchlight should have been between them, but it was behind the man too. They whipped around in time to see his face, Roody didn’t look right, his face lax and clouded. The torch threw itself to the ground with a slender hand slipping into nothingness.

“Mother.” Draco whispered; his eyes fixed on the empty space.

Sirius was growling at their side in warning, but Roody wasn’t listening, a look of pain passed over him before he started to scream wildly and flailed towards them. From there things went by fast. Harry had backed up and tripped on the empty space behind him before falling straight down. Draco had turned to grab him but had been too late before something hit him hard, stunning him on the ground. A snarl and sounds of a struggle indicated that Sirius had been locked in a fight with Rodolphus. Draco could just barely make out the indents in the ground where his mother’s shoes bit into the dirt towards the entrance to the last chamber.

Harry fell with a scream of surprise that lasted too long. Hitting freezing cold water, the shock of impact sucked air from his lungs and the bubbles dancing on his body as it struggled to the surface against his clothes weight was disorienting. Gasping as he breeched the surface the pitch-black of the cave was lifted by a soft glow from the water simmering against the curved walls enough to help him see. His chin kept dipping below the water and making him sputter. The taste of clean water made him wonder if this place was connected to the lake after all.

Then there was a sickening splash somewhere near him, spray hit his face and he pushed himself away from it in panic. When nothing seemed to appear, but the water kept moving in place he knew instantly what it was and with a sudden desperation to get away he saw the small shallows on the other end of the secret lake. It became a chase, as soon as he began to swim away, he heard the loud splash of Narcissa trying to pursue him. He could only hope the cloak she was wearing was heavy and would slow her down. 

The water was so loud in his ears as his hands slapped down into it with force and the sounds behind him refused to stop. He was gasping as he hit the first bit of ground to the small teardrop of land they had raced to. He felt his feet hit the shallows hard and he moved with difficulty to keep his speed. 

Now at the spec of land his eyes focused in on a huge marble slab, raw and uncut. His pursuer still behind him he had nowhere to go but to the stone and he knew long before that realization that this had to be the cornerstone. He had to stop Narcissa now before she could use it.

“Get away from that Muggle!” The woman’s voice screeched after him. “You have no right to it! You have no right to any of this! It’s your fault Big Sister isn’t here herself, you hear me!” Harry felt something strike his right leg and fell with a scream of pain.

“I was going to save you for her, you know. I had thought she would enjoy that, but I find myself more angry with you than I think I’ve ever been.” 

Another strike hits his back and Harry was dragging himself bodily away as he choked on the new wave of pain. What spell was that? He didn’t know, couldn’t think.

“What does my precious child see in you? I thought Bella would have taught him better. That Mudblood wasn’t good enough for her and you aren’t good enough for my baby.” She punctuated with another hit of her spell, she was catching her breath now, voice a bit more composed like her usual self. “Did you really think something disgusting like you, with no magic, no soul—could ever be enough for us?” Another strike.

The pain was turning numb now, he knew the feeling and that part of him that had survived for years alone kicked in as he kept his screaming high and miserable for his attacker. Caught between buying time and inching forward to what was the only object he could put between himself and her Harry looked up at the stone and gasped. Was that a fucking sword?

Of course! The sword and the stone! Merlin had helped the four build Hogwarts—he slammed his forehead on the rocky floor at the next hit on his back. He could feel the blood drip from his skin, hot and sticky to his face as he looked back up at what was hopefully a magical sword meant for a muggle to wield. It could only help, and with his clothes soaked there was no way his poppers were going to work now.

“You think—” Harry grit out, “I am less because I’m not like you. That’s not true—”

“Oh, prove it. You can’t. You’re going to die just like every other muggle my sister kills because you aren’t special. You. Aren’t. Spe—”

Harry felt the clock counting down and bolted up the stone in a huge leap of faith that he wouldn’t be struck down. That the sword would give. 

“You think I’m empty? Fine, so I’m empty.” Harry pulled at the hilt and felt the blade slide out to slice into the air at her. The shine of the metal seemed to swim as it intercepted the eerie light of Narcissa’s final blow. The spell looked like it broke in half and dissipated into a harmless fog. “But I think I read somewhere this saying that empty cups can still be filled.” He stated in clear victory and satisfaction at the woman’s look.

Narcissa had been baring her teeth and her ashen complexion only turned paler at the sight of her last obstacle holding what they both clearly knew was an unmatched weapon while standing proudly atop her goal.

“Give up.” Were his final words as he readied for the next swing.

They were locked there unmoving as the shape of a few more bodies dropped down into the lake one after another, someone yelling down about brooms. Narcissa had wanted to struggle as the Aurors took her cloak and wand, her thin body not putting up much of a fight though. Harry slowly slumped down on the Cornerstone, using the sword as a crutch while he curled up and let the ache of his body pulse along his flesh with the adrenaline ebbing away faster than he would have liked.

“Harry!” He heard Draco next to him and suddenly wondered how long he’d been there.

“I’m here.” He croaked out through his recked throat and coughed softly.

“You’re going to be okay; we’ll get you up to the nurse’s with the others in no time. Just stay awake with me, can you do that?” 

“Fun drop right?” He smirked at the blonde, he looked pale like his mother.

“Sometimes I really hate you.” Draco deadpanned as he continued to fuss over him.

“Nonsense. Is Sirius and Roody—?” He cut himself off and bore his eyes into two shimmering gray orbs.

“Roody has suppressors in place for certain memories and pain from back with. Bellatrix and all that. Mother did something to it and influenced him when his mind—you know. That’s what Tom said. He’s going up to the Nurse too. Sirius is fine because you have Roody’s wand.” Draco smiled. “Wizards are bloody useless without their wands you know.”

“Don’t I just.” He sighed and shook his head mockingly.

Draco helped keep him busy and awake till they had him in a bed in the Infirmary being looked over. No one noticed the little green beetle that scuttled away and out the front doors.

“Wait! Did they get back Tom’s—”

“Yes, he’s getting help too. Now rest and I’ll go check on him for you.” Draco pressed his chest down till he relaxed back into the sheets. “Everyone is going to be alright Harry, you’re not going to lose us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support, stay safe and healthy and remember I love you all so much!


	28. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Born Muggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for me to pick a new project to start posting next. It's been fun and my word document has totaled 237 pages now. I believe I've tied up everything, but there is kind of an obvious energy to me at least that it could be continued in a second book for the series if I ever revisit this. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support, this wouldn't exist without the motivation you all give me.

Tom watched as the rescue team pulled Harry and Narcissa out of the pit. His heart was somewhere in his throat. Mr. Milton, Roody’s partner, was busy working on the Auror’s mind or he would have taken it upon himself to help the young man. Moody regardless of his limp had rushed for Narcissa at the sight of her, his one goggled unblinking eye reading everything and he quickly snatched up the bottle she had concealed on her person as she shrieked new protests at him. 

“Believe this is yours.” His gruff voice shone with a rare satisfaction as he shoved the glass container to Tom’s chest. 

He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, and maybe he ended up doing both without realizing it at first as the reality of having his soul, his humanity, held in his arms sunk in. There had been a time he thought he would never get this back, that he would lose everything he cared about. There had been a time Albus had sat him down with that foreign yet familiar wrinkled face and told him, “When I go, don’t think of it as me leaving you, think of it as me waiting while you finish your own journey. If you keep living it’s because there is something more meant for you. You where my something more, you know.” 

He had felt hurt that day, betrayed by his lover’s words and the knowledge that he would be barred from following him into death eventually. There had been a time he had been terrified of death, but after having Albus his fear shifted to something contingent on staying with him no matter where that lead.

He watched the blue swirl of essence inside the bottle as it danced around. There was something “other” about it. Albus’ youth had been something incredible to witness separate from his body when they had recovered it, but that had been a piece of him. This felt like he was looking at his whole self, like his eyes were the things separate and looking at himself from a distance, like he’d been piloting his body from far off until now.

He was pulled from his stare by the body carried by, Harry was faced away from him, but he could see Draco talking with him gently. He had made the blonde promise to give back the wands Harry was still carrying once they were out of the room safely. It seemed like that one never stopped worrying. 

__________

Madam Pomfrey was huffing as she worked on everyone in their beds. They were mostly fine, nothing a bit of rest and a healing drought couldn’t help along. The thing that gave her the most worry was the gangly muggle boy she was told had been attacked. He was stomach down on the bed and protested against being moved over. When she took her readings of his injuries, she was just downright confused.

“You were hit with a disembowelment curse!” She looked between her readings and the very fine and whole looking boy. “And you should have at least ten counts of internal bleeding from several other spells. Exactly what is going on here?” She was fussing and moving his shirt up to see a volley of bruise marks pelted along his back. That at least explained one thing. 

“Necklace?” Harry tried to groan out and she reached for his neck to fish out what looked like a silver chain with a chunk of sea glass hanging from it.

“Well at least it kept the blood where it was supposed to be, but—” 

Without needing to wait for more questions Harry shuffled his sleeves up to reveal sets of bracelets with their own symbolic leather knotwork and protective stones. They had done their job just like Sirius and Remus had hoped they would. His Christmas presents hidden along whatever limb they needed to be on under his clothes. He had been lucky the Mandrakes didn’t seem to mind certain protective and concealment charms or he may have forced to remove them. 

It had been his only defense against Narcissa, each piece absorbing or reflecting some bit of damage. It had still been excruciating, but he had been okay, something his opponent hadn’t counted on when he had sprung to action. He was sure that last spell wouldn’t have gone over well.

“You are going to give someone a heart attack, you know that? You’ll come out of this with welts like you were assaulted by a paint gun but other than that it looks like you have no other injuries. Don’t take this as a reason to go looking for trouble and getting hurt though, you’re still not invincible.” She snapped in her own caring way and went to grab some ointment to apply to the boy’s back.

“Think she likes me.” He mumbled against his pillow as Draco snorted at him somewhere out of sight where he was seated. A hand slipped along his side and he sighed in approval. 

“Don’t make it a habit to spent nights with her like this though, I’ll get jealous.” He joked, “So, how did you like your first semester?”

“Can’t wait for more.” Harry moaned past a spike of dull pain that played to the rhythm of his heart on his flesh before a new hand came down to spread a cold substance over it. He yelped in surprise despite the instant relief. 

Pomfrey watched with satisfaction as her patient relaxed and the young wizard sat on the other side of the bed where she stood followed, shoulders slumping and eyes drooping as Draco finally allowed himself to let go of his tension.

“You as well.” She nodded at him and he looked at her in confusion, she rolled her eyes. “You stay and sleep too. Mental health is still health.”

“Thank you.” He looked down at his lap. “Can Harry—”

“Yes, he can sleep now, no concussion at all despite his best efforts.”

“Thank you.” Harry slurred up to her where he lay prone.

The nurse stomped off to look over the others with that stern look on her face that meant she fully intended to berate everyone still conscious in a similar manner. 

“Scoot over?” Draco’s voice was a whisper close to Harry’s ear and he smiled as he shuffled to the side. The infirmary beds weren’t very wide at all, but Draco did his best not to touch Harry’s treated back as he settled on his side as close to the other as possible.

__________

Lucius woke to a gaunt looking Snape. Something in his head was telling him that beautifully crooked nose and sharp features looked somehow older. More dignified. The young man he was turned into something else slowly as Lucius’ mind adjusted to the reality of everything that had happened. He was crying silently when Severus stirred awake from his stiff position in the visitor’s seat, he had refused to move from.

“Lucius.” Severus stopped for a moment, cautious as always. There was a raw look in his eyes for once though, Lucius wasn’t sure just now if he’d ever seen that.

“I hurt him.” Was all he could think to say, tear tracks cooling along his cheeks, eyes red and puffy.

“It wasn’t you.” He answered back, Snape holding weakly onto a hollow feeling in his chest.

“But it was. I don’t think I would have been different if…” His grey eyes unfocused. “I would have resented him. Some part of me still did. I think I was hurt, seeing him with that muggle boy. It was so unfair, but I couldn’t understand why.”

“Things would have been different.” Severus tried to speak in his usual drawl and was somehow failing miserably for probably the second time in his life, the first being the day Lucius stopped talking to him.

“No, not after losing you… You know that. I was never the kind forgiving type.”

“You weren’t given that chance. He still loved you for a long time, he could love the real you.” Severus’ hand looked like it was inching forward to take his despite his hesitation.

“I abandoned you, that was me. I hurt him, I loved him and I hurt him too. I told myself, promised the first time I held him I would never hurt him.” His father had said he wasn’t different and now he wasn’t, that couldn’t be taken back.

“Stubborn bastard as always.” Severus slouched and shook his head, his black hair swishing like a curtain against his jaw. Lucius just stared at it; he was crying again.

That hand finally found its way from Snape’s lap and ran a thumb along his eyes one by one to wipe them clear. Gentle care warmed his face and Lucius flushed at the contact. He suddenly felt like he’d been alone for years, the false feelings that kept him company flaking away and leaving him sick and mournful for the loss.

“I won’t lose you again. Tell me you are the one who badgered me every day back then.” Severus was begging as calmly as he could. His hand was shaking as it traced Lucius’ face.

“I told him, I told Father I chose you. I always chose you, there was never another.” Now they shared tears between each other. “But I can’t ask him to…”

“You don’t have to. Him or me. We’ll make it through this together, I promise. It’s not that I waited or didn’t, I never wanted anyone else either. I say this as Draco’s Godfather, bless Narcissa for that one thing at least, he wants you to accept him as much as you must have when you told your father.” He held Lucius’ chin firmly and guided him to look in his eyes unerring, “But this is where you start being different because you are. You can be. Because unlike him you want to be there.”

“What if I see her in him?” The pale blonde man choked, the question coming from the place of all his fears, each bit grasping on to any excuse to rob him of hope. 

“Will you want him less?” His love’s voice not judgmental in the least.

“I don’t know.” He admitted helplessly.

“It’s still better than how it was.” Severus added in consolation.

At least now when Lucius made the wrong choice and hurt Draco it would be fully his fault and he would have the ability to see it and apologize. He had been robbed of that. Heaven knows if Narcissa ever knew about this at all. Thoughts swirled in the couple’s heads, each worried over a list of things and how the world had suddenly shifted irreversibly for them.

“I’m sorry.” Lucius said. “I…”

“We’re too old to be dancing around anymore.” Severus grumped, “I’ll have you if you let me. So be with me you impossible brat of a man and let me love you.” Severus bowed over, resting his head against the bed sheets. 

“Okay.” Lucius croaked. 

“We’ll be alright now. The hard parts over.” Severus didn’t bother calculating all the therapy that would be just as tough on Lucius after everything, it could only lift him up from here.

__________

Draco and Harry sat in a booth across from Severus and Lucius, Remus and Sirius. Draco had agreed to let his Father join them at a neutral place for dinner with Severus’ supervision and the others couldn’t help but tag along. Things were awkward throughout, but unlike the tension Draco was used to or the rejection he expected he was greeted by the most uncertain and wilted version of his Father he’d ever met. The buffer of the others was thankfully filling up the space between them and leaving them to watch the other, sharing small words, carefully feeling the other out.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to do this again on one of the Hogsmeade days? The two of you of course, if you’d like.” The older man spoke softly and Draco had to strain to hear him over the restaurant’s din. 

“Severus.” Draco looked to his Godfather for approval and was given a nod. “Alright, I would like that.” He answered in a similar voice, only catching himself after the fact.

That night he’d requested some time alone with Snape and asked every question he could think of on this new man he’d never had the chance to know before, the man that was supposed to be his Father.

“I’m not going to say he’s fine now; it will take a number of years if not the rest of his life to recover from the mental abuse he endured. He may never be ready to be given full custody of you again nor do I expect him to pursue it. Don’t assume that is abandonment from him, he is uncertain and may not ever trust himself with your care again and that is just one of his reasons. He understands his affliction is no excuse for the pain you’ve endured at his hand. You have also been through abuse and loss; your own feelings are just as important. You are still allowed to be angry with him, to resent him or anything else you may have bargained with yourself to put aside. He intends to work through it with us. He’d tell you the same if you ask him.” Severus had answered every question with conviction and without false niceties, it was that way of talking that always eased Draco’s mind. 

“I would like to stay at the Black house whenever he stays over at yours, if I’m to assume that Spinner’s End is my current residence.”

“Of course, tell them I’ve approved it and we’ll work out the details with Tom. I think the distance will help the two of you.” Draco had leaned into Severus’ space over the course of the conversation, his face eventually hitting the black clad chest of his guardian. A few seconds later he felt arms come up to his back to hold him lightly, delicate like Snape didn’t know what to do. He had never been the touching kind, much like Draco, but that had been changing in the company of Sirius and Harry who showered him with so much affection it was now hard not to seek it out. “Thank you.” 

__________

Harry was darting around the walkway to platform 9 ¾ with Hedwig hooting up a storm, fluffing her feathers up like she was flying in her cage and encouraging the boy to run faster in their mutual glee. He’d bounced back like he always did after an incident; Harry was probably the most resilient person Remus and Sirius had ever met and had the pleasure of knowing. They watched as Draco kept Harry from toppling over and Hedwig snap at him for slowing them down. Bloody bird really didn’t like anyone but Harry.

They ran through the brick pillar in the walkway between platform 9 and 10 and onto the wizards hidden part of the station. They started bounding over to their friends who had all clustered together at an entrance to the train as it poured a steady stream of white steam from its top, fogging up everyone’s vision. Hermione and for some reason Goyle had positioned themselves against the trains red side and with hands out were helping the short younger years up onto the steps safely, lifting their luggage up for them to take. 

Crabbe, Zabini, Pansy and Ron seemed content with their job of defending their operation against the twins and Harry and Draco took the opportunity to get behind the two red heads in order to surprise attack them. The glint of joy and recognition on the groups face tipped the twins off. They whirled around just in time and shoved the couple together face first. It was unclear if they meant to headbutt them together or smoosh them into a kiss, they teased either way. The two younger boys rubbing their foreheads in matching grimaces. 

“It’s so good to see you mate.” Ron rushed them first pulling them both into a tight hug that squeezed the life out of them since he’d locked his arms around their necks.

“We were worried after the news.” Pansy said before flipping her hair out of her face, giving off an uncaring aura.

“What news?” Harry asked and Zabini was the one to grab a newspaper out of their things to shove in their direction.

“School invasion.” He said blandly, when Harry looked down, he saw that he was reciting the title of the front-page article. The picture was of Narcissa being dragged through the ministry with a stern frown on her face.

“Is this going to ruin the integration program?” He asked worriedly as he scanned through the words.

Accounts of a twisted somewhat neglectful retelling of their ordeal over the past month or so, devoid of news about Tom’s soul at least. That would have been bad. The implication that Lucius was crazy, that Narcissa was the real mastermind behind Bellatrix and a slightly insulting anecdote about Harry and Draco and their scandalous relationship. He’d count it as a win that there actually was a relationship this time. A call for Rudolphus Lestrange to be retired and committed. It was all a problem for the ministry to worry about, he just hoped they did the right thing for everyone caught in this.

“The minister assured this morning soon after the article was released that the threat was taken care of and they would still be moving forward. The muggle kids will be brought another way to avoid putting them in the open for attack just in case. No one wants to risk it.” Hermione spoke up from her spot next to the train.

Draco just watched the picture move over and over. His eyes did that thing they’d done when he’d first seen his Father after everything, that look that said he knew this person, but didn’t recognize them. Harry handed back the paper and thanked Zabini before pulling Draco close to snap him back into the present.

“I’m here.” Harry assured him and Draco nodded.

“Moving on is hard.” He said before grabbing the handle of his cart again. It was hard, but he was healing. So was Harry. So was Lucius and Severus and if they could do it so could he. If the past half a year had taught him anything it was to appreciate the good moments when they were there and right now after the chaos, they had another moment to enjoy till the next thing happened. He’d let himself enjoy it the way his muggle did and deal with whatever came later. 

They nestled themselves close together in their booth with too many other teenagers. four to a seat where there should only be four occupants total. It was likely someone would come by to force a few of them to move to another booth, but for now it looked like Ron was happy to sit on the floor and set up a game of snap everyone would have a hard time folding over to reach, each one of them fully intending to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you one more time for reading. I hope my next work can entertain you and others. Giving back to this community in my attempts to write is the most important thing I've done for myself in a long time. I'm not social and I keep to myself so this has been the most open I've been more so than friends I used to have in school. It's scary to share any part of yourself with people, but that's just how much I wanted to do something for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it please give me a heart so that I can be recommended in searches to others and feel free to drop a comment on what you thought.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Harry Potter And He's Just A Muggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719241) by [MCE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCE/pseuds/MCE)




End file.
